Yugioh Sobrexposicion de Dimensiones
by camilo navas
Summary: Días después del duelo final, unos sujetos extraños aparecen ante Yuya y de alguna manera expulsa a Yuto del cuerpo de este y llega a una Heartland que no conoce donde conocerá a un joven llamado Yuma y buscara la forma de volver a su mundo. Aventura donde 2 realidades se enfrentan a un mismo enemigo. Yugioh arc-v y zexal me pertenecen, solo uso su historia y personajes
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio

**Capitulo 1: El inicio**

* * *

Comenzaba la mañana de un sábado en Miami City y las personas comenzaban a hacer sus actividades, ir al trabajo, estudiar, etc. A excepción de un chico de cabello rojo y verde, parecido a un tomate que seguía durmiendo.

-¡YUYA!- Grito una mujer rubia desde la sala al joven que era su hijo, al no recibir respuesta volvió a gritar -¡YUYA DESPIERTA O LLEGARAS TARDE Y YUZU TE VA DESPERTARA CON UN GOLPE DE SU ABANICO!-.

Al escuchar lo ultimo el chico se despertó, cayéndose de la cama en el proceso y levantándose adolorido, mostrando que era el mismo Yuya Sakaki, el joven que salvo y unió a las 4 dimensiones, quien alguna vez fue el temido Zarc y actualmente el duelista mas fuerte entre las 4 dimensiones.

-¡Auch!- Dijo Yuya adolorido -Mama si sabe como despertarme- dijo, soltando una risa.

-¿Ya es de mañana?- Pregunto un espíritu que era igual a Yuya, pero su cabello era azul con mechones amarillos levantados hacia arriba y usaba ropa de carreras.

-Buenos días Yugo- saludo Yuya a su homologo sincro Yugo, que después que se fusionaron en Zarc y posteriormente salvados, se quedo dentro del alma de Yuya como un espíritu al igual que los otro fragmentos y solo Yuya y Yuzu lo pueden ver, pero a veces puede cambiar de lugar con Yuya, tomando el control del cuerpo de este y aparecer en forma física con su aspecto y mazo que usa, situación que también pueden hacer los otros fragmentos pero solo con el permiso de Yuya.

-Buenos días Yuya-.

-Recién es de mañana y ¿ya empezaste con el pie izquierdo Yuya?- Pregunto con gracia Yuri, el homologo fusión de Yuya y era el fragmento mas cruel de los 4, pero al unirse con Yuya a cambiado considerablemente, ya no siendo malvado y ya no tiene la obsesión de convertir en la gente en cartas.

-Es que cualquiera despertaría de esa manera si le digieran eso- respondió Yuya avergonzado.

-No, creo que solo tu despiertas así- dijo Yuto, el homologo xyz de Yuya y el primero en unirse.

-Cállate Yuto- dijo Yuya entre dientes.

-Bueno, empieza a levantarte o tu madre y la chica de cabello de chicle te regañaran por el retraso- dijo Yuri, despareciendo.

-El si que me molesta- dijo Yugo.

-Dale tiempo, aun no se acostumbra a ser buena persona y no convertir a la gente en cartas- dijo Yuto, haciendo reír a sus 2 homólogos.

Cuando Yuya termino de vestirse, usando su típica ropa de polera roja, pantalones verdes, la chaqueta de su instituto que la usa como capa y las botas que le regalo su amigo Allen de la dimensión xyz, bajo a la cocina donde lo esperaban su madre y su padre, que después de salvar las 4 dimensiones y tener su duelo volvió a casa al igual que tomo el mando de su escuela de duelos.

-Buenos días Yuya- saludo su madre, feliz de verlo.

-Buenos días- saludo Yusho.

-¡Buenos días papa, mama- respondió el saludo Yuya, sentándose en la mesa.

Tuvieron un desayuno familiar, esos que tanto extraño Yuya cuando su padre se fue a la dimensión fusión sin que el ni nadie lo supiera. Cuando termino se escucho el timbre de la casa sonar, a lo que el se levanto y abrió, encontrándose con quien esperaba.

-¡Buenos días Yuya!- Saludo una chica de la misma edad del tomate, de cabello rosado e Ilia, ojos azules, usaba el uniforme femenino del instituto al que va Yuya y tiene un brazalete en su muñeca.

-¡Buenos días Yuzu!- Dijo Yuya a la chica que tenia en frente, quien no era nadie mas que Yuzu, su amiga de la infancia y homologa de la dimensión standart de Ray, que fue fusionada junto a las otras homologas por Akaba Leo para revivir a su hija Ray, quien detuvo a Zarc la primera vez que emergió y al igual que Yuya, sus contrapartes dimensionales habitan en su interior y solo ella y el pueden verlos.

-¡Bueno días tío, tía!- Saludo Yuzu a los padres de Yuya.

-¡Buenos días Yuzu!- Dijeron los adultos al unísono.

-¡Ya me voy! Papa ¿nos acompañas?- Pregunto Yuya.

-Adelántense ustedes, llegare en la segunda jornada- contesto Yusho.

Los 2 jóvenes se fueron, al irse la madre de Yuya se acerco a su esposo.

-¿Haces esto a propósito para darles tiempo a solas verdad?-.

-Como padre es mi deber ayudar a mi hijo en sus problemas, sobre todo si tienen que ver con este tipo de cosas-.

* * *

 **(Con Yuya y Yuzu)**

Los 2 estaban platicando alegremente, siendo acompañados por sus homólogos que empezaron a hablar entre ellos, Ruri y Yuto, Rin y Yugo y Serena y Yuri, aunque estos últimos hablaban de vez en cuando, por que a diferencia de sus contrapartes nunca fueron amigos y eran pocas las veces que se veían, por lo que estaban conociéndose, aunque era algo difícil por la personalidad que ellos tenían.

-¡Como me gustan los sábados! ¡No solo por ser un día de descanso si no por que es el día en que yo doy clases sobre la invocación de sincronía y tengo duelos!- Dijo Yugo. Por que a los pocos días de volver a la normalidad. LDS le dio una gran cantidad de dinero a la academia de duelos, You Show School para mejorar su edificio y pagar mejor tecnología. Todo como recompensa por la participación de Yuya en la guerra y por el regreso de Yusho. Yuya se había vuelto un profesor que enseñaba a los novatos y gente de otras dimensiones a usar la invocación péndulo y sus homólogos tomaban su cuerpo para enseñar los tipos de invocacion que usaban y los sabados eran cuando Yugo daba clases.

Mientras las chicas daban clases de otra manera que también sirve en los duelos y funcionamiento de la escuela: Yuzu supervisaba la escuela para que no hubiera problemas y ala primera persona que hiciera revuelo recibía un buen golpe del su inseparable abanico gigante. Serena se encargaba de las relaciones con otras escuelas junto al padre de Yuzu y a veces daba clases en lugar de Yuri cuando este no tenia ganas de enseñar, algo que pasa seguido. Rin enseñaba como crear y mantener una D-wheeler, dado que fue ella quien le enseño a Yugo hacerlo y era buena en eso. Mientras que Ruri era la que se encargaba de la decoración y música en los eventos que hacia la escuela.

Pero sin que ninguno lo supiera estaban siendo observados por 2 sujetos con capuchas, que los veían con binoculares especiales que les permitía ver a los homólogos de cada uno **(N/A: Para que se hagan una idea de la ropa que usan es la misma de la organización XIII del juego Kingdom Hearts).**

-Ya los vi- dijo el primer sujeto -¿A quien decías que debíamos capturar?-.

-Al que es su homologo xyz, lo necesitamos a el para que el plan funcione- dijo el segundo sujeto.

-¿Y que me dices de la versión xyz de esa chica? ¿Crees que también podría sernos útil?-.

-Ella sigue siendo un fragmento de Ray por lo que puede aun tener sus poderes, seria mas un problema pero el amo no quiere eliminarla aun. Solo concéntrate y reta al tomatoso a un duelo y has que invoque al dragón xyz, una vez echo yo me encargare del resto-.

-Como digas- y de un salto se acerco a la pareja de amigos, quienes se sorprendieron por la repentina aparición del individuo -Disculpa ¿eres Yuya Sakaki?-.

-Si ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Yuya.

-Mi nombre es Edward y provengo de la dimensión xyz para tener un duelo contigo ¿me concederías ese honor?- Pregunto el sujeto, presentándose y bajándose la capucha, mostrando a un chico de 16 años de piel tostada pero no negra, cabello y ojos de color naranja.

-Claro. Acompáñanos a nuestra academia de duelos y allí lo tendremos- dijo Yuya, emocionado.

 _-Si voy el plan se ira a la basura-_ pensó Edward -¿Por que no ahora? Es que tengo prisa y no seria adecuado que alguien que no pertenece a su escuela de duelos tenga un duelo allí. Además... Me da pánico ser observado por tanta gente- se excuso, sonando lo mas convincente posible. Su compañero lo veía desde la sombras y aun con la capucha, se dio un golpe en la frente, por tan tonta excusa que no era muy convincente.

-Mmnnhh- Yuya lo pensó un momento hasta que... -De acuerdo, entiendo tu situación así que no habrá problemas tener un duelo ahora- dijo el creador de péndulo, dejando sorprendido a Edward pero feliz de lo convenció, mientras el compañero de el estaba mas sorprendido que en verdad lo haya logrado convencer.

-O es que ese chico es muy ingenuo o muy estúpido para tragare esa excusa... O ambas-.

-¡Yuya! Ahora no podemos, debemos ir a la escuela o papa se molestara- regaño Yuzu.

-Cálmate Yuzu, este chico a venido de muy lejos para tener un duelo conmigo y no seria adecuado rechazarlo. Además aun tenemos tiempo de que comiencen las clases-.

Ambos duelistas se pusieron al otro lado del camino, donde había un espacio y lo usarían para tener el duelo.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Yuya emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

-¡Duelo!- Gritaron ambos, sacando las cinco cartas de la parte superior de su deck.

-Ya que yo te rete inicia primero- dijo Edward.

-De acuerdo ¡Mi turno!- Anuncio Yuya, tomando 2 cartas de su mano -¡Usando la escala 1 de mago Contemplaestrellas y la escala 8 de Mago Contemplatiempo ajusto la escala péndulo!- Dijo Yuya, colocando a las dichas cartas en la zona péndulo de su disco de duelo y estas aparecieron en el campo.

-¡Con esto puedo invocar monstruos del nivel 2 al 7! ¡Balancéate, péndulo de mi alma, dibuja un arco de luz a través del cielo. Invocación Péndulo! ¡Aparezcan, mis sirvientes! ¡Artistamigo Rey oso! ¡Artistamigo Dragón de la Moneda! y poderoso dragón de hermosos ojos ¡Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos!- Jugo Yuya, invocando a 3 monstruos.

 **Rey oso: 2200 ATK Nivel 6**

 **Dragón de la moneda: 1700 ATK Nivel 4.**

 **Ojos Anómalos: 2500 ATK Nivel 7.**

-Así que esta es la invocación péndulo de Yuya Sakaki- dijo Edward impresionado.

-Se activan los efectos de Rey oso y Dragón de la moneda. Rey oso gana 100 de ataque por cada Artistamigo boca arriba en el campo y mi Dragón le da 500 de ataque a todos los monstruos tipo Dragón que controle- explico Yuya, elevando el ataque de todos sus monstruos -Y sin nada mas que hacer termino mi turno- finalizo.

 **Rey oso: 2400 ATK.**

 **Dragón de la moneda: 2200 ATK**

 **Ojos Anómalos: 3000 ATK**

-¡Mi turno robo!- Dijo Edward, sacando una carta de su deck y observando su mano, pensando que podía hacer -¡Como mi oponente controla monstruos y yo no, puedo invocar especialmente a Contendiente Heroico Alabarda de ataque!- Anuncio, invocando a su monstruo. -E invoco normal a Contendiente Heroico Extra Espada- invoco a otro guerrero.

 **Alabarda: 1800 ATK Nivel 4**

 **Espada: 1000 ATK Nivel 4**

-2 Monstruos de nivel 4- dijo Yuzu, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Ahora sobrepongo a mis 2 monstruos de nivel 4! ¡Invocación xyz! ¡Rango 4! ¡Campeón Heroico Gandiva!-

 **Gandiva: 2100 ATK Rango 4**

El monstruo xyz apareció, era un arquero montando arriba de un caballo con armadura.

-Por efecto de Extra Espada, Gandiva ganara 1000 de ataque-.

 **Gandiva: 3100 ATK.**

-3100 De ataque. Supera el ataque de mis monstruos- dijo Yuya, levemente preocupado.

 _-Debo hacer que invoque por xyz, así que atacare a...-_ Pensaba Edward -¡Gandiva ataca a Rey oso con flecha Heroica!- Ordeno a su monstruo, que lanzo una flecha y destruyo al monstruo de Yuya.

 **Yuya: 3300 LP.**

-¿Por que no ataco al Dragón de la moneda? De haberlo echo habría causado mas daño y el poder del Ojos anómalos abría bajado- dijo Yuzu confundida.

Yuya también tenia esa duda, pero no le pregunto por que tal vez era parte de su estrategia y no quería saberla, de lo contrario el duelo no seria divertido para ambos.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- finalizo el pelinaranja.

El otro sujeto veía el duelo, esperando la oportunidad de actuar, aunque debía admitir que estaba tornándose interesante.

-Edward no lo hace mal a pesar de estar usando un deck copiado y no su propio deck-.

Edward veía su deck con furia, como dijo el otro sujeto, este deck era una copia de un deck que habían copiado de un duelista del mundo al que planeaban mandar al fragmento xyz de Zarc y le irritaba tener que usarlo y no combatir con el suyo, pero era para que el plan funcionara.

-¡Prepárate Edward! ¡Es mi turno!- Dijo Yuya, sacando una carta de su deck.

* * *

 **(En las oficinas de vigilancia de LDS)**

Akaba Reiji observaba el duelo con interés . Sus sensores y cámaras habían detectado a Edward y su compañero desde que llegaron y sabia que a pesar de lo que dijo el pelinaranja

y el mazo que usaba, no era de la dimensión xyz, los sensores no detectaron desde donde se teletransportaron por lo que supuso que no pertenecía a ninguna de las 4 dimensiones, algo que le intrigaba y extrañaba a la vez.

-¿El área ya esta despejada?-.

-Afirmativo señor, ya los agentes que mandamos sacaron a las pocas personas que habían por le área- respondió una de las personas que supervisaban las cámaras.

-Muy bien, díganles que se acerquen al área pero no demasiado, quiero que capturen a esos 2 para interrogarlos- ordeno Reiji, levantándose de su asiento -Voy a ir- sin mas se empezó a retirar, hasta que fue detenido por una persona que entraba al lugar.

Era un hombre de cabello verde oscuro hasta los hombros en onda y parte del cabello le cubría el ojo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho es de color rojo , tez pálida y usaba el mismo traje negro que Edward y su compañero, también aparentaba de tener 18 años.

Pero no venia solo. Atrás suyo estaba un chico de pelo blanco barrido a un lado y ojos rojos, tiene dientes puntiagudos y a diferencia del hombre, este aparentaba la misma edad de Yuya y usaba una chaqueta de color amarillo y negro con botones de bajar la parte delantera, pantalones marrones y deportivas de color amarillo y negro con un patrón en las plantas que asemejaban a dientes, y alrededor de su cabeza es una vincha prominente y tiene escrito el nombre "Soul" haciendo creer que así se llama el chico.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en este lugar?- Pregunto Reiji hostil, esos sujetos no les daba buena vibra.

-¿Donde están mis modales? Deja presentarnos. Mi nombre es Omar Perozo y el de mi espalda es mi alumno pendejo Soul- dijo el hombre llamado Omar.

-¡¿A quien llamas pendejo!?- Cuestiono Soul molesto.

-A ti, ya que es por tu falta de seriedad y toda las estupideces que haces es que eres pendejo- dijo Omar con tono casual, pero cambio su expresión a una seria -Akaba Reiji no puedo permitir que vayas a interrumpir ese duelo-.

-Jo. ¿Me vas a obligar?- Pregunto, colocándose en su brazo izquierdo su disco de duelos.

-Seria divertido limpiar el suelo contigo, pero no puedo demostrar mis habilidades aquí ni ahora, agradece tu suerte-.

-Entonces déjamelo a mi- dijo Soul animado -Me aburrí de enfrentar a esos sujetos que nos intentaban cerrar el paso por lo que enfrentar al famoso Akaba Reiji será algo emocionante-.

-¿Esa banda que tienes en la cabeza te aprieta las neuronas? Akaba Reiji esta al mismo nivel que los 13, por lo que es obvio que perderás-.

-¡¿Entonces para que me trajiste?!-.

-¿13? Suena interesante- hablo Reiji, acomodándose los lentes -No puedo dejar que se vayan, por lo que tendremos un duelo aquí mismo y me responderán todas mis preguntas- dijo retadoramente.

Omar soltó un fuerte suspiro al oír eso -Yo pensé que eras listo, como quieras- acepto el duelo, colocándose su disco de duelos. Pero al momento que iban a tener el duelo algo llamo la atención de Omar, y con una sonrisa se saco el disco de duelos, dejando confundido a Reiji.

-Parece que te salvo la campana. ¡Soul, nos vamos!- Y agarrándolo de la banda con fuerza, saco una carta de su bolsillo que empezó a brillar, el dueño de LDS tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la luz, al igual que todos los demás presentes y al recuperar la vista...

Los 2 individuos se habían ido, sorprendiendo al de lentes, pero recordó lo que dijo Omar y se dio la vuelta para ver la pantalla, que estaba en estática y no mostraba el duelo.

-¡Quiero que arreglen las cámaras rápido! ¡Necesito ver ese duelo!- Inmediatamente, todo el mundo empezó a trabajar para solucionar el fallo, a la vez que Reiji comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **(En el duelo)**

Yuya era quien tenia la ventaja. Tenia 2800 de vida y en su campo estaban los mismos monstruos que invoco por péndulo en su primer turno, mas, uno nuevo que era Artistamigo Salutigre que invoco normal este turno y tenia 2 cartas en mano.

En el lado de Edward. Le quedaban 1700 de vida y solo tenia al Contendiente Heroico Mil Hojas en defensa y 1 carta en mano y 2 cartas boca abajo, estaba en la espada contra la pared y era el turno de Yuya.

-¡Batalla! ¡Dragón de la Moneda ataca a Mil Hojas!- El dragón de Yuya cargo su ataque, para poco después lanzarlo al monstruo de Edward.

-¡Activo mi trampa: Waboku! ¡Por su efecto mis monstruos no...!- Fue interrumpido por Yuya.

-¡Activo el efecto péndulo de mi Mago Contemplatiempo! ¡Una vez por turno, cuando se activa una carta trampa, niego la activación y la vuelvo a colocar boca abajo!- Explico Yuya, negando la trampa y el ataque continuo, destruyendo a Mil Hojas.

-Maldición- se quejo el pelinaranja _-De tener mi deck y no este mazo inútil no estaría en esta situación-_ pensó frustrado y molesto.

-¡Ahora Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos ataca directamente!- El poderoso dragón lanzo su ataque de fuego a Edward que impacto, creando una cortina de humo.

-¡Yuya gano!- Dijo Yuzu emocionada.

De a poco el humo fue disipando, y la emoción de ambos se fue, al ver a Edward, pero fue mas al ver que sus puntos de vida eran de 4700.

-¿Por que tus puntos de vida subieron y no bajaron?- Pregunto Yuya.

-Active mi otra trampa, Escudo Drenador, la que me permite negar tu ataque y ganar vida igual al ataque del monstruo. Como Ojos Anomalos tiene 3000 de ataque gane 3000 de vida- explico.

-Vaya, y yo pensaba que ese ataque le iba a ganar- dijo Yugo sorprendido.

-Eso demuestra que este tipo no es ningún principiante- dijo Yuri -Al parecer si hay duelistas decentes en la dimensión xyz que nos pueden dar algo de diversión-.

-Para que vean que no deben subestimar el poder que poseen los duelistas de mi dimensión- dijo Yuto orgulloso.

-¡Pero aun no termino! ¡Salutigre y Rey Oso atáquenlo directo!- Esos ataques si golpearon, bajando los puntos de Edward a solo 500.

Después del impacto, Edward ya estaba desesperándose, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea que no podía fallar con alguien como Yuya.

-Oiga Yuya-san e escuchado que usted posee un poderoso dragón xyz, ¿podría invocarlo por favor?- Pidió Edward con sonrisa falsa.

Yuya y todos sus homólogos en su interior se extrañaron por la petición, pero Yuya sonrió, parte de ser un duelista de entretenimiento era cumplir con las peticiones durante un duelo para que la gente estuviera feliz, aun viniendo del oponente.

-Ya que lo pediste amablemente, con gusto cumpliré tu petición- acepto Yuya.

Pero Yuri no estaba convencido. Pudo notar que la sonrisa del pelinaranja era falsa y eso le dio mala espina.

-¡Ahora usando a mi Dragon de la Moneda y a Artistamigo Salutigre, ambos de nivel 4! ¡Overlay!- Indico el tomatoso, dando comienzo al ritual de invocación xyz.

-Aquí viene- dijo el otro encapuchado, preparándose.

-¡Saca tus colmillos de la rebelión formados desde la profunda oscuridad... Y lucha contra la tonta opresión! ¡Ahora desciende! ¡Invocación XYZ! ¡Aparece Rango 4! ¡Dragon Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura!- El poderoso dragón que representa la dimensión xyz apareció entre truenos.

-¡AHORA!- Grito Edward, siendo la señal para que su compañero salga.

Este apareció y con unas cadenas rojas se lanzo al rebelión, atándolo con una de las cadenas.

-¡¿Pero que esta pasando?!- Exclamo Yuzu alarmada.

-Sabia que ese tipo no era lo que aparentaba- dijo Yuri frunciendo el seño.

El encapuchado lanzo otra cadena a Yuya que lo atravesó para terror de Yuzu, pero lo extraño es que no sentía ningún dolor, ni sus contrapartes, excepto uno.

-¡Agh!- exclamo Yuto de dolor, las cadenas lo habían atravesado a el, para después envolverlo, capturándolo.

-¡Yuto!- Exclamo Yuya.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Por que le hace eso a Yuto?- Pregunto Ruri alarmada, desde le interior de Yuzu.

-Lo necesitamos para nuestro objetivo- respondió Edward, para asombro de los jóvenes.

-¿Puede vernos?- Pregunto Serena, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del pelinaranja como un si.

-¡¿Que es lo que quieren decir con su objetivo?! ¡Suelten a Yuto ahora!- Exigió Yuya furioso.

-Lo lamento Yuya pero no lo haremos... ¿O quieres que te llamemos Zarc?- Dijo con malicia el encapuchado, jalando el alma Yuto a el.

El Dragon Xyz empezó a rugir de dolor y frustración por el daño que siente, y por no poder ayudar a su amo que esta en peligro.

Yuzu iba a ayudar, pero Edward, de un salto se posiciono delante de ella, y con una extraña ráfaga de aire la lanzo hacia Yuya, derribándolo a ambos.

Yugo y Yuri intentaban impedir el avance de la cadena, pero al intentar tocarla emano unas descargas que le impidieron acercarse y de paso, electrocutar a Yuto.

-¡Aaggh!- Grito Yuto al recibir las descargas, seguido de otro rugido de su dragón que también las recibió.

Yuya y Yuzu estaban en el suelo, esa ráfaga había dolido mas de lo que parece, aunque había afectado mas a Yuzu que no podía levantarse. Solo miraban con impotencia como se llevaban a su amigo y Ruri era la que mas dolor sentía al ver como se llevaban y lastimaban a su amado.

-Detente... Paren... por favor... ¡Ya deténganse!- Un aura purpura emano del brazalete de Yuzu, que cambio de lugar con Ruri, haciendo que el resplandor sea mas fuerte.

-Este... ¿Es el poder de Ray?- Pregunto Edward, cubriéndose de la luz.

-¡Yuya! ¡Yuzu!- Se escucharon gritos del otro lado de la calle, cuando Yuya pudo ver un poco, se dio cuenta que era su mejor amigo Gongenzaka junto a Sora y Akaba Reiji-

-¡Gongenzaka!- Grito Yuya.

Gongenzaka y Sora intentaron acercarse, pero fueron detenidos por Reiji -Esperen, esa luz es demasiado fuerte para acercarnos- dijo frustrado.

-¡Hay que irnos!- Grito el encapuchado a Edward, cuanto este recibió la señal, saco de su bolsillo una carta igual a la que uso Omar, emanando una luz que choco con la del brazalete, intentaron teletransportarse con Yuto.

Cuando las luces por fin cesaron se vieron a Yuya y a Ruri, que callo inconsciente al piso, sus amigos se acercaron a ellos. Sora y Gongenzaka ayudaron a levantar a Yuya y Reiji vio el pulso de Ruri para ver como se encontraba.

-Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente- dijo Reiji, cargando a la chica en brazos.

-¿Y tu Yuya? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el duelista sincro.

-Si, gracias-.

-¿Quienes eran esos tipos y que querían?- Pregunto Sora.

-Por las ropas que tenían, sospecho que trabajan con los 2 individuos que aparecieron hoy- respondió Reiji.

-Yuto- dijo Yuya en un susurro, recordando a su amigo -¡Yuto! ¡¿Estas hay?!- Pregunto en su interior, pero no recibió respuesta, algo que lo alarmo.

-No esta Yuya- dijo Yugo con tristeza en su voz.

-Parece que lograron llevárselo- dijo Yuri con voz apagada pero expresión seria.

Yuya reviso rápidamente su extra deck y al verlo lo confirmo, no estaba el rebelión y tampoco estaban las otras cartas xyz que nacieron de el.

-¡MALDICION!- Grito Yuya furioso y frustrado, arrodillándose y golpeando el suelo.

* * *

 **(En una ciudad desconocida)**

Estaba tranquila esa mañana, mientras una especia de robots de limpieza recogían la basura de las calles hasta que...

-¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- Se escucho un grito y que provenía de un joven de 14 años, al verlo su piel era bronceada, ojos rojos, cabello negro con 2 mechones rosas de punta hacia arriba, usaba un uniforme compuesto de una camisa azul de manga corta, una corbata roja y unos pantalones azules, aunque también tenia un extraño colgante que usaba en su cuello. Estaba corriendo a toda prisa pero no venia solo.

-¡Apresúrate Yuma o no llegaras!- Dijo con burla un chico de la misma edad que el joven llamado Yuma, era alguien regordete, que traía puesta una gorra naranja hacia atrás, usa el mismo uniforme que Yuma, dando a entender que van al mismo instituto, este iba en una patineta que se adelanto al joven con facilidad.

-¡No es justo Bronk! ¡Tu andas en tu patineta!- Grito indignado a su amigo llamado Bronk, pero este no le presto atención -Aun así no dejare que me ganes- acelero la corrida, para después dar un gran salto cerca del final de los escalones.

-¡KATOBINGU DA ORE!- Grito su característica frase con entusiasmo, pero poco le duro por que choco con uno de los robots de basura, cayendo cerca de unos arbustos.

-¡Jaja! ¡Nos vemos en el instituto!- Grito con burla Bronk, perdiéndose de la vista de Yuma.

-Maldición, ese Bronk- dijo Yuma levantándose, pero fue detenido al sentir algo en su camisa, al voltear se sorprendió.

-A...Ayu...da- dijo apenas un chico con capa negra y peinado que daban la forma de un erizo antes de caer inconsciente, era Yuto con su cuerpo que de alguna manera llego a ese lugar desconocido.

-¡Oye resiste!- Exclamo Yuma preocupado, no conocía a ese hombre pero no podía dejarlo aquí, se veía bastante mal por lo que solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Con esfuerzo coloco al chico en su espalda y empezó a cargarlo, dirigiéndose al instituto, en la enfermería que había allí podían atenderlo por que el hospital general estaba lejos y no quería llegar demasiado tarde a clases, por lo que comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía.

* * *

 **N/A: Y así comienza la historia y como los protagonistas se conocen, espero que les baya a gustar y los que dejaron sus OC sean pacientes que van a salir y le mando un saludo a mi amigo Omar Perozo que dejo su OC para participar en esta historia y espero que te haya gustado la manera en que te introduje.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, hasta que nos volvamos a leer. CHAO**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Donde estoy?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde estoy?**

* * *

Yuma corría todo lo que podía por el peso del desconocido a su espalda, a estas horas las clases ya deben de haber empezado y sabe que el consejo estudiantil y su nueva presidenta no tardaría en darle el sermón del día por llegar tarde, pero eso poco le importaba, le preocupaba mas la salud del desconocido, no era parte de el abandonar a la gente y menos cuando necesitan ayuda.

Pudo visualizar la entrada del instituto, al ingresar el patio estaba vacío, dándole razón que las clases habían comenzado y sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió al aula medica del colegio.

Camino con cuidado por los pasillos para que no supieran de su presencia, le preocupaba que lo encontraran con un desconocido y no quería que lo regañaran como siempre, pero la suerte no es de sus fieles aliados.

-¿Adonde vas Yuma?- Pregunto una chica que estaba apoyada en una pared frente a un aula de clases. Era una joven hermosa de 15 años, su cabello es de color purpura con flequillos azules, piel pálida, ojos oscuros y de color rosa, también se le ve un anillo en el meñique derecho y usa el uniforme estándar femenino del instituto que es un uniforme y una falda de color azul oscuro y tiene un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Rio!- Yuma salto de la sorpresa, lanzando una maldición en sus adentros por que era quien menos quería ver en estos momentos.

-¿Ahora que excusa tienes para llegar tan tarde a clases?- Pregunto la chica de nombre Rio con sonrisa burlona, pero después vio que llevaba a Yuto en su espalda y su expresión cambio a una de asombro e intriga -¿Quien es el?-.

-Lo encontré en la calle con estas heridas. El hospital quedaba lejos por lo que tuve que traerlo aquí para que lo atiendan mas rápido así que...¡por esta vez déjame pasar para que lo vean!- Rogo el de flequillo rojo.

-De acuerdo, te acompañare a la enfermería y no tengas problemas- dijo Rio caminando junto a Yuma a la enfermería.

* * *

 **(Mientras)**

Un brillo apareció en un callejón, de el salieron Edward y su compañero, pero por la fuerza que soportaron al teletransportarse chocaron con una pila de basura.

-Eso dolió...- Se quejo Edward, sobándose la cabeza.

-Al menos tenemos lo que queríamos- dijo el encapuchado, tirando de las cadenas, pero al sentirlas livianas volteo a verlas y sintió como el corazón se le detenía -No esta...-.

-¿Que?- Pregunto el pelinaranja confundido por la actitud de su camarada.

-No esta...El sujeto que nos pidieron capturar...No esta-.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- Miro a las cadenas, y para su desgracia estaban sueltas y sin nadie atado a ellas -¿Qué haremos? ¡Nos mataran por esto!- Empezaba a entrar en pánico, hasta que recibió un golpe desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Cálmate pendejo- dijo Omar, apareciendo junto a Soul.

-Señor Omar- dijo el encapuchado sin habla.

-Ya quítate la capucha Roxas, que me gustan que me miren de frente- ordeno.

El joven llamado Roxas hizo caso y se quito la capucha, mostrando un chico de 15 años, ojos azules, cabello de puntas y de color rubio dorado.

-Así esta mejor, mi segundo al mando deben de ser de los pocos que pueden mirarme con confianza- dijo Omar.

-Aunque no es tan capaz si fallaron en su misión- dijo Soul con burla, poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca y codos al aire.

-¡Perdónenos señor!- Rogo Edward, inclinando la cabeza hacia Omar -¡No esperábamos que el poder de Ray interviniera, ahora mismo volveremos a buscarlo!-.

-Te dije que te calmaras, aunque el objetivo no este aquí si esta en la ciudad, siento su presencia por lo que no fue un fallo total- dijo el peliverde.

-Que alivio- soltó un suspiro, como si se le quitara un gran peso de encima.

-Pero...- Dijo Omar y Edward volvió a tensarse -Entro en contacto con el portador de la llave, por lo que capturarlo se a vuelto mucho mas difícil y el mundo Astral no tardara en encontrarnos-.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- Pregunto Roxas.

-Por ahora le informaremos a las bestias estiradas a las que llamo mis compañeros y entre todos decidiremos que hacer-.

Saco de nuevo la carta que uso para teletransportarse y los 4 desaparecieron con la luz que emitió la carta.

* * *

 **(En la enfermería del instituto)**

Una enfermera estaba revisando a Yuto, mientras Rio le sacaba información a Yuma de como lo conoció.

-¿Dices que solo lo encontraste así y lo trajiste aquí?-.

-Si. No se como termino en ese estado pero no iba a dejarlo tirado y seria peor llevarlo al hospital por que podría ponerse peor en el camino-.

-Una buena decisión Yuma...Una muy buena para salir de ti- dijo Rio sorprendida.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo ofendido, en eso salió la enfermera.

-¿Ustedes son los amigos del joven?- Pregunto la enfermera.

-No exactamente, solo lo encontré- dijo Yuma -¿Como esta?-.

-Tiene algunas heridas pero nada grave, esta mas agotado, lo mejor seria llamar a sus padres pero no encontré ningún celular solo eso- señalo el disco de duelo de Yuto y su baraja.

-Es la primera vez que veo este disco de duelos- dijo Yuma viendo extrañado el disco de duelos.

-Le podemos preguntar cuando despierte- dijo Rio -Solo por esta vez Yuma, dejare pasar en alto tu retraso, vamos te acompañare a tu clase para que el profesor no te castigue- tomo del cuello al chico y lo empezó a sacar de la enfermería.

Una vez llegaron a la sala de clases del chico, Rio le dijo al profesor que Yuma le ayudo en un asunto y por eso llego tan tarde, dejándolo pasar y se llego a su asiento.

-¿Que paso Yuma?- Pregunto una chica de 14 años, cabello verde y ojos avellana, usa el mismo uniforme de Rio pero este es color verde.

-Tuve cierto incidente Kotori, después lo explicare- respondió en susurros a la chica de nombre Kotori.

El resto de la clase siguió normal, cuando tocaron la campana el salón empezó a vaciarse y Yuma iba a ver a Yuto hasta que fue interceptado por Bronk y otras 3 personas, 2 hombres y una mujer.

-Yuma ¿adonde has estado-ura?- Pregunto uno de los hombres, uno bajito, ojos grandes y lentes también grandes de color verde, cabello castaño y sombrero azul con una imagen de una estrella fugaz, también usa el uniforme de la escuela.

-Es que tuve un problema Flip- respondió Yuma al chico de nombre Flip

-¿Por que Rio-san dijo que le ayudaste en algo?- Pregunto Bronk.

-Mas bien fue ella la que me ayudo-.

-Para resumir: Te metiste en problemas- dijo el otro chico, de pelo azul sobre un poco de pelo negro en forma de tazón y también usa el uniforme de la escuela.

-Eso...Aun no lo se Caswell-.

-Ya chicos, solo están poniendo nervioso a Yuma-kun- dijo una chica que también usaba el uniforme femenino al igual que Kotori, cabello de color plateado y peinado como si fuera un gato, incluyendo las orejas, tiene 2 mechones sostenidos por clips que le dan la apariencia de un gato, ojos de color verde azulado y usa lentes negros de forma cuadrada.

-Gracias Cathy-.

-De nada- dijo la chica de nombre Cathy -Oye ¿y por que no me acompañas a almorzar-miau? Traje un delicioso bento- coqueteo, acercándose peligrosamente a Yuma.

Los 3 hombres veían divertidos la escena, hasta que sintieron a lado suyo un aura amenazante y peligrosa, al ver de donde venia, era Kotori que veía la escena con mala cara a Cathy, mientras sentía ganas de ahorcarla, los 3 hombres tragaron saliva, sintiendo que tenían a la misma muerte cerca suyo.

-Cathy...- Llamo Kotori, tomando el hombro de la mencionada y la alejaba de Yuma, para alivio de este pero después sintió terror al ver el aura que la peliverde emanaba -¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de acercarte a Yuma de esta forma?- Pregunto amenazante.

-Solo le estaba ofreciendo almorzar- dijo Cathy.

-Ch-Chicas...Lo lamento pero...Tengo que irme ya- dijo con cierto temor, retirándose en pequeños pasos, hasta que fue detenido por Kotori, que puso su mano en el hombro de este.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?-.

-T-Tengo que ir a la enfermería-.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Flip.

-¿Y si se los explico en el camino?- Sugirió Yuma, menos aterrado

Los 4 se vieron entre si y aceptaron. Todos siguieron a Yuma a la enfermería y les relato del porque llego tarde y como encontró a ese joven desconocido.

Al llegar, la encargada de la enfermera les dijo que el chico despertó hace poco y que pasaran a verlo, pero que tuvieran cuidado, despertó alterado.

Al entrar, Yuto vio al grupo de Yuma acercándose.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-.

-Mi nombre es Yuma, yo fui quien te encontró y trajo hasta aquí, ellos son mis amigos: Bronk, Flip, Caswell, Cathy y mi novia Kotori- presento Yuma a sus amigos y novia, que después de ayudar al mundo Astral con el problema del descontrol de caos comenzaron una relación, para desagrado de Cathy.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Yuto- se presento el pelinegro de mechones morados -Te agradezco que me hayas encontrado-.

-¿Sabes como terminaste así?-.

Yuto se puso a recordar lo que le sucedió, recordó el ataque de esos 2 hombres y como con esa extraña cadena lo atacaron a el y a Rebelión, se miro a si mismo y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Mi...Cuerpo- susurro para si mismo, no era un espíritu dentro del cuerpo de Yuya, tenia un cuerpo con la misma ropa que tenia antes de fusionarse por Yuya.

-¿Eh?- Yuma y compañía se extrañaron por el comportamiento que adquirió Yuto ahora.

-Golpéame-.

-¿Como dices?-.

-Que me golpees, necesito asegurarme que esto es real- pidió con insistencia Yuto.

Yuma inseguro, levanto su mano para darle un golpe, pero no se atrevía a dañarlo. Sorpresa fue de todos cuando Kotori fue quien le propino el golpe a Yuto, liberando toda la rabia que tenia acumulada por la escena en la sala de clases.

-Me siento mejor- dijo Kotori, soltando un suspiro de relajación, mientras todos los varones la miraban con miedo.

Con Yuto, el golpe era mas fuerte de lo que quería, pero no era un dolor que no haya soportado antes en la guerra contra Academia. Al reponerse se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese golpe le dolió y hasta le dejo una pequeña marca en la mejilla, ese cuerpo que tenia era el suyo.

-No puedo creerlo...En verdad es el mío- sonrió feliz, a pesar de poder usar el cuerpo de Yuya para salir, tenia que compartirlo con sus demás homólogos y ahora que tenia el suyo se sentía liberado.

Pero volvió a recordar a los 2 tipos que lo atacaron con esas cadenas y cuando el lugar se lleno de un gran resplandor.

-¿Donde estoy?-.

-Estas en la enfermería de nuestra escuela: La academia Heartland- dijo Caswell.

-¿Heartland? ¿Estoy en la Dimensión Xyz?.

-¿Dimensión Xyz? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Yuma.

-Aquí se usa la invocación xyz ¿verdad? Entonces esta es la dimensión Xyz-.

-Si se usa la invocación Xyz, pero hablas como si existieran mas de una- dijo Bronk.

-Un momento ¿Cuándo los institutos se reconstruyeron tan pronto?-.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Seguro que estas bien?-.

Yuto tenia un mar de preguntas, por lo que se levanto de la cama, tomo su disco de duelos y su deck que lo coloco dentro del disco y salió.

-Espera- grito Yuma, empezando a seguir a Yuto, seguido de sus amigos.

El homologo xyz de Zarc corría por los pasillos, que eran iguales al instituto que asistía, incluso los uniformes eran los mismos. Siguió corriendo hasta que paso de largo a un chico de 15 años, piel pálida, ojos azul oscuro, cabello de color purpura oscuro y que se asemeja a tentáculos colgando hacia abajo y tiene un colgante con forma de colmillo de tiburón.

Cuando Yuto paso de largo ese joven, el sintió algo extraño, una sensación que no sentía desde el mundo Barian.

-¡Shark!- Grito Yuma, acercándose a su amigo y rival, quien una vez fue el líder de los 7 emperadores Barian.

-¿Hmp? ¿Qué pasa ahora Yuma?-.

-¿No viste pasar a un chico con una capa y pelo llamativo?- **(N/A: Definición resumida de la mayoría de los protas de yugioh XD)**

-Paso hace poco, se dirigió a la salida- contesto Shark -¿Sucedió algo ahora?-.

-Es que Yuma lo trajo por que estaba algo herido hace unas horas. Y cuando despertó dijo cosas como " Dimensión Xyz" o "Un cuerpo"- dijo Kotori.

Eso aumento las sospechas de Shark, algo estaba pasando o pasara dentro de poco, su instinto se lo dice.

-Los acompañare- y sin otra palabra, los 6 se dirigieron a la salida.

Mientras con Yuto. Finalmente salió al patio y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla: Todas las personas estaban hablando tranquilamente y la escuela estaba en perfecto estado, desde ese lugar se podía ver la torre corazón, la cual también estaba en perfectas condiciones al igual que los edificios que se podían ver.

La mente de Yuto se lleno de dudas ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Eran las preguntas que se hacia.

Yuma y los demás ya habían llegado con el y se acercaron con cautela -Oye ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Yuma.

Yuto no respondo de inmediato, su mente aun tenia mucho que procesar. Solo pudo decir una cosa.

-¿Donde estoy?-.

* * *

 **(En un lugar desconocido)**

En una sala gris se estaba llevando una conversación. En la sala habían 13 asientos, cada uno en una altura diferente y habían 13 personas ocupando esos asientos, todos usaban capuchas y entre ellos estaba Omar que era el único que tenia la cabeza descubierta.

-¿Dices que es mejor dejarlo?- Dijo una de las personas encapuchadas. Por su tono de voz era un hombre, que miraba desde abajo a Omar que ocupaba el segundo asiento mas grande y el estaba sentado en el sexto.

-A estas alturas ya debe de darse cuenta que no esta en su mundo- dijo Omar -Lo mejor seria dejarlo que explore por su cuenta, claro con nuestra vigilancia. Ya que dejarlo libre nos haría ver sus habilidades de duelo son excepcionales y guarda el poder de Zarc.

-Pero si hacemos lo que dice, solo tendría duelos de diversión, y uno cuando tiene duelos así no pelea en serio- dijo la voz de otro hombre, ubicada en el quinto asiento.

-Soy consiente de eso, pero solo digo que seria así durante unos días, para que se acostumbre al mundo. Después mandaríamos algunos hombres a capturarlo-.

-Omar tiene razón- dijo una voz femenina, que estaba sentada en el octavo asiento -Si lo hubiéramos traído aquí la tensión que tendría no seria la adecuada para que se acostumbre y desarrolle su poder, es mejor que disfrute primero para después capturarlo-.

-¿Y que pasa con el portador de la llave y sus amigos?- Pregunto el del sexto asiento -A pesar de ya no poseer el poder de los Números siguen siendo peligrosos y los 7 emperadores Barian, aun cuando perdieron la mayoría de su poder siguen conservando a los Números superior a 100-.

-Hubieran sido una amenaza antes, pero ahora cualquiera de nosotros pueden derrotarlos sin problemas- dijo arrogantemente la voz del decimo asiento.

-No es bueno confiarse Numero 10- dijo con voz profunda y calmada el que ocupaba el asiento mas alto -No me parece mala idea el plan de Omar. Pero tampoco podemos subestimar la fuerza de nuestro enemigo, hacerlo solo nos conduciría a la derrota. Por lo tanto observaremos al fragmento de Zarc y a sus nuevos amigos, esperando la oportunidad para atacar ¿están todos de acuerdo?

Nadie mas dijo nada, señal que nadie iba a protestar.

-Bien. Numero 2- llamo, refiriéndose a Omar, aquí todos se llamaban por su numero que representaban los ranking de los 13, siendo Omar el segundo mas fuerte de todos -Tu y Numero 8 observaran al fragmento y sabrán cuando actuar- dio la orden que fue aceptada por Omar y la chica -Sin nada mas que decir, doy por finalizada esta reunión-.

Los asientos empezaron a bajar hasta tocar el piso y todos empezaron a retirarse de la sala, excepto el que ocupaba el asiento mas alto. Este chasqueo los dedos, haciendo aparecer una pantalla y mostro una foto de Yuto con su carta insignia, al igual que datos personales como ciudad donde nació, edad, sexo, etc.

-Muy bien Yuto...Tengo grandes expectativas en ti- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro cubierto del hombre.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí termina el capitulo y perdón si fue corto. Pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero cuando lo escribí decidí dejarlo hasta aquí nomas o perdería esencia de misterio y suspenso que le intente dar, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo lo hare mas largo.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten mis otras historias y apóyenme en Wattpad, ah y si alguien sabe como colocar un link en el perfil y se muestre le agradecería que me lo dijera, ya que intento dejar el link de mi cuenta de Wattpad aquí pero no se puede.**

 **También le mando saludos a CarolRamos22 y Roxas Strife por comentar el capitulo anterior. Roxas apareciste pero no tendrás duelos aun y Carol el próximo capitulo vas a aparecer.**

 **Ahora no tengo nada mas que decir. Chao.**


	3. Capitulo 3: parte 1

**Capitulo 3: Fantasmas vs Bestias heladas parte 1**

* * *

Después del shock inicial que recibió Yuto, todos habían vuelto a la enfermería, Yuma y los demás esperaban una explicación del comportamiento reciente de Yuto, pero al ver que el joven tenia la mirada perdida, fue Rio la que hablo.

-¿Yuto verdad? ¿Nos puedes explicar que fue lo que te paso? ¿Y que quisiste decir con donde estoy?-.

El pelo de erizo no respondió de inmediato, si no que observo sombríamente a todos los presentes, desviando la vista al suelo.

-No me creerían si se los digo- respondió el usuario de Phantom Kinght.

-Hemos pasado por cosas que ni te imaginas-ura- respondió Flip.

-No creo que sea algo de lo que preocuparnos- dijo Cathy.

-Muy bien- dijo Yuto, soltando un suspiro -No soy de este mundo, o mejor dicho, no soy de esta dimensión- confeso.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos en la habitación mientras todos procesaban lo que dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Que no eres de esta dimensión? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Shark, quien estaba apoyado en la pared de la enfermería.

-Se que no me creerán pero les diré- dijo Yuto, viéndolos a todos.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión Standart, en las oficinas de Akaba Reiji)**

Todos los Lancers estaban reunidos en la oficina, también estaban Sora, Denis, Astro fénix, Alexis Rhodes, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan y Kaito. Ninguno sabia por que los habían llamado, solo que recibieron el llamado de venir aquí lo mas pronto posible, solo Yuya, Gongenzaka y Sora sabían lo ocurrido y el primero estaba cabizbajo por lo ocurrido y sus ojos estaban escondidos por sus flequillos.

-¿Que te pasa Yuya? Te ves deprimido- dijo Denis.

El tomatoso no respondió, estaba tan triste y frustrado como para estar de buen animo para siempre.

-¿Estas bien Yuya?- Pregunto Astro, acercándose a el.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, quienes entraron fueron el miso Reiji, su padre Akaba Leo y el padre de Yuya, Yusho, quien se entero lo que paso por el llamado de Reiji al igual que Leo.

-Me alegra que todos estén aquí- dijo Reiji, sentándose en su escritorio -La razón por la que los llame a todos es por que hace un par de horas, Yuya fue atacado por 2 sujetos desconocidos-.

Al escuchar la declaración todos vieron a Yuya, quien asintió para confirmar que era cierto.

-Uno de ellos se enfrento a Yuya en un duelo mientras su compañero se escondía, esperando-.

-¿Esperando que...?- Pregunto Sawatari.

-A que invocara al Rebelión Oscura- dijo Yuya y todos fijaron su atención a el -Cuando lo invoque, el otro sujeto salió de la nada y con unas cadenas lo atrapo y no solo a el...No se como, pero también pudo atrapar a Yuto con esas mismas-.

-¿A Yuto también?- Pregunto Kurosaki alarmado -¿El esta bien?-.

-No...No se como pero intentaron llevárselo y...- La frustración que sentía era tan grande que apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-Tranquilízate Yuya- dijo Yusho, viendo el estado de su hijo -Entiendo lo que sientes, pero ahora debes tranquilizarte y explicarnos lo que sucedió a todos-.

-Lo se...Gracias papa- el padre solo sonrió al ver que su hijo se tranquilizo un poco.

-Como Yuya decía- retomo Reiji la palabra -Esos sujetos lo retaron a duelo para atrapar al Rebelión oscura. Mientras eso ocurría, otras 2 personas aparecieron en la sala de vigilancia ante mi hizo aparecer una gran pantalla holográfica y mostro los rostros de Omar y Soul.

-Esos 2 me impidieron ir antes a apoyar a Yuya y derrotaron fácilmente a mis guardias. No se quienes son, solo se que pertenecen a un grupo que esta formado por 13 personas, incluyéndolos y el individuo de pelo blanco es el alumno del adulto, por lo que el no debe ser parte del grupo- explico Reiji.

-No solo eso- hablo Akaba Leo -Mientras capturaban al fragmento xyz de Yuya, Yuzu cambio a su homologa xyz, Ruri, y genero un brillo como el que generaba cuando ella y sus contrapartes intentaban separar a los fragmentos de Zarc- explico.

-¡¿Ruri esta bien?!- Pregunto Shun mas alarmado que antes.

-Sigue manifestada en el cuerpo de Yuzu y ah estado inconsciente desde que los 2 individuos que enfrentaron a Yuya se fueron- respondió Reiji.

-Debo ir a verla- cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, Kaito lo detuvo -Kaito...-

-Yo también estoy preocupado por ella y Yuto, pero primero debemos saber todo antes de ayudarlos- explico Kaito calculadoramente, mientras el usuario de Raidraptor volvía con los demás que le miraban preocupado.

-Esos sujetos usaron una carta para desaparecer sin que los pudiéramos atrapar- dijo el usuario de D/D/D -Debo de suponer que es un artefacto que les permite escapar, tal como lo hicieron frente a nosotros- dijo eso ultimo con un poco de molestia al recordar como Omar y Soul se escaparon justo frente a el.

-Y no solo eso- dijo Yuya -Ellos se llevaron a Yuto-.

-¡¿Como?!- Exclamo Shun.

-Ni Yugo, ni Yuri, ni siquiera yo puedo sentirlo dentro de nosotros y el Rebelión junto con todos los monstruos xyz que nacieron a partir de el desaparecieron de mi mazo-.

Si Shun estaba preocupado por su hermana y amigo, ahora estaba furioso con esos tipos. Juraba que si los encontrara los haría pagar, y no solo con puntos de vida.

-Del por que esos encapuchados querían a Yuto no lo sabemos- dijo Akaba Leo -Lo único que sabemos es que no son sujetos ordinarios-.

-¡Ja! No importa quien sea, cualquiera que intente usar los duelos para el mal otra vez me asegurare que pague- dijo Jack.

-Al igual que Shun y Ruri, Yuto también es mi amigo y mi deber es salvarlo- dijo Kaito.

-¿Que quieren que hagamos profesor?- Pregunto Astro.

-El sujeto que enfrento Yuya era un usuario de xyz, pero la señal por la que llegaron a esta dimensión es desconocida y compleja, por lo que no podemos asegurar que provengan de la dimensión xyz, por lo que quiero que los usuarios xyz, junto a Tsukikage vayan a buscar en su dimensión cualquier sospechoso o algo que consideren extraño- ordeno Reiji.

-También quiero que ustedes 3- dijo Leo a Alexis, Astro y Sora -Vayan de vuelta a Academia y busquen lo mismo. Se que no todos mis estudiantes están de acuerdo con la paz entre las dimensiones, por lo que alguno de ellos podría estar implicado-.

-¡Si profesor!- Afirmaron, a pesar del mal que hizo el padre de Reiji, ahora que intentaba remediar sus errores con las otras dimensiones, ellos lo seguían sin dudar.

-Los usuarios de Sincronía volverán a su dimensión- dijo Yusho -Como la señal es desconocida y las dimensiones han comenzado a interactuar las unas con las otras, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que provengan de la suya, o se escondan allí- explico sabiamente.

-Es cierto que es una posibilidad...- Dijo Crow -Pero quiero creer que se estén escondiendo allí y que no sea alguien de nuestra dimensión-.

-Yo tampoco pero como dijo Yusho, no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad- dijo Jack.

-Gongenzaka los acompañara, al ser un usuario de xyz es el mejor para acompañarlos- dijo Reiji.

-El gran Gongenzaka promete ayudar en todo lo posible para atraparlos- dijo determinadamente el usuario del duelo inamovible.

-Sawatari y Yuya buscaran por la ciudad por si se teletransportaron y nuestras cámaras no los hayan registrado- dijo Reiji -Los acompañara la nueva integrante de los Lancers-.

-¿Una nueva integrante?- Repitió Sawatari -¿Para que queremos a alguien mas en el grupo?-.

-Con la transformación de Reira a un bebe, yo estando ocupado con mi empresa y la interacción entre las dimensiones, y que Serena este dentro del cuerpo de Yuzu, quien aun no despierta decidí reclutar nuevos miembros- explico, acomodándose los lentes -Ella fue la única que paso el examen de admisión para los Lancers- la pantalla holográfica mostro la foto de quien hablaba.

Era una chica de 16 años, estatura de 1.82 metros, piel clara, ojos café claro, cabello castaño claro ondulado a la altura de la espalda baja, viste una camisa blanca con mangas dobladas hasta los codos y cuello alto junto a una corbata color fucsia, una falda también fucsia pero con negra a cuadros de paletones a la mitad del muslo, medias negras arriba hasta la rodilla y botas también fucsia. También se ve que usa un collar con forma de estrella en su cuello.

-Su nombre es Astrid Ramos, es de la clase xyz de LDS del ultimo año y poco después del termino de la guerra se volvió la numero 1 en su clase de su grado- dijo Reiji -Le informe de la situación antes que todos ustedes y debe estar esperándolos afuera del edificio-.

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia tan repentina de Akaba Reiji, pero el que estaba mas sorprendido y al vez emocionado era...

-¡Vamos Yuya! ¡Es de mala educación dejar esperar a una dama y debemos presentarnos como se debe a nuestra nueva compañera!- Exclamo Sawatari, tomando de la capa al pionero del péndulo y arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

-Owt...¡Espera Sawatari! No me jales del abrigo- exclamaba Yuya, saliendo de la oficina a rastras.

-Hace un momento se estaba quejando por esta noticia y ahora esta de lo mas feliz por una cara bonita. Típico de el- dijo Sora, comiendo una paleta.

* * *

 **(Con Yuto y los demás)**

-...Y eso seria todo- termino Yuto, que les relato todo por lo que había vivido. Les conto sobre la guerra dimensional contra Academia, las 4 dimensiones regidas por su propio método de invocación, y que pertenece a la dimensión xyz junto a su mejor amigo Shun donde también existe un Heartland, como su alma se coloco en el interior de Yuya y vio los duelos que el tenia, el plan del Profesor de revivir a su hija Ray usando a su mejor amiga Ruri y sus contrapartes de las otras dimensiones, incluso de su reciente incidente que fue lo que lo llevo a esta Heartland, aunque no les conto sobre Zarc y que el era uno de sus fragmentos.

El silencio volvió ala sala medica, Yuto pensó que lo llamarían loco y no los culpaba, el mismo dijo que no le iban a creer, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a Yuma gritar.

-¡Genial! ¡No sabia que existían otras dimensiones llena de duelistas formidables!- Exclamo emocionado.

-Esas invocaciones llamadas Sincro y Péndulo suenan formidables- apoyo Bronk.

-En resumen: haya afuera hay todo un mundo de fuertes duelistas que desconocemos- dijo Caswell.

Yuto veía incrédulo a Yuma y sus amigos, esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa ¿en verdad le creían? Eso era algo que no esperaba, al menos no de inmediato.

-¿Creen todo lo que dije?- Pregunto levantándose -Si alguien me digiera lo que les acabo de decir no le creería, al menos, no sin pruebas-.

-Es cierto que lo que dices es difícil de creer- empezó Rio -Pero nosotros también hemos tenido experiencias con otros mundos y hemos visto y vivido cosas que mucha gente no creería. Por lo que tu historia no es algo raro para nosotros-.

-¿Entonces ese es tu disco de duelos?- Pregunto Flip, señalando a su disco en su brazo.

-Si...Es un modelo viejo comparado con la de las otras dimensiones-.

-Deben tener una tecnología muy avanzada, eso explica por que pueden viajar entre otras dimensiones- dijo Caswell con estrella en sus ojos.

-Pero...¿Quiénes eran los que te atacaron y por que?- Dijo Kotori.

-Yo también quiero saber, pero ahora que tengo un cuerpo, no dudo que podrían volver por mi y debo enfrentarlos y averiguar como volver a casa- dijo determinado.

-No estarás solo- dijo Yuma, colocando su mano en el hombro de Yuto -Puedes contar con nosotros, te ayudaremos a volver-.

Yuto miro al del cabello rojizo incrédulo -¿Por que me quieres ayudar en algo peligroso si me acabas de conocer?- Pregunto asombrado.

-Por que necesitas ayuda y no soporto que la gente use los duelos de manera egoísta, los duelos son para formar amistades entre las personas y divertirse- respondió Yuya, siendo apoyado por todos menos Shark, que tenia una media sonrisa y pensando que Yuma nunca cambia.

el pelo de erizo miro a Yuma un momento. Esas palabras le recordaron a Yuya cuando quiso poner fin a la guerra y hacer sonreír a todos. Por lo que decidió confiar en el joven que lo ayudo.

 **-** De acuerdo...Te lo agradezco Yuma- agradeció Yuto, extendiendo la mano.

-No hay de que Yuto- dijo Yuma, estrechando la mano de Yuto, naciendo una nueva amistad.

-Esperen- dijo Rio, llamando la atención de todos -Me gustaría probar las habilidades de Yuto en un duelo, para saber cual es su nivel de duelista- explico la de mechones celestes.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Yuto, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo un duelo con su cuerpo.

-Como las clases ya comenzaron podemos ir al patio de la escuela que esta vacío. Por esta vez dejare que todos falten a clases pero que no se les haga costumbre- dijo Rio, mirando fijamente a su hermano y a los demás.

Todos los presentes fueron al patio sin ser vistos por ningún alumno o profesor. Yuto se coloco en la parte izquierda del patio mientras que Rio esta en la derecha, Yuma y los demás están alejados de ambos, observándolos como espectadores en las escaleras.

-¿Me pregunto que deck usara Yuto? Estoy emocionado por verlo- dijo Yuma alegre.

-Aun así no creo que le gane a Rio-san, ella es muy fuerte y aun conserva a su numero sobre el 100- dijo Bronk, apoyando totalmente a la chica que ama en secreto.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Rio con una sonrisa.

-Empecemos- respondió Yuto.

Rio lanzo su disco del duelo al aire, que giro unos momentos antes de caer en horizontal al brazo izquierdo de la chica, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba su visor de duelo -¡Disco de duelo: Establecer!- Anuncio, levantando las zonas de cartas que estaban guardadas en el disco, lista para el duelo.

Yuto solo movió el brazo izquierdo, elevando un poco su abrigo que usaba como capa y su disco de duelos se encendió. A diferencia del de Rio, este creo su propia zona de cartas que los bordes era de color morado.

-¡Duelo!- Dijeron al unísono.

-Como yo te rete al duelo, es justo que seas tu el que inicie- ofreció Rio cortésmente.

-Gracias- Yuto miro su mano de 5 cartas emocionado, se sentía muy bien pelear con un cuerpo propio y no usar el de Yuya -¡Coloco 3 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno!- Finalizo.

 **Yuto: 2 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP**

-Espera, no robaste una carta al comenzar-.

-De donde vengo, las reglas dicen que no puedo robar una carta al inicio del duelo- explico.

-Ya veo, de esa manera tu mano es mas limitada y los combos se reducen al no sacar una carta con la que inicies bien- dijo Caswell.

-Parece que no inicio muy bien, no invoco ningún monstruo- dijo Cathy viendo el campo sin monstruos de Yuto.

-No...El esta tramando algo- dijo Shark.

-¡Mi turno Robo!- Comenzó Rio, viendo su mano con confianza **-¡Convoco a Halcón de la Tormenta de Nieve en ataque!-** Un Halcón de color azul y sus alas de color verde marino con joyas de hielo apareció.

 **Nivel: 4, tipo bestia alada, atributo agua, 1500 ATK y DEF.**

-Después, activo de mi mano la carta magia, **¡jet de la tormenta de nieve!** \- Activo una magia que creo un tornado de hielo sobre el Halcón -¡Hasta el final del turno, un monstruo de atributo agua o bestia alada gana 1500 de ataque!- Explico, a la vez que el tornado fortalecía al Halcón, subiendo sus puntos a 3000.

-¿3000 Puntos de ataque?- Dijo Yuto sorprendido.

-¡Batalla! ¡Halcón de la Tormenta de Nieve, ataca directo!- El halcón fue a embestir a Yuto, pero...

-¡Activo mi carta trampa: **Caballero Fantasma del Anillo** **Magnético**!- Un fantasma con un aro gigante que emitía una luz azul apareció -¡Cuando un monstruo del oponente declara un ataque, niego el ataque e invoco esta carta al campo de modo especial como si fuera un monstruo de nivel 2!- Explico, mientras su trampa frenaba el ataque del monstruo de Rio y aparecía en el campo.

 **Nivel: 2, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 0 de ATK y DEF.**

-Nada mal pero no es suficiente. ¡Activo el efecto de mi monstruo!- Declaro la presidenta estudiantil -¡Cuando su ataque es diferente a su ataque original, puedo infligir a mi oponente un daño igual a la diferencia entre los ataques!- El Halcón se cubrió de un aura blanca y sus ojos brillaron de color amarillo y volvió a dirigirse a Yuto. Pero este estaba preparado.

-¡Activo otra trampa **: Caballero Fantasma del Avanbrazo Perdido!-** Una pequeña armadura poseída por un espíritu apareció, ahuyentando al Halcón -¡Su efecto me permite seleccionar un monstruo que controles, pierde 600 puntos de ataque y niego sus efectos hasta el final del turno! Y como extra se invoca esta carta como un monstruo de nivel 2-.

 **Nivel: 2, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 600 ATK y 0 DEF.**

-Bloqueo el ataque de Rio-san y evito recibir daño por efecto. Además invoco 2 monstruos del mismo nivel en el turno de ella- dijo Bronk impresionado.

 _-Es bueno, debo de tener cuidado_ \- pensó Rio -Coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- finalizo, y el ataque de Halcón de la Tormenta de Nieve se reduce.

 **Halcón: 900 ATK**

 **Rio: 2 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP**

-¡Mi turno robo!- Empezó Yuto -¡Primero activo mi magia continua: **Lanza de Caballeros Fantasma**!- Un símbolo mágico apareció, y de el salió una lanza con aspecto siniestro -Si se activa una carta o efecto que seleccione a un Caballero Fantasma, recibirás 500 de daño después que se resuelva- explico.

-Veo que también haces daño por efecto- comento Rio.

-¡Ahora con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 2: Ovarley!- Ambos monstruos se convirtieron en rayos de energía, que se introdujeron en un vórtice con forma de galaxia para después explotar. **-¡Atraviesa a través de miles de soldados! ¡Lanza maldita de la rebelión enterrado debajo de la oscuridad! ¡Desciende! ¡Invocación XYZ! ¡Rango 2: Caballero Fantasma de la Javalina Maldita!-.**

Un espectro con sellos en los pechos, una capa roja que le llega a la mitad del cuerpo y tiene 2 llamas azules en los hombros y porta una lanza que tiene abajo de la punta de la lanza 3 cráneos, un escudo con forma de cráneo también aparece.

 **Rango: 2, tipo guerrero xyz, atributo oscuridad, 1600 ATK y 0 DEF.**

-Ya hizo una invocación xyz- dijo Yuma.

-Pero ese monstruo no es la gran cosa-ura- dijo Flip decepcionado, ya que esperaba ver algo mas genial.

-Pero su ataque es suficiente para destruir al monstruo de Rio- opino Kotori.

-¡Ahora activo mi otra trampa: **Ala de Caballero Fantasma**!- Unas alas fantasmales de color morado salieron de la trampa, colocándose en la espalda del monstruo xyz.

-Ahora es un ángel demoniaco- dijo Rio en burla, pero no se espero que Yuto se riera por el comentario.

-Se podría decirse que si- opino con una sonrisa -Gracias a mi trampa, Javalina Maldita ganara 500 de ataque y la primera vez que fuera a ser destruido en batalla o por efecto no se destruye- explico.

 **Javalina: 2100 ATK.**

-¡Batalla: Javalina Maldita ataca a Halcón de la Tormenta de Nieve!- El monstruo se lanzo, impulsado por las alas de su espalda, apuntando con su lanza al Halcón de Rio.

-¡Activo mi trampa: **Polvo de Diamantes**!- Una tormenta de nieve salió de la trampa, golpeando al monstruo de Rio y destruyéndolo para confusión de su oponente -Esta carta destruye todos los monstruos de agua que controle, y por cada uno recibes 500 de daño- explico, y la misma tormenta golpeo a Yuto, empujándolo levemente.

 **Yuto: 3500 LP**

-Pero el ataque ahora se volverá directo-.

-Eso es lo que crees. ¡Activo mi trampa continua: Melodía de Hielo!- Activo Rio -¡Por el efecto de esta carta, me permite invocar especialmente de mi mano un monstruo tipo agua de nivel 4 o menor! **¡Aparece Ala de Aurora en defensa!-.**

Una columna de hielo salió de la trampa, y en la punta se formo una figura en hielo de un ave, que se rompió mostrando al monstruo de color azul claro, alas grandes y la mitad de ellas es de color verde marino al igual que la ala de atrás que tiene como cola. El monstruo recibió el impacto de la lanza, siendo destruido, creando una leve explosión.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi monstruo: Una vez por turno, cuando es destruido en batalla, puedo convocarla especialmente de mi cementerio en posición de defensa!- El ave de hielo volvió a aparecer en el campo.

 **Nivel: 4, tipo bestia alada, atributo agua, 1200 ATK 1600 DEF**

-No solo pudo causarle daño, si no que también pudo proteger sus puntos de vida- menciono Yuma entusiasmado.

-Rio-san es la mejor- apoyo Bronk con corazones imaginarios.

-Termino mi turno- finalizo Yuto.

 **Yuto: 2 Cartas en mano, 3500 LP**

-¡Vamos Rio hagamos de este duelo mas emocionante!- Pidió Yuto emocionado.

-Ten cuidado con lo que pides- dijo Rio, también emocionada.

Ambos estaban disfrutando del duelo, al igual quienes lo observaban. Pero en el techo de la academia, había un extraño búho que observaba el duelo con interés.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado como a mi a la hora de hacer el duelo.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Te dije que aparecerías, aunque solo te mencionaron pero para el próximo capitulo saldrás en persona, de echo estoy pensando en algo interesante para ti jeje. Perdón por el retraso pero las musas no me habían venido a visitar para seguir con este capitulo hasta ayer._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten mis otras historias y apóyenlas como esta. CHAO.**


	4. capitulo 4 parte 2

**Aclaraciones:** Algunas cartas que aparezcan serán inventadas por mi y los efectos de los monstruos serán cambiados por el formato que todos jugamos, no serán los efectos del anime, a excepción con algunos monstruos, que ya verán

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Fantasmas vs Bestias heladas parte 2**

* * *

Yuma y sus amigos observaban fascinados el duelo. Cuando parecía que Yuto iba a tener la ventaja, Rio se defendió majestuosamente y sin perder ni un punto de vida.

-Yuto es asombroso, a pesar de tener menos puntos tiene la ventaja en el campo- dijo Yuma.

-Rio-san tampoco se queda atrás y fue capaz de defenderse del ataque de Yuto- opino Bronk.

-Aun no se emocionen, el duelo recién va a comenzar- indico Shark.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Rio vio las cartas de su mano junto la que acababa de sacar, ya sabiendo que hacer para tener la ventaja.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica: Monstruo Renacido! ¡Por su efecto revivo a un monstruo de cualquier cementerio! ¡Y revivo **al Halcón de la Tormenta de Nieve en ataque** \- La magia con la imagen de una cruz verde se activo, abriendo un portal y trayendo al monstruo mencionado.

 **Bestia alada, nivel: 4, atributo agua, 1500 ATK y DEF**

-2 Monstruos de nivel 4- Yuto, como cualquier usuario xyz sabia lo que pasaría ahora.

-¡Ahora con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 4: Ovarley!- Como paso con los monstruos de Yuto; estos se convirtieron en rayos de energía azules y se introdujeron al vórtice con forma de galaxia que apareció abajo para luego explotar.

 **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece, rango 4! ¡Bestia de Hielo Zerofyne!-** Un monstruo humanoide cubierto por hielo apareció, tenia armadura en las muñecas de sus manos que asemejaban a pinzas, también hacia una especie de falda larga con forma de cristales y 2 cristales mas grandes llamaban mas la atención, y parecían ser patas, también poseía parte de la armadura en su espalda, dando el diseño de alas.

 **Bestia alada, rango: 4, atributo agua, 2000 ATK y 2200 DEF.**

-Ese debe ser su as- dijo Yuto, admirando al monstruo. _-No, siento algo mas dentro de ella-_ pensó, y por un momento visualizo la imagen de un monstruo atrás de Rio _._

-¡Activo el efecto de Zerofyne!- declaro Rio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. -¡Una vez por turno: puedo desacoplarle una unidad xyz y niego los efectos de todas las cartas boca arriba de mi adversario!-

Zerofyne creo una gran ventisca que congelaba todo hacia el campo de Yuto, acercándose tanto que empezó a congelar los pies de su monstruo xyz y la punta de la lanza de su magia.

-¡Activo el efecto de Javalina Maldita!- Contraataco Yuto. -¡Una vez durante el turno de cualquier jugador: Puedo desacoplarle un material xyz, y selecciono a un monstruo del oponente, este pierde sus efectos y su ataque baja a 0- explico, y Javalina generaba un rayo desde su lanza que disparo a Zerofyne.

-¡Activo mi magia rápida: Manto de Aurora!- Una aurora salió de la carta mágica y se coloco como un muro frente a Zerofyne, deteniendo el rayo del caballero fantasma. -Esta magia hace que mis monstruos de atributo agua no puedan ser seleccionados por efectos de otros monstruos hasta el final del turno- explico con una sonrisa confiada.

Al ser detenido el efecto de Javalina, este y la lanza de Yuto fueron congeladas por completo.

-Y cabe agregar que si este efecto funciona; mi monstruo gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada carta en el campo, excepto ella, hasta mi próxima fase de espera-.

-Hay 3 cartas en el campo de Yuto y en el de Rio esta solo su trampa, por lo que su monstruo gana...- Yuma empezó a contar con los dedos, pero Shark se le adelanto.

-1200 Puntos- al terminar de decir eso, un aura azul y fría cubrió al monstruo de agua, elevando sus puntos de ataque en esa cantidad.

 **Zerofyne: 3200** **ATK**

-¡Bestia de Hielo Zerofyne! ¡Ataca a Javalina Maldita! **¡Rayo de Hielo!-** Zerofyne disparo un gran grupo de diamantes como si fueran plumas, golpeando a Javalina Maldita y destruyéndolo.

Al recibir el impacto, Yuto salió volando hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, mientras sus puntos bajaban.

 **Yuto: 1900 LP**

-¿Eso fue muy frio para ti?- Rio vio como Yuto se recuperaba de su ataque. -Termino mi turno-.

 **Rio: 2 cartas en mano, 4000** **LP**

-¡Rio-san es la mejor!- Dijo Bronk.

-Acorralo a su oponente fácilmente y lo supera en campo- analizo Castwell.

-Parece que el duelo ya se decidio-ura- opino Flip.

-Aun no- interrumpió Shark. -El duelo no termina hasta que los puntos de vida de uno llegue a 0-.

-Así es, algo me dice que Yuto nos mostrara algo sensacional ahora- dijo Yuma emocionado.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Empezó Yuto, viendo las cartas en su mano. -¡Primero empezare invocando al **Caballero Fantasma de la Capa** **Antigua!** \- Un fantasma cubierto por una ropaje parecido al de un sacerdote apareció, pero la ropa de este era morada a excepción de una especie de bufanda que era roja.

 **Guerrero, nivel: 3, atributo oscuridad, 800 ATK y 1000 DEF**

-¡Y como controlo a un Caballero Fantasma en campo, puedo invocar especialmente a este amigo! **¡Ven Caballero Fantasma de las Botas Silenciosas!** \- Otro fantasma apareció, usaba una ropa café desgastada que también tenia un gorro arriba de este y tenia un collar de cráneos, y en las muñecas de la ropa habían unas cadenas que también estaba atadas al cello de la ropa, pantalones parecidos a de uno de mezclilla y unas botas café.

 **Guerrero, nivel: 3, atributo oscuridad, 200 ATK y 1200 DEF**

-2 Monstruos de nivel 3...- Susurro Rio, sabiendo que pasaría ahora.

-¡Ahora con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 3: ovarley!- Se creo la galaxia y los 2 fantasmas se volvieron rayos de energía oscuros y se adentraron, explotando.

 **-Alma de guerreros caídos en batalla, ¡Revivan y conviértanse en la luz que acabe con la oscuridad! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece: rango 3! ¡Caballero Fantasma de la Espada Quebrada!-**

Un fantasma cubierto por una armadura negra y montado arriba de un caballo con armadura también apareció, su cabeza era el fuego azul de su alma en su mano derecha sostenía una gran espada

 **Guerrero, rango: 3, atributo oscuridad, 2000 ATK y 1000 DEF**

-¡Que monstruo mas impresionante!- grito Yuma, impresionado por la apariencia del monstruo xyz.

-¡Ese si es un monstruo-ura!- Dijo Flip en mismas condiciones.

-Pero su ataque es mas bajo que el de Rio...- Dijo Kotori.

-Debe tener algún efecto- opino Castwell.

Lo que ninguno sabia eran que otras 2 personas observaban el duelo.

-Mira ese monstruo, es la primera vez que lo veo- silbo un joven de piel oscura, ojos verde, cabello castaño y se asemeja al de un pulpo, igual que Shark, pero su flequillo cubre parte de su ojo derecho y se ve que tiene unos 3 anillos de oro en sus dedos de su mano derecha. Usaba el mismo uniforme que Yuma y sus amigos y el mismo patrón de colores.

-Parece que la presidenta tiene algunos problemas- opino el hombre de alado que era mucho mas alto que el y mas musculoso, usa el uniforme del instituto con el patrón de colores de Rio y Shark, también lleva unos tirantes que atrás suyo tienen una pequeñas alas, y tiene un peinado mohicano de color verde, además tiene una marca en forma de relámpago en la parte superior izquierda de su frente.

-Algo me dice que este duelo acaba de ponerse emocionante ¿tu que me dices Gilag?- Pregunto el castaño al hombre mas alto llamado Gilag.

-Veamos este duelo para comprobarlo Alito- respondió con una sonrisa. Y sin decir nada mas se concentraron en ver el duelo.

-¡Activo el efecto de Espada Quebrada!- Activo Yuto, poniendo a Rio en alerta. -¡Una vez por turno, desacoplándola un material xyz, puedo seleccionar una carta que tu controles y otra que yo controle: ambas serán destruidas- explico.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamo la peliazul preocupada.

-Con ese efecto puede seleccionar al monstruo de Rio para destruirlo, y puede destruir su lanza a cambio...- Hablo Castwell.

-Y atacarla directo...- Termino Yuma.

-Le desacoplo un material xyz y las cartas que escojo serán...¡Tu trampa y mi propio monstruo xyz!- Escogió Yuto, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores por la elección inesperada.

-¡¿Como?!- Exclamo Rio sorprendida, ella, al igual que todos, pensaba que destruiría su monstruo y su lanza para atacarla directo.

El Caballero corrió arriba de su caballo a la trampa, dándole una estocada que hizo la trampa explotar junto al espectro. Ambos destruyéndose.

Rio se cubrió por el humo que salió de esa explosión. Cuando recupero la vista quería respuestas. -¿Por que hiciste eso? ¿Por que no destruiste a mi monstruo por el efecto del tuyo?-.

-El duelo no seria entretenido si se es predecible- respondió Yuto, usando el mismo tono que Yuya usa en sus duelos de diversión.

Pero antes que pudiera replicar. 2 Círculos aparecieron en el campo, saliendo los monstruos que Yuto uso como materiales xyz.

-¿Como volvieron esos monstruos?- Pregunto Ryoga en voz alta. Esa pregunta era la que todos se hacían.

-Déjenme explicarles- dijo Yuto, usando aun el mismo tono. Estar tanto tiempo dentro de Yuya hizo que adquiriera ciertas costumbres de el. -El segundo efecto de Espada Quebrada es cuando al ser destruido y enviado al cementerio, puedo revivir a 2 Caballeros Fantasmas del cementerio y elevar su nivel en 1, volviéndolos monstruos de nivel 4-.

 **Botas Silenciosa y Capa Antigua: ambos de nivel 4**

-Ya veo, su objetivo era tener a 2 monstruos de ese nivel para invocar algo mas grande- dijo Alito.

Yuto escucho el regido de un dragón dentro suyo, ansioso por luchar. - _Prepárate a luchar amigo-_ pensó con una sonrisa -¡Con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 4: Ovarley!- Por segunda vez este turno, se creo la pequeña galaxia.

 **-¡Colmillos de la gran oscuridad! ¡Acaben con la tonta opresión del enemigo! ¡Desciende ahora! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Muéstrate rango 4: Dragón Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura!**

El poderoso Dragón y as de Yuto apareció, lanzando un grito que se escucho en todo el colegio y atrajo la mirada de la mayoría de los estudiantes, y que algunos que estaban en clases vieran por la ventana el duelo con sus visores de duelo.

 **Tipo Dragón, rango: 4, atributo oscuridad, 2500 ATK y 2000** **DEF**

-¡Que impresionante monstruo!- dijo Bronk sorprendido.

-¡Es de los monstruos mas geniales que e visto-ura- dijo Flip en las mismas condiciones.

-En resumen: es genial verlo, debe ser su as- dijo Castwell.

-Yo pienso que da miedo- dijo Cathy, ocultándose detrás de Yuma, algo que enojo a Kotori.

Yuma, Rio, Shark, Alito y Gilag sintieron algo extraño al ver al dragón de Yuto. Transmitía un aura fuerte, pero también un aura extraña y hasta cierto punto, algo atemorizante. Todos tuvieron un mismo pensamiento: ese dragón no era uno normal.

-Parece que el efecto de Rebelión cambio- Yuto vio la nueva descripción de la carta, viendo que ahora le seria de utilidad y no haría lo que estaba planeando. Pensó que ese cambio se debió a los tipos encapuchados, tal vez ellos alteraron algo a su dragón y le hicieron tener este efecto.

-¿Vas a ver tu carta todo el día o vas a jugar?- Reto Rio, a pesar de esa sensación extraña, no quería perder y menos contra ese monstruo, que aunque misterioso, se notaba que era muy fuerte.

-Cuidado con lo que pides- dijo Yuto. -¡Activo el efecto de Rebelión Oscura: desacoplándole 2 materiales xyz, selecciono un monstruo que controles y pierde la mitad de su ataque y esa mitad se va al mío!- Explico, mientras las alas de Rebelión se abrían a los lados, emitiendo pequeños relámpagos y sus orbes brillaban. **-Descarga de Traición-.**

Los relámpagos atraparon a Zerofyne, absorbiendo su poder y transfiriéndoselo a Rebelión Oscura.

 **Zerofyne: 1600 ATK**

 **Rebelión: 4100 ATK**

-¿4100 de ataque?- Exclamo Yuma sorprendido.

-Rio-san- Bronk estaba preocupado por la chica que le gusta, ya que las posiciones del duelo fueron cambiadas.

- _Podría usar el efecto de ala de mi cementerio, pero...-_ Yuto medito un momento las opciones que podía hacer. -¡Batalla! ¡Dragón Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura, ataca a Zerofyne! **¡Rayo Desobediente de la Rebelión!-**

El dragón xyz fue a atacar a su enemigo, mientras el colmillo que tenia un poco abajo de su boca se iluminaba y brillaba con relámpagos a su alrededor al igual que sus alas hasta que golpeo a Zerofyne, quien soltó un grito antes de ser destruida.

La potencia del ataque fue tan fuete, que Rio fue empujada hasta caer al suelo, teniendo varios raspones en el cuerpo.

-¡Rio-san!- Bronk se alarmo al ver como quedo en el suelo, y aunque no lo expresara y no lo admitiera, Shark también.

-Eso dolió...- se quejo, levantándose con esfuerzo, ese golpe era mas fuerte de lo esperado y no precisamente por la cantidad de daño que recibió.

 **Rio: 1500 LP**

-¡Activo el efecto de Botas Silenciosas!- Dijo Yuto, estando en la fase principal 2. -Puedo removerlo de mi cementerio y agregar a mi mano una magia o trampa Caballero Fantasma- removió dicho monstruo y agrego una trampa a su mano. -Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- finalizo y el ataque de su as sigue en los 4100, una ventaja de su efecto cambiado.

 **Yuto: 1 Carta en mano, 1900 LP**

-¡Que gran duelo! ¡Yo quiero tener un duelo con Yuto después!- Dijo Yuma ansioso.

-Esto es muy entretenido, es como una carrera. Cuando Rio parecía estar ganando, Yuto tomo velocidad y se adelanto- opino Kotori.

-Parece que no somos los únicos viendo el duelo- dijo Shark, notando como el lugar se iba llenando de personas, e incluso profesores para ver el duelo, aunque parece que ni Yuto ni su hermana lo se han dado cuenta.

-Debería haber vendido entradas para que vieran el duelo-ura- dijo Flip.

Con Alito y Gilag pasaba igual, ambos estaban entretenidos viendo el duelo y algunos estudiantes se acercaron para verlo.

-¡Pero que impresionante! ¡Creo que después iré a enfrentar a ese chico a un duelo!- Dijo Alito emocionado.

-Nunca cambias Alito...- Dijo una voz a su izquierda, al voltear se toparon de quien venia.

Era un joven de cabello largo y rubio rizado con un ala de un lado, ojos azules, marcas rojas en las mejillas y sobre los ojos, tiene un largo pendiente de oro en la parte izquierda de su cabello unido a una pequeña ala, usa el uniforme del patrón de colores de Rio y Shark.

-Mizael ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto Alito al joven de nombre Mizael.

-Sentí la presencia de un poderoso dragón y vine a ver...Así que era ese- dijo, observando al Rebelión. -Ese dragón tiene un aura oscura y poderosa, pero a la vez transmite confianza y seguridad-.

-¿Lo dices por tu habilidad de doma dragones?-.

-Si...Al parecer ese dragón y quien lo controla tiene un fuerte lazo, como el yo y el mío- saco una carta de un dragon xyz y la miro atentamente, antes de fijar su vista en el duelo.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Saco Rio, frunciendo el seño, la carta que saco no le servía en estos instantes, solo le quedaba una opción. -¡Activo la magia continua: **Nido de pájaros**!- Un nido de aves apareció a mitad del campo. -¡Activo su efecto: Una vez por turno, descartando una carta de mi mano, puedo revivir a un monstruo tipo bestia alada de mi cementerio con sus efectos negados ¡Revive! **¡Halcón de la Tormenta de Nieve!** \- descarto la carta que no le servía ahora y un huevo apareció en el nido, y de este salió el halcón, apareciendo en el campo.

 _-¿Por que esa magia me recordó a Shun?-_ Se pregunto en su mente el de flequillos morados.

-¡ **Ahora invoco a Arpía de la Tormenta de Nieve** en ataque!- (N/A: Para este monstruo imagínense una dama arpía pero las alas de color azul, parecidas a las de Zerofyne y la piel igual azul, casi blanco, pero llena de pequeños diamantes de nieve).

 **Tipo bestia alada, nivel: 4, atributo agua, 1400 ATK y 1100 DEF.**

-¿Ya vas a invocar a ese monstruo?- Pregunto Yuto ansioso.

-¿Ese monstruo?- Repitió Rio confundida.

-Siento que tu no eres una persona normal, siento que tienes un gran poder escondido y no lo revelas a menudo ¿verdad?-.

Rio se sorprendió por la afirmación del joven, no se equivocaba, tenia un monstruo guardado pero no lo usaba en sus duelos, excepto contra su hermano, Yuma y los de su circulo.

Yuma y los demás también quedaron impresionados, ellos conocían el monstruo que Rio ocultaba, pero no sabían como Yuto lo sabia.

-¿Como lo descubriste?- Pregunto Rio, sonando seria.

-Tengo una conexión con las cartas y eso me da ciertas ventajas, entre ellas detectar ciertas cosas en algunos oponentes, mayormente los que usan la invocación xyz como yo- explico. Esa es una habilidad que aprendió después de la guerra dimensional y solo a funcionado con Shun, Yuzu y sus homologas, Akaba Reiji, y algunos usuarios xyz que enfrento como profesor de esa invocación en la academia de duelos del padre de Yuzu. Tal vez era parte del poder de Zarc que quedo en el y sus homólogos que obtuvieron otras habilidades.

-Pues no te equivocas- reconoció Rio. -Pero te advierto que si lo invoco, te será imposible destruirlo- dijo arrogante.

-No intentes intimidarme, invócalo y veremos si lo que dices es verdad- reto el usuario xyz.

-De acuerdo- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, que aunque parecía de felicidad, su hermano y amigos sabían que era de esas sonrisas que dan miedo. -¡Con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 4: Ovarley!- Se convirtieron en rayos de energía azul, adentrándose en la pequeña galaxia, y un aire frio se hizo presente en el campo.

 **-Reina de los hielos! ¡Congela a quienes intenten superarte con tus dagas! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Muéstrate rango 4: Numero 103 Ragnacero!**

Una monstruo femenino apareció con un tornado de nieve. Poseía un vestido como de la realeza, una corona que tenia 2 círculos en los lados y 2 fragmento de hielos en una forma de antena, también tenia varios fragmentos de hielo en su espalda como cabello, donde todos tenían la forma de cuchillas y tenia 2 espadas de hielo en sus manos.

 **Tipo Hada, rango: 4, atributo agua, 2400 ATK y 1200** **DEF**

-¿Numero?- Yuto nunca había visto un monstruo parecido a ese, pero sentía que no era un monstruo normal.

Alito, Gilag y Mizael se sorprendieron al ver a la presidenta del consejo invocar a su mejor monstruo que representaba que fue un Barian alguna vez y es lo único que queda de eso.

-No me imagine que lo invocaría- dijo Gilag, pero Alito solo se emociono.

-¡Eso significa que ese sujeto es tan fuerte que solo un monstruo Numero le puede hacer frente! ¡Esta decidido! ¡Después lo retare a un duelo!-.

Mizael no dijo nada, quería observar ese duelo y ver de lo que era capaz ese duelista y su dragon que le intrigaban.

-¡Activo el efecto de Ragnacero!- Declaro Rio. -¡Durante el turno de cualquier jugador, puedo desacoplarle un material xyz, puedo seleccionar un monstruo del oponente que su ataque sea diferente al original y se destruye!- Explico.

Ragnacero congelaba aun mas sus espadas, cortando en el aire y lanzando pequeños fragmentos de hielo a Rebelión que se clavaron en el, destruyéndolo.

-¡Rebelión Oscura!- Exclamo Yuto, viendo a su mas leal monstruo siendo destruido.

-Ahora se quedo sin monstruos en el campo- dijo Cathy.

-Cuando este efecto funciona, puedo robar una carta- Rio saco una carta, sonriendo, ya tenia todo preparado. -¡Numero 103, ataca directo! **¡Cuchilla de hielo!** -.

El monstruo se acero a Yuto y estaba listo para darle el golpe para acabar el duelo. Pero el fragmento xyz de Zarc no permitiría que terminara así.

-¡Activo mi carta trampa: **Caballero Fantasma de la Brigantina de** **Sombra**!- Jugo Yuto. Y una armadura de pecho apareció frente a el y el monstruo oponente. -Al activarse se vuelve un monstruo y se invoca en defensa-.

 **Tipo Guerrero, nivel: 4, atributo oscuridad, 0 ATK y 300 DEF**

-¡Eso no detendrá el ataque de mi monstruo!- Ragnacero continuo su ataque, cortando a la mitad la armadura de sombras, pero sin causarle daño a Yuto.

-Eso estuvo cerca...- Admitió, pasándose la mano por su frente que se encontraba un poco sudada.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- finalizo Rio con calma.

 **Rio: 0 cartas en mano, 1500 LP**

- _Este duelo es mío, mi carta boca abajo es la antigua y aun usada Fuerza de Espejo, si saca algo e intenta atacarme todos sus monstruos serán destruidos, y su aumenta el ataque de uno, Ragnacero lo destruirá por su efecto. Y si todo falla, Ragnacero no puede ser destruida en batalla excepto por otro monstruo Numero-_ pensó segura de su victoria.

-Que gran duelo- susurro Yuto.

-¿Que dijiste?-.

-Que es un gran duelo, es la primera vez que tengo un duelo por diversión y no por supervivencia como los que tenia durante la guerra. Por eso estoy feliz de tener este duelo, al fin entiendo de verdad lo que el sentía durante sus duelos- dijo Yuto, recordando esa sensación de calidad que Yuya tenia en su pecho durante sus duelos de entretenimiento.

-Me alegro que te sientas así de emocionado, pero ahora es tu turno y yo voy a ganar este duelo si no haces algo- dijo Rio.

Yuto respiro hondo y cerro los ojos mientras llevaba su mano hasta la parte superior de su deck, el mismo que siempre a usado y que confía en que la dará la victoria en esta ocasión. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Saco la carta, y por un momento brillo levemente de azul, igual cuando Yuya brillaba al hacer invocación por péndulo.

-Vio la carta y sonrió, aun tenia una oportunidad.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica: **Renacimiento Barajeado**!- Activo. -Como no controlo monstruos, esta carta me permite revivir un monstruo de mi cementerio pero será removido al final del turno ¡Vuelve Dragon Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura!- El as de Yuto hizo su aparición otra vez, dispuesto a vengarse de Ragnacero.

-Que hayas traído a tu mejor monstruo no cambia nada...- dijo Rio, pero fue interrumpida.

-Eso no es lo único que mi magia puede hacer. También me permite devolver una carta que controle al deck, barajarlo y robar una carta mas-.

-Pero si no te quedan mas...- Rio se fijo en algo que había pasado de largo.

Yuto devolvió la magia: Lanza de Caballeros Fantasma que tenia en campo al mazo y volvió a sacar. Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tal parece que el cielo esta de su lado.

-¡Ahora activo el efecto de mi trampa: Ala de Caballero Fantasma en mi cementerio!-.

-¿Una trampa desde el cementerio?- Exclamo Yuma.

-¡Desterrándola, me permite seleccionar a un Caballero Fantasma del cementerio e invocarlo especialmente al campo! ¡Vuelve Espada Quebrada!-.

El anterior xyz rehízo su aparición, pero Yuto aun tenia mucho que mostrar.

-¡Y ahora juego mi carta trampa: **Caballero Fantasma del Escudo Prohibido**!- Un pequeño fantasma similar al del Anillo Magnético apareció, solo que este portaba un escudo y casco vikingo.

-¿Como puedes activar una trampa desde tu mano?- Pregunto Rio.

-Puedo activarla desde la mano si controlo 2 monstruos xyz de atributo oscuridad- explico, retomando su plan. -Su efecto me permite seleccionar una carta mágica o trampa que controles, no podrás activarla hasta el final de mi próximo turno y no puedes activar nada en respuesta a este efecto- Rio solo una maldición en bajo, su trampa había sido sellada, pero aun tenia a su monstruo, o era lo que creía. -Y no solo eso, si fue activada de esta manera, puedo elegir a un monstruo xyz que mi oponente controle y su rango sea igual al de uno que yo tenga y los efectos de ambos serán negados-.

-¡¿Como?!- Rio se preocupo, ahora estaba perdiendo toda su defensa.

-Selecciono a tu Ragnacero y a mi Dragon, ambos pierden sus efectos, pero como el mío ya tenia sus efectos negados, solo el tuyo sale perjudicado- señalo Yuto, viendo como el monstruo Numero parecía perder fuerzas.

-Ahora juego mi ultima carta: **Don del mártir** , la que me permite sacrificar a un monstruo que controle y hacer que su ataque se sume al ataque de otro monstruo que tenga ¡Sacrifico a Espada Quebrada y le doy su fuerza a Rebelión!-.

El monstruo xyz salió de su armadura, haciendo que su flama azul que es su espíritu rodee al dragon xyz, dándole su poder.

 **Rebelión: 4500 ATK**

-¡4500 De ataque!- Exclamo Yuma, levantándose.

-¡Ese ataque es suficiente para bajar los puntos de vida de Rio-san a 0- dijo Bronk preocupado.

-¡Batalla! ¡Dragon Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura! ¡Ataca a Ragnacero! **¡Rayo Desobediente de la Rebelión!** -.

Obedeciendo a su duelista, el dragon mas fuerte de xyz se lanzo hacia el monstruo Numero, clavándole su colmillo y destruyéndolo.

Genero una gran explosión que sacudió el campo. También empujo a Rio que cayo por la potencia de su ataque, mientras sus puntos de vida bajaban de a poco hasta...

 **Rio: 0 LP**

Apareció un cuadro en el cielo, señalando a Yuto como el vencedor del duelo, al mismo tiempo que los hologramas desaparecían y el duelista de la dimensión xyz se acercaba a su oponente para extenderle la mano.

-Buen duelo Rio- dijo Yuto feliz.

Rio lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreír y aceptar la ayuda. -Digo lo mismo, pero pronto tendré mi revancha- dijo la reina del hielo.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los aplausos y felicitaciones de los estudiantes que vieron el duelo y se alegraron por ver tan emocionante duelo, incluso Yuma y sus amigos los aplaudían, con excepción de Shark.

Ninguno de los 2 se habían dado cuenta en el momento que el lugar se lleno pero no se quejaban, fue un gran duelo y los 2 los disfrutaron. Yuto pensó que así debía sentirse Yuya cuando hacia felices a la gente con sus duelos y estos le respondían con aplausos como los que recibía el y Rio en estos momentos.

-Ese chico si que es impresionante, derroto a Rio, que usaba su monstruo Numero- dijo Alito impresionado.

-¿Quien es ese duelista?- Pregunto Mizael.

Mientras el lugar festejaba el duelo, el búho que observaba el duelo se fue del edificio, ya vio todo lo que necesitaba ver.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el duelo y que no les haya molestado el que agregara cartas inventadas, quien me diga que cartas eran las inventadas recibirá un saludo el próximo capitulo aquí y en wattpad.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Amiga no soy de esos XD, ya veras lo que planeo para tu personaje el próximo capitulo._

 **Gonzox-kun:** _Espero que el duelo haya sido de tu agrado_

 **Roxas Strife:** _Pues aquí tienes tu respuesta amigo jaja_

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten mis otras historias y apóyenlas por favor. CHAO.**


	5. Capitulo 5: La nueva Lancer

**Capitulo 5: La nueva Lancer**

* * *

Cuando ya la gente se retiro del patio fueron por sus cosas para retirarse a sus casas, dado que ese día salían temprano ya no tenían razón para quedarse. Mientras Yuto hablaba con Yuma y su grupo

-¡Vamos! ¡Tengamos un duelo Yuto!- Dijo Yuma emocionado, sacando su disco de duelos.

-Yuma nunca cambia- suspiro Rio. -¿Como le aguantas?- Le pregunto a Kotori.

-Es tierno a su manera, y estando a su lado me siento muy segura- dijo Kotori con sonrisa tierna.

-¡Oigan!- Se escucho un grito, todos voltearon a ver de donde venia y vieron a Alito corriendo hacia ellos, atrás suyo y en paso mas lento, venían Mizael y Gilag.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto Shark.

-¿No es obvio? Vimos el duelo como todos los demás y debo decir que me impresiono- expreso Alito. -¡Oye tu!- Señalo a Yuto con el dedo. -Tu duelo fue impresionante, no imagine que harías que la presidenta invocara a su numero y lo derrotaras ¡quiero un duelo contigo ahora!-.

-¡Espera Alito! ¡Yo se lo pedí primero!- Se quejo Yuma como un niño.

-¡No importa Yuma! ¡Yo quiero enfrentarme a el y su dragón!-.

-Cálmense por favor- dijo Yuto, intentando contener a ambos duelistas mientras levantaba sus manos hacia su pecho en defensa.

Cuando ambos al fin se calmaron. Mizael se acerco a Yuto a aclarar una duda que surgió en varios.

-¿Tu nombre es Yuto no?- El aludido asintió. -¿Que es ese dragón que tienes? Sentí una fuerte y extraña energía proviniendo de el cuando lo invocaste-.

Los ex-Barian y Yuma prestaron atención a la pregunta, también habían sentido esa sensación y aunque sabían que Yuto no era alguien normal por lo que tuvo que soportar en la guerra de su mundo, no sabían por que esa sensación, pero el resto, que no lo habían sentido quedaron confundidos por las palabras del rubio.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Castwell.

-Es difícil de explicar... Pero yo también sentí eso- dijo Yuma.

Yuto miro a Yuma y al resto, preguntándoles con la mirada si esos 3 son de suficiente confianza como para decirles lo que el les conto. Shark, entendiendo la mirada que lanzaba el cabello de berenjena, hablo.

-Si son de confianza, no te preocupes, puedes contarle lo mismo que a nosotros- se levanto de las escaleras, queriendo irse, pero quería saber algo antes. -¿Te puedo hacer yo una pregunta?-.

-Claro- respondió Yuto.

-En el turno pudiste haber usado el efecto de tu trampa en el cementerio para revivir a tu monstruo Xyz y atacar a Rio directamente, así hubieras ganado el duelo. ¿No lo hiciste por alguna razón o se te olvido?- Pregunto, siendo el único que capto ese detalle.

Rio miro sorprendida y exigentemente a Yuto para que respondiera, si fuera así significa que el chico le dejo remontar el duelo a propósito.

-Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta- admitió Yuto. -Si, pude haber usado el efecto de Ala de Caballeros Fantasma en ese instante para revivir a Espada Quebrada y usarlo para atacar a Rio, y probablemente hubiera ganado-.

-¡¿Entonces por que no lo hiciste?!- Pregunto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil molesta.

-No fue por que te subestimara si eso es lo que te molesta- aclaro Yuto, notando la molestia de la chica.- Lo hice por que quería ver al monstruo que ocultabas, y por que si lo hacia, el duelo no seria satisfactorio para ambos y para el publico-.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Shark.

-Un amigo me enseño que los duelos deben traer sonrisa a las personas, tanto espectadores como el oponente, y yo creo que para lograrlo ambos duelistas deben dar lo mejor de si. Si uno de los dos no puede dar todo lo que tiene en el duelo, no será satisfactorio para nadie ¿no es así?- Explico Yuto, y en cada palabra recordaba como Yuya siempre le decía lo mismo.

Todos, hasta Shark, se sorprendieron por la explicación del chico. Rio debía darle la razón, su hubiera sido derrotada de esa manera como su hermano dijo, se sentiría algo frustrada aunque no lo demostrara, también fue gratificante invocar al 103 en un duelo que no sea siempre con sus amigos, y ver como el dragón de Yuto la venció, aunque golpeo un poco su orgullo, fue sensacional de ver.

-Odio decirlo pero tienes razón- admitió la chica. -¡Pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo!- Le dijo intimidantemente.

-¡C-Claro!- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya aclarado eso. ¿Qué es eso de contar y que tiene que ver con tu dragón?- Pregunto Mizael.

-Pues verán...- Yuto se sentó en uno de los escalones, relatando por segunda vez en el día su historia.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión Estándar o Péndulo)**

-Aquí es...- Dijo Yuma, llegando al lugar donde sostuvo el duelo con Edward y donde comenzó todo este problema.

Detrás suyo estaba la nueva integrante de los Lancers, Astrid. Que tomaba fotos con una cámara que llevaba de Yuya para venderlas a los fans de este a buen precio. Mientras que Sawatari intentaba parecer genial y serio, como de esos tipos rudos de las series que ve en televisión y en la red para impresionar a la chica.

-¿Que podríamos encontrar aquí si ellos desparecieron?- Pregunto Sawatari.

-No lo se, pero el señor Akaba me entrego esto- dijo Astrid, mostrando un aparato parecido a una calculadora, pero en vez de números y cifras, tenia algunos botones y una pantalla.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Yuya.

-Según el: es una maquina de calor. Permite ver cualquier tipo de calor, pisadas, calor corporal, de explosión, incluyendo el calor que generan los monstruos de duelos en los Action Duel. Y lo mejor, dijo que podía quedármelo al terminar- explico la chica con una sonrisa. -¿El que te reto vino con otro sujeto no? Con esto podríamos ver desde donde lo veía, y hasta dar el lugar de donde aparecieron.

-Es genial pero hay un problema... Este es una plaza publica, aquí pasa la gente todo el tiempo- dijo Sawatari.

-Desde que se paso eso, el cuatro ojos cerro esta calle, no dejando que nadie pasara, por que sabia que iba a usar esto- respondió. -Además si estaba escondido, debió ser en una parte que nadie lo viera-.

Astrid encendió el aparato, viendo por la cámara que mostraba las ondas de calor del lugar, girando su cuerpo alrededor para hallar cualquier pista. Los chicos vieron por el lugar, intentando encontrar algo con sus vistas.

-Esperen- dijo Astrid, notando algunas marcas de calor extrañas tras unos arbustos y arboles, se acerco mas al lugar, viéndolo con el aparato, con los 2 chicos atrás suyo.

Al estar mas cerca, no vieron nada anormal, pero la maquina decía que había marcas de pisadas, y de no hace mucho.

-Si tuviera que apostar, creo que aquí esperaba su compañero-.

-Bien echo preciosa, además de bella eres inteligente- elogio Sawatari a Astrid.

-Gracias por el alago, pero no es momento para querer coquetearme fallidamente- dijo con sonrisa arrogante, mientras parte del orgullo del chico de LDS se quebrajaba.

 _-Siento algo raro aquí-_ dijo Yuri, que como era normal, solo Yuya podía oírlo y verlo.

-¿Que quieres decir Yuri?- Pregunto Yuya a su homologo fusión.

 _-Déjame cambiar contigo, hay algo que quiero probar-_ le pidió.

Haciendo caso, el péndulo de Yuya emano un brillo azul que cegó de momento a los presentes, y cuando se detuvo, Yuri había cambiado de lugar con Yuya, usando la misma ropa que tenia, el mismo deck y el mismo disco de duelos, a excepción que el péndulo seguía colgando en el cuello.

-¿Y este quien es?- Pregunto Astrid con expresión de sorpresa.

-Cierto no lo sabes- dijo Sawatari. -Déjame presentarlos novata. El es Yuri, es como una contraparte de Yuya, solo que es de la dimensión fusión, perteneciente a la Academia. Y Yuri, ella es Astrid, la novata del grupo- presento a ambos jóvenes.

-Un gusto- extendió Yuri la mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa amigable, aunque algo macabra, y ella acepto el saludo, aunque algo nerviosa. No sabia por que, pero ese tipo tenia una aura atemorizante. -Descuida, ya no hago daño ni convierto a las personas en cartas como antes- dijo, notando el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Em... Ok- dijo insegura. -¿Como es que estas aquí? ¿Y donde fue Yuya?-.

-Es una habilidad que compartimos. El alma mía y la de mis otras contrapartes están en el cuerpo de Yuya por ser el algo como el cuerpo original, así que podemos cambiar de lugar a veces- explico el ex-miembro de academia.

-Si cambiaron de lugar significa que puedes ayudarnos ¿no?- Pregunto Sawatari cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Dijiste que puedes ver unas huellas con ese aparato verdad?- Pregunto Yuri a Astrid.

-Si..-.

Yuri piso fuertemente el suelo, dejando una marca en el césped. -Compara la huella que deje con la que tu ves-.

Astrid, ya entendiendo lo que trata de hacer Yuri, hizo caso. Comparo ambas huellas, y para su sorpresa, eran idénticas.

-No puedo creerlo... Son las mismas marcas-.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Sawatari. -¿Como es posible eso?-.

-En Academia todos usan los mismos uniformes y botas, con la diferencia de los colores. Cuando escuche al profesor decir que alguien de Academia pudo también ser participe, quise comprobar su teoría. Y como siempre, tenia razón- explico Yuri.

-¿Quieres decir que gente de academia esta con esos sujetos? ¿Por que?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Yo mejor que nadie conozco la satisfacción de convertir en cartas a las personas, por lo que no seria de extrañar que hubieran gente en academia que también disfrutaran de hacer lo mismo, y al acabar la guerra, se sentirían muy disgustados al no poder sentir esa satisfacción-.

-Que horror...-.

-¿Y como sabemos que no tienes algo que ver?- Interrogo Sawatari.

-Estaba con Yuya en ese momento y no puedo moverme a ningún lugar que el no este, a menos que controle su cuerpo como lo hago ahora. Pero si intentara algo, Yuya puede detenerme- explico Yuri, siendo algo muy valido. -Además ya no soy como antes. Desde mi primera derrota contra Yuya y mi alma se quedara en su cuerpo junto al banana y berenjena, todos esos deseos malignos que eran mayormente de Zarc se fueron-.

 _-¡No soy una banana!-_ Exclamo Yugo como espíritu.

 _-Cállate banana, eres ruidoso-_ gruño Yuri.

Astrid se sorprendió de la explicación, aunque no sabia mucho sobre sus nuevos compañeros, era fácil de notar toda la experiencia que obtuvieron en la guerra, y eso la hacia querer no quedarse atrás y demostrar que también era fuerte.

Por otra parte, Sawatari no confiaba en Yuri, a pesar de que es un homologo de Yuya y ahora dice ser bueno, todo lo que hizo durante la guerra hacen que la desconfianza en el sea justificada. De echo, los únicos que confían en el usuario de fusión eran Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Denis y Alexis, cuando aparecía, todos los demás ponían atención y alerta por si intentara algo. Y como era obvio, el que mas odio sentía por el chico era Shun, que el, junto a Denis, fue el responsable de secuestrar a su hermana, aunque este ultimo fue perdonado por su ayuda en reconstruir la dimensión Xyz, aun no se podía decir lo mismo de Yuri.

Mas alejados de ellos, había una sombra que veía a los 3 jóvenes atentamente, y esforzándose para que no notaran su presencia. Dio un paso mas para ver mejor, pero ese fue un grave error para el.

Yuri escucho el paso del misterioso, lanzo una de sus cartas predaplanta, que quedo clavada la parte del marco de arriba en el árbol en que se ocultaba el misterioso, quien fue tomado por sorpresa al ver que lo descubrieron.

-Espiar es de mala educación señor- dijo Yuri, viendo al encapuchado, al igual que Sawatari y Astrid, que salieron de su sorpresa por la acción del homologo fusión.

Al ver que lo descubrieron, el individuo salió corriendo entre la gran plaza que tenia una gran cantidad de arboles que podía usarlos para confundirlos y escapar.

Sin perder tiempo, Yuri lo persiguió, haciendo gala de su increíble velocidad, producto del entrenamiento por el que fue sometido en la academia para capturar a los fragmentos de Ray.

-¡Oye espera!- Grito Sawatari empezando a correr, y para su sorpresa, Astrid también detono tener una buena velocidad, no tan rápida como Yuri, pero si la suficiente para no perder a los 2 que estaban adelante de ella. -Maldición ¡novata, no dejes atrás a tu superior!-.

El encapuchado seguía corriendo, pero fue interceptado por Yuri que apareció desde arriba y se puso frente a el, deteniendo su corrida.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?- Pregunto burlonamente, elevando el brazo que tenia el disco de duelos, listo para pelear.

El encapuchado, al ver que no tenia escapatoria no le quedo mas de otra que pelear, pero cuando iban a comenzar, se escucho un grito.

-¡Espera!- Grito Astrid, llegando hasta donde estaban, se encontraba algo cansada pero podía ver mejor el encapuchado.

Usaba una capa con capucha andrajosa y desordenada de color purpura que también tenia una capucha, impidiéndole ver el rostro, usaba un disco de duelos del mismo color y el diseño era el mismo que usan los duelistas de la dimensión péndulo.

-¿Por que me detienes?- Pregunto Yuri molesto.

-Déjame a mi tener el duelo- pidió Astrid. -Quiero demostrar que soy una Lancer y estoy al mismo nivel que ustedes- le dio una mirada fuerte y de determinación a Yuri, como diciéndole que era capaz de hacerlo.

Yuri lo pensó un momento, esa mujer no le parecía tan fuerte en los duelos, pero si fue capaz de alcanzarlo demostraba que si tenia algunas habilidades atléticas, aunque eso no significaba mucho en los duelos, y además no le gustaba que otros se metieran en sus duelos y lo pelearan. Pero la voz de Yuya lo interrumpió.

 _-Déjala que pelee Yuri-_ le dijo desde el subconsciente. _-Ella quiere demostrar que es fuerte, y como compañeros, es nuestro deber apoyarla-._

Con un suspiro de resignación, bajo el brazo y se dirigió a un árbol, donde se apoyo en el, cruzándose los brazos. -De acuerdo novata, es todo tuyo. Pero no esperes que te ayude si empiezas a perder-.

-¡No será necesario!- Respondió entusiasmada, viendo como el misterioso hombre volteaba a verla.

-¿Cambio de oponente? Eso no hará la diferencia- dijo por primera vez el desconocido, y ambos jóvenes notaron que su voz era grave y monótona.

-Tienes razón, igual perderás- dijo burlonamente, preparándose para pelear.

-¡Al duelo!- Gritaron ambos, iniciando el duelo.

-¡Magia de campo: Cross Over!- Dijo el disco de duelos de Astrid, materializando el campo de duelos que los Lancers usaban al viajar por las dimensiones.

-Las damas primero. ¡Mi turno!- Inicio Astrid, viendo su mano. -¡Colocare un monstruo boca abajo, y 2 cartas boca abajo! ¡Termino mi turno!- Finalizo.

 **Astrid: 2 Cartas en mano. 4000 LP**

-¡Mi turno, robo!- Inicio el sujeto, sacando una carta de su deck. - **¡Invoco a Wyverno de Mecanismo Antiguo en ataque!** \- Un Wyvern de tamaño mediano echo de engranajes y de metal apareció.

 **Nivel 4, tipo maquina, atributo tierra. 1700 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

-Es un mazo Mecanismo Antiguo- dijo Yuri, reconociendo el tipo de monstruo que solos los duelistas de elite de Academia usan.

-¿Entonces este era uno de los que atacaron a Yuya?- Pregunto Astrid.

-No, ambos sujetos usaban un traje diferente. Era negro y mas arreglado que el que este usa, pero no podemos dejar nada a la suerte, por lo que no pierdas novata-.

-¡Activo su efecto: cuando es invocado de manera normal o especial puedo agregar a mi mano un monstruo Mecanismo Antiguo!- Explico el sujeto. -Agrego a Sabueso de Caza de Mecanismo Antiguo a la mano- mostro al monstruo que agrego.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Astrid, aunque algo le decía que no era todo.

-Negativo, ahora juego mi magia **¡Doble Invocación!** Que me permite invocar normalmente por segunda vez este turno. ¡Aparece **Sabueso de Caza de Mecanismo Antiguo** en ataque!- un perro robot de color verde y grandes colmillos apareció.

 **Nivel 3, tipo maquina, atributo tierra, 1000 ATK y DEF.**

-Ese debe ser el perro de Academia-.

-¡Activo su primer efecto: al ser invocado normalmente, recibes 600 de daño!- Un lanzallamas salió de la boca del sabueso, lanzando algunas bolas de fuego a Astrid, que la golpearon, quitándole vida y empujándola hacia atrás.

 **Astrid: 3400 LP**

-Ese golpe fue duro, mas de lo que alguna vez haya sentido- siseo Astrid, levantándose con algunos raspones.

-Y se pondrá peor- murmuro Yuri, sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría.

-¡Activo su segundo efecto: puedo usarlo como material de fusión para invocar un monstruo de fusión, usando materiales de mi campo o de mi mano!-.

-¡¿Fusión?!- Exclamo la chica.

-¡Usando al Sabueso que tengo en el campo, mas un segundo en mi mano hago. Los fusiono!- Se creo una espiral arriba del encapuchado purpura, donde los materiales que nombro flotaron hasta allí, fusionándose. **-¡Perros de combate, únanse y creen un nuevo poder que cace a mi oponente! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Aparece! ¡Nivel 5! ¡Sabueso de Doble Mordisco de Mecanismo Antiguo!-** Un perro metálico mas grande apareció, este tenia 2 cabezas y un gran engranaje en el pecho.

 **Nivel 5, tipo maquina, atributo tierra, 1400 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-Ya hizo una invocación de fusión en el primer turno. Veamos que tan habilidosa eres novata- murmuro Yuri observando el duelo, pero de momento no sabia que no era el único que veía el duelo.

* * *

 **(En las oficina principal de LDS)**

Akaba Reiji veía a través de las cámaras el duelo que tenia Astrid y el desconocido junto a Yusho. Hacia esto para ver si en verdad la chica tenia el nivel necesario para ser parte del grupo principal de los Lancers.

-Siempre e considerado que los métodos de prueba tuyos y de Leo son de los mas raros y arriesgados- opino Yusho, viendo la situación actual de la chica.

-La única manera de comprobar la fuerza de un duelista es a través de un duelo, y para esta nueva amenaza necesitamos duelistas fuertes y llenos de determinación. Esto demostrara si Astrid Ramos es digna de ser parte del grupo principal de Lancers, o ir al grupo secundario que estoy formando- explico Reiji, acomodándose los lentes.

-Supongo que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol- murmuro Yusho, pero fue escuchado por Reiji, que le lanzo una mirada acusadora y molesta, aun no perdonaba a su padre y no le gustaba que lo compararan con el.

* * *

 **(En el duelo)**

-¡Juego mi carta mágica: **Renace el Monstruo**! ¡Lo que me permite revivir un monstruo de cualquier cementerio! ¡Revive **Sabueso de Caza de Mecanismo Antiguo**!- El encapuchado revivió al Sabueso que tenia en la mano. Pero como fue invocado de manera especial, su primer efecto no se activa.

-¿Otra fusión?- Murmuro Astrid molesta.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi Sabueso! ¡Con lo que lo fusiono con el Wyverno de Mecanismo antiguo!- La espiral se formo, en los que los 2 monstruos se elevaron a ella y se unieron. **-¡Perro que caza al enemigo, únete con la bestia alada de engranajes, y creen un nuevo poder! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Aparece! ¡Nivel 8! ¡Howitzer de Mecanismo Antiguo!-** Una bestia con grandes alas, cuerpo alto y largo con 2 tapas de tanque en sus manos y 3 cañones en cada uno hizo acto en el campo.

 **Nivel 8, tipo maquina, atributo tierra, 1800 DEF y 1000 ATK**

-Como tiene el ataque bajo lo invoco en defensa. Pero su ataque es bajo debe tener un efecto que me perjudique- analizo Astrid al monstruo.

-Afirmativo. ¡Y ahora uso su efecto: Lo que me permite ocasionarte 1000 puntos de daño!- Al decir esto, los cañones apuntaron a la chica, disparándole. Pero la chica se movió por una de las columnas del campo de visión solida y tomo una de las cartas esparcidas.

- **¡Juego la carta de acción: Salvación!** ¡Que niega daño por batalla o efecto que reciba! ¡Por lo que el efecto de tu monstruo no funciona!- Los disparos se desviaron a ultimo segundo de la chica, chocando con uno de los arboles.

-Así que ese es el estilo de duelo de los Lancers...-.

Yuri noto como peleaba el tipo, parecía como si estuviera analizando el duelo, buscando algo, pero no sabe que. Tal vez no fue tan mala idea ser espectador esta vez.

 _-¿Qué pasa Yuri?-_ Pregunto Yuya, sintiendo los pensamientos de su homologo.

-Ese tipo es extraño, pareciera que solo estuviera observando, analizando-.

 _-Tal vez quiera saber como peleamos para decirle a sus compañeros-_ opino Yugo.

-Tal vez...-.

-¡Batalla! ¡Sabueso de Doble Mordisco, ataca al monstruo boca abajo de Astrid! ¡Y se activa su efecto: lo que bloquea el que puedas activar magias o trampas hasta el fin del calculo de daño! ¡Negándote la posibilidad de defenderte con tus cartas de acción!- El perro robot mordió al monstruo que estaba boca abajo, pero cuando se revelo fue mordido como un dulce, pero no se destruyo, para confusión de todos.

-Lo lamento, pero mi monstruo boca abajo es el adorable Malvavisco, el cual no puede ser destruido en batalla, y si es volteado por un ataque, mi oponente recibe 1000 puntos de daño- el monstruo se libero de las bocas del sabueso, y de un rebote golpeo al encapuchado, haciéndolo retroceder levemente.

 **Encapuchado: 3000 LP**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese? Es feo- dijo Yuri algo asqueado.

-¡No es feo! ¡Es hermoso y kawai!- Grito Astrid, que escucho lo que dijo Yuri.

-Mis predaplantas son hermosas, no esa cosa de monstruo- señalo a Malvavisco, quien al escuchar eso se puso triste y un aura negra con varias líneas azules aparecieron en su cabeza.

-No lo escuches Malvavisco, solo tiene un pésimo gusto y necesita lentes- intento consolar a su monstruo, sin mucho éxito.

El desconocido vería la escena con una gota de sudor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, al igual que sus monstruos. Para romper el ambiente, tosió, volviendo a recibir la atención de los 2 jóvenes. -Como tu monstruo no puede ser destruido, solo me queda terminar mi turno- finalizo.

 **Encapuchado: 2 Cartas en mano, 3000 LP**

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Astrid. **-¡Invoco al guerrero de la Retroalimentación!-** Un caballero de baja estatura con bocinas de música en los hombros apareció.

 **Nivel 3, tipo guerrero, atributo tierra, 800 ATK y 700 DEF.**

 _-¿El cuatro ojos dijo que era de la clase Xyz no?-_ Pregunto Yuri a Yuya en su subconsciente, lo que este asintió. -Entonces es obvio lo que hará-.

-¡Ahora con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 3: Ovarley!- Se creo un vórtice en forma de galaxia, para después, los 2 monstruos se convirtieran en rayos de energía. Uno de color amarillo y otro de color café, introduciéndose en el vórtice. **-¡Genio de la guitarra, deslumbra a todos con tu música! ¡Toca la melodía de mi victoria! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Desciende! ¡Rango 3! ¡Muzurritmo el Genio de las Guitarras!-** Un enano de piel morada con ropa de vaquero apareció, sosteniendo una guitarra doble, con la que toco al aparecer, y tenia otra en su espalda, y en su boca mordía la punta de una rosa, sosteniéndola.

 **Rango 3, tipo demonio, atributo viento, 1500 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-¿Ese es su as?- Murmuro el desconocido para si mismo.

-Uno de mis ases. ¡Es uno de los 4 genios de la música, aunque no creo que puedas conocer al resto de la banda!- Dijo Astrid.

 _-¡Genial!-_ Exclamo Yuya, viendo a Muzurritmo. _-Si tuviera uno de esos monstruos músicos en un duelo, mis duelos podrían ser mas entretenidos con música como la de ese monstruo-._

Yugo y Yuri solo vieron a su gemelo con una gota de sudor, mientras este tenia estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Ahora este es mi concierto!- Dijo Astrid con confianza.

* * *

 **N/A: Y ya se termina el quinto capitulo, ahora la nueva chica va a demostrar de lo que es, mientras Yuto explica a los 3 ex-Barian su historia y Sawatari se perdió en el camino de la vida XD.**

 **Gonzox-kun:** _Mas que sentir al supreme King Zarc, sintió la fuerza propia del Rebelión, ya que representa a la dimensión Xyz en Arc-v, por lo que es normal que tenga un aura poderosa._

 **Dario Yepez Gutiérrez:** _Of course I wil continue and finish the history, I finish what I started. I also appreciate your support and if you think that Ruri suffered, when he finds out what happened to Yuto if he is going to cry._

 **CarolRamos22:** _Descuida, yo también dejo review tardes, y solo para que sepas, Astrid será un poco menos loca aquí, aunque solo un poco._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Apenas Comienza

**Capitulo 6: Apenas Comienza**

* * *

-...Y así es como llegue- dijo Yuto, terminando de relatar su historia a los 3 ex-Barian, omitiendo las partes de Zarc.

Los 3 duelistas estaban impresionados, por decir poco, no se imaginaban que la historia de ese chico fuera tan intensa. Ya no les hacia extraño que fuera un gran duelista, tener que pelear en una guerra obliga a cualquier a fortalecerse.

-Viejo... no imaginaba que fuera tan fuerte tu relato- dijo Alito sin palabras.

-Debió ser difícil para ti- dijo Gilag, entendiendo un poco el dolor que tuvo que sentir.

De echo, todos los que fueron Barian lo entendían, todos sufrieron en sus vidas pasadas y murieron por culpa de Don Milenario, pero lo que tuvo que pasar Yuto esta a otro nivel.

-Pero gracias a Yuya las 4 dimensiones están finalmente en paz y mi dimensión se esta recuperando de a poco- menciono Yuto con nostalgia.

-¿Y ya no puedes volver a tu mundo?- Pregunto Kotori.

-No lo se, ni siquiera se en que dimensión estoy, es como mi Heartland, pero aquí no existen las otras dimensiones, por lo que creo que seria como otro universo, hasta donde se, universos paralelos son diferentes a dimensiones paralelas-.

-Esto es muy confuso- dijo Yuma, revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos.

-Pero esos tipos que mencionaste, los encapuchados, ¿crees que volverán?- Pregunto Shark.

-Me querían llevar con ellos por alguna razón, por lo que seria lógico que lo hicieran- dijo Yuto. -Cuando aparezcan, tratare de capturar alguno, tengo una manera para que no escapen-.

-En resumen: tienes un plan- dijo Caswell.

-Todo esto es muy interesante pero las clases terminaron, por lo que todos deben de retirarse ya a sus casas- informo Rio en su papel de presidenta estudiantil.

-Oye Yuto ¿por que no te quedas en mi casa?- Ofreció Yuma. -Necesitas un lugar en donde quedarte hasta que uno de esos sujetos aparezcan y hay suficiente espacio para una persona mas en mi casa-.

-¿Estas seguro? No quiero molestarte, ya has echo mucho por mi Yuma y no te puedo pedir mas- dijo Yuto.

-Descuida, a mis padres y abuela no le molestara, además podrías llevarte bien con mi padre y hablarías mas sobre los duelistas de tu dimensión, parecen ser muy fuertes- respondió, emocionado con tan solo imaginarse a los amigos de Yuto y en el nivel que estarán.

Yuto lo pensó, no tenia donde quedarse y no sabia el tiempo que estaría aquí hasta volver al suyo por lo que la oferta de Yuma era buena, pero no quiere involucrar a sus nuevos amigos en este asunto, pero no tenia mas opciones.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te involucres en este asunto, ya vi a mucha gente inocente ser derrotada, no quiero que haya mas heridos- puso como condición.

Yuma iba a protestar, pero Kotori lo jalo de la oreja. -¡Aaaaayy! ¡Kotori duele!- Se quejo.

-¡No insistas mas Yuma! ¡Yuto dijo que no y respeta su decisión!- Le regaño.

-¡De acuerdo pero suelta! ¡Me lastimas!- Exclamo Yuma, siendo soltado por su novia y sobándose su oreja roja.

-Parece que sabemos quien manda en su relación- opino Rio con una sonrisa burla.

Todos, excepto Shark y Mizael rieron, incluido Yuto. Aunque tenia muchas dudas y no sabia como volver a su dimensión, tenia la confianza para enfrentar cualquier oponente que se cruzara en su camino, o cambiar su actitud con su duelo, tal y como Yuya le enseño.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión Péndulo)**

Sawatari corría sin rumbo por el parque, había escuchado el sonido de algunas explosiones, corriendo en dirección de donde las escucho, suponiendo que eran producto de un duelo, pero no lograba localizar el lugar, por lo que comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Que pasa con este parque?! ¡Parece que fuera un bosque!-.

-¿Esta perdido señor Sawatari?- Escucho una voz profunda detrás suyo, lo que hizo que saltara, dándose vuelta rápidamente para ver de quien venia.

Era un hombre alto y corpulento, parecía estar entre sus 40 años, su cabello era negro y estaba peinado en un copete en forma de punta, usaba un chaleco grande de color purpura y hombreras de color amarillo, pantalón negro y botas de militar.

El usuario péndulo se sorprendió al ver a ese individuo, aun mas por que lo conocía. -Profesor Viper ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-.

A quien tenia frente a suyo era uno de los profesores de la academia de duelos de LDS, Viper Thelonius, maestro de la clase de duelos de la categoría de bajar ataque, y uno de los profesores mas fuertes según dicen.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo señor Sawatari- saludo Viper cortésmente. -Solo andaba caminando cuando escuche el sonido de un duelo en curso, donde vi a una joven combatir con alguien con capucha. Me hubiera quedado a ver, pero ya debo de irme a mis deberes como profesor, por lo que me encuentro yéndome- explico calmado.

Lo que dijo el profesor atrajo la atención de Sawatari, por la descripción se trataba de Astrid y el sujeto que perseguían ella y Yuri, por lo que acercándose al adulto.

-¿Donde los vio?- El profesor apunto con su dedo hacia el este, cerca de la salida del parque en esa dirección. -¡Gracias profesor!- Agradeció el hijo del alcalde, saliendo corriendo en la dirección que le indico.

Viper vio correr al joven hasta que lo perdió de la vista, sonrió maliciosamente, sacando su disco de duelos y marcando un numero, llevándoselo hasta la oreja, esperando que a quien llamara atendiera.

-Va a reunirse con sus amigos- dijo, cuando su llamada fue contestada.

 _-Bien Viper, por ahora sigue en tu posición-_ dijo la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado de la llamada.

-Hare lo que sea mientras ustedes mantengan su promesa-.

 _-Cálmate, mientras hagas bien tu parte, el trato seguirá intacto y tendrás lo que deseas cuando todo esto termine-_.

-Eso espero- fue lo único que dijo al cortar la llamada.

* * *

 **(En algún lugar desconocido)**

En una habitación oscura con varias pantallas flotando alrededor del lugar con diversas imágenes mostradas en ellas se veía a Omar observando una en particular, una que mostraba el duelo de Yuto contra Rio.

-Te tardaste- dijo a la nada, pero de la oscuridad salió la mujer con capucha negra que llamaban numero 8.

-Tuve que atender una llamada- respondió con simpleza. -Parece que mi mascota te a servido mucho- comento divertida.

Abajo de la pantalla holográfica que veía Omar estaba el mismo búho que observaba el duelo que estaba transmitiendo, pero este era un búho mecánico plateado y un poco mas grande que uno normal, este transmitía desde sus ojos el duelo que observo, por que fue mandado por numero 8 a observar los pasos del fragmento xyz de Zarc.

-¿Y como fue el duelo?- Pregunto.

-Es bueno, derroto a un monstruo numero sobre el 100 sin problemas y sin usar todo su poder, además que pudo ganar antes, pero creo que su nivel es el mismo que el de numero 10- dijo Omar.

-Era de esperarse, después de todo alguna vez fue el duelista diabólico- soltó una risa. -¿Y donde esta tu aprendiz? Pensé que querías que se metiera en estos asuntos para que tenga mas experiencia-.

-Aunque solo seamos observadores es demasiado importante, y conociendo al idiota de Soul se aburriría pronto y podría ir a desafiar al berenjena, y aunque es tentador dejar que lo haga para probar sus habilidades no quiero que ese niño sospeche mas de lo que lo hace, ya que Soul podría soltar alguna información solo para presumir-.

-Que manera mas rara de expresarte de tu alumno-.

-Yo tengo mis maneras de tratar y querer a la gente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Ahora dime a que mas has venido. Después de mandar a tu mascota a ver el duelo me dejaste a aburrirme esperando, por lo que si volviste es por algo- dijo perspicaz.

-Parece que no eres el segundo al mando solo por tus habilidades en los duelos- dijo numero 8. -Tienes razón, la verdad estoy aquí por 2 razones: la primera es por que numero 11 a notado movimiento en el mundo Astral, por lo que quiere que estemos atentos por cualquier cosa, sabes lo paranoico que puede ser-.

-Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero no podemos permitir que el mundo Astral se de cuenta de nosotros, al menos, no aun-.

-Y lo segundo es que los Lancers encontraron a tu juguete que enviaste para borrar rastro que tus secuaces estuvieron allí-.

-Fue mas pronto de lo que espere, Akaba Reiji no es tan lento como creí- admitió. -Déjalo, aunque lo derroten no les servirá de nada-.

-¿Por que?-.

-Velo tu misma-.

El búho parpadeo, cambiando la grabación del duelo a el duelo que se esta dando del individuo con capucha morada y Astrid.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión péndulo)**

-Que hayas echo una invocación xyz no significa que tienes ganado el duelo- dijo el encapuchado. -Por si no lo sabes, en la guerra dimensional, la dimensión fusión derroto sin problemas a la dimensión Xyz-.

-Lo se, por eso esto victoria será por la dimensión Xyz, que es el método que yo uso- dijo Astrid. -¡Activo mi carta trampa: **Llamada de los condenados**! ¡Que me permite traer de vuelta al campo un monstruo de mi cementerio en ataque! ¡Y escojo al **Guerrero de la Retroalimentación**!-.

 **Nivel 3, tipo guerrero, atributo tierra, 800 ATK y 700 DEF.**

-¡Y si controlo un monstruo Genio en mi campo, puedo invocar desde mi mano al **Asistente del Genio** en ataque!-.

Una pequeña lámpara cayo al suelo y escupió un humo del cual salió un niño genio con ropas árabes.

 **Nivel 3, tipo lanzador de conjuros, atributo viento, 1000 ATK y 1200** DEF.

-¿Donde e visto ese tipo de monstruo antes?- Se pregunto Yuri, llevándose una mano al mentón en tono pensativo. Ese monstruo sacado de la lámpara se le hacia familiar.

 _-Al final fue buena idea cambiar cartas con ese chico de intercambio de LDS-_ pensó Astrid triunfantemente, recordando la única vez que converso con el estudiante de intercambio de LDS que se le olvido su providencia, pero logro hacer un trato y obtuvo la carta que ahora invoco.

-Lo va a hacer otra vez- murmuro el encapuchado.

-¡Ahora con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 3: Ovarley!- Por segunda vez en el duelo, el vórtice con forma de galaxia se creo y los 2 monstruos se convirtieron en rayos de energía que entraron en el. **-Genio de los vientos! ¡Con tu música incentiva a tus compañeros a seguir tocando! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece! ¡Rango 3! ¡Melomelodia la Genio de las Trompetas!-**.

Un monstruo de aspecto femenino de pequeño tamaño, cabello verde, polera celeste de manga larga, chaqueta rosa al igual que su falda y tenia 2 cuernos en su cabeza apareció sentada arriba de una gran trompeta que tenia otras trompetas mas pequeñas a sus lados.

 **Rango 3, tipo demonio, atributo luz, 1400 ATK y 1600 DEF.**

-2 Invocaciones xyz en un turno, esa chica no es tan mala- dijo Yuri levemente impresionado.

En ese momento Sawatari llega alado de Yuri cansado por tanto correr. -¿De que... me perdí?- Pregunto mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Nada importante. De echo, llegaste a tiempo para el final-.

-¡A la invocación de mi monstruo activo mi carta trampa: Efecto Xyz!- Activo su ultima trampa. -¡Al hacer una invocación xyz, selecciono una carta en tu campo, y la destruyo! Por lo que dile adiós a tu Howtizer!- Melomelodia soplo su instrumento, liberando una onda de música que destruyeron al monstruo de fusión.

-Rayos- exclamo el usuario de Mecanismo. No solo por que destruyeron a uno de sus monstruos, si no que tampoco puede usar su otro efecto por que fue destruido por efecto y no por batalla.

-¡Ahora activo el efecto de Melomelodia!- Declaro Astrid, mientras una unidad Xyz desaparecía de la mencionada. -Mi chica puede seleccionar a un monstruo "Genio" xyz que controle, este puede atacar 2 veces en esta fase de batalla! Claro, mientras le quite una unidad xyz. ¡Y selecciono a Muzurritmo!- El mencionado toco su guitarra y se rodeo de un aura dorada, listo para el combate.

-Ahora que su monstruo Xyz puede atacar 2 veces, contando al que acaba de invocar, tiene 3 ataques en total y su Muzurritmo tiene mas ataque que el Sabueso de Caza- señalo Yuri.

-Haber... Muzurritmo tiene 1500 de ataque y el otro tiene 1400, por lo que serian 100 de daño... y puede atacar otra vez...mas el ataque de Melomelodia serian...- contaba Sawatari con los dedos, haciendo los cálculos.

-En total serian 3000 de daño- termino Yuri los cálculos.

-¡Batalla! ¡Muzurritmo ataca a Sabueso Doble Mordisco de Mecanismo Antiguo! ¡Y en este momento activo su efecto!- Declaro, sacando una unidad xyz del monstruo. -¡Cuando un monstruo Genio batalla, le desacoplo una unidad Xyz y el ataque de ese monstruo se duplica!- El pequeño demonio aumento su tamaño, siendo mucho mas grande de lo que es originalmente.

 **Muzurritmo: 3000 ATK**

-¡Ahora podrá acabar el duelo con solo 2 ataques!- Exclamo Sawatari.

Muzurritmo toco fuerte las cuerdas de su guitarra doble, lanzando un relámpago desde la parte de arriba de su instrumento que golpeo al Sabueso doble, destruyéndolo y creando una explosión que hizo volar al perro en partes.

 **Encapuchado: 1400 LP**

-¡Muzurritmo! ¡Termina este duelo!-.

El encapuchado pensaba que iba a perder, pero en ese momento vio al suelo una de esas Action Cards en el suelo, por lo que la tomo y la activo.

-¡Carta de Acción: Salvación! ¡Niego tu ataque!- Al activarla, salto a una de las plataformas que se materializaron en el lugar, sobreviviendo.

-Aprendió a usar las Action Cards muy rápido- siseo Yuri.

-Aun tengo un monstruo mas ¡Melomelodia! ¡Ataca directo!- El monstruo mencionado soplo su instrumento de aire, saliendo por la tuba una gran onda de aire.

El misterioso vio por su campo de visión en busca de otra Action Card, cuando hayo una corriendo en la dirección donde la vio, que era un una de las plataformas flotantes, pero antes de tomarla, Astrid se adelanto y la tomo antes.

-¡No tan rápido loco!- Exclamo Astrid con una sonrisa mientras presumía la Action Card que tomo antes y era atrapada por Muzurritmo, que aun estaba en tamaño gigante.

La onda de viento golpeo en el aire al sujeto, mandándolo a chocar con un árbol y por el golpe la capucha que traía se bajo, cayendo boca abajo al suelo.

 **Encapuchado: 0 LP**

-¿Que tal fue? Limpie el piso con el- presumió Astrid llegando frente a Yuri y Sawatari.

-Lo hiciste genial novata. Reiji no se equivoco en colocarte con nosotros- dijo Sawatari, intentando ganar puntos con ese alago.

-Fuiste muy lenta, yo habría acabado con ese tipo el primer turno, solo eres un poco mas fuerte que el promedio por tener extra deck- dijo Yuri con tono antipático.

-Te empiezo a odiar ¿sabes?- Advirtió Astrid, sintiéndose molesta.

-Mientes. ¿Te empiezo a gustar verdad? Lo lamento querida, eres bonita, pero no mi tipo- dijo Yuri, divirtiéndose por la expresión molesta de la castaña.

-Te voy a golpear si no te callas-.

Y antes que empezara una pelea, el péndulo brillo, cambiando de Yuri a Yuya.

-De acuerdo, suficiente los 2, los compañeros no deben pelear entre si- le reprocho a ambos.

-De acu _erdo-_ dijeron Yuri y Astrid al unísono, aunque esta primera sin saberlo.

-Mejor vamos a ver a ese sujeto antes que se levante- sugirió Sawatari para dar por terminado la conversación.

-Oye Astrid esos monstruos que tienes son geniales, hacen una estupenda música- dijo Yuya a la chica.

-Gracias-.

-¿Te interesaría hacer una colaboración de entretenimiento con tus genios de la música y mis monstruos?- Pregunto el tomatoso.

-Tentador- terminaron de hablar cuando se acercaron al cuerpo del misterioso que seguía sin moverse. -Debe de estar inconsciente-.

-Démosle vuelta y sabremos quien es para que nos de algunas respuestas- sugirió Sawatari, y comenzó a dar vuelta el cuerpo del inerte, pero extrañamente pesaba mucho. -Es muy pesado... es sorprendente que pueda correr tan rápido con este peso, parece de metal-.

Al final se necesito de los 3 para dar vuelta el cuerpo, y cuando lo dieron vuelta se sorprendieron.

El rostro del misterioso no era humano, era la de un robot, su rostro era parecido al aparato que usaba Roger para controlar a los de Security de la dimensión Sincro, pero era de rostro completo y sus ojos eran azules.

-¡En verdad esta echo de metal!- Exclamo Sawatari retrocediendo por la sorpresa.

-Insensatos humanos- hablo el robot, inmediatamente todos se levantaron y se pusieron alertas. -Una nueva guerra va a comenzar, no son rivales para los trece-.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, el robot empezó a sacar chispas y humo de su cuerpo, creando una pequeña explosión que hizo retroceder a los Lancers, volviéndose chatarra.

Los originarios de la alguna vez dimensión Standart se sorprendieron por lo sucedido, al igual que confuso, pero también preocupados.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- Pregunto Astrid impactada por lo recién visto.

-Por ahora... informémosle a Akaba Reiji lo que a sucedido- sugirió Sawatari levantándose, acción que imitaron Yuya y Astrid, marchándose del lugar, sin saber que Reiji ya estaba al tanto de todo.

* * *

 **(En las oficinas de LDS)**

-¿Que opinas Reiji?- Pregunto Yusho, quien junto al mencionado vieron las palabras y autodestrucción del robot.

-Por la poca información que nos dio esa cosa, parece que se avecina una nueva guerra, y a diferencia de lo anterior, no sabemos a quien o que nos enfrentamos- opino el peligris preocupado.

-Creo que debemos pedir ayuda a las otra dimensiones-.

-Apenas nos estamos recuperando de la guerra, nuestra única dimensión aliada en la que podemos confiar es en la dimensión sincro, la dimensión Xyz tardara años en recuperarse por completo y tienen pocos duelistas y aun hay gente de poca confianza en la dimensión fusión- conto Reiji, acomodándose los lentes. -Pero de algo estoy seguro, no permitiré que unos invasores perturban la paz en las 4 dimensiones- declaro con firmeza.

* * *

 **(En la otra Heartland)**

Ya era el atardecer en esa ciudad y el cielo era bañado por un color rojizo, mientras la gran torre con punta de corazón encendía sus luces para la llegada de la noche al igual que otros edificios, donde todo parecía calmado.

Pero en otra parte, mas específicamente en la parte mas bajas de la ciudad, se estaba llevando lo que parecía un duelo callejero.

Uno de quienes se batían a duelo era uno de los pandilleros con los que se juntaba Shark anteriormente, el antiguo poseedor del numero 61 que fue derrotado por la combinación de Yuma y Shark y estaba en sus últimos puntos de vida y se veía en su rostro una expresión de preocupación, sin nada en el campo. Mientras, su oponente no se le alcanzaba ver el rostro por una capucha de su chaqueta negra con gris, en su campo se veía un monstruo que no se le veía la imagen pero si su figura que era una humanoide y con 2 espadas en cada mano, y tenia sus puntos de vida intactos.

-¡Ahora mi monstruo, atácalo directamente!- El misterioso monstruo ataco a su oponente, dando un corte cruzado con ambas espadas, mandando a chocar al sujeto con unos botes de basura.

 **Pandillero: 0 LP**

al terminar el duelo, el ganador de este se acerco a su oponente derrotado. -Gane el duelo, ahora dame el dinero, y lo que quiero saber- exigió, y por la voz denotaba ser un hombre joven.

-De acuerdo... te diré lo que quieras saber- dijo agotado, empezando a hablar.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí el capitulo 6, les agradezco su paciencia pero ahora que estoy en el colegio se me harán mas difíciles subir los capítulos de mis sagas, ahora apenas habrán 1 capitulo de cada una al mes. También decidí agregar algunos villanos de otras sagas a mi historia, por que rivales y otros personajes de otras sagas aparecieron en arc-v ¿por que algunos villanos no? Pero no serán villanos principales de temporada como Bakura, Yubel, Z-one, no, serán villanos secundarios como lo fue en el caso de Viper.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Pues Astrid no se anda con rodeos y le dijo en la cara a Sawatari, pero el no dará su brazo a torcer, aunque si guardara con tu personaje parecidos, como las ganas de matar a quien la irrita, y creo que esta pensado en Yuri como el primero en la lista XD_

 **Gonzox-kun:** _Pues lamento decirte que ese duelo no llegara, o al menos aun no, no estoy seguro y Yuto se guarda las partes de Zarc para no preocupar a Yuma y los demás y que no confíen en el._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Deberías verte completa Zexal y Zexall 2, Pueden ser algo aburridas al principio, pero llegan a tener grandes duelos y momentos, y la historia, en mi opinión, no es mala. Ese era el punto de la escena XD. Y sobre los apodos de Yugo, ya sabia de ese problema, por eso aquí lo molestaran mas por la forma de su cabello que por su nombre._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Doble Encuentro

**Capitulo 7: Doble encuentro**

* * *

-¡Llegue!- Aviso Yuma entrando a su casa, atrás suyo estaba Yuto que ingreso después de el.

-Con permiso...-.

-Bienvenido Yuma. Parece que trajiste a un nuevo amigo- le saludo una anciana de baja estatura, cabello violeta y con toques rosados adelante, viste un tipo de kimono de color piel y los lados rojos.

-Hola abuela. Este de aquí es Yuto, no tiene donde quedarse y le ofrecí quedarse aquí un tiempo- dijo Yuma a la anciana que era su abuela.

-Un gusto...- saludo Yuto agachando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Parece un buen joven, no hay problemas, y no creo que Kazuma se oponga- dijo la anciana.

-Me ale...¡AAHH!- Fue interrumpido al ser golpeado por una de los robots de limpieza, pero este tenia un listón en uno de sus orbes.

-Ya llegaste idiota- le dijo el robot con voz femenina.

-¡Eso dolió Lilly! ¡Deja de golpearme al verme!- Le grito Yuma al robot llamado Lilly.

-Cállate idiota-.

Yuto veía con una gota de sudor la discusión del pelirrojo y la maquina que iba en aumento, hasta que Yuma recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de alguien.

-¡Eres muy ruidoso! Trato de trabajar- dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 18 0 19 años de edad, cabello rojo oscuro, usa unos pantalones grises y una polera celeste que arriba de esta porta una chaqueta negra con bordes naranjos.

-Tetetete. ¡Eso dolió Akari!- Exclamo Yuma a la mujer llamada Akari.

-Pues parece ser la única forma en hacerte callar- dijo tajantemente la chica, después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yuto. -¿Un nuevo amigo?-.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Yuto- se presento del mismo modo que hizo con la abuela de Yuma.

-No tiene a donde ir, por lo que se quedara un tiempo con nosotros- informo Yuma.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, traes a gente a la casa sin consultarnos...- regaño Akari.

-No debes ser tan dura con el Akari, solo esta tratando de ayudar a su amigo- dijo otra mujer entrando a la sala. Una mujer adulta, su cabello era naranja largo que le caía hasta la espalda, de rasgos finos, ojos rojos como los de Yuma, y usaba blusa y falda larga de color café claro y un delantal de cocina.

-¡Pero debió de consultarnos primero mama!-.

-De todos modos hubiéramos aceptado a quedarse, así que no hay problema- respondió la mujer que era la madre de Yuma y Akari.

-¿Donde esta papa?- Pregunto Yuma, pero antes que alguien respondiera fue atrapado por un brazo que lo abrazo del cuello y se acerco a un cuerpo.

-¡Hola hijo! Parece que tenemos compañía, siente en casa- le hablo a Yuto un hombre adulto de cabellera y barba de candado castaña, vestía ropas de un explorador y tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Papa suéltame, me avergüenzas!- Dijo Yuma tratando de librarse del abrazo de su padre, pero solo hizo que su padre soltara una carcajada y le desordenara los cabellos.

Semanas después de la victoria contra Don Milenario, los padres de Yuma: Kazuma y Mira volvieron al mundo humano, donde sus hijos los recibieron con abrazos y lagrimas en los ojos, felices de que su familia volviera a estar completa.

Además de ellos, hubieron otros reencuentros, como el de Kazuma y Tron, donde este ultimo le pidió disculpas a el por lo que hizo, pero Kazuma dijo que no había nada que perdonar, que seguían siendo amigos. Por supuesto Tron se sorprendió de la amabilidad de Kazuma, pero era eso lo que le hacia tan gran persona que incluso el mundo Astral lo reconocía así.

La familia Tsukumo junto a Yuto comenzaron a cenar. Yuto escuchaba en silencio relatos que el señor Kazuma le contaba y como su hija mayor lo regañaba a veces por exagerar tanto en algunas partes.

Después de cenar, Yuto fue a la habitación de Yuma donde se quedaría, al entrar se sorprendió por las cosas antiguas que habían como las mascaras que cuelgan en su pared.

La abuela de Yuma le dio algo de ropa para dormir, que consistía en una polera blanca de manga corta con líneas azules en los bordes de las mangas y cuello, y unos pantalones cortos de color verde marino.

Yuma estaba colgado una hamaca donde dormirá Yuto, mientras este estaba revisando su deck, pasando de carta a carta hasta que se topo con 2 cartas inesperadas.

-¿Como...?- Susurro confundido. Las 2 cartas que estaba viendo eran cartas péndulo, monstruos péndulos de Caballero Fantasma. Yuto no sabia como había tenido esas cartas que nunca tuvo en su mazo, pero luego pensó que podría tratarse de que estuvo unido a Yuya y esas cartas se crearon como consecuencia.

Con un presentimiento, reviso su extra deck y allí las encontró. Los 2 monstruos péndulos Xyz que fueron creados cuando estaba su alma en el cuerpo de Yuya, al parecer habían sido traídas consigo.

-Esta lista tu hamaca- anuncio Yuya sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ordeno sus cartas y las guardo en su cubierta.

-Gracias-.

-Yuma ¿podría pedirte un favor?-.

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas?-.

-¿Podrías mostrarme la ciudad mañana? Quiero ver si hay alguna diferencia con mi Heartland- pidió el homólogo Yuya.

-Claro, pensábamos hacerlo con los muchachos de todos modos- dijo Yuma subiéndose a su hamaca. -Buenas noches- se despidió y rápidamente se durmió.

 _-Esa relajación que tiene compite con la de Yuya_ \- pensó Yuto, y al igual que su amigo, se subió a la hamaca a dormir, algo que no tardó en suceder por lo cansado que estaba.

* * *

 **(En otro lugar)**

Uno de los encapuchados negros estaba viendo por la ventana, observando la luna que se veía llena esta noche, hasta que sintió como la puerta atrás suyo se abría.

-Ya llegaste- le hablo al recién llegado.

-Perdón por la tardanza- hablo otro encapuchado que se quitó su capucha, revelando el rostro de Roxas. -¿Que necesita de mi señor 10?-.

-Necesito que hagas algo- el individuo como número 10 se dio la vuelta para verlo. -Nuestro líder quiere probar las habilidades de nuestros enemigos también, por lo que me a solicitado poner a prueba al portador de la llave y sus amigos. Y serás tú el que lo enfrente- le apunto con el dedo.

-¡¿Yo?! No sería mejor que uno de los 13 lo enfrentará, tendría más oportunidades de ganar ante alguien del nivel del portador de la llave- dijo Roxas.

-Queremos probarlo, no vencerlo aún, por eso irás tu. Además, está podría ser una gran oportunidad para ti. Si llegas a derrotarlo o entregarnos buenos resultados podrías tomar uno de los asientos- siseo, tratando de convencerlo.

Roxas pensó en las palabras que escucho. No creía tener oportunidades de ganar, pero enfrentar a un duelista poderoso como lo es Yuma Tsukumo es algo emocionante, además que la idea de ocupar uno de los asientos de los 13 era algo tentador.

-Si es una orden del líder no puedo rechazarla ¿Pero el señor Omar a aprobado que valla a esta misión?- Pregunto. Aún cuando la idea de tener el mismo rango de Omar era tentador, seguía siendo su segundo al mando y por eso es que se le permitía usar el traje con capucha negra.

-Claro, por lo que no te preocupes. Mañana te irás-.

-¡Si señor!- Se volvió a poner la capucha y salió de la habitación.

Después que se fuera se escucho una leve risa macabra. ¿Si sabes que número 2 no sabe nada de lo que haces?- El portador de la risa se puso frente a número 10, el brillo de la luna revelaba que era otro encapuchado y por su voz era un hombre.

-Pero eso no lo sabe y me da igual si el se entera después que use a su esbirro, nadie puede ignorar una orden del líder-.

-Debes tener cuidado con tu lealtad, tu líder puede traicionarte como me traicionaron a mi si ya no le eres útil-.

-¡No compares a nuestro gran líder con Akaba Leo! Nuestro líder no está obsesionado en revivir a su difunta hija o estar asustado por el duelista demoníaco. El plan de nuestro líder es perfecto, y la razón por la que estas aquí es por que tus conocimientos podrían servirnos de algo. Pero cualquier señal de traición y desearas haberte quedado convertido en carta- una pistola bajo por su manga, agarrandola y la apunto frente al otro encapuchado. -¿Quede claro?-.

-Tan claro como el agua- una sonrisa se pudo ver por la luz de la luna.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Yuto y Yuma se habían levantado temprano (más bien Yuto despertó temprano y despertó a Yuma botandolo de su hamaca) y después de desayunar se retiraron de la casa y se encontraron con los amigos de Yuma con sus ropas de civiles esperándolos.

El grupo le mostró al fragmento de Zarc su Heartland. Este, quedó asombrado por el parecido de la ciudad con la suya antes que Academia atacara. Una gran nostalgia invadió su corazón, provocando que leves lágrimas salieran, pero logró secarlas antes que Yuma o alguien se diera cuenta.

Mientras caminaban por la parte sur de la ciudad, el grupo paso alado de una persona que a simple vista parecía normal. Pero cuando este individuo y Yugo pasaron de lado, Yuto sintió una opresión en el pecho, sintió una fuerte aura, parecido a la que sintió cuando enfrentó a Río pero diferente.

Yuto volteó para ver a la persona que pasó de lado, lo vio girar por una esquina. -Lo lamento chicos, pero debí hacer algo- sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo tras el sujeto, algo le decía que no podía dejarlo.

-¡Espera Yuto!- Grito Yuma viendo al cabello de erizo alejarse. -Vamos a seguirlo- recibió un si grupal, y cuando iban a seguirlo. Yuma fue tacleado por un encapuchado, cayendo ambos a la orilla del río.

-¡Yuma!- Exclamó Kotori preocupada por su novio, viéndolo levantarse.

-¡¿Que te pasa?!- Pregunto Yuma sobandose la espalda.

-Lo lamento pero yo seré tu oponente- dijo el misterioso quitándose la capucha, revelando el rostro de Roxas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Kotori acercándose a el con los demás.

-Si-.

¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!- Pregunto Tetsu molesto.

-Portador de la llave. Te reto a un duelo- saco un disco de duelos de su espalda y se lo colocó en su brazo izquierdo.

-Ese disco de duelos...-.

-¡Es como el que tiene Yuto-ura!- Dijo Flip al ver el disco de duelos de Roxas. Pero este se parecía más al que usaba Jack Atlas pero de color negro con tonos celestes.

-¿Acaso eres un compañero de Yuto?- Pregunto Yuma.

-Venceme y te respondo a una de tus preguntas- dijo Roxas, esperando convencerlo con esto.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos allá!- Dijo Yuma emocionado. Lanzando su disco de duelos al aire, mientras este se abría. -¡Disco de duelos, listo!- El disco cayó en su brazo izquierdo y las plataformas de las cartas se abrieron. -¡Visor de duelo, listo!- Se colocó el visor verde en su ojo izquierdo.

Roxas encendió su disco de duelos, siendo su plataforma de cartas de color celeste en los bordes.

-¡DUELO!- Gritaron ambos.

* * *

 **(Con Yuto)**

Después de correr, finalmente alcanzó al sujeto que se detuvo cerca de puente no lejos de donde está Yuma y sus amigos.

-Oye...¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Yuto acercándose.

-¿Yo? Me llamó Riku- se quitó la capucha de su chaqueta, mostrando el rostro de un joven con la edad de Yuto, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello blanco con leves tonos grises, un poco más alto que el. Usaba una chaqueta negra y debajo una polera gris, pantalones cortos del mismo color al igual que sus botas. -Perdón por hacerte seguirme, pero no quería que nadie nos molestara-.

-¿Molestara para que?- Interrogó Yuto.

-Para nuestro duelo- colocó su disco de duelos en su brazo izquierdo, poniéndose en posición de duelo.

-Espera... no quiero pelear contra ti. Sólo quiero saber que fue esa sensación que sentí- explicó Yuto tratando de evitar un duelo.

-Todo sobre una persona se revela en una pelea. Es un lema familiar que sirve para estas situaciones. Además, también sentí algo extraño en ti, ¿y que mejor manera de saber que es en un duelo?- Interrogó divertido Riku.

Yuto no quería enfrentar innecesariamente a alguien, pero le perturbaba esa sensación en ese chico, además, en el fondo si deseaba enfrentarlo y los argumentos que le dio son válidos.

-De acuerdo- suspiro con derrota y se posicionó al frente de el.

Ambos activaron sus discos de duelo, aunque Riku lo hizo de manera normal y no exagerada como lo hacía Yuma y la mayoría de personas.

-¡AL DUELO!- Gritaron ambos.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí termina el capitulo y perdón si fue muy corto, pero la inspiración se me fue a ultimo segundo y al terminar así el capitulo el próximo podría ser mas completo.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Me alegro que estés feliz con la victoria de tu OC y es bueno ver que alguien entiende por lo que paso._

 **Gonzox-kun:** _Lo lamento amigo, pero como todo Yugioh, hay duelos que se esperaran ver, y otros que no._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Ya se resolvió lo del sujeto del final, y vas a tener un duelo, aunque morirás al jugarla a la verga XD._

 **SetaianFlare:** _Lo del estudiante de intercambio es aquel duelista de fusión apareció en el torneo de LDS donde hicieron la ciudad todo un campo de duelo, ese enfrento a Yuzu y usaba un monstruo de fusión como una versión mejorada de la Ginn el genio místico de la lámpara._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Dejen su review y visiten y apoyen mis otras historias por favor. CHAO.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Los Dioses de la Guerra

**Capitulo 8: Los Dioses de la Guerra**

* * *

-Empezaré :-O pidió Riku, y Yuto asintió, le serviría para ver que clase de mazo usa. -Primero invocó a **Bujin Yamato** en modo de ataque-.

Un guerrero echo de pierda rojas y las partes que no cubría encantaban un brillo amarillo apareció.

 **Nivel 4, tipo: Bestia Guerrera, atributo luz, 1800 ATK y 200 DEF**

-Nunca había visto ese tipo de monstruo antes en mi dimensión- susurro Yuto en voz baja.

-Colocó una carta boca abajo, y en mi fase final activo el efecto de Bujin Yamato- activo Riku y el monstruo brillo. -Puedo agregar a mi mano un monstruo Bujin, y después descartar otro de la mano- explicó. -Agregó a **Bujingi Grulla** y a cambio descartó a **Bujingi Tortuga**. Finalizó mi turno-.

 **Riku: 3 Cartas en mano. 4000 LP.**

-¡Mi turno: robo!- Comenzó Yuto, viendo su mano. -¡Invocó al **Caballero Fantasma, Capa Antigua** en ataque!- El fantasma con túnica apareció.

 **Nivel 3, tipo: Guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 800 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-¡Ahora activo desde mi mano el efecto de **Caballero Fantasma Botas Silenciosas**! Puedo invocarlo especialmente si controló otro monstruo Caballero Fantasma en el campo-.

 **Nivel 3, tipo: Guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 200 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

-Con mis monstruos de nivel 3 ¡Ovarley!- La pequeña galaxia se creo, y los 2 monstruos se volvieron energías que entraron en ella y exploto. **-Alma de guerreros caídos en batalla, ¡Revivan y conviértanse en la luz que acabe con la oscuridad! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece: rango 3! ¡Caballero Fantasma de la Espada Quebrada!-**

El guerrero de gran espada montado sobre su caballo muerto apareció en el campo.

 **Rango 3, tipo Guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 2000 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-Una invocación Xyz en el primer turno. Este chico es bueno- dijo Riku.

-¡Batalla! ¡Caballero Fantasma de la Espada Quebrada! ¡Ataca a su monstruo!- Declaro Yuto.

El monstruo se corrió arriba de su caballo, listo para darle una estocada a Yamato. Pero Riku estaba preparado.

-¡Activo desde mi mano el efecto de Bujin Grulla!- Dijo Riku.

-¿Como?-.

-Descartándola, selecciono un monstruo Bujin que controle y batalla con un monstruo del adversario. Sus puntos de ataque originales se duplican hasta el final de la batalla- explico el albino.

Las alas de Grulla se colocaron en la espalda de Yamato, y se elevaba al cielo, mientras sus puntos de ataque aumentaban.

 **Yamato: 3600 ATK**

Yamato desde el aire, golpeo la espada del monstruo de Yuto, rompiéndola, y rompiendo al monstruo como si fuera piedra.

 **Yuto: 2400 LP**

-Esto no es lo ultimo que veras de mis monstruos. ¡Activo el efecto de Espada Quebrada! ¡Cuando es destruido, selecciono a 2 Caballeros Fantasma de mi cementerio y los invoco especialmente al campo, y su nivel aumenta en uno!- Jugo Yuto, y desde las partes destruidas del monstruo Xyz, aparecieron como llamas azules Capa Antigua y Botas Silenciosas en defensa, ambos con nivel 4.

 _-Si que es hábil, tal vez el pueda ayudarme-_ pensó Riku.

-¡Ahora, con mis 2 monstruos de nivel 4, Ovarley!- Una vez mas la galaxia se creo y los monstruos entraron adentro de ella, explotando. **-¡Colmillos de la gran oscuridad! ¡Acaben con la tonta opresión del enemigo! ¡Desciende ahora! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Muéstrate rango 4: Dragón Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura!-**

El mejor monstruo de Yuto hizo presencia con su característico rugido, y su duelista sentía las emociones de su monstruo. Estaba listo para pelear.

 **Rango 4, tipo: Dragón, atributo oscuridad, 2500 ATK y 2000 DEF.**

-Que impresionante dragón- dijo Riku asombrado por el monstruo. También sintió un aura extraña emanando de el, igual que Yuma y los demás la sintieron. Pero en su caso, se le era familiar.

-¡Colocare 1 carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!- Finalizo Yuto, con fuerte presencia en su campo.

 **Yuto: 3 Cartas en mano, 2400 LP.**

-Ya que me mostraste a tu mejor monstruo, es mi obligación hacer lo mismo, así que prepárate- dijo Riku, y aunque su cara no lo expresara tan fácil, se sentía muy emocionado. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó. -¡Invoco a **Bujingi Quillin**!- Un monstruo con cuerpo de caballo con armadura, pero con la hoja de una espada en la cabeza apareció.

 **Nivel 4, tipo: Bestia, atributo luz, 1600 ATK y 900 DEF.**

-2 Monstruos de nivel 4...- susurro Yuto, sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¡Con mis 2 monstruos, Ovarley!- La pequeña galaxia se formo en el campo de Riku, y los monstruos se volvieron energías de color amarillo, y entraron en el. **-¡Poderoso Dios de la Guerra! ¡Aparece en el campo y acaba con tus enemigos con tus espadas! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece: rango 4: Bujintei Susanowo!-**

Un guerrero con armadura y marcas y brillos iguales a los de Yamato apareció. Tenia 2 espadas en cada mano, aunque la de la izquierda la usaba al revés, y atrás tenia un aro que formaba parte de su armadura y lo que parecían ser alas de energía.

 **Rango 4, tipo: Bestia Guerrera, atributo luz, 2400 ATK Y 1600 DEF.**

Al llegar al campo, una sensación recorrió al cabello de erizo. Era la misma que lo hizo perseguir a Riku y tener el duelo con el. Ese monstruo era como su Rebelión, no era uno normal.

-Parece que tienes un buen monstruo- dijo Yuto con una sonrisa.

El albino entendió lo que en verdad quería decir, y sonrió. -Digo lo mismo del tuyo. Este duelo se a puesto interesante-.

* * *

 **(Con Yuma y Roxas)**

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Empezó Yuma, y usaban las reglas de su dimensión, por eso robo en el primer turno. -¡Invocó de manera normal a **Goblingbert**!- Un goblin con ropas de piloto volaba un avión con hélice al frente.

 **Nivel 4, tipo: Demonio, atributo tierra, 1400 ATK y 0 DEF.**

-¡Y activo su efecto! ¡Puedo invocar especialmente a un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor de mi mano!- Explicó. -¡E invocó a **Gogogo Golem** en ataque!- Un gigante de piedra con grandes brazos, pero cuerpo y piernas pequeño apareció.

 **Nivel 4, tipo: Roca, atributo tierra, 1800 ATK y 1500 DEF.**

-2 Monstruos de nivel 4...- susurro Roxas, sabiendo lo que viene.

-¡Con Goblindgbert y mi Gogogo Golem. Ovarley!- Una pequeña galaxia se creo abajo de los monstruos de Yuma, y ellos entraron, convertidos en energías de color café, haciendo explotar la galaxia. **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece ahora, gran Vaquero que dispara más rápido que nadie! ¡Vaquero Gagaga!-.**

Un vaquero en toda la palabra apareció. La mitad de su cara estaba tapada de la nariz para abajo, y sus pistolas eran especies de guantes que se giraban para apuntar, y tenía una capa de color vino.

 **Rango 4, tipo: Guerrero, atributo tierra, 2400 DEF y 1500 ATK.**

Fue invocado en posición de defensa, por lo que estaba arrodillado y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ya hizo una invocación Xyz en el primer turno-ura!- Celebró Flip.

-Además tiene mucha defensa, y Yuma puede usar el efecto del vaquero para infligir daño- observó Caswell.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi vaquero!- Dijo Yuma. -¡Cuando está en defensa, desacoplandole una unidad Xyz! ¡Puedo infligirte 800 de daño!-.

Uno de los materiales, que era Gogogo Golem, chocó con la pistola del vaquero, desapareciendo y el monstruo disparo algunas balas a Roxas, quien se quejó un poco de los disparos.

 **Roxas: 3200 LP**

-Por esto no me gustan las pistolas-.

-Terminó mi turno- finalizó Yuma sin problemas.

 **Yuma: 4 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP**

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Roxas. -Fue un buen comienzo, pero yo prefiero combatir desde cerca que lejos- opino. -¡Invoco a **Los Hermanos de los Nobles Caballeros** en ataque!- 3 Caballeros hermanos con armadura medieval llegaron al campo.

 **Nivel 4, tipo: Guerrero, atributo luz, 1200 ATK y 2400 DEF.**

-¡Activo su efecto! ¡Cuando es invocada, me permite invocar desde mi mano a 2 monstruos Noble Caballeros! ¡Aparezcan: **Noble Caballero Drystan** y **Noble Caballero Bedwyr**!- 2 Caballeros mas aparecieron. El primero tenia una armadura plateada y capa blanca, además de una lira y cabello castaño. El otro tenia una armadura azul y capa de noble. Además sostenía una espada en su funda.

 **Drystan: Nivel 4, tipo: Guerrero, atributo luz, 1800 ATK Y 800 DEF.**

 **Bedwyr: Nivel 4, tipo: Guerrero, atributo luz, 1600 ATK y 1500 DEF.**

-Ya invoco a 3 monstruos en su primer turno- dijo Bronk sorprendido.

-Además todos son de nivel 4- agrego Caswell.

-¡Activo el efecto de Bedwyr! ¡Cuando es invocado normal o especial, envió una magia de equipo de **Noble Armas** al cementerio! ¡Y escojo a la magia de equipo **Noble Arma del Destino**!- Envió la carta seleccionada al cementerio.

-¿También tiene cartas de espadas?- Menciono Yuma.

-En resumen: su mazo es uno de caballeros medievales- dijo Caswell.

-Ese resumen es algo ofensivo, pero cierto- dijo Roxas al escuchar al peliverde. -Pero aun no termino. ¡Activo mi magia: **Patrimonio del Cáliz**!- Jugo Roxas. -¡Esta carta me permite seleccionar a un monstruo Noble Caballero o una carta Noble arma de mi deck o cementerio! ¡Y puedo agregarla a mi mano! y elijo la carta que envié al cementerio. La Noble arma del Destino- dijo el rubio recuperando su carta.

-¿Cuando va a terminar su turno? Que se esta demorando- dijo Cathy cansada de esperar ver en acción a Yuma.

-¡Primero, le equipo mi magia a Drystan!- La espada apareció en las manos del caballero, que dejo su lira amarrada a su cinturón y la tomo.

-¿Para que se la equipas?- Pregunto Yuma con curiosidad.

-Ya lo sabrás, pero ahora viene lo importante- dijo Roxas. -¡Con Bedwyr y mis hermanos. Ovarley!- La galaxia se creo debajo de Roxas, y los monstruos se convirtieron en ases de energía amarilla, entrando en esa galaxia, haciéndola explotar. **-¡Rey de los Caballeros! ¡Aparece en el campo y lidera tus tropas a la victoria! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Surge: rango 4: Rey de los Nobles Caballeros, Artorigus!-.**

Un caballero con gran armadura y marcas azules apareció. Mostrando su gran espada, y su capa ondeando con el viento, roja, igual que su cabello. Mostrando autoridad y respeto como verdadero rey.

 **Rango 4, tipo: Guerrero, atributo luz, 2000 ATK y DEF.**

-Artorigus... ese debe ser su monstruo as- dijo Yuma impresionado por el monstruo.

* * *

 **(Con Riku y Yuto)**

-¡Activo el efecto de Susanowo!- Jugo Riku. -¡Desacoplandole una unidad Xyz, puedo agregar a mi mano o enviar a mi cementerio a un monstruo Bujin! ¡Y agregó a un segundo Bujingi Grulla a la mano!- El monstruo mencionado apareció en su mano.

 _-Usara el efecto de Grulla para incrementar el ataque de su monstruo. En ese caso...-_ pensó Yuto.

-¡Activo el efecto de Quillin en mi cementerio!- Dijo Riku, sorprendiendo a Yuto. -¡Si controló un Bujin bestia guerrera en mi campo, puedo desterrarlo! ¡Y seleccionó un monstruo que mi oponente controle! ¡Se destruye!-.

La espada del cuerpo de Quillin apareció y se disparo como bala a Rebelión.

-¡Activo mi trampa: **Ala de Caballero Fantasma**! ¡Se la equipo a mi Rebelión, y una vez por turno no puede ser destruido en batalla ni por efectos de cartas en cada caso! ¡Además gana 500 de ataque!- Coontrataco Yuto.

Las alas del dragón se transformaron en las de la carta, y se cubrió con ellas de la espada, evitando ser destruido.

 **Rebelión: 3000 ATK.**

-Buena esquivada- elogió el albino. -Pero aún no termino. Como un monstruo Bujin fue retirado de mi cementerio. Puedo invocar especialmente desde mi mano a **Bujin Arasuda** -.

Otro guerrero como Yamato apareció, armadura amarilla con marcas verdes, su rostro era cubierto por su casco.

 **Nivel 4, tipo: Guerrero Bestia, atributo luz, 1900 DEF y 1600 ATK.**

 _-Aprovecho mi jugada para invocar otro monstruo en el campo. Es realmente bueno-_ pensó Yuto emocionandose.

-Antes de atacar. Activo el efecto de **Bujingi Pavo Real** de mi mano. Descartandolo, puedo agregar un monstruo Bujin del deck a mi mano, y agregó a **Bujin Hirume** -.

 _-Sabe que no me derrotara en este turno, por lo que se prepara para su próximo turno. Táctica inteligente-._

-¡Batalla! ¡Bujintei Susanowo, ataca al Dragón Xyz!- Ordenó Riku a su monstruo, aún si no alcanzaba a ganar este turno, haría el mayor daño posible. -¡En el cálculo de daño! ¡Activo el efecto de Grulla! ¡El poder de Susanowo aumenta!-.

 **Susanowo: 4800 ATK.**

El Dios de la Guerra golpeó al dragón oscuro con sus espadas mientras era impulsado por las alas de Grulla. Rebelión se cubrió con sus alas, evitando ser destruido esta vez en batalla. El choque produjo una onda que derribó a Yuto al césped.

 **Yuto: 600 LP.**

-¡Termino mi turno!- Acabo Riku.

 **Riku: 2 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP**

 _-Tengo un buen campo y cementerio. Y si destruye a Susanowo, puedo usar mi trampa **Bujintel** para sacrificar a Arasuda y volver a invocarlo- _pensaba Riku su plan con confianza.

Yuto se levantó, impresionado de la habilidad de quien enfrenta. Miró a su dragón. Podía sentir la emoción que tenía. Este era su segundo duelo con su cuerpo recuperado, y hasta ahora los duelos que tiene en esta Heartland no lo han decepcionado.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Yuto, listo para un contraataque. -¡Activo el efecto de Dragón Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura! ¡Desacoplandole ambas unidades Xyz, seleccionó un monstruo que mi oponente controle! ¡Ese objetivo pierde la mitad de su ataque y se lo da a Rebelión! **¡Descarga de Traición!** -.

Los relámpagos morados de Rebelión salieron de sus alas y fueron hacía Susanowo. Pero una barrera protegió al monstruo Xyz, impidiendo su avance.

-¿Pero que...?- Yuto estaba confundido, vio a Riku que sonreía.

-Active el efecto de Bujingi Tortuga en mi cementerio. Desterrandolo, niego el efecto de un monstruo de mi oponente que seleccione a un Bujin. Así que Rebelión se queda sin aumentó de ataque- explicó.

El pelivioleta chasqueo la lengua, había olvidado a ese monstruo, y ahora su monstruo no tiene materiales. Vio las cartas en su mano y cementerio, viendo que aun tenia oportunidad.

-¡Activo desde mi cementerio el segundo efecto de **Ala de Caballero Fantasma**! ¡Removiéndola del juego, invoco especialmente a un Caballero Fantasma del cementerio! ¡Revive: Capa antigua!- El monstruo anteriormente usado fue invocado al campo en defensa. -¡Invoco normalmente a **Caballero Fantasma Guantes Gastados**!- El fantasma sin piernas y grandes manos apareció.

 **Nivel 3, tipo Guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 1000 ATK y 500 DEF.**

-Volverá a hacer otra invocación Xyz- y tal como dijo Riku, Yuto hizo otra invocación Xyz con los monstruos que invoco recién.

-Creo que no necesita mas presentaciones- dijo Yuto. A su lado, apareció un segundo Espada Quebrada. _-Me alegro haberle echo caso a Shun esa ocasión y tener mas de una copia de algunos monstruos-_ se dijo en pensamientos, recordando cuando comenzó a hacer su deck por primera vez. -¡Por efecto de mi Guantes! ¡Mi monstruo gana 1000 de ataque!-.

 **Espada Quebrada: 3000 ATK.**

-¡Activo desde mi mano la trampa: **Caballero Fantasma Blindaje Brillante**! ¡Al no tener trampas en mi cementerio puedo activarla desde mi mano! ¡Su efecto permite que pueda invocar esta carta como un monstruo en posición de defensa!-.

Una armadura de pecho que cubre a un fuego azul apareció, y la parte del pecho habían 2 luces que simulaban sus ojos.

 **Nivel 4, tipo: Guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 300 DEF y 0 ATK.**

-¿De que le sirve ese monstruo ahora...?-.

-¡Activo el efecto de Espada Quebrada! ¡Desacoplandole una unidad Xyz, seleccionó una carta que controle y una que tu controles! ¡Ambas se destruyen!-.

De la nada. Susanowo y Blindaje brillaron de color morado, y fueron destruidos. Eso sorprendió a Riku, quien no esperaba que destruiría fácilmente a su mejor monstruo.

-¡Batalla! ¡Espada Quebrada ataca! **¡Espada Maldita!** \- El monstruo corrió hacia Arasuda.

 _-Si uso mi trampa revivire a Susanowo, pero el resultado sería el mismo-_ pensó Riku, dejando que destruyeran a Arasuda.

-¡Ahora Dragón Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura! ¡Ataca directo! **¡Rayo Desobediente de la Rebelión!** \- El Dragón cargo hacia Riku, con el colmillo bajo rodeado de relámpagos. Rasgo el suelo y lo golpeó, elevandolo algunos pies en el aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

 **Riku: 1000 LP**

El albino se levantó del suelo con algunos rasguños. -Tu dragón si que pega fuerte- dijo, limpiandose el rostro.

-Gracias- sonrió ante el cumplido.

-Espero que no te molestes, pero debo pagarte con la misma moneda-.

-Haber si puedes lograrlo. Colocó una carta boca abajo y terminó mi turno-.

 **Yuto: 1 Carta en mano, 600 LP.**

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo...!- Cuando iba a sacar su carta, los discos de duelos se apagaron, y los hologramas desaparecieron.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron al unísono confundidos.

-¿Que estas haciendo Riku?- Pregunto una voz profunda.

Cuando vieron el origen de esa voz, se encontraron con un hombre de cabello y ropas negras, su rostro era igual que el de Riku, aunque sus ojos eran negros. Salvo los colores, era idéntico a el.

-¡Hermano! ¿Fuiste tu quien apago los discos de duelo?- Pregunto Riku.

-Padre te anda buscando, y como estabas en aprietos, decidí intervenir para que no perdieras- dijo con algo de burla el hermano de Riku.

El albino chasqueo la lengua molesto. Detestaba que su hermano lo consideraba un débil duelista.

Yuto veía en silencio la escena. Por lo que escucho y vio, esos 2 eran hermanos al igual que Shun y Ruri.

El pelinegro fijó su vista a Yuto, y después a su disco de duelos. -Es la primera vez que veo ese disco de duelos. Es muy avanzado, ¿puedo verlo?- Pregunto estirando la mano.

-Noctis ¿no dijiste que papá me buscaba? Si interrumpiste mi duelo por eso, será mejor que callamos ahora- dijo Riku claramente molesto.

El hombre de nombre Noctis suspiro y vio al albino. -Supongo que tienes razón, entonces vámonos-.

Ambos caminaron hasta la escalera, pero Riku se detuvo para ver a Yuto. -¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre? Lo lamento, soy malo con los nombres- dijo en tono gracioso.

-Yuto, Yuto...Sakaki- se llamo por el apellido de Yuya, no quería parecer sospechoso por lo que debía usar un apellido, y al no tener uno, el primero que se le vino a la mente era el de su coontaparte péndulo.

-Bien Yuto Sakaki. Mi nombre es Riku Caelum. Voy a querer terminar ese duelo, por lo que prepárate- dijo retadoramente, para después irse con su hermano.

* * *

 **N/A: Y así comienza la rivalidad. Los que siguen los juegos de KH y FF entenderán por que puse aen Riku y Noctis como hermanos, era irresistible no hacerlo XD. Aunque este Riku tiene la apariencia y edad del de KH 1, excepto las ropas.**

 **Roxas Strife:** _Lo lamento amigo, pero al menos caeras peleando jaja._

 **CarolRamos22:** _Mejor tarde que nunca. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre Roxas jajaja._

 **SetaianFlame** : _Lo se, además que serán útiles más adelante._

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Los Nobles Caballeros

**Capitulo 9: Los Nobles Caballeros**

* * *

El duelo entre Yuma y Roxas apenas comenzaba. Ambos tenían un monstruo Xyz en el campo, pero era el turno de Roxas, quien aun no lo termina.

-¡Le equipo a Artorigus la magia **Noble Arma Caliburn** desde mi mano!- Jugo Roxas, y la espada en la mano derecha de Artorigus se remplazo por la espada Caliburn. -El efecto de esta carta es que le da al monstruo equipado 500 puntos de ataque, además, una vez por turno puedo ganar 500 puntos de vida ¡y uso ese efecto!-.

 **Artorigus: 2500 ATK.**

 **Roxas: 3700 LP.**

-Esto es malo...- susurro Yuma al ver que el poder del monstruo de Roxas superaba la defensa de su vaquero.

-¡Activo el efecto de Drystan!- Activo Roxas. -¡Si una carta mágica de equipo es equipada a el, selecciono una carta boca arriba en el campo y la destruyo! ¡Despídete de tu vaquero!-.

Drystan se coloco velozmente frente al vaquero, y con la espada que le fue equipada, lo apuñalo directo al corazón; destruyéndolo.

 **(N/A: Ese fue un fallo mío en el capitulo anterior, pero el resultado seria el mismo, lo siento)**

-¡Ahora Yuma no tiene monstruos que lo protejan!- Exclamo Bronk.

-¡Batalla! ¡Rey de los Nobles Caballeros, Artorigus, ataca directo a Yuma! **¡Doble corte imperial!** \- Artorigus se abalanzo hacia el pelirrojo con ambas espadas elevadas al aire, listo para atacar en forma de X.

-No tan rápido! ¡Activo el efecto de **Escudo Gagaga** en mi mano! ¡Cuando recibo un ataque directo, puedo invocarlo especialmente!- Se defendió Yuma, mientras un monstruo con ropas negras, bufanda naranja que le cubría la parte de abajo del rostro y gafas en su cabeza aparecía e invocaba un gran escudo.

 **Nivel 4, tipo Guerrero, atributo tierra, 2000 DEF y 1500 ATK.**

-¡Aun así será destruido! ¡Acabalo Artorigus!- El caballero golpeo sus espadas en X el escudo de Gagaga, haciendo que el monstruo retrocediera, pero no se destruyera. -Ese monstruo debió ser destruido-.

-Otro efecto del Escudo Gagaga es que evita su destrucción si descarto una carta de mi mano- explico Yuma, enviando una carta de su mano al cementerio.

 _-Si es resistente, pero no parece ser tan fuerte como el señor Omar y los otros dicen-_ pensó Roxas observando a Yuma. -Coloco una carta y termino mi turno- finalizo.

 **Roxas: 1 Carta en mano, 3700 LP.**

-¡Muy bien! ¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Yuma, sacando su carta enérgicamente. -¡Activo desde mi mano el efecto de **Perro Nadador**! ¡Si controlo un monstruo de nivel 4, puedo invocar esta carta especialmente!- Un perro pequeño de color blanco y manchas negras y con un equipo de buzo apareció con un "Splash", como si nadara.

 **Nivel 4, tipo Guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 1000 ATK y DEF.**

-¡Ahora, uso a mis 2 monstruos para construir la red revestida. Ovarley!- La galaxia se creo, y los 2 monstruos de Yuma entraron, el perro como un rayo de color morado y Gagaga como uno de color café, haciendo explotar la galaxia. **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece! ¡Glorioso campeón que corta la oscuridad en dos! ¡Campeón Heroico, Excalibur!-** El monstruo que Nistro le dio apareció en el campo, mostrando imponencia.

 **Rango 4, tipo Guerrero, atributo tierra, 2000 ATK y DEF.**

-¡Oh! ¡Yuma invoco un nuevo monstruo Xyz-ura!- Dijo Flip.

-Para enfrentar a un caballero, se necesita otro caballero. Y Excalibur es la mejor opción- dijo Castwell.

-Veamos que tan fuerte es la espada de tu monstruo- reto Roxas.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero antes ¡Activo mi magia: **Tesoro Xyz**! ¡Que al usarla, puedo robar tantas cartas como monstruos Xyz haya en el campo! ¡Por lo que tomo 2!- Dijo Yuma, aumentando su mano. -No eres el único que puede usar magias de equipo. ¡Le equipo a Excalibur la magia **Escudo Magnum** lo que aumenta su ataque igual a la defensa que tiene!- El escudo apareció y el guerrero espartano lo tomo con la mano izquierda, sintiendo el aumento de poder.

El escudo apareció y el guerrero espartano lo tomo con la mano izquierda, sintiendo el aumento de poder.

 **Excalibur: 4000 ATK.**

-¿Usas mis propios hechizos en mi contra Tsukumo?- Refunfuño el rubio. -Aunque tenga 4000 de ataque. No es suficiente para reducir mis puntos de vida- observo Roxas. Aun si Yuma atacara a cualquiera de sus monstruos aun le quedarían puntos de vida.

-Aun falta lo mejor ¡activo el efecto de Excalibur! ¡Desacoplándole todas sus unidades Xyz, durante esta batalla su ataque se duplica!- Con su espada, corto los materiales que brillaban alrededor de el, aumentando su fuerza.

 **8000 ATK.**

-¡Excalibur tiene mas de 8000-ura!- Exclamo Flip.

-¡Nya! ¡Yuma-kun es tan genial!- Dijo Cathy soñadoramente, ignorando la mirada asesina que Kotori le lanzo.

-¡Batalla! ¡Excalibur ataca a Artorigus! **¡Ataque Destructor Espartano!** \- Unos relámpagos golpearon la espada, iluminándola y dándole un brillo de mas poder. Excalibur salto para golpear desde el aire.

-¡Activo mi trampa: **Sacrificio por el Rey**! ¡Si Artorigus esta en el campo, y controlo otro monstruo Noble Caballero que este equipado a una carta mágica de equipo, puedo devolver esa carta mágica a la mano, y el objetivo de ataque cambia al otro monstruo!- Drystan se coloco en medio de Artorigus y Excalibur, que seguía cayendo. Hasta que golpeo con su espada a Drystan, destruyéndolo. -¡Y el daño se reduce a la mitad!- Roxas salió volando para atrás unos pocos metros por la fuerza de impacto.

 **Roxas: 650 LP.**

-Estuvo tan cerca...- siseo Bronk.

-Pero solo le quedan 650 de vida. Ya esta derrotado- dijo Cathy confiada.

-¡Es cierto!-.

Kotori veía en silencio a Yuma, su expresión no estaba igual de emocionada por sus amigos, la joven sabia que su novio había aprendido y madurado mucho en su aventura salvando el mundo aunque no lo pareciera, así que ya no le sorprendía que ya no lo viera confiado cuando iba ganando.

Yuma esbozo una sonrisa emocionante. -¡Eres increíble Roxas! ¡Ni siquiera Shark había aguantado ese combo y tu si! ¡Ansió ver lo que harás a continuación! ¡Termino mi turno!- Finalizo, y Excaliburn bajo su poder.

 **Excalibur: 4000 ATK.**

 **Yuma: 2 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

Roxas se levanto del suelo con la ropa algo sucia, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Estaba emocionado. Nunca se había sentido así antes en ningún duelo. Ni siquiera cuando practicaba con su líder Omar. El corazón latiendo de emoción, la sangre hirviendo por la misma razón. Le gustaba. Incluso ya se había olvidado de su misión principal por la felicidad y adrenalina que sentía en estos momentos.

En la cima de un poste de luz. Estaba el búho mecánico vigilando el progreso del duelo.

* * *

 **(En otro lugar desconocido)**

Omar y la Numero 8 de la organización veían el duelo, ambos con distintas emociones. Ninguno sabían por que Roxas estaba enfrentando al portador de la llave, Omar no había asignado algo como eso al rubio. Después hablaría con el. Mientras que 8...

-La habilidad de ese muchacho me sorprende Omar. Cualquiera ya hubiera perdido con ese ataque, veo que entrenas bien a tus subordinados-.

-Es mi segundo al mando, era obvio que no seria tan débil- refuto Omar. -El y Soul son los mas fuertes de mi grupo, solo que Roxas le gana a Soul por poco y es por tener mas control de su deck-.

Numero 8 se saco su capucha, mostrando finalmente su rostro. Era una mujer parecida a la edad de Omar, cabello largo que le llega cerca de la mitad de la espalda y de color lila, ojos del mismo color pero en un tomo mas azul. Se deslumbro que la parte de adentro de su capucha era de color morado.

-Pensé que eras del tipo de mujer que le gustaba esconder su cara numero 8-.

-Eso es cruel. Solo no me gusta que me miren por mucho tiempo. Además tengo un nombre, es Layla, y ya lo sabes- respondió la mujer de nombre Layla.

-Me da igual- dijo sin importarle mucho. -Lo que no se, es por que Roxas se enfrenta al portador de la llave, ¿ahora que se le metió a ese pendejo? Tal vez dejarlo ser compañero de entrenamiento de Soul le afecto-.

-Ese fui yo- dijo una voz entrando al lugar. Era al que llamaban Numero 11.

-¿Que quieres decir 11?- Pregunto mordazmente el peliverde.

-Solo es un pequeño experimento. Necesitaba algunos datos del portador de la llave, y le pedí a tu subordinado ir. Pensé que seria un buen sujeto para poner a prueba las habilidades de uno de nuestros mas grandes problemas-.

-No uses a mis subordinados como si fueran los tuyos-.

-Vamos, vamos. No te pongas así, es por el bien de la ciencia y el de la organización- respondió y después saco una risa que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera.

Omar miro indiferente a numero 11 para después fijar su vista al duelo de Roxas y Yuma.

* * *

 **(En el duelo)**

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Empezó el rubio emocionado. -¡Primero le equipo a Artorigus la magia que devolví a mi mano: **Noble Arma del Destino**! Y si te preguntas del efecto de esta espada, hace que el monstruo equipado a esta carta no pueda ser destruido en batalla o efectos una vez por turno- La espada apareció en la mano izquierda del rey.

-¿De que te sirve eso? Excalibur aun tiene mas ataque que tu monstruo- comento Yuma.

-No por mucho ¡activo el efecto de Artorigus! ¡Desacoplándole una unidad Xyz, puedo destruir tantas cartas de magia y trampa en el campo como cartas de equipo tenga equipada!- Explico Roxas. -¡Tengo 2! ¡Así que puedo destruir hasta 2 cartas pero solo necesito destruir una! ¡Destruyo Escudo Magnum!-.

Uno de los materiales choco con una de las espadas de Artorigus, y esta disparo un rayo azul que golpeo el escudo equipado a Excalibur, destruyéndolo y haciendo que el perdiera su bono de poder.

 **Excalibur: 2000 ATK.**

-¡El poder de Excalibur volvió a la normalidad!- Hablo Kotori sorprendida.

-Vuelvo a usar el efecto de mi magia Caliburn para recuperar algunos puntos de vida- Artorigus la apunto a su duelista con la espada que fue rodeado por un aura verde proveniente de la misma.

 **Roxas: 1150 LP.**

-No se preocupen. Aunque destruya a Excalibur, Yuma solo perderá 500 puntos, fácilmente remontara en el próximo turno- dijo Castwell.

-Observa mejor cabeza de insecto. ¡Le equipo a Artorigus la ultima magia de mi mano: **Megamorfo**! ¡Que si tengo menos puntos de vida que mi oponente, esta carta duplica el ataque del monstruo equipado!- Un sello se coloco en el pecho del guerrero, y un aura morada lo cubrió, aumentando su tamaño un poco.

 **Artorigus: 5000 ATK.**

-¡Rayos! Ahora su monstruo es mas fuerte...- susurro Yuma algo preocupado.

-¡Batalla! ¡Artorigus ataca a Excalibur! ¡Por Drystan!- El rey de los caballeros corrió al ataque del monstruo oponente, listo para acabarlo. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Excalibur con su espada, algo paso...

Artorigus no se podía mover, su cuerpo estaba atrapado en unos anillos de color arcoíris que le impedían seguir moviéndose.

-¿Pero que...?- Roxas estaba confundido, ¿Dónde habían salido esos anillos? Vio abajo de Artorigus un pequeño ser redondo. -¿Y ese monstruo?-.

-Es mi amigo y se llama **Kuriboh Arcoíris-** hablo Yuma, mostrando la carta del monstruo. -Uno de sus efectos es que puedo equiparlo a un monstruo del adversario que declaro ataque y no puede atacar mientras Kuriboh este equipado a el- el monstruo hizo un sonido de afirmación.

-¿Un tipo de trampa en la mano? Espero no ver mas de esas- susurro Roxas. Y sin nada mas que poder hacer tuvo que acabar su turno.

 **Roxas: 1 Carta en mano, 1150 LP.**

-Gracias amigo, es hora de que termine esto- le hablo Yuma a Kuriboh, quien emitió sonido en respuesta, como si lo entendiera.

Roxas vio esa interacción sorprendido. Le habían hablado de esto que ocurría cuando ciertas personas tenían un fuerte lazo con sus cartas y/o tenían poder o alguna interacción con el mundo de los espíritus. Al recordar eso, ya no se sintió tan sorprendido, por que era obvio que Yuma tendría ese tipo de habilidad al ser parte importante en la batalla del mundo Barian y el mundo Astral.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Yuma. -¡Genial! ¡Terminare esto ahora! ¡Activo mi magia: **Resurrección Gagaga**! ¡Lo que me permite revivir un monstruo Gagaga del cementerio! ¡Y revivo a la **Chica Gagaga**!- Una maga de cabello rubio, traje de hechicera negro con bordes naranjas y un listón rosado en su espalda apareció, guiñando el ojo coquetamente.

 **Nivel 3, tipo lanzador de conjuros, atributo oscuridad, 1000 ATK y 800 DEF.**

-¡¿En que momento llego al cementerio?!- Pregunto Roxas sorprendido, no recordaba que Yuma hubiera invocado ese monstruo en el duelo.

-Fue cuando use el efecto de Escudo Gagaga para evitar su destrucción, esta fue la carta que descarte- respondió el joven, recordando la escena.

 _-¡¿El lo tenia planeado todo?! Ahora veo por que es una amenaza. Aun sin los números es muy fuerte-_ pensó Roxas, cambiando la imagen que tenia de Yuma hasta ahora.

-¡Invoco de manera normal al **Mago Gagaga**!- Uno de los monstruos emblemáticos de Yuma apareció. Su aspecto es de un mago con las mismas ropas que la chica, pero de hombre y una cadena atada a la cintura.

 **Nivel 4, tipo lanzador de conjuros, atributo oscuridad, 1500 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

 _-Me habían dicho que uno de los combos del portador de la llave era con ambos monstruos, pero ambos son de distinto nivel ¿sus efectos tendrán que ver?-_ Analizo Roxas.

-¡Activo el efecto de la chica! ¡Puedo cambiar su nivel para que sea igual al de otro monstruo Gagaga en mi campo! ¡Y escojo al Mago Gagaga!- La hechicera saco un celular con números de color rosado y marco en el, cambiando su nivel a 4. -¡Ahora con la Chica y mi Mago. Ovarley!- La galaxia se creo debajo de ellos, y ambos monstruos entraron como energías moradas. **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece! ¡Poderoso samurái que corta a sus enemigos con tus 2 espadas! ¡Samurái Gagaga!-** Un Samurái en toda la extensión de la palabra apareció. Vestía como uno verdadero, tenia un parche en el ojo izquierdo y arriba de este estaba el símbolo de los Gagaga y tenia 2 espadas atada en su cintura en el mismo lado.

 **Rango 4, tipo guerrero, atributo tierra, 1900 ATK y 1600 DEF.**

-Impresionante, pero tu Samurái no tiene el ataque suficiente para vencer a Artorigus- menciono Roxas.

-¡Se activan los efectos de la Chica Gagaga y renacimiento Gagaga!- Activo Yuma. -¡Por mi magia, todos mis monstruos Xyz ganan 300 de ataque!-.

 **Excalibur: 2300 ATK.**

 **Gagaga: 2200 ATK.**

-¡Y el efecto de mi chica es que si es usada como material para una invocación Xyz, selecciono un monstruo que mi oponente controle! ¡Su ataque baja a 0!-.

-¡No puede ser...!- Dijo incrédulo el rubio, viendo como el aura de fuerza que tenia Artorigus desaparecía y se ponía de rodillas.

 **Artorigus: 0 ATK.**

-¡Batalla! ¡Samurái Gagaga es tu turno de pelear! ¡Destruye a Artorigus! **¡Corte Gagaga!** \- El monstruo desenfundo ambas espadas y de un movimiento corto a Artorigus. A simple vista pareció que no le hizo nada, pero cuando volvió a guardar sus espadas, la armadura de Artorigus se hizo pedazos, creando una onda de viento.

Roxas fue empujado por la onda y cayo al suelo, marchándose lo que le quedaba de vida.

 **Roxas: 0 LP. Ganador Yuma.**

-¡Bien Yuma!- Festejo Kotori, cuando los hologramas se fueron corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo. No importara cuantos de sus duelos había presenciado, siempre se alegraba por sus victorias.

Los muchachos le dieron un momento a la pareja antes de acercárseles. Mientras Cathy mordía un pañuelo mostrando unos dientes parecido a los de un felino. Como deseaba estar en el lugar de Kotori.

Roxas seguía tirado en el suelo, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Se sentía bien a pesar que perdió. En la organización le habían enseñado que perder un duelo era signo de debilidad y humillación, pero perder este duelo no lo sintió así. Se sentía satisfecho.

-¡Oigan chicos!- Todos oyeron la voz de Yuto acercárseles. Había terminado su duelo hace poco y había regresado para explicarles a Yuma y los demás de su repentina ida.

-¡Hola Yuto! ¡Te perdiste de un grandioso duelo de Yuma!- Dijo Bronk.

-¡Lo hubieras visto! ¡Era un duelo de caballeros-ura!- Menciono Flip.

-¡En resumen: debiste presenciarlo!- Resumió Castwell.

-Lamento no haberlo visto, pero también tuve un gran duelo- menciono Yuto.

-¡Oye! ¡Ese fue un gran duelo!- Le grito Yuma a su contrincante, que se estaba levantando.

Cuando Yuto lo vio, sus ojos se sobresaltaron al ver la ropa que usaba. -Esa ropa... ¡eres uno de ellos!- Se puso delante de Yuma y los demás y posiciono su disco de duelos frente a el.

-El fragmento Xyz de Zarc...- siseo Roxas.

De repente el ambiente se había vuelto hostil. Roxas sabia que debía irse, acaba de perder un duelo y no tiene las fuerzas para enfrentar a alguien del nivel de Yuto.

De la nada una luz emano en medio de ambos lados. Cuando la luz paro, todos vieron a un hombre de la misma ropa que Roxas y la capucha arriba.

-Señor 11- dijo Roxas al reconocer a uno de los lideres de la organización.

-También estas con ese tipo- dijo agresivamente Yuto.

-No vine a pelear, solo vine por el chico. Fueron valiosos los datos que nos diste- dijo numero 11 a Roxas.

-Yuto ¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto Yuma confundido.

-Creo que se me olvido comentarles, pero los sujetos que me trajeron aquí usaban el mismo abrigo negro que ellos usan. Por lo que deben ser aliados- explico el usuario Xyz.

-Así es Yuto, aunque honestamente me molesta verte después de lo que sucedió-.

-¿Te conozco?-.

-No físicamente en tu caso, pero me habrás visto dentro de Yuya Sakaki- se bajo la capucha de la cabeza, y el rostro de Yuto se desconfiguro.

Numero 11 era el Doctor, el científico mas brillante de Academia y quien creo a los Parásitos Fusionadores, los mismos que controlaron a los fragmentos de Ray. La ira comenzó a inundar el pecho de Yuto al recordar como ese bastardo controlo a Yuzu y las demás; sobre todo a Ruri. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Tu... ¡Tu fuiste quien controlo a Ruri en ese entonces!- Espeto enojado.

-Me alegra ver que me recuerdas. A mi también se me hace grato ver a un espécimen tan raro como tu- dijo el Doctor.

-¡Enfréntame en un duelo!- Exigió molesto, quería hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Ruri y esta era su oportunidad.

-Espera Yuto...- Yuma no sabia lo que pasaba, pero podía ver que Yuto le guardaba rencor al recién llegado.

-Te dije que no vine a pelear, solo quiero devolverle a Omar su siervo- respondió el Doctor, poniéndose de lado de Roxas y colocando una mano en el hombro del joven.

-¡No me importa! ¡No te perdonare lo que hiciste!- Respondió Yuto mas enojado.

El Doctor saco una carta que era la misma que uso Omar para escapar de LDS. Con ella, genero otra vez el brillo, teletransportandolo a el y a Roxas.

Yuto golpeo el suelo frustrado. Le molestaba el echo que aquel que controlo a Ruri y las demás se escapara delante de sus ojos.

-Oye Yuto ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunto Bronk.

El pelinegro suspiro para tranquilizarse. -Lo lamento por mi actitud chicos... es solo que conozco al hombre que apareció recién... y puedo decir que es la persona que mas detesto de todas-.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión Sincro)**

-Nadie a visto nada ni nadie extraño- dijo Crow reuniéndose con Gongenzaka que usaba el equipo para los turbo duelos y Jack en los suburbios.

-Entonces parece que no hay rastros de que esos sujetos hayan estado aquí- hablo Jack, llevando una de sus manos al mentón.

El disco de duelos de Gongenzaka comenzó a sonar, señal que era una llamada, por lo que la contesto. -Reiji ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Gongenzaka a Reiji que lo llamaba.

 _-Sakaki-san quiere hablar contigo-_ dijo Reiji pasando la imagen al padre de Yuya.

 _-Gongenzaka, quiero que vayas a las coordenadas que recibirás después de la llamada. Allí vive un viejo amigo mío y de Leo con su nieto. Tal vez el pueda ayudarte-_ sugirió Yusho.

-De acuerdo, iré allá enseguida- contesto Gongenzaka finalizando la llamada, recibiendo las coordenadas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- Pregunto Crow.

-No, puedo hacerme cargo yo mismo. Ustedes vuelvan- se subió a su D-Wheel y partió donde decía las coordenadas, no estaba muy lejos, le tomaría 13 minutos en llegar.

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí termina el capitulo, espero les gustara el duelo y la aparición del Doctor, ya que no se supo nada después de que se convirtiera en carta, así que se me ocurrió agregarlo como uno de los villanos.**

 **La carta de perro nadador es una carta del anime que usa Yuya. La vi en un video del mazo de Yuya y quise ponerla, al igual que tesoro Xyz, que también es de anime (para la mala suerte de los que jugamos mazos Xyz) y la trampa sacrificio por el rey la invente, que quería darle un turno mas a Roxas y esa era la única manera XD.**

 **También aviso que escribiré un opening para esta serie a partir del capitulo 10, vi que mucha gente lo hacia y me intereso. Ya se que canción poner pero acepto sus sugerencias.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Se podría decirse que si XD._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Me alegra que te gustara el cantico, además te di un turno extra usando el poder del guion jaja._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Es que Riku en KH3 se parece a Noctis de FFXV, por eso la gente dice que se parecen y en algunos fanfics los colocan como hermanos._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Reclutamiento y Encuentro

**Capitulo 10: Reclutamiento y Encuentro**

* * *

Gongenzaka había llegado a la parte media de la ciudad de la dimensión Sincro, estaba frente a la puerta de una casa normal, algo que era de esperarse de clase media. Su D-Wheel estaba estacionada en la será, En este lugar se encontraba el hombre que el padre de Yuya le había mencionado, por lo que esperaba una buena colaboración.

Toco la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada y espero unos segundos, hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto un joven un poco mayor que Gongenzaka, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, chaqueta azul con líneas blancas y debajo un abrigo rojo y una camisa blanca, en el cuello tiene atada una corbata, pantalones del mismo color que su chaqueta.

-Me llamo Gongenzaka, soy de la dimensión Péndulo- se presento con educación. -Vengo en nombre de LDS en busca de un hombre- informo al joven.

-Lo lamento pero no hay...- iba a decir el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz.

-¡Pasa nomas!- Grito la tercera voz.

-Con permiso- dijo Gongenzaka.

-¡Espera! No he dicho...- protesto el joven, pero al final Gongenzaka entro a la casa.

El duelista firme observo a su alrededor, notando que la casa era de buen espacio y acogedora.

-Oye, no puedes entrar asi en la casa de otros- dijo molesto el joven.

-Ya déjalo Aetos- dijo la misma voz que dejo entrar a Gongenzaka.

Ambos miraron a otra puerta, donde estaba un anciano de estatura media, cabello y barba blanca por la edad, pero algunas líneas amarillas.

-Sabes que no quiero tener duelistas en la casa Abuelo- dijo el joven llamado Aetos a su abuelo.

-Este joven vino de lejos para decirnos algo, debemos escucharlo- regaño el anciano a su nieto. -¿Fue Yusho quien te envió aquí verdad?-.

-¿Como lo sabe?- Pregunto sorprendido Gongenzaka.

-Hace unos días contacto conmigo, y si vienes de LDS es por que Yusho te dijo donde vivía- explico el anciano.

-Si. Me dijo que usted era un antiguo amigo suyo y de Akaba Leo y que tal vez podría ayudarnos-.

Gongenzaka empezó a relatar el asunto, donde el señor mayor prestaba atención, mientras Aetos parecía molesto por la presencia del duelista.

Al terminar de escuchar, el anciano se quedo en silencio con una expresión pensativa, decidiendo como ayudar. Pero Aetos intervino.

-¿Y porque deberíamos ayudar a Akaba Reiji? Por su culpa hemos estado en esta dimensión desde hace años-.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Gongenzaka.

-Hace algunos años, Akaba Reiji me pidió ayuda para buscar a Yusho que había viajado a la dimensión Fusión para buscar a Leo. Aetos me acompañaba. Pero el viaje salió mal en el proceso y terminamos en la dimensión sincro- explico el hombre.

-Mi abuelo tuvo que pelear en muchos duelos, algunos ilegales, para pagar esta casa, y eso lo fatigaron. Por lo que ya no puede tener duelos. Así que dile a tu jefe que no tenemos nada para el- dijo agresivamente Aetos.

Gongenzaka ya se había dado cuenta del odio que el tipo le tenia desde que llego, pero ahora pudo ver que el odio era probablemente hacia LDS.

-¿Odias a LDS por lo que les hizo?- Se aventuro a preguntar.

-Nada de eso. Simplemente no me agradan los duelistas-.

Gongenzaka, entendiendo que solo traería mas complicaciones, se retiro de la casa en silencio.

El abuelo de Aetos miro a su nieto con reproche. -El solo vino por que un amigo mío se lo pidió. No era necesario ser grosero con el-.

-Es su batalla y nos quieren involucrar. Todos los duelistas son iguales- dijo cansado del tema, retirándose a su habitación.

El señor suspiro cansado, aun no podía hacer reaccionar a su nieto para que quitara ese odio.

El rubio llego hasta su habitación y se tiro a la cama, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

* * *

 **(En LDS)**

Ruri, quien era la que estaba en forma física en el cuerpo de Yuzu finalmente despertó, al levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo se llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza: se sentía mareada y muy cansada por alguna razón.

-¿Donde estoy?- Se pregunto, sentándose en la camilla.

Ella se encontraba en el aula medica de LDS y había estado allí desde que la trajeron.

 _-¡Finalmente despertaste, Ruri!-_ Hablo Yuzu en su interior como fantasma.

-¿Yuzu? ¿Dónde estoy?- Le pregunto a su contraparte Standart.

 _-En el salón medico de LDS, te trajeron aquí después que te desmayaras-_ respondió Serena viéndose igual que Yuzu.

Al principio, Ruri no entendió lo que dijo Serena con desmayarse, pero cuando se sintió menos mareada, su mente recordó lo que paso; el duelo, como atacaron a Yuya, y sobre todo, como lastimaban a Yuto y ella trato de evitarlo.

-¡Yuto!- Exclamo preocupada, levantándose de golpe. -¡¿Dónde esta Yuto?!- Empezó a buscarlo en el cuarto con la mirada con la esperanza que estuviera allí inconsciente como estaba ella.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y Akaba Reiji entro acompañado de su guardaespaldas. Había visto que Ruri se había despertado por una de sus cámaras y decidió que era mejor decirle antes que ella causara alguna imprudencia.

-Tu eres...-.

-Es bueno ver que despertaste Ruri- saludo Akaba Reiji.

-Reiji ¡¿Que fue lo que sucedió?! ¡¿Quienes eran esos tipos?! ¡¿Donde esta Yuto?!- Arremetió con preguntas al peliplateado.

-Cálmate- al ver que la joven se calmaba un poco prosiguió. -Primero, no sabemos quienes eran ellos, ahora los estamos movilizando, mande a todos los Lancers y a nuestros aliados en busca de información, incluyendo a tu hermano-.

-¿Y Yuto?- Pregunto con un tono desesperado por saber que le había pasado a su mejor amigo y amor secreto.

-Si Yuzu me puede escuchar, deben saber que Yuya esta bien. Ahora esta donde tuvo el duelo con otros dos para tener mas datos-.

Yuzu suspiro de alivio, se alegraba que no le había pasado nada a Yuya, se hizo una nota mental de golpearlo después con su abanico por caer en la trampa de esos sujetos.

Ruri también se alegro, si Yuya estaba bien significaba que Yuto también lo estaba, su corazón se lleno de dicha.

-Pero...- Reiji se acomodo los lentes, y el brillo de estos cubrieron sus ojos. -No sabemos donde esta Yuto- revelo sin mas demora.

Ruri miro al CEO de LDS sin ninguna expresión, confundida y desorientada ante lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Qu-Que acabas de decir?- Pregunto temblando, sus contrapartes la veían en silencio, sintiendo el dolor de ella.

-Tal parece que el objetivo de estos sujetos era el alma de Yuto. Cuando generaste ese brillo y los sujetos escaparan, Yuya dijo que el alma de Yuto ya no estaba en su cuerpo al igual que faltaban los monstruos Xyz de su mazo- explico con su típico tono analista.

Esa noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría a la Kurosaki quien cayo sentada a la cama al no tener fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Y pronto, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y empezó a llorar, tapándose la boca con sus manos para que un grito no saliera de ellos.

¿Por que cuando finalmente habían podido reunirse después de tanto dolor en la guerra, tuvieron que separarlos de nuevo?

 _-Ruri-_ Yuzu sentía mucha tristeza por su homologa Xyz, de las 4, era quien mejor conocía la sensación de ser separada de quien mas ama cuando finalmente estuvieron juntos. Muchas veces se reencontró con Yuya, pero tan pronto se reencontraban volvían a separarse y eso le dolía mucho aunque no lo expresara.

-Señor- llamo su guardaespaldas a Reiji, mostrándole su tableta.

Reiji miro a Ruri, viendo que necesitaba un momento sola, tomo el aparato y salió del aula medica.

Caminando, oprimió uno de los botones de la tableta, apareciendo una pantalla que mostraba a Yuya, Astrid y Sawatari.

-¿Que encontraron?- Pregunto directo al punto.

 _-"No mucho la verdad...solo que encontramos a un robot que nos espiaba como pervertido y lo rete a un duelo, donde le gane sin problemas y luego exploto"-_ simplifico Astrid con orgullo.

 _-"¿No exageraste un poco en la explicación?"-_ Dijo Sawatari.

 _-"Cállate, que nadie pidió tu opinión"-._

-¿Dices que el robot exploto?- Repitió Reiji.

 _-"Si, también nos dijo que una nueva guerra va a empezar"-_ dijo Yuya.

Akaba Reiji se noto un poco preocupado, eso era una declaración de guerra en toda la palabra, literalmente.

-¿Dijo algo mas?- Pregunto, queriendo saber todos los detalles.

 _-"También dijo algo sobre unos trece, pero no dijo nada mas antes que explotara"-_ respondió Astrid.

-De acuerdo, vuelvan a la base- dijo Reiji, cortando la comunicación. _-Otra vez sobre esos trece ¿se referirá a trece personas?-_

* * *

 **(En la dimensión Sincro)**

Aetos estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama en la misma posición con la que se acostó, hasta que se despertó por el viento que golpeaba su rostro. Con fastidio, se levanto de su cama y se acerco a su ventana con el propósito de cerrarla.

-Hola Aetos- escucho una voz que lo saludo.

Aetos miro sorprendido su ventana, viendo a quien era el que lo saludo y se encontraba apoyado en ella.

-¡Edward! ¡Hombre a pasado tiempo!- Saludo alegre el rubio.

Quien se encontraba frente a el, era el mismo Edward que enfrento a Yuya con un deck falso y junto a Roxas lo atacaron para llevarse el alma de Yuto.

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿no?- Dijo amigablemente.

-Unos 4 meses. Te perdiste de algunas cosas- dijo Aetos acercándose al marco de la ventana.

-Ya lo se todo, sobre Academia y los Lancers de LDS, al final no estabas tan loco cuando dijiste que venias de otra dimensión- se rio Edward al recordar que Aetos le dijo eso cuando se conocieron.

Ambos se habían conocido cuando Aetos y su abuelo llegaron a la dimensión Sincro, el fue el primer amigo del rubio y les explico el sistema de Tops y Commons en la ciudad.

-¿Que te trae por aquí? Pensé que aparecerías en la copa de la amistad- dijo Aetos.

-Finalmente lo conseguí...- empezó a hablar Edward, y en su tono de voz se notaba seriedad. -Finalmente alcance el poder que tanto anhelaba para aplastar a mis oponentes y a esta podrida ciudad- en sus ojos se veía determinación. -Y quiero que seas el primero que lo sienta...-.

-Sabes que yo no tengo duelos- respondió Aetos con cierta molestia.

-Lo se, pero créeme, si tienes este duelo conmigo, saldremos beneficiados ambos-.

-¿Así? ¿De que modo?-.

-Por que te quiero hacer una propuesta que se que aceptaras, pero solo te la podrá hacer si aceptas el duelo conmigo- dijo Edward.

Aetos suspiro con fastidio, no quería tener duelos, pero se lo debía a su amigo, y estaba interesado en la propuesta que quisiera hacerle.

Abrió el cajón de su mueble donde estaban su deck y su disco de duelos que era tenia una forma circular, y salto al otro lado de la ventana, cayendo al lado de Edward.

Ambos tomaron algo de distancia, y el rubio se ponía su disco de duelos en su brazo izquierdo e ingresaba su mazo en el.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Edward, encendiendo su disco de duelos.

-Solo comencemos- dijo Aetos, encendiendo su disco de duelos, y los bordes de la plataforma de su campo eran azules.

-¡AL DUELO!- Gritaron ambos.

-Te concedo el primer turno- dijo Edward.

-Como quieras- dijo Aetos. -¡Mi turno! ¡Primero, descarto una carta para invocar especialmente a **Mantarraya Blanca** en modo de ataque!- La mantarraya del color mencionado apareció como volando en el lugar.

 **Tipo Pez, nivel 4, atributo agua, 1400 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-Puede ser invocado de manera especial si descarto un monstruo de atributo agua de mi mano- explico Aetos. -¡Ahora invoco normalmente a **Anguila del Pantano Real**!-.

Una anguila de color blanco con líneas rojas en los bordes, joyas en el cuerpo y un sombrero apareció.

 **Tipo Pez Cantante, nivel 4, atributo agua, 1700 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

-Veo que tus habilidades no han disminuido- comento Edward, sabiendo lo que ocurrirá ahora.

-¡Afino a Mantarraya Blanca de nivel 4, con Anguila del Pantano Real de nivel 4!- El primer monstruo se elevo al aire, mientras que el segundo se convertía en 4 círculos verdes y subían hasta rodear a la mantarraya. - **¡Poderosa bestia del océano! ¡Ven y muéstrales la majestuosidad del mar! ¡Invocación Sincronizada! ¡Aparece, -nivel 8! ¡Ballena de Aura Blanca!-.**

Una gran ballena salió del suelo como si este fuera mar, lanzando un grito.

 **Tipo Pez, nivel 8, atributo agua, 2800 ATK y 2000 DEF.**

La gente alrededor de la casa de Aetos se sorprendió al ver el monstruo de gran tamaño, suponiendo que era un duelo, fueron a ver adonde estaba el monstruo.

-Es impresionante tu monstruo- elogio Edward. -Si dejaras el odio que siente por los duelistas, probablemente hubieras llegado a entrar en la copa de la amistad-.

-¿Y ayudar a las personas que son iguales a los sujetos de mi dimensión? No gracias, estoy bien así- respondió Aetos.

-Esa es una de las razones por la que quiero tu ayuda- dijo misteriosamente el pelinaranja.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Cuando termine el duelo lo sabrás-.

-Tu siempre tan misterioso. Acabo mi turno- termino Aetos.

 **2 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¡Es hora que te demuestre la justicia en la que creo! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Edward.

Mientras ellos tenían su duelo, el abuelo de Aetos los veía preocupados desde la ventana, tenia un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión Xyz)**

Shun, Kaito, Dennis y Tsukikage buscaban en su Heartland algún indicio de alguien sospechoso, aunque era Kurosaki quien mas desesperado estaba, hace poco le notificaron que su hermana había despertado y su reacción a la noticia de Yuto era la que se esperaba, y el quería estar allí con su hermana aliviándola de su dolor.

-Esos malditos...juro cuando los vea que les hare que me digan donde esta Yuto- dijo Kurosaki en voz baja.

Los 4 se habían separado para buscar mejor, aunque la ciudad se estaba reconstruyendo, aun faltaba mucho para que se viera como antes.

-¿Entonces por que no lo intentas?- Escucho una voz masculina detrás suyo.

Shun extrañado, se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hablo, encontrándose con un tipo misterioso que usaba la misma ropa que los tipos que atacaron a Yuya.

-¡Tu...!- Exclamo Shun dando un salto hacia atrás. -¡¿Eres uno de ellos no?!- Le grito, reconociendo las ropas.

-No hay por que ser tan agresivos- dijo calmadamente el misterioso.

-¡¿Dónde esta Yuto?!- Exigió Shun, encendiendo su disco de duelos.

El encapuchado suspiro.

-¿Por que siempre a la violencia? Bueno, como sea, no tenemos a tu amigo si es lo que preguntas, pero si esta donde lo quisimos traer-.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto confundido.

-¿Eres muy preguntón no? Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirte nada mas-.

-¡Entonces te obligare a que me lo digas!- Grito furioso.

-Como quieras- saco su disco de duelos y lo encendió, siendo igual al de Edward, solo que la plataforma era mas larga, y los bordes de color negro. -Porcia, llámame numero 6- se presento el sexto miembro de la organización.

-¡AL DUELO!- Gritaron ambos.

* * *

 **(Momentos después, en el duelo de Aetos y Edward)**

Una gran explosión inundo el campo, y la gente que veía el duelo salió corriendo por tan fuerte explosión que no era solo por el duelo.

 **Aetos LP: 0**

 **Edward: 4000 LP GANADOR**

Aetos cayo de rodillas, cansado y abrumado, fue derrotado fácilmente por Edward, quien ni siquiera se había despeinado. Vio a su oponente, donde atrás tenia la figura de un monstruo de 4 patas que desapareció al terminar el duelo, acercándosele.

-¿Ahora ves la fuerza que obtuve?- Le pregunto Edward.

-Es impresionante...- dijo Aetos sorprendido.

-Ahora aquí esta mi proposición: este poder puede estar a tu alcance ¿recuerdas cuando me contaste por que odias los duelos? Pues usa ese odio y enfréntate a quienes se te oponen y véngate por lo que te hicieron pasar-.

Aetos estaba confundido, no entendía del todo lo que Edward estaba diciéndole, pero lo que si alcanzaba a entender era que podía tener mas fuerza.

-¿No te gustaría vengarte de toda esa gente que te humillo y molesto, y que además acusaron injustamente a tu padre?- Pregunto, sintiendo como reacciono el rubio.

Aetos miro el piso y apretó los puños. Su padre fue culpado injustamente en un duelo y lo expulsaron de la liga profesional, y por eso los demás los molestaban y lo llamaban hijo de un tramposo. Quería hacerlos pagar por lo que le hicieron a el y a su padre, quien al no soportar la humillación y los acosos, finalmente se suicido.

Edward le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y Aetos acepto, siendo este una afirmación del rubio.

-¡Aetos espera!- Grito el anciano, tratando que el joven no se vaya.

Edward saco la carta teletransportadora **(N/A: Así la llamaremos a partir de ahora)** y esta emano el brillo que los hizo desaparecer de la vista del anciano.

El señor se preocupo mucho por todo esto, no sabiendo que hacer.

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, perdón si fue corto, pero ahora voy a explicar el porque. Primero Aetos es un OC de alguien que sigue la historia en Wattpad, haciendo que para quienes quieran dar su OC, solo quedan 2 puestos.**

 **Segundo, dije que iba a colocar un Opening y para no hacer muy largo la lectura, acorte el capitulo para que lo puedan entender, lo dejare al final.**

 **Astrid Ramos:** _Era obvio que ganaría, aunque esta vez fue por habilidad propia y no como otras veces, y si, si Shun se entera de que el Doctor esta involucrado lo va a matar, y en un duelo exactamente XD_

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor y les dejo la letra junto a los escenarios que ustedes imaginaran, comenten que les pareció. CHAO.**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y las el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**


	11. Capitulo 11: Los Mundo Oscuro

**"Después de la guerra dimensional todo parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

 **Capitulo 11: El Mundo Oscuro**

En la Heartland de la Dimensión Xyz, Shun Kurosaki estaba enfrentándose en un duelo contra un sujeto sospechoso que usa las mismas ropas que Roxas y Edward. Estaba activada la magia de campo de vision solida para usar Action Cards. Ahora era el turno del individuo.

 **Kurosaki: 4000 LP, 2 cartas en mano.**

 **Strix X3: 3000 DEF y 1600 ATK.**

Kurosaki tenia en su campo a 3 Raidraptor Force Strix, usando la misma estrategia que uso en su segundo combate contra Sora para analizar el deck de su oponente y una carta boca abajo, además los tres Strix tenían una unidad Xyz.

 **Desconocido: 4000 LP, 4 cartas en mano.**

Su oponente no había ni atacado ni fue atacado, la razón se debe a que al principio del duelo activo la antigua magia **Espadas de Luz Reveladora** la que impidió a Shun atacar al inicio, otra razón para tener el campo como lo tiene ahora, y el encapuchado solo tiene a dos monstruos boca abajo y una carta boca abajo.

-Finalizo mi turno. Ahora se acaba el efecto de tu magia y tus espadas se van- las espadas de luz que aprisionaban a Shun y sus monstruos desaparecieron.

-Debes de sentirte mejor al no estar mas enjaulado ¿no? Se que las aves les gusta volar libre- dijo el misterioso.

-Cállate y comienza tu turno, para que pueda aplastarte y que me digas todo lo que quiero- dijo mordazmente Kurosaki.

-Que agresivo. Bueno, no soy nadie para decir eso. Supongo que ya debo tomarme esto un poco mas enserio- dijo el misterioso. -¡Mi turno, robo!- Empezó. -Volteo a mi primer monstruo: **Jarra Mórfica** \- una jarra negra, con un ojo y dientes apareció cuando la carta se dio vuelta.

 **Jarra Morfica: nivel 3, atributo tierra, tipo roca, 700 ATK y 600 DEF.**

-¡Activo su efecto de volteo: Ambos descartamos nuestra mano y robamos 5 cartas nuevas!- Explico.

-¡¿Es una broma?!- Exclamo Shun, ese efecto le daba la oportunidad de recuperar su mano, ¿acaso el tramaba algo?

Ambos descartaron las cartas que tenían en mano y robaron 5 nuevas cartas, a Shun le toco una buena mano con lo que sabia que podía ganar el duelo, tan solo tenia que esperar a que su oponente invoque un monstruo del extra deck y listo.

Mientras que el misterioso hizo no parecía a gusto con la mano que le toco. -Aun no sale la que quiero, tendré que esperar a que me salga cuando necesite-.

 _-¿Esta esperando una carta en especifico? Debe ser esa la razón por la que no hizo nada en los tres turnos que no ataco-_ pensó Kurosaki observando a su oponente.

Unas sombras empezaron a salir detrás del encapuchado, dejando confundido al usuario Xyz.

-Bueno, tendré que pelear con lo que tengo- dijo resignado. -¡Activo los efectos de **Goldd, Dios de la Pelea del Mundo Oscuro** y **Siilva, Dios de la guerra del Mundo Oscuro**! ¡Cuando son enviados al cementerio desde mi mano por efecto de una carta: puedo invocarlos de manera especial al campo!-.

Las sombras se despejaron con un rugido; revelando a dos monstruos grandes: uno era un demonio de color amarillo con alas y tenia un hacha como arma, y el otro era un demonio de color gris con alas hacia atrás y una daga que sostenía en forma que la hoja este abajo.

 **Goldd y Siilva: niveles 5, atributo oscuridad, tipo demonio, 2300 ATK y 1400 DEF.**

-¿Pero que son esos monstruos?- Pregunto Kurosaki sorprendido por ambos monstruos.

-Estos dos chicos malos son provenientes del mundo oscuro, un mundo enemigo del mundo de los espíritus y que representa toda la maldad. ¿Verdad que son geniales?- Dijo emocionado el encapuchado.

-No importa que sean esos monstruos, sus ataques no superan la defensa de mis Force Strix-.

-Tus aves van a caer, solo espera. ¡Activo mi magia: **Tratos con el Mundo Oscuro**! ¡Consiste en que ambos descartamos una carta de nuestra mano y robamos!-.

Ambos hicieron lo que se dijo, y después de realizarlo un agujero apareció en el campo de Shun

-¿Pero que...?- Kurosaki no sabia lo que pasaba.

En su lado del campo apareció un demonio de baja estatura con un báculo en mano, y vestía únicamente de túnica azul.

-Te presento a Ceruli, Líder del Mundo Oscuro- presento el desconocido. -Cuando es descartado, aparece en el lado del campo de mi oponente, y también hace que tu eligas una carta de mi mano y la descarte- explico el efecto.

 **Ceruli: nivel 1, atributo oscuridad, tipo demonio, 100 ATK y 300 DEF.**

 _-Ya entiendo su estrategia: descarta cartas de su mano para activar los efectos de sus monstruos. No parece que use extra deck-_ analizo Shun. -¡Elijo la carta que acabaste de sacar!-.

Una sonrisa siniestra se vio en el rostro del misterioso aun con su capucha, dándole mala espina al usuario Xyz.

-Gracias amigo, me haces descartar a **Lucent, Bajoseñor del Mundo Oscuro.-** descarto al susodicho monstruo. -Por el efecto de Lucent: si es descartado al cementerio puedo invocarlo especialmente-.

Un tercer demonio apareció, un poco mas bajo que los otros dos, pero en apariencia mas espeluznante: tenia partes de armadura de color Ilia claro en sus brazos, piernas y hombros, su rostro era esquelético, además de un par de gigantescas alas en su espalda.

 **Lucent: nivel 6, atributo oscuridad, tipo demonio, 2400 ATK y 0 DEF.**

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ahora se activa su otro efecto! ¡Si fue descartado por el efecto de una carta de mi oponente, puedo invocar especialmente a un monstruo tipo demonio, en cualquier lado del campo!- Su voz comenzó a sonar un poco mas maniática. -Y como Ceruli esta en tu lado del campo cuenta como tuyo-.

-Tch- chasqueo la lengua Kurosaki.

-Por lo que déjame agradecerte y darte un monstruo. ¡Invoco a **Kozaky Gigante** en tu lado del campo!- Un gigante robot con un rostro mecánico y varios instrumentos apareció en el lado de Kurosaki, llenando la zona de monstruos de Shun.

 **Kozaky: nivel 4, atributo oscuridad, tipo demonio, 2500 ATK y 2400 DEF.**

-¿Para que darme un monstruo que es mas fuerte que todos los tuyos?- Pregunto Kurosaki.

-Pues Kozaky es en este caso algo que ustedes los humanos llaman...un caballo de Troya-.

-¡¿Como?!- Miro a Kozaky, y este empezó a moverse y a soltar chispas como loco.

-Si no hay un **Kozaky** en el campo, Kozaky Gigante se destruye automáticamente y su controlador recibe un daño igual a sus puntos de ataque- dijo siniestramente el de capucha.

El ente mecánico exploto, la fuerza de la explosión fue tanta que Kurosaki salió volando unos pocos centímetros, cayendo boca abajo al suelo.

 **Kurosaki: 1500 LP.**

-Maldición...de haberlo visto hubiera corrido para tomar una Action Card...- mascullo levantando el rostro.

-¡Jajajaja! Debe de gustarte el suelo para caer ante esa simple explosión. Aun falta lo mejor- dijo malignamente el encapuchado.

Shun se puse de pie, ya arto de las burlas de su oponente y de ese cambio de actitud.

-¡Vete al diablo! ¡Quítate esa capucha y déjame ver tu rostro, que estoy arto del misterio!- Exigió molesto.

-Que intolerante. Esa actitud me recuerda a alguien que desprecio. Pero creo que es justo que veas el rostro de quien te derrotara- se retiro la capucha hacia atrás, y Shun quedo petrificado ante lo que vio.

El rostro del individuo no era humano, era el de un demonio, mas como un esqueleto morado, con una especie de corona de huesos sujetando su cabello largo de color alga, y su cabeza estaba algo chueca, además de no tener pupilas.

-¿Que eres?- Pregunto asombrado y algo asustado ante el.

-Soy Brron, Rey del Mundo Oscuro. Un espíritu de duelo- se presento Brron.

Kurosaki estaba asombrado de quien era el sujeto que se enfrentaba, ya había escuchado que los monstruos tienen alma al ver a los dragones de Yuya y Yuto interactuar. Pero esto era otra cosa.

-Estas asombrado ¿no? Pues ya que estoy de buen humor te explicare- dijo Brron. -Los monstruos pueden llegar a transmitir su espíritu mediante su carta de dos modos; si el monstruo tiene un fuerte lazo con su duelista este será capaz de verlo y hablar con el. Y el otro es que ese espíritu sea muy poderoso para influenciar en el mundo de los humanos, pero mi caso es diferente-.

-¿Que quieres decir?-.

-No soy de tu dimensión, si no de otra mas lejana, donde me enfrente a un chiquillo de tu edad y lo use a el y a sus amigos para despertar un gran poder que no pude obtener porque fui derrotado- apretó los puños con ira, recordar eso le causaba un gran odio. -Cuando iba a desaparecer entre las estrellas, el líder de la organización me salvo en el instante que desaparecí, ofreciéndome que me uniera a el. Y así lo hice. A cambio me dio mas poder del que tuve, lo suficiente para materializarme en el mundo humano y esta cómoda ropa-.

Kurosaki parecía entender lo que este sujeto le decía. El era compañero de los que secuestraron a Yuto, y decía que existían mas dimensiones que las 4 dimensiones de invocación y el venia de otra, y parece que quien sea que este orquestando esto sabe mucho sobre dimensiones.

-Bueno, suficiente charla, hay que continuar el duelo- dijo Brron. -¡Juego mi magia **: Relámpago del Mundo Oscuro**! ¡Descartando a un monstruo mundo oscuro, destruyo una carta en tu zona de magias y trampas!-.

Al descartar una carta de su mano, la carta boca abajo de Kurosaki fue destruida.

-¡Activo el efecto de **Kakhi, Guerrillera del Mundo Oscuro**! ¡Cuando es descartado destruyo uno de tus monstruos! Dile adios a una de tus aves ¡Jajaja!- Rio locamente Brron

Un Force Strix empezó a brillar de color morado, pero Shun salto hacia una de las plataformas, no pudo subirse a ella pero si alcanzo a tomar una Action Card.

 **-¡Action Magic: Salvamiento!** ¡Evito la destrucción de Force Strix!- El brillo en el monstruo desapareció.

-Este campo si que es molesto- gruño Brron. -Tendré que usar mi ultima carta. ¡Activo **Raigeki** , destruyendo todos tus monstruos!-.

Un gran rayo cayo del suelo, golpeando al trio de aves de Kurosaki, destruyendolas.

-Con una sola carta elimino a todos mis monstruos...-.

-Quería acabar con tus monstruos lentalmente, pero ya me aburriste, así que te acabaré- dijo Brron. -¡Batalla¡ ¡Vayan mi ejercito oscuro! ¡Acaben con el!-.

Los tres monstruos de Brron se abalanzaron en dirección a Kurosaki, aunque este extrañamente estaba calmado. Los tres monstruos golpearon el lugar donde estaba, generando una pantalla de humo.

-Al final no me serviste para jugar- dijo Brron, creyendo que ya lo derroto, pero alcanzo a ver una figura en el humo.

-No creas que has ganado, lunático- dijo Shun. Las armas de los monstruos de Brron estaban enterradas cerca de el, pero ninguna le dio.

-¿Como sobreviviste?-.

-La carta boca abajo que destruiste era mi trampa: **Raidraptor Readdines** , al removerla del cementerio, no recibo daño este turno- explico Kurosaki.

-Parece que caí en tu trampa. Nada mal. Termino mi turno- acabo Brron.

 **Brron: 4000 LP, 0 Cartas en mano.**

 _-Armo un fuerte campo sin necesidad de invocar del extra deck y limpio por completo mi campo. Es fuerte-_ pensó Kurosaki. _-Pero debo de encontrar a Yuto, y no dejaré que un monstruo loco me detenga-._

-¡Hola, Kurosaki!- Escucharon la voz de Dennis llegar desde el cielo, aterrizando alado de su compañero Xyz. -Pareces estar divirtiendote ¿te molesta si me uno?- Elevo su disco de duelos.

Kaito apareció detras de Brron, guardando su distancia, también listo para un duelo.

-Pero si son molestias- dijo Brron.

-Tsukikage esta contactando a Akaba Reiji, nosotros nos encargamos de este sujeto- dijo Dennis.

-¿Pero quien o que es el?- Pregunto Kaito.

-¡No se metan! Yo puedo con este sujeto. Le sacaré las respuestas a golpes con este duelo- dijo Shun, en su ojos se veia una fuerte determinación.

Dennis y Kaito se miraron un momento, cerraron sus ojos y con una sonrisa retrocedieron un poco. No era sabio enfrentar a un águila furiosa.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó, un corte de aire se expulso cuando Shun saco su carta. -¡Activo mi carta mágica: **Subida de Rango Fuerza de Recorte de Alma**! ¡Esta carta me permite revivir a un monstruo Xyz Raidraptor y usarlo como material para la invocación Xyz de otro Raidraptor que sea dos rangos mayor a el, y elijo a un Force Strix!-.

El monstruo mencionado apareció por un agujero, para pronto volverse un rayo de energía morado, apareciendo la pequeña galaxia, entrando el rayo de energía en ella, explotando.

 **-¡Orgulloso halcón! ¡Extiende tus alas bañada con la sangre de los héroes! ¡Y avanza en el camino hacia la revolución! ¡Cambio de Subida de Rango Xyz! ¡Aparece! ¡Rango 6! ¡Raidraptor Revolution Falcon!**

Atrás de Kurosaki, emergió una explosión, y del fuego salió una gigante ave mecánica parecida mas a un pájaro serpentario que a un halcón. Sus alas y todo el cuerpo era de un negro metálico, no tiene patas, solo una punta larga de metal afilado.

 **Falcon: Rango 6, atributo oscuridad, tipo bestia alada, 2000 ATK y 3000 DEF.**

 **Shun: 750 LP.**

-¡Activo el efecto de Revolution Falcon! ¡Cuando es invocado Xyz, puede destruir a un monstruo del oponente que haya sido invocado especialmente! ¡Y si mi monstruo fue invocado por una magia de subida de rango usando un Raidraptor mi oponente recibe un daño igual a la mitad de su ataque!- Explico Shun. -¡Destruyo a Lucent!-.

El monstruo Xyz se elevo en los aires hasta estar encima de los monstruos enemigos, abrió sus alas que eran tapas, cayendo varios misiles a Lucent, destruyéndolo. Brron retrocedió un poco por la explosión.

 **Brron: 2800 LP.**

Brron se sacudió el polvo de su abrigo. -Nada mal, pero ahora es tu monstruo quien es mas débil que los míos-.

-Eso lo veremos. ¡Activo el efecto de Revolution Falcon! ¡Desacoplándole una unidad Xyz, puede atacar a todos los monstruos invocados especialmente de mi oponente!- La única unidad que tenia desapareció, y el monstruo dio un grito de batalla. -¡Batalla! ¡Raidraptor Revolution Falcon ataca! **¡Asalto Aéreo Revolucionario!** -.

Revolution se envolvió en llamas y se elevo a los aires, cayendo en picada hacia los monstruos Mundo Oscuro.

-¡El efecto de Revolution Falcon es que cuando batalla con un monstruo enemigo, el ataque y defensa de ese monstruo se vuelvan 0!- En ese instante, los ataques de Siilva y Goldd se vuelven cero.

-Que efecto mas interesante- Brron parecía listo para activar algo, pero se detuvo al ver una Action Card en el suelo. -¿Hmp?- La levanto y leyó el efecto.

Falco golpeo a Goldd, destruyéndolo y creando una explosión. El monstruo de duelo de otra dimensión fue empujado por la fuerza del impacto, cayendo sentando al suelo.

 **Brron: 800 LP.**

-¡Se termino! ¡Ve, Revolution Falcon! ¡Termina con el ultimo!- Ordeno Kurosaki.

-¡Alto hay loca! ¡Activo la Action Card: **Evasión**! ¡Negando tu ataque!- Siilva esquivo al ave en llamas, salvándose de la destrucción.

-Aprendió a usar rápido las Action Card- dijo Dennis sorprendido.

-Solo demuestra que sabe adaptarse a la situación- opino Kaito.

-Tch. Termino mi turno- acabo Shun frustrado por no ganar en este turno.

 **Kurosaki: 750 LP, 2 cartas en mano.**

-Su oponente no tiene cartas en mano y solo le quedan 800 de vida. Depende de lo que saque- observo Kaito a Brron.

-Estas Action Cards son interesante, tal vez las use para mi venganza, aunque es un grave error que también estén disponibles para el enemigo. Aunque también les da cierta esperanza de vida cuando saben que van a perder- opino Brron.

-Deja de hablar y empieza tu turno- dijo Shun.

-Tienes razón, es momento que me ponga en serio...- dijo, pero en ese momento alguien mas apareció. -¿Que haces aquí numero dos?- Pregunto molesto.

Omar apareció frente a el. Todos los usuarios Xyz lo reconocieron por ser el individuo del video que les mostro Akaba Reiji.

-El jefe nos llamo, así que te vienes conmigo numero 9, y no es una pregunta- dijo de forma amenazante Omar.

Brron y Omar se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, para después el primero cerrarlos con comprensión. No era tan estúpido para enfrentar a este sujeto.

-Como quieras, pero me las pagaras por interrumpir mi diversión-.

-¡Esperen!- Grito Kurosaki. -¿Adonde creen que van? El duelo aun no termina-.

Omar saco una tableta del interior de su abrigo, y con un solo botón el holograma de Revolution Falcon y las plataformas desaparecieron para confusión de todos.

-¿Como hizo eso?- Pregunto Kaito.

Ante que alguien digiera algo, Omar esquivo unas estrellas ninja que iban hacia el; Tsukikage las lanzo, apareciendo cerca de los dos miembros de la organización.

-¿Fuiste tu quien se metió en el sistema de LDS?- Pregunto el ninja con la guardia alta.

-¿Y que si fue así?- Dijo en respuesta.

-¡One Moment!- Hablo Dennis. -¿Que estas diciendo, Tsukikage?- Pregunto confundido.

-La razón de mi tardanza es porque alguien bloqueo la señal, por lo que tuve que alejarme del área para poder contactarme, después Reiji-dono me informo que alguien se metió en el sistema de LDS y copiaron muchos archivos, incluyendo funciones de los hologramas- explico el ninja.

-¿Hackearon un sistema tan avanzado como LDS?- Exclamo un sorprendido Kaito.

-Me gustaría decir que fue cosa mía, pero fue numero 8 quien lo hizo, esa tipa es hábil con la tecnología- soltó Omar. -Pero como compensación por el duelo, les diré una cosa. Entre los miembros de la organización nos llamamos por el numero de acuerdo al puesto de habilidad que tenemos. Y nuestro jefe es obviamente el numero 1-.

-Ese lunático te llamo numero 2 ¿significa que eres el mas fuerte después de tu líder?- Pregunto Kurosaki.

-Así es. El resto tendrá que averiguarlo por ustedes mismo, de lo contrario no habrá misterio- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que un brillo cegara a Kaito y los Lancers.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, Omar y Brron habían desaparecido.

-¡Maldición!- Gruño furioso Shun, golpeando su puño con el suelo. -Estaban delante de nosotros. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de ese sujeto habría ganado y sabríamos donde tienen a Yuto-.

-Tranquilízate, Shun- le dijo Kaito. -Al menos sabemos un poco mas de nuestro enemigo, encontraremos a Yuto- puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Sera mejor que volvamos LDS a informar de todo a Reiji-dono- sugirió Tsukikage, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

* * *

 **(En la Dimensión Fusión)**

Sora cayo al suelo inconsciente, se le veía varios raspones y otras heridas en el cuerpo. Al rededor de Academia se veía los cuerpos inconscientes del resto de los estudiantes.

Astro, que era el único que estaba de pie respiraba cansado. En su campo estaba su confiable Dystopia. Al frente suyo estaba un miembro de la organización cubriendo su rostro con su capucha.

 **Astro: 1000 LP.**

 **Misterioso: 4000 LP.**

-¡Batalla! ¡Dystopia ataca a su monstruo!- Ordeno Astro, y el héroe disparo un rayo desde su mano hacia la silueta de un monstruo del oponente.

Su contrincante activo una carta trampa que genero un gran brillo y destruyo a Dystopia.

-¡Maldición...!- Mascullo Astro, ya no podía ganar.

-Mi turno...- comenzó calmadamente el encapuchado, teniendo una voz profunda. -Acabalo...- le ordeno a su monstruo que estaba en sombra, pero si figura era una humanoide.

Astro fue golpeado muy fuerte hasta chocar con un muro, mientras sus últimos puntos de vida se iban.

 **Astro: 0 LP.**

Lo ultimo que vio el usuario de héroes fue la figura encapuchada de su oponente acercarse antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

 **N/A: No se esperaban eso ultimo ¿cierto? Quería agregarle mas misterio a la historia.**

 **Sobre Brron se me ocurrió agregarlo mientras veía un capitulo de yugioh GX. (el 162 específicamente, soy fan del JudaixAsuka) Pero recalco que será el primer y único enemigo que venga directamente de una serie de yugioh además de las presentes.**

 **También se que están cansados de tantas interrupciones en los duelos, pero les digo que no habrán mas interrupciones por un tiempo.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Ya estas viendo como la historia avanza, e intuía que así actuaria tu OC al ser algo bipolar aquí._

 **SetaianFlare:** _Siempre debe alguno ¿no? Aunque el OC lo puso así, yo solo lo cambie un poco. Sobre el OC, las reglas son que por mensaje privado me des la apariencia y personalidad de tu personaje, a la dimensión que pertenece. Sobre el deck, puede ser cualquiera menos los decks que han aparecido en Zexal y Arc-v, y tampoco los decks de los otros personajes como el deck de Riku y Aetos. También están fuera los Burning Abyss, Madolche, Mecha Bestia, SatelCaballero, (tampoco los decks de los protagonistas de otras sagas obviamente)._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	12. Capitulo 12: La Trampa de la Serpiente

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: La Trampa de la Serpiente**

* * *

Yuya, Astrid y Sawatari estaban ingresando en la entrada de LDS, para reunirse con Reiji y sus compañeros.

-Espero que entremos pronto en acción, quiero que todos vean las mejoras de mi deck. Deslumbrara a cualquiera- fanfarroneo Sawatari.

-¿Tu estilo de duelo es de entretenimiento?- Pregunto Astrid, Sawatari asintió. -Significa que le copiaste a Yuya-.

-¡No le copie a Yuya!- Exclamo ofendido.

-Según Akaba Reiji, fuiste el primer duelista de LDS en usar péndulos, exceptuándolo a el claro, y según los rumores tu estilo de duelo cambio después de tu primera derrota con Yuya. Ósea lo copiaste- dijo Astrid, contando con sus dedos los sucesos.

-Eso...no es verdad...- refunfuño, aunque en el fondo sintió como una flecha lo atravesaba con cada palabra de la chica porque en cierto sentido era cierto.

-Ya, ya, Astrid- intervino Yuya. -Es cierto que Sawatari cambio desde el primer momento que lo conocí- recordó el tomatoso, cuando Sawatari era todo un engreído en su primer duelo. -Pero su duelo de entretenimiento es diferente al mío. Lo único que hizo fue aprender como hacer el suyo propio-.

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo Sawatari. -Yo lo que hago es aprender de mis derrotas y mejorar mi estilo de duelo para que quede perfecto a mi gran personalidad e imagen- fanfarroneo de nuevo.

Astrid solo le quedo viendo como si hubiera contado un mal chiste. No llegando a ninguna parte esa charla, el trio camino hasta un ascensor donde podían acceder al estudio privado de Akaba Reiji, al momento de entrar, alguien los detuvo.

-¡Esperen, jóvenes!- Los tres voltearon a ver quien los llamo, encontrándose con el profesor Viper. -Que bueno encontrarlos-.

-¡Profesor Viper!- Exclamo Astrid sorprendida al ver al profesor, aunque luego desvió la mirada irritada, las clases que ella tenia con el siempre eran pesadas y rígidas por lo que no le caía bien, concepto que compartía con el resto de personas que tuvieron clases con el.

-¿Que necesita, profesor?- Pregunto educadamente Sawatari.

-Quiero que usted, señor Sawatari me acompañe un momento. Hay unos jóvenes que me andan preguntando sobre las invocaciones Péndulo, por lo que necesito de alguien que sea un maestro de esa invocación para ayudarme como mi asistente. Por lo que lo elegí a usted- explico Viper.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora nosotros...- intento negar Yuya, pero Viper le lanzo una mirada dura que lo hizo callarse.

-Entiendo. Es el deber del mejor duelista de LDS ayudar a los menos expertos a mejorar, es una carga difícil, pero como el numero 1 de LDS debo hacerlo- dijo Sawatari. -Ustedes adelántense, yo llegare de inmediato- finalizo, para retirase junto con Viper.

-Ese tipo es agradable, aunque muy presumido...- murmuro Astrid.

-Bueno si, pero te acostumbras. Además es un gran amigo, aunque no lo demuestra- dijo Yuya, pero después noto el cambio de Astrid. -¿Sucede algo?-.

-Nada, simplemente no me agrada ese profesor, me pone la piel de gallina- suspiro la joven. -¡Maldición! ¡Ya se me fue el buen humor que tenia! ¡Vámonos, Yuya!- Ordeno.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Vamos!- Sin darle tiempo, la chica tomo de la capa a Yuya y lo jalo adentro del ascensor.

 _-Primero esta animada y luego esta mandona. Que bipolar-_ dijo Yuri observar la escena.

* * *

 **(En Academia)**

Astro veía como su oponente se acercaba de a poco, el apretaba los puños frustrado por la humillante derrota. El encapuchado estaba arriba de el, acercando su mano para tomarlo, hasta que salto rápidamente, evitando una patada.

-¿Pero que..?- Exclamo confundido y sorprendido, girando con esfuerzo su cabeza en la dirección del ataque.

Lo que vio Astro es a un joven con lentes y ojos castaños de camiseta manga larga ploma, chaqueta de pluma roja, jeans elásticados de color negro, también alcanzaba a ver que sus zapatillas eran negras con bordes blancos. Pero lo mas resaltable era su cabello castaño, que parecía, que la mitad frontal era lisa y la mitad de atrás estaba levantando en punta, pero no chuzo.

Atrás del joven aterrizo el monstruo que dio la patada; era uno de color negro con una mascara de animal que tenia un cuerno arriba, hombreras de punta, y sus pies parecían patas de animal.

-Tch. Esquivo el ataque de Anki- murmuro el chico.

-¿Quien...eres...?- Pregunto Astro, antes de caer inconsciente debió al agotamiento.

El encapuchado miro al recién llegado, fijándose en su monstruo.

-Tu...puedes usar el poder de los espíritus...- la voz del encapuchado cambio, ahora era una aguda y femenina, aunque también fuerte, como la de una mujer adulta.

-¿Una mujer?- Dijo impresionado el joven al escuchar su voz. -No quiero lastimarte, pero ¿por que atacas a estos sujetos?- Pregunto.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto la desconocida, ignorando la pregunta.

El joven pensó en si decirle su nombre o no, pero al final decidió contárselo. -Me llamo Raymond, Raymond Takahashi- se presento, ordenando sus lentes.

-Tu no eres de este lugar- dijo el ser misterioso, sintiendo algo diferente en Raymond. -Mi misión era llevarme a estos sujetos, pero parece que no me dejaras hacerlo ¿verdad?-.

-No se lo que paso, o porque los heriste, pero no puedo dejarlos a si nomas- dijo Raymond. -Además, yo también tengo dudas-.

Ya decidió, Raymond hizo desaparecer a su monstruo y guardo su carta, viendo como su enemigo activaba su disco de duelos que era igual al de la dimensión péndulo, pero su color era blanco y los bordes de la plataforma de cartas violetas.

-¡AL DUELO!- Gritaron ambos.

* * *

 **(En LDS)**

Viper guiaba a Sawatari por los pasillos de LDS, hasta que entraron en una puerta, donde Sawatari esperaba impresionar a los novatos con sus grandiosas habilidades.

-¡De acuerdo jóvenes! ¡El Súper Híper Mega Ultra Neo Sawatari esta aquí para enseñarles! ¡Ordénense en una fila, por favor!- Exclamo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, para luego abrir uno de sus ojos, notando que estaba en un cuarto oscuro. -¿Eh? ¿Dónde están?-.

-Nunca fue el alumno mas brillante de la clase, señor Sawatari- dijo Viper, posicionándose en un extremo.

-¿Que significa esto, profesor Viper?- Pregunto Sawatari.

-Mis superiores me han ordenado acabar con al menos uno de los Lancers, y para mi fortuna usted estaba disponible señor Sawatari, por lo que acabar con el eslabón mas débil del grupo será cosa fácil- explico Viper, poniéndose un equipo avanzado de duelos **(N/A: el mismo que uso en gx)**.

-¿El mas débil dices? ¿Sabes con quien estas hablando?- Respondió Sawatari, encendiendo su disco de duelos.

Viper presiono el botón que estaba en su cintura, encendiendo su disco de duelos a la altura de su abdomen, los colores de los bordes estaban divididos, la mitad de azul y la otra mitad de rojo.

Al encenderse los discos, el lugar se ilumino, mostrando que estaban en un estadio.

-¡AL DUELO!- Gritaron ambos.

-¡Yo comenzare la clase!- Dijo Viper. -¡Y que mejor manera que esto! ¡Activo la magia de campo **Pantano Venenoso**!- El estadio cambio, llenándose de agua venenosa y apareciendo arboles que se estaban pudriendo.

-Este lugar apesta...- comento Sawatari, tapándose la nariz.

-El olor es lo de menos. Coloco un monstruo boca abajo, y una carta boca abajo. Con eso termino mi turno- finalizo Viper.

 **Viper, 4000 LP, 2 cartas en mano.**

-Si eso es todo lo que tiene profesor, entonces le demostrare lo que puede hacer un Lancer- dijo Sawatari. -¡Robo! ¡Con la escala 1 de **Actor del Abismo, Talón Malvado** y la escala 8 de **Actor del Abismo, Comediante Funky, ajusto la escala péndulo**!

Los monstruos péndulos mencionados aparecieron a los costados de Sawatari como pilares, mientras el numero de sus escalas aparecía abajo suyo.

 **Talón: Escala 1**

 **Funky: escala 8**

El primero era un monstruo gigante al igual que su brazo derecho, es de color azul, tiene un ojo grande, pero con dos pupilas rojas y donde debería haber un segundo ojo hay un tatuaje. El segundo es un monstruo humanoide babosa de cuatro brazos vestido de vaquero, pero su ojo derecho era uno de muñeco donde también había cocido dos botones como pupilas.

-¡Con esto, puedo invocar monstruos del nivel dos a siete al mismo tiempo!- Dijo Sawatari. **-¡Invocación péndulo! ¡Primero: Actor del Abismo, Esperanza Salvaje! Y al actor principal. !Actor del Abismo Superestrella!-** Dos rayos de energía salieron del agujero que se formo entre los dos monstruos péndulo, apareciendo dos monstruos humanoides. El primero tenia apariencia y ropas de vaquero, y el segundo tenia un tipo de lente en el ojo derecho, cabello rosa en espiral hacia arriba, traje negro con hombreras de punta hacia arriba.

 **Esperanza Salvaje: nivel 4, atributo oscuridad, tipo demonio, 1600 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

 **Superestrella: nivel 7, atributo oscuridad, tipo demonio, 2500 ATK y 1800 DEF.**

-¡En este momento, se activa el efecto de esperanza salvaje! ¡Gana 100 puntos de ataque por cada Actor de Abismo en mi campo en este momento de nombre diferente hasta el final del turno! Y como tengo dos, ganara 200 puntos de ataque.

 **Salvaje: 1800 ATK.**

-¡Ahora, profesor! ¡Le muestro el efecto de Superestrella! ¡Una vez por turno, Superestrella puede añadir a mi mano una carta **Guion de Abismo** desde mi deck! ¡Y elijo la carta, **Guion del Abismo, Fantasía Magia**!- Tomo la magia y la mostro. -¡Selecciono a mi Esperanza Salvaje para activarla!-.

La apariencia del monstruo cambio, cambiando su sombrero de vaquero por uno de mago, sus ropas también cambiaron al de un hechicero, al igual que una capa se le equipo, al igual que sus pistolas cambiaron de tamaño, pareciendo una vara de mago.

-¡Batalla! ¡Esperanza Salvaje ataca a tu monstruo boca abajo!- El monstruo apunto su pistola-vara, disparando un rayo de energía mágico.

-¡Mi monstruo boca abajo era la **Reptiliana Naga**! ¡Este monstruo no puede ser destruido en batalla, además que cualquier monstruo que batalle con ella su ataque baja a 0 hasta el final de calculo de daño!- Explico Viper.

El rayo golpeo a Naga, pero no la destruyo, si no que la envolvió y en un aura azul, desapareció.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo sorprendido.

-Lo lamento, profesor, pero ya me esperaba algo así. El efecto de mi Magia hace que el monstruo que escogí, por este turno al batallar con un monstruo del oponente, si no es destruido lo devuelve a la mano- la carta de Naga apareció en la mano de Viper.

-Impresionante señor Sawatari. Es mas astuto de lo que pensaba- reconoció Viper.

-Y el show aun no acaba. ¡Superestrella, ataca!- El susodicho dio un gran salto al aire, cayendo con una pierna apuntando a Viper, golpeándolo, aunque este se cubrió con los brazos, retrocediendo un poco por la fuerza del golpe.

 **Viper: 1500 LP.**

-Y con esto termino mi turno...- acabo Sawatari, y las vestimentas de Esperanza Salvaje desaparecieron, volviendo a su apariencia normal, al igual que su ataque volvió a ser el original.

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP, 2 cartas en mano.**

-¿Qué le parece mi duelo de entretenimiento? A pesar de que no hay publico, eso no significa que no podamos darlo todo para que ambos disfrutemos- dijo Shingo, e inesperadamente Viper rio un poco. -¿Ves? Incluso alguien tan duro como usted, profesor Viper puede disfrutar de un duelo-.

-No me rio por eso- respondió Viper, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa misteriosa. -Me rio por lo estúpido que es usted y su duelo-.

Al terminar de decir eso, del pantano saltaron serpientes echas del agua de allí, mordiendo en la pierna a ambos monstruos de Sawatari.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Sawatari.

-El efecto de mi pantano es que en el final del turno del oponente, un contador de veneno se coloca en todos sus monstruos, reduciendo en 500 puntos su ataque, y si el ataque de un monstruo llega a 0 por este efecto, ese monstruo es destruido- explico Viper al mismo tiempo que unos gases tóxicos salían del cuerpo de los monstruos de Sawatari.

 **Superestrella: 2000 ATK.**

 **Salvaje: 1100 ATK.**

-Rayos...-.

-No debió de olvidar que mi especialidad es la reducción del ataque, señor Sawatari- dijo Viper. -Permítame mostrarle un ejemplo. ¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó, sonriendo al ver sus cartas. -¡Empezare invocando esto: **Reptiliano Serpiente** en modo de ataque!-.

Era una pequeña serpiente, que la parte superior de su cuerpo era humana, pero la de abajo era de lagartija.

 **Serpiente: nivel 2, atributo oscuridad, tipo reptil cantante, 0 ATK y DEF.**

-Un monstruo cantante...- observo el usuario Péndulo levemente sorprendido.

-Mis superiores me dieron algunos aportes a mi baraja, este es uno de ellos. Pero no te preocupes, no lo usare para una sincronía, tengo mejores usos para el, ¡como su efecto!- Activo Viper. -¡Cuando es invocado normalmente, elijo un monstruo tuyo y su ataque baja a 0! ¡Elijo a tu Superestrella!-.

Otro gas toxico salió del monstruo As de Sawatari, este callo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y la otra arriba, apoyando su brazo.

 **Superestrella: 0 ATK.**

-Esto es malo...- susurro preocupado Shingo.

-Ese estilo que usted y Yuya Sakaki llaman "duelo de entretenimiento", solo es una ofensa a los verdaderos duelos- hablo Viper. -Los duelos son campos de batalla donde uno debe debilitar a su oponente y darle la oportunidad de atacar, hasta acabarlo. Es lo que yo trato de enseñarle a mis estudiantes. Pero por culpa de los duelos de Yuya Sakaki y su popularidad interfieren, acabare con usted y después seguirá Yuya Sakaki, para después derrotar a todos los Lancers. Y finalmente poder no solo demostrar la verdadera naturaleza de los duelos, sino también para que mi deseo se haga realidad y recuperarlo...- exclamo con determinación.

 _-¿Recuperar? ¿Recuperar a quien...?-_ Se pregunto mentalmente Sawatari.

Viper levanto una carta en su mano. -Puedo invocar a este monstruo especialmente sacrificando a dos monstruos que sus ataques sean de 0-.

-Déjeme decirle profesor, pero solo tiene un monstruo en su campo...- señalo Sawatari.

-Pero aquí esta lo bueno. Puedo usar como sacrificios no solo a monstruos en mi lado del campo, ¡si no también de tu lado! ¡Sacrifico a Reptiliano Serpiente, y a tu Actor del Abismo, Superestrella para invocar esto! **¡Reptiliana Vaskly!-.**

Ambos monstruos se desvanecieron, volviéndose polvo amarillo, polvo que se junto en el lado del campo de Viper, apareciendo una mujer serpiente, con la parte inferior del cuerpo de un reptil, y la parte superior de una mujer humana pelirroja de piel pálida y accesorios incluyendo una corona con una víbora de frente, también tenia 4 brazos.

 **Vaskly: nivel 8, atributo oscuridad, tipo reptil, 2600 ATK y 0 DEF.**

-¡Oye! ¡No uses los monstruos de otros sin permiso!- Reclamo Sawatari molesto.

-En un verdadero duelo se gana usando todos los medios- respondió Viper con una sonrisa macabra. -¡Activo el efecto de Vaskly! ¡Me permite destruir un monstruo boca arriba en tu campo! Solo te queda uno, por lo que despídete de tu Esperanza Salvaje-.

Vaskly se acerco al monstruo vaquero, al quedar de frente esta abrió su boca, mostrando una apariencia horrible, y de un solo movimiento metió a su boca la mitad del cuerpo del monstruo de Sawatari, destruyéndolo.

-¡Que asco!- Exclamo Sawatari asqueado.

-¡Ahora activo desde mi mano la carta mágica: **Vista de** **Serpiente**! ¡La cual, con tan solo descartar un monstruo reptil me permite robar una carta nueva, y si es un monstruo reptil puedo robar otra, y tu tendrás que descartar una carta de tu mano!- Saco la carta y sonrió. -Pero que suerte, roba a **Boa Venenosa,** un reptil por si no sabes identificarlo. Lo que me permite robar otra carta, y a ti descartar una- ambos hicieron lo dicho. -¡Ahora, batalla! ¡Reptiliana Vaskly, devora a Shingo Sawatari! **¡Salto de víbora!-.**

El monstruo se impulso con su cola hacia el aire, estando arriba de Sawatari hasta descender por la gravedad. Sawatari empezó a buscar con la mirada una Action Card que lo pueda salvar, pero no encontró ninguna, cuando Vaskly iba a aplastarlo, este lo esquivo al ultimo segundo, pero la serpiente le dio una bofetada con su cola.

 **Sawatari: 1400 LP.**

-Te aconsejo que no intentes buscar Action Cards, porque no hay en este duelo- dijo Viper.

-Eso es imposible...- dijo Sawatari levantándose, sobándose la mejilla donde recibió el golpe. -La visión solida esta activada, por lo que también deberían de estar activada el dispositivo que dispersa las Action Cards-.

-Se ve que no has aprendido nada en la escuela. La visión solida y las Action Cards son dos programas, que aunque en las academias de duelos se usen juntos, no son la misma función. Por eso es que este duelo no se usa Action Cards, pero si la visión solida. Deberías volver a las clases en básica en LDS-.

Sawatari se sintió como un estúpido al no saber algo como eso, que se supone ya debía de saber.

-Bienvenido al abismo...- dijo Thelonius con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta el capitulo, Sawatari la tiene difícil ¿podrá ganar? Apuesten, apuesten.**

 **Vuelvo a recordar que solo quedan dos espacios mas para OC, después de eso se cierra para siempre, pero ahora voy a poner condición. Si la persona que me dio su OC, no comenta los capítulos 3 veces seguidas, el OC se muere (que extremista, XD). Lo veo justo.**

 **SetaianFlame:** _Nadie se lo esperaba, eso era el punto. Trate de que se diferenciara los estilos de duelos de las épocas, espero que me quedara bien. Es cierto que Yuto tiene experiencia con dobles de otras dimensiones, pero cuando conozca al Kaito de Zexal aun así la sorpresa será grande. Aun no me has mandado los datos de tu OC, y te aconsejo que te apresures colega, porque en Wattpad mi historia es muy bien vista._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	13. Capitulo 13: La Trampa de la Serpiente 2

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: La Trampa de las Serpientes parte 2**

Sawatari se sentía entre la espada y la pared en este momento. Con la magia de campo que debilita a sus monstruos cada turno, que Viper tiene un monstruo con 2600 de ataque, y la falta de Action Cards en el campo lo hacia una situación difícil.

-Lo veo tenso, señor Sawatari- hablo Viper observándolo. -¿Sera que se ha dado cuenta que no puede ganar contra mi? Lamento decirle que no dejare que se valla-.

-No decidas por tu cuenta. Puede que este contra la pared, pero salir de una situación como esta de una gran manera hace al show mas espectacular- respondió Sawatari con una sonrisa.

-Veremos por cuanto tiempo mas puedes mantener esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Coloco una carta boca abajo y terminó mi turno- finalizo Viper.

 **Viper: 1 Cartas en mano, 1500 LP.**

-¡Es hora de avivar el espectáculo! ¡Mi turno, robo!- Comenzó Sawatari. -¡Hagámoslo una vez más! **¡Invocación Pendulo! ¡Aparezcan del extra deck! ¡Actor del Abismo** , **Esperanza Salvaje y Actor del Abismo, Superestrella!-**.

Los mencionados volvieron a aparecer en el campo.

 **Nivel 3, atributo oscuridad, tipo demonio. 1000 ATK y 2000 DEF.**

-¡Por efecto de Esperanza Salvaje, gana 100 puntos por cada Actor del Abismo en este momento! ¡También se activa el efecto de Superestrella para agregar un guión del Abismo a mi mano!- Activo Sawatari.

 **Esperanza: 1900 ATK**

-No importa cuanto aumente el ataque de tus monstruos, al final todos ellos se debilitaran por mi magia de campo- declaro Viper.

-Tu campo sin duda es molesto, pero lo primero sera deshacernos de tu monstruo y se como hacerlo- declaro Sawatari. -¡Activo mi magia: **Guion del Abismo, Ascenso del Rey del Abismo**!-

-¿Y eso de que te sirve ahora?- Pregunto Viper.

-De que puedo destruir el mismo numero de tus cartas igual al numero de actores del abismo tenga, ademas, como Superestrella es de nivel 7, no puedes activar nada en respuesta a esto- explico Sawatari con una sonrisa confiada. -¡Elijo destruir a tu pantano y tu monstruo!-.

Las cartas fueron destruidas, y sin la magia de campo el lugar volvió a la normalidad. Viper tenia una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-¿Yo, el Lancer mas débil? Creo que debería de revisar mejor su información, profesor. Yo soy el duelista mas fuerte de LDS, escogido por el mismo Akaba Reiji- se jacto Sawatari con orgullo.

* * *

 **(Con Yuya y Astrid)**

Ambos estaban en una habitación de lujo sentado en un sofá grande. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba Gongenzaka esperando, pronto llegaron Shun y los demás enviados a XYZ, faltando solo los enviados a la Dimensión Fusión.

Después de que se reunieron, no tardo mucho en que Reiji entrara a la habitación. -Me alegro de verlos a todos. Ahora, pasemos con sus informe- ordeno Akaba.

-En la Dimensión Sincro no hay nada extraño, pero Jack y Crow se quedaron por si encontraban algo- dijo Gongenzaka.

-¿Que hay sobre lo que Yusho te pidio?- Pregunto Reiji.

-Fui a ver al señor, encontrándome también con su nieto, pero no parece que nos quieran ayudar-.

-Lo de nosotros si fue un avance, ya que encontramos a un miembro de la Organización, ademas que averiguamos quien fue el que hackeo el sistema de LDS- informo Tsukikage.

-Yo me enfrente a el en un duelo, el tipo era muy astuto, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que no era humano...- dijo Kurosaki.

-¿Que no era humano? ¿A que te refieres, Kurosaki?- Pregunto Yuya.

-El tipo se presento como un espíritu de monstruo y empezó a soltarle palabrería de que era de otra dimensión. No pudimos terminar el duelo ya que uno de sus compañeros llego a llevárselo, era el mismo que Reiji nos mostró- respondió Shun.

-¿Hm? Oigan ¿donde están Sora-kun y los demás?- Pregunto Dennis.

-Recibí una llamada de ellos poco después que fueran enviados a su dimensión, pero se corto la señal, creo que están en problemas- dijo Reiji acomodándose los lentes.

-Debemos ir a ayudarlos- dijo Yuya preocupado por Sora y los demás.

-Después de terminar los reportes enviare a algunos duelistas de LDS a que vayan a revisar lo que sucede y nos lo comuniquen- respondió Reiji, dándose cuenta de que faltaba una persona. -¿Donde esta Sawatari?- Le pregunto a Yuya y Astrid.

-El tipo acompaño al profesor Viper a enseñarle a algunos duelistas novatos como hacer la invocación péndulo- respondió Astrid.

-¿Dijiste Viper?-.

-Si. ¿Hay algún problema?-.

-Que Viper fue despedido hace tiempo- revelo Reiji, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Por que fue despedido?- Pregunto Astrid con curiosidad, aunque en el fondo se sentía contenta de que ya no vería sus clases nunca mas.

-Antes de ir a la dimensión Sincro, habíamos descubierto que había un infiltrado de Academia que pasaba información, fue de esa manera que la fuerza Obelisco entro al torneo de Miami sin que detectáramos su llegada- comenzó a relatar Reiji. -Descubrimos que era Viper el traidor y lo despedimos de LDS, no pudimos retenerlo porque estábamos ocupados para ir a la dimensión Sincro como para lidiar con el. Creo que Sawatari esta en problemas-.

-¡Hay que encontrarlo!- Exclamo Yuya.

Reiji miro a Tsukikage, quien no necesito palabras para desaparecer al estilo ninja y buscar a Sawatari.

-Kurosaki, tu y Dennis vayan con el equipo de exploración, el resto quédense a esperar o ayuden a buscar a Sawatari- ordeno Reiji.

Todos abandonaron el lugar excepto Astrid, quien tenia una mirada molesta.

-Ya sabia que había algo extraño con ese sujeto, solo un enemigo me pondría rojo en los exámenes- chillo molesta recordando la mayoría de sus notas con las clases de Viper.

* * *

 **(En el duelo)**

-¡Batalla! ¡Superestrella ataca directo!- Ordeno Sawatari.

El monstruo as dio un gran salto dispuesto a darle una patada a su enemigo otra vez, pero cuando estaba cerca de golpearlo, un muro de serpientes surgió del suelo, deteniendo en seco su ataque.

-¿Pero que...?-.

-Active mi trampa: **Muro** **del Rey Venenoso** \- dijo Viper. -El efecto de mi carta trampa es que si un monstruo reptil también fue destruido, puedo negar el ataque de mi oponente y terminar la fase de batalla, además que me permite enviar un monstruo reptil al cementerio- explico Viper, mandando a un tipo reptil cualquiera al cementerio.

-Tch. Coloco una carta y termino mi turno- finalizo Sawatari al no poder atacar mas.

 **Sawatari: 1400 LP, 2 Cartas en mano.**

-¡Jajaja! ¡Mi turno, robo!- Comenzó Viper. -¡Activo la magia **Olla de la Codicia**! ¡La cual me permite sacar dos cartas!

-¡Oye, esa carta esta prohibida!- Se quejo Sawatari.

-Este no es un torneo para decir esas cosas- vio las cartas que saco y se sorprendió al ver una de ellas.

 **FLASCKBACK**

 _-¿Entiendes tu tarea?- Pregunto un miembro de la organización que cubría su rostro con la capucha._

 _-Solo debo derrotar a ese chiquillo Sawatari y Yuya Sakaki ¿verdad?- Repitió la orden para estar seguro._

 _-Si. Una vez echo eso te recompensaremos por tus esfuerzos, tu hijo volverá a vivir- respondió el de la organización, entregándole una carta. -Esta carta podría serte de utilidad-._

 **FIN FLASCKBACK**

 _-Querido hijo, solo espera un poco mas y volveremos a reunirnos-_ se dijo Viper a si mismo en su mente, recordando que la razón de todo esto es para volver a ver a su difunto hijo.

Su expresión cambio a una seria, en sus ojos solo había determinación.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica: **Fuegos del Dia del Juicio**! ¡Esta carta me permite invocar a dos fichas del día del juicio al campo, pero por el resto del turno no puedo invocar monstruos que su atributo no sea de oscuridad!- Explico Viper.

2 Fichas fantasmas echas de un fuego negro y un solo ojo verde aparecieron en el campo de Viper.

 **Niveles 1, tipo demonio, atributo oscuridad, 0 ATK y DEF.**

-¿Fuegos del Dia del Juicio? Nunca había escuchado de esa carta antes...- comento Sawatari.

-¡Ahora sacrifico a mis fichas para invocar esto: **Venominon, el Rey de las Serpientes Venenosas**!-.

Un charco de agua venenosa se formo en medio del campo y de ella empezó a salir un monstruo; sus ropas eran de telas finas con una capa de color vino, tenia accesorios de serpiente en sus hombros, al igual que un casco con la forma de la cabeza de una víbora, además, tenia varias serpientes en lugar de brazos.

 **Nivel 8, tipo Reptil, atributo oscuridad, 0 ATK y DEF.**

-¿Hiciste todo eso solo para invocar a un monstruo con 0 de ataque?- Pregunto Sawatari con cierta burla.

-Eso cambiara pronto- aseguro Viper. -¡Se activa su habilidad! ¡Venominon gana 500 puntos por cada monstruo de tipo Reptil en el cementerio! Y en este momento tengo 4 de ellos, por lo que tendrá 2000 puntos de Ataque-.

 **Venominon: 2000 ATK.**

-¿Pero para conformarse con eso? ¡Invoco a **Boa** **Venenosa**!- Una serpiente de color azul oscuro y gruesas escamas y tres ojos apareció.

 **Nivel 4, tipo Reptil, atributo oscuridad, 1600 ATK.**

 _-¿Por que invocaría un monstruo con el mismo ataque?-_ Pensó Sawatari confundido.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi Boa! ¡Hace que uno de tus monstruos pierda 500 puntos de ataque, pero si tuviera mi pantano perdería el doble de eso! Pero hay trabajar con lo que se tiene y escojo a tu as- señalo Viper a Superestrella.

Una serpiente echa de agua mordió el brazo de Superestrella, liberando un veneno que lo debilito.

 **Superestrella: 2000 ATK.**

-¡Batalla! ¡Boa Venenosa, ataca a Esperanza Salvaje!- Ordeno Viper.

-¡Espera, nuestros monstruos tienen el mismo ataque! ¡Ambos se destruirán!- Señalo Sawatari lo obvio.

-En el campo de batalla, los sacrificios son necesarios- dijo Viper, viendo como el monstruo de Sawatari y el suyo se destruían. -Y ahora que hay un nuevo reptil en el cementerio, mi rey aumentara mas su fuerza-.

 **Venominon: 2500 ATK**

-¡Ahora Rey de las Serpientes! ¡Venga a tu súbdito y acaba con ese monstruo patético! ¡Ataca: **Colmillo Venenoso**!-.

Las serpientes que funcionaban como brazos lanzaron un acido de veneno hacia Superestrella, causando una explosión que hizo a Sawatari caer a horcajadas.

 **Sawatari: 900 LP.**

-Maldición, se complico todo- expreso Sawatari.

-Coloco una carta y termino mi turno. Espero que eso no sea todo de su "duelo de entretenimiento", por que la verdad estoy disfrutando al ver como se esfuerza para ganar- rio Viper siniestramente.

 **Viper: 0 Cartas en mano, 1500 LP.**

-Lo mejor siempre aparece al final, no te preocupes...- dijo Sawatari, levantándose. -¡Mi turno, robo!- Comenzó. -¡Activo mi carta trampa: **Actor del Abismo Backstage**! ¡Si tengo dos Actores del Abismo en mis zonas péndulo puedo hacer que dos monstruos Actores del Abismo desde mi deck vayan a mi deck extra!- Dos cartas de su deck salieron afuera y Sawatari las ingreso boca arriba en su deck.

-Ahora podrás invocar mas monstruos. Debo deshacerme de esas escalas...- dijo para si mismo el ex-profesor.

-¡Una vez mas! **¡Invocación Péndulo! ¡Aparezcan mis sirvientes! ¡Actor del Abismo Superestrella, Actor del Abismo Esperanza Salvaje! ¡Y nuestros dos invitados mas! ¡Actor de Abismo Novato Insolente y Actor del Abismo Actriz Principal!-.**

Los primeros susodichos aparecieron, seguidos de los dos monstruos que Sawatari agrego a su deck extra.

El primero parecía un muñeco de trapo con un gran ojo y no se le veía si tenia otro por que estaba cubierto por su cabello azul, además que también usaba un gorro de cono y tenia dos ojos mas, uno en el brazo derecho y otro en la pierna derecha.

 **Nivel 4, tipo demonio, atributo oscuridad, 1700 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

El segundo era una demonio con ropa de bruja y cabello verde que atrás tenia dos coletas, aunque mas de bruja su ropa parecía mas de bufón.

 **Nivel 4, tipo demonio, atributo oscuridad, 1500 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-Con tantas invocaciones péndulo el duelo se vuelve repetitivo y cansado- dijo Viper con fastidio.

-¡Ahora se activa el efecto de mi Superestrella, y agrego a mi mano la magia: **Guion del Abismo, Abismiento**! ¡Y ahora la activo! ¡Sacrificando a un Actor del Abismo selecciono una magia Guion del Abismo en mi cementerio y colocarla en el campo!- Explico Sawatari. -¡Sacrifico a Actriz Principal y coloco la magia **Guion del Abismo, Ascenso del Rey Demonio** al campo!-.

 _-Piensa usar esa magia para destruir a mi monstruo y mi carta boca abajo. En ese caso...-_ Viper activo un botón de su cinturón.

-¡Ahora activo mi carta boca abajo, Guion del...!- Pero antes que pudiera terminar de activarla, Viper se le adelanto.

-¡Activo la **Action Card: Escondido**! ¡El efecto hace que no puedas activar ninguna carta boca abajo este turno!- Jugo Viper.

-¿Una Action Card? Pero tu dijiste que el sistema de las Actions Cards no estaba en este duelo- reclamo Sawatari.

-Lo acabo de activar para mi uso- revelo con descaro.

-¡Maldición! ¿Porque los malos no pueden jugar limpio? ¡Esas trampas arruinan el duelo y no se puede disfrutar!- Sawatari se quejo muy molesto por las tácticas cobardes de su oponente.

-¡Suficiente!- Grito Viper, ya harto de las quejas de Sawatari. -¡Los duelos no son para jugar o usarlos como atracción! ¡Los duelos son campos de batalla donde uno tiene que usar toda la ventaja que tiene para ganar y aplastar a su enemigo! ¡Ese estilo de duelo que tienes me da asco!-.

-Hablas como la gente de Academia durante la guerra...-.

-La verdad, yo los ayude para que vinieran al torneo de Miami. Cuando los conocí, fue la primera vez que maldije nacer en un lugar distinto. Si hubiera pertenecido a la dimensión Fusión me hubiera sentido como en casa. Es decepcionante ver en lo que Academia se convirtió por culpa de un niño que piensa igual que tu- dijo Viper con odio y repulsión.

Si Sawatari tuviera una lista de los sujetos que menos le agradan, Viper se habría ganado el primer puesto con lo que acaba de escuchar. No soporta que este sujeto insultara su estilo de duelo. Ahora esta decidido a ganar.

 _-Si Venominon tiene el mismo ataque que mi Superestrella. No me gusta hacer esto, pero supongo que no queda de otra-_ pensó Sawatari. -¡Batalla! ¡Superestrella ataca a Venominon!-.

Ambos monstruos se lanzaron hacia el otro, chocando entre si, generando una explosión que los destruyo a ambos.

Sawatari ya estaba sonriendo de victoria, ahora podía atacar con sus dos monstruos y ganar el duelo. Personalmente, no le gustaba ganar de una manera poco atractiva y aburrida como esta, pero como estaban las cosas tenia las de perder y eso seria perjudicial.

Después de que el humo dejado por la explosión se fuera, Viper se mostro con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

-Gracias, señor Sawatari, gracias a esto ahora puedo activar eso. ¡Activo mi trampa: **Alzamiento de la Deidad Serpiente**!- Se revelo la carta boca abajo, sorprendiendo a Sawatari.

-¡Pero que...!-.

-Si Venominon te agradaba, el próximo monstruo será también de tu agrado. ¡Muéstrate: **Venominaga, la Deidad de las Serpientes Venenosas**!-.

De la misma forma que apareció Venominon, salió un monstruo con cuerpo de mujer, pero la parte inferior del cuerpo era el de un reptil, y los brazos eran el cuerpo de una serpiente y las manos las cabezas.

 **Nivel 10, tipo reptil, atributo oscuridad, 0 ATK y DEF.**

-Su efecto es el mismo que el de Venominon, 500 puntos por cada reptil en mi cementerio-.

 **Venominaga: 3000 ATK.**

-¡Maldición! Si apenas pude con Venominon, ¿cómo le hare contra esa cosa?- Se pregunto Sawatari.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí el capitulo, gracias por la paciencia, y para quienes no sabían, no pude actualizar el mes pasado debido a que el disco duro de mi PC se daño, pero ayer lo recupere y tratare de recuperar el tiempo, gracias por su espera.**

 **Otra cosa, ya no se aceptan mas OC´s.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Puede que sea un poco extremista, pero me asegura los comentarios para seguir animado a escribir, mientras comentes antes de que publique el siguiente capitulo estarás bien._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Soy un genio, que es diferente XD, ya le veré como hacer aparecer tu OC, y tuviste suerte, ya no quedan bacantes, así que mientras no olvides comentar el tuyo no se muere -lo dice con sonrisa kawai-._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	14. Capitulo 14: La Trampa de la Serpiente 3

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: La Trampa de las Serpientes parte 3**

Sawatari estaba sudando frio, no solo su plan no había servido, si no que beneficio a Viper dándole un monstruo aun mas poderoso que Venominon.

-¿Y ahora que hará, señor Sawatari? Le recuerdo que aun es su turno- dijo Viper con malvada satisfacción.

-Tch. No te creas la gran cosa. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- acabo Sawatari.

 **Sawatari: 1 Carta en mano, 900 LP.**

-Patético- se burlo Viper. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo! ¡Batalla! ¡Venominaga ataca a su Novato Insolente con **Lanza de Vapor Venenoso**!-.

De una de las bocas de serpiente ubicadas en su brazo, salió disparada como lanza una serpiente mas pequeña al monstruo de Sawatari.

-¡Activo mi carta trampa: **Improvisación de Huida**! ¡Niega la destrucción en batalla de un Actor del Abismo y reduce el daño a la mitad!-.

Una esfera de energía protege a Novato Insolente, salvándolo.

-Aun así recibes daño-.

 **Sawatari: 250 LP.**

-Ahora se active el efecto de Venominaga, probaras su verdadero poder- aviso Viper.

-¿Eh?- Sin que lo notara, una serpiente de un ojo se movió detrás de Sawatari, mordiéndolo en el cuello.

Sawatari grito de dolor. La visión solida era capaz de que incluso el dolor de los ataques fuera verdad, y una mordida al cuello no es algo placentero.

La serpiente soltó a Sawatari volviendo a Venominaga mientras el caía de rodillas con una mano en el punto donde fue mordido, respirando agitado.

-El efecto de mi Deidad es que al infligir daño a mi oponente, se pone un contador de Hiper-Veneno, si reúne tres contadores, yo gano el duelo. Por lo que solo te quedan dos turnos- explico Viper malignamente.

-Maldición...- susurro Sawatari agotado.

-Pareces cansado, Sawatari. No importa que comiences a rogar ahora, nada me detendrá ganar el duelo y después ir contra Yuya Sakaki. Hare lo que sea para lograr mi objetivo- dijo Viper firmemente.

-Me trajiste aquí para tener un duelo...haces trampa para beneficiarte...y después iras a pelear contra Yuya...¿Qué diablos quieres Viper?- Pregunto de manera entrecortada Sawatari, levantando la cabeza.

-No tiene sentido que te diga lo que quiero, ya que vas a perecer en este duelo- respondió Viper. -Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-.

 **Viper: 0 Carta en mano, 1500 LP.**

-Es mi...turno...- Sawatari trataba de ponerse de pie, pero no le quedaban energías para continuar. - _¡Maldición! No puedo desmayarme ahora-._

Con esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, pero su vista era borrosa y sentía el cuerpo pesado.

 _-Rayos...¿por que me estoy esforzando? Antes me hubiera rendido y escapado. ¿Qué cambio?-_ Se pregunto mentalmente.

 _-"¡Damas y Caballeros!"-_ Sawatari escucho en su mente la frase típica de cierta persona, haciéndolo soltar un bufido alegre e irónico.

 _-Es cierto. Desde que conozco a esa molestia he tenido que pasar por un montón de problemas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Pero...-_ su vista se aclaro, viendo con detenimiento a Viper y Venominaga. _-Fue gracias a Yuya que también pude dejar de protegerme de la fama de mi padre y ser parte de algo mas grande-_ recordó sus enfrentamientos contra Yuya y cuando se unió a los Lancers. _-También_ _conocí a amigos y no gente que solo me sigue por ser hijo del alcalde, además de encontrar mi propio estilo de duelo-_ las imágenes de sus compañeros Lancers vinieron a su mente, al igual en los momentos en sus duelos donde usaba su propio duelo de entretenimiento. - _Por eso...-._

-Hasta que te pusiste de pie- dijo Viper, viendo que Sawatari ya estaba en una posición de duelo.

-¡Por eso no puedo perder contra este sujeto!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas el duelista de entretenimiento. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!-.

-¡En tu fase de espera activo esto: **Batallamania**!- Activo Viper su trampa. -Esta trampa obliga a todos tus monstruos a batallar con los míos este turno-.

Viper, en este momento tenia una retorcida sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, los monstruos de Sawatari no tenían el ataque suficiente para destruir a Venominaga y los efectos de las cartas no le hacían nada a su poderoso monstruo. Tenia la victoria asegurada.

Sawatari, que no titubeo por el escenario actual, vio la carta que tomo y se sorprendió un poco. Aun tenia una oportunidad.

Tomo mucho aire por la nariz, antes de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. -¡Damas y Caballeros!- Grito.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Viper confundido.

-¡Aun cuando no haya publico, los duelistas presentes no pueden perder su estilo, al igual que tampoco pueden decepcionar a sus monstruos! ¡Por lo tanto, es hora de terminar el duelo como solo el Super Hiper Mega Ultra Neo Sawatari puede hacerlo!-.

-Parece que tantos golpes finalmente han echo que pierdas la cabeza si crees poder ganarme ahora- se burlo Viper.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero claro que puedo profesor, y ahora se lo mostrare! **¡Uso las escalas de mis monstruos para abrir el camino de la actuación de este duelo! ¡Invocación Péndulo! ¡Aparezcan una vez mas al escenario mis sirvientes!-.**

Una vez mas, Actriz Principal y Superestrella hicieron acto de aparición en el campo, teniendo Sawatari actualmente 4 monstruos.

-¡Se activa el efecto de Superestrella, agregando a mi mano la magia: **Guion del Abismo Terror Romántico**!- Sawatari mostro la carta mágica.

-¿De que te sirven esos trucos ahora que el duelo esta por terminar?- Pregunto Viper burlonamente.

-No se impaciente profesor, lo bueno viene ahora. ¡Activo el efecto péndulo de Comediante Funky; elijo un Actor del Abismo que controle y sacrificando otro, el que elegí gana ataque igual al ataque original de monstruo sacrificado! ¡Por lo tanto, sacrifico a Novato Insolente y le doy su poder a Superestrella!-.

El primer monstruo solo salto y le puso su sombrero de cono en la cabeza de Superestrella antes de desaparecer y que su ataque se sumara.

 **Superestrella: 4200 ATK**

-¡¿4200 puntos de ataque?!- Exclamo sorprendido Viper por el giro de acontecimientos.

-¿Lo ve, profesor? En un duelo cualquier cosa puede pasar, eso lo hace tan entretenido.

-No seas presumido...- hizo una mueca y su rostro era de preocupación. _-Cálmate. Aun si destruye a Venominaga, su efecto hará que vuelva y podre ganar cuando sea mi turno-_ con ese pensamiento se calmo, además de que si quería podía usar su dispositivo para agregar una Action Card a su mano.

-¡Y a continuación, activo la carta hechizo: **Destrucción de** **tipo**! ¡Me permite destruir una magia o trampa en el campo y por el resto del turno, no puedes activar ninguna carta de ese tipo!-.

-Idiota. No tienes ninguna magia o trampa en tu campo, lo olvidaste-.

-¿En serio?- Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en sus labios. -Que yo recuerde, los monstruos péndulos son considerados magia ¿verdad?- El rostro de Viper volvió a desfigurarse de sorpresa. -¡Destruyo a Comediante Funky, y por el resto de turno no puedes activar cartas de hechizo, incluyendo las Action Cards!- Señalo.

-Maldito mocoso...- apretó con rabia su puño. -De todos modos, el ataque de tu monstruo no es suficiente para acabar con mis puntos de vida- señalo con dureza, aunque estaba sudando frio.

-Eso se soluciona con la carta que tengo en mano. ¡Activo la magia: **Guion del Abismo Terror** **Romántico**! ¡Lo que me permite devolver a la mano un monstruo péndulo Actor del Abismo e invoco especialmente en defensa a otro que tome su lugar!- Explico Sawatari. -Devuelvo a Esperanza Salvaje a la mano para invocar desde el extra a **Actor del Abismo, Comediante Funky**!-.

El monstruo gordito volvió a aparecer, esta vez en el campo.

 **Nivel 1, atributo oscuridad, tipo demonio, 200 DEF y 300 ATK**

-¡Se activa el efecto de monstruo de Comediante Funky! ¡Al ser invocado de manera normal o especial al campo, gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada Actor del Abismo en campo en este momento! ¡Tengo 4, en total gana 1200 puntos de ataque!- Explico.

 **Funky: 1500 ATK.**

-¡Activo su segundo efecto, seleccionando otro monstruo Actor del Abismo puedo hacer que ese monstruo gane ataque igual al ataque que Comediante Funky tiene en este momento! ¡Escojo a Superestrella!- Eligio Sawatari.

Comediante lanzo su gorro hacia Superestrella, cayendo en una esquina de la cabeza mientras un aura negra llenaba de poder al monstruo.

 **Superestrella: 5700 ATK**

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Exclamo con furia Viper, no puede ser que este a punto de perder contra el Lancer mas débil, eso no es posible.

-¡Hora del espectáculo! ¡Batalla! ¡Superestrella ataca a Venominaga!- Ordeno Sawatari.

Superestrella corría por el campo de duelo, dejando atrás suyo una estela brillante que era fascinante de ver, hasta que dio un gran salto en el centro del campo y con su pie apuntando a Venominaga, cayo a gran velocidad hacia ella mientras aun dejaba una estela de brillo. Golpeando al monstruo enemigo, produciendo una explosión.

Viper dio un grito antes de ser empujado hacia atrás con fuerza debido al golpe, mientras sus últimos puntos de vida se iban.

 **Viper: 0 LP.**

Al despejarse el polvo, Superestrella y los demás Actores del Abismo estaban haciendo poses mientras arriba suyo estaba la estela de brillos que tenia un dibujo de una estrella.

-¡Y la despedida!- Chasqueo los dedos Sawatari, y el y todos sus monstruos hicieron una reverencia, las mismas que hacen los actores al terminar su obra antes de desaparecer.

Ya terminado el duelo, Sawatari se sentó pesadamente en el suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería era dormir, y con suerte lo lograría.

Pero el no tiene tanta suerte...

-Maldito...- Viper se levanto de a poco apoyado de la pared. El también estaba cansado por el duelo, pero no iba a rendirse. -Esto aun no termina...-.

-¿De que hablas? Se acabo el duelo, yo gane- señalo Sawatari confundido.

-No dejare que ellos sepan que perdí, si se enteran, nunca podre ver a mi hijo de nuevo. Debo de eliminarte Sawatari Shingo. ¡NO DEJARE NADA DE TI!- Con todas sus fuerzas corrió en dirección a Sawatari, sus aura asesina se sentía muy claro.

-¡ESTAS DEMENTE!- Exclamo Sawatari cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos, esperando el inminente y doloroso golpe.

Cuando el golpe nunca llego, abrió uno de sus ojos para ver lo que sucedía, viendo con sorpresa y alivio una tercera figura que conocía que estaba entre medio de ambos, deteniendo el ataque de Viper.

-¡Tsukikage!- Exclamo Sawatari con un tono de felicidad.

-Reiji-dono detecto una señal extraña viniendo de este lugar hace poco, por lo que me envió a ver. Me alegro de encontrarte, Sawatari- dijo Tsukikage, deteniendo el puño de Viper con su katana.

-¡Insolente!- Gruño Viper.

El ex-profesor hizo mas presión en su puño, pero Tsukikage no retrocedía, por lo que levanto su puño para dar otro golpe, pero Tsukikage aprovecho esa abertura para darle un golpe en el estomago a su enemigo, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe, pero antes de que Viper pudiera siquiera pestañear, el ninja lo tomo de un brazo y lo lanzo hacia adelante, estrellándolo con otra pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Esos movimientos ninja fueron geniales!- Exclamo Sawatari.

* * *

 **(Momentos después)**

Un equipo de LDS se estaban llevando a Viper en custodia mientras que otro se llevaba su equipo de duelo para analizarlo y saber como altera a su gusto el campo de visión solida y otro se llevaba a Sawatari a la enfermería, al parecer el daño de la visión solida usada en el duelo era mas fuerte y peligrosa de lo que son normalmente, algunos casi aseguraron que el chico, de haber recibió un ataque mortal, hubiera muerto.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Tsukikage- dijo Reiji al ninja frente a el.

-No fue nada, Reiji-dono- fue la respuesta del ninja.

En ese momento, Yuya y Gongenzaka se acercaron a Reiji.

-Reiji ¿y Sawatari?- Pregunto Yuya preocupado por su amigo.

-Lo están llevando al aula medica para tratamiento, pero no esta en peligro de vida- respondió el de lentes.

-No puedo creer que algo como esto pasara dentro de LDS- expreso Gongenzaka.

-Yo tampoco, pero me acaba de comprobar algo que ya sospechaba-.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto Yuya.

-Que hay mas espías aparte de Viper dentro de LDS- revelo de manera sombría.

* * *

 **(En la Dimensión Fusión)**

-Acabo mi turno...- dijo la mujer encapuchada.

 **Desconocida: 1300 LP.**

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Raymond, viendo sus cartas.

 **Raymond: 1000 LP.**

En el transcurso del duelo, ambos llegaron a mantenerse hasta tener esa vida, aunque le fue mas difícil a Raymond que a su oponente, ya que a quien enfrentaba usaba un mazo de daño por efecto, además que tenia cartas defensiva que le hacia complicado atacar y algunas cartas para barrer su campo como la Raigeki que uso hace dos turnos para limpiar su campo.

Raymond tiene en su campo a dos monstruos, ambos en defensa. El primero parece una planta, pero tiene un ojo en el tallo; el nombre del monstruo es Bulbo Brillante.

 **Bulbo: nivel 1, atributo tierra, tipo planta, 100 ATK y DEF.**

Y el otro es un monstruo de la clase "HEROE" que fue invocado por efecto de una de sus fusiones en el turno pasado: El nombre de este monstruo es Shadow Mist.

 **Mist: Nivel 4, atributo oscuridad, tipo guerrero, 1000 ATK y 1500 DEF.**

Su oponente también tenia dos monstruos y dos cartas en la zona de magia activadas. El primer monstruo era uno femenino con ropas negras y sombrero de huaso, cabello rubio y ojos azules. El nombre del monstruo era **Hechicera del Fuego**.

 **Hechicera: Nivel 4, atributo fuego, tipo lanzador de conjuro, 1300 ATK y 1500 DEF.**

El segundo monstruo estaba boca abajo en defensa, pero Raymond había visto que tenia la apariencia de un ave. Además una de sus cartas mágicas era la que hacia que todos sus monstruos estuvieran en posición de defensa sin poder cambiarlos de posición.

-¡Rayos! Si no hago algo ahora no se lo que será capaz de hacerme, además que el daño es mas fuerte de lo que estoy acostumbrado- exclamo Raymond preocupado por su situación.

-Espero que no te estés acobardando, niño. Este ha sido el duelo mas entretenido que he tenido en mucho tiempo, demuéstrame si puedes hacer algo- dijo la misteriosa mujer.

-Bueno deck, muéstrame que tienes para mi- dijo Raymond, viento la carta que había robado y no había visto ahora. Llevándose una gratificante sorpresa que le saco una sonrisa, provocando que la figura encapuchada arqueara una ceja. -Veo que querías llevarte el espectáculo ¿eh amigo?- Le dijo a la carta.

-Parece que sacaste algo bueno-.

-No tienes idea.- respondió Raymond. -¡Sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para invocar a uno mas poderoso!-.

Los monstruos que tenia en su campo se volvieron polvo, y detrás suyo emergió lo que parecía un cerrojo apareció detrás del de lentes.

 **-¡Dragón furioso de acero ennegrecido, rompe la cerradura que te encierra de los limites del plano mortal! ¡Y lleva a cabo la destruccion de mi enemigo! ¡Ven! ¡Gandora X, Dragón de la Demolición!-.**

La cerradura se rompió, liberando en con fuego a un gran dragón hecho de metal con lentes rojas en todo su cuerpo y pecho, largos brazos que también usaba para apoyarse y colmillos por sus mejillas.

 **Nivel 8, atributo oscuridad, tipo dragón, 0 ATK y DEF.**

-¿Un monstruo con 0 puntos de ataque? ¿Qué planeas chico?- Pregunto con sospecha su oponente.

-¡Activo el efecto de Gandora X; destruye a todos los monstruos tu campo y su ataque se vuelve igual al ataque del monstruo mas fuerte en tu campo! ¡También se encadena con el efecto de Shadow Mist, y agrego al **Héroe Elemental, Soldado Solido** a mi mano!- Explico Raymond, agregando la carta del monstruo mencionado. **-¡Gigarayos de Destrucción!-.**

Las lentes rojas en todo el cuerpo de Gandora brillaron un momento antes de disparar por todo el campo, generando varios destrozos en el patio de Academia, aunque también destruyo a la Bruja y su monstruo boca abajo.

-¡No solo su ataque aumentara, también hace que tu recibas daño igual al ataque que mi Gandora aumente por este efecto! ¡Por lo tanto recibirás 1300 de daño, que es lo justo que te queda de vida!- Anuncio Raymond.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de sorpresa, viendo como la lente en el pecho del dragón parecía apuntarla a ella.

Sabiendo que si recibía ese disparo perdería, opto por su ultima opción. Era eso o fracasar en su misión.

-¡Activo desde mi mano la carta trampa: **Victoria** **Dañina**!- Jugo para sorpresa del de lentes. -¡Cuando voy a recibir daño por efecto y tengo una magia continua en mi cementerio, puedo activar esta trampa desde mi mano mandando la magia continua al cementerio! ¡Hace que el daño por efecto que yo reciba sea compartido por mi oponente, pero este puede negarlo si paga 1000 puntos de vida!-.

Raymond apretó los dientes, no podía hacer nada contra esa trampa. El resultado ya estaba definido.

Gandora X lanzo un rayo desde su pecho que golpeo la carta trampa que almaceno la energía, liberándola como dos rayos que golpearon a Raymond y a la encapuchada al mismo tiempo, derribándolos a ambos.

 **Desconocida y Raymond: 0 LP.**

El holograma de Gandora y el resto de las cartas desaparecieron, mientras ambos duelistas intentaban recomponerse del golpe final. Sin duda ninguno se esperaba que terminarían en un empate.

Raymond levanto su cabeza. Estaba algo adolorido, pero el pensamiento de que pudo haber sido peor fue algo que lo consoló un poco. Vio a quien estaba enfrentado y noto que la capucha que cubría su rostro se había bajado por la fuerza del impacto, dejando descubierto su rostro.

Raymond vio a una chica que parecía de su edad, cabello rosa corto y rasgos fuertes, pero suaves a la vez. Cuando la chica también levanto y abrió los ojos, Raymond vio un hermoso color esmeralda en sus ojos, sorprendiéndose un poco de que alguien que solo era una joven bonita intentara casi matarlo hace unos minutos.

La chica se dio cuenta que su capucha estaba abajo, por lo que con prisa se levanto con una pirueta que se notaba que había practicado, quedándose de pie, colocándose de nuevo la capucha.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Raymond, levantándose de a poco.

Pero la chica no respondió, solo vio su disco de duelos unos segundos antes de sacar una carta en blanco que emitió un brillo enceguecedor que hizo que el castaño cerrara los ojos y se los cubriera con un brazo.

Al acabar la luz, la chica ya no estaba en ese lugar, dejando a Raymond solo, quien empezó a ver el patio destrozado de Academia y a todos los duelistas que seguían inconscientes en el suelo con una pregunta.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-.

* * *

 **N/A: La verdad vi que algunos no querían que Sawatari ganara, al menos no sin ayuda, pero personalmente a mi me agrada Sawatari, fue de los mejores personajes en Arc-v con mejor evolución opino yo, ya que paso de ser un engreído egoísta que no le importaban sus cartas a al típico presumido gracioso de todo grupo que apoya a sus compañeros y tiene mas respeto por sus monstruos y trata de hacer un espectáculo. Pienso que se le debió de dar al menos un poco mas de protagonismo para ver mejor su desarrollo, pero para eso estoy yo y mis fics.**

 **También hay algo que he estado pensando, y es que cuando termine de escribir el fic de Yugiohsobrexposicion de dimensiones, hare otra historia, esta vez con un OC mío, parecida a las que escriben Yeidenex y Kitsune, pero aun falta mucho para eso y tal vez cambie de idea.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Sawatari salio victorioso apenas, y sobre lo que le hizo a Astrid, bueno, nunca falta el profesor mala onda ¿verdad?._

 **SetaianFlame:** _¡Wuajajaja! Mi plan para asegurar los comentarios es infalible. Lamento si no te gusta que ganara Sawatari, pero era necesario, pero si de algo te sirve, no será la ultima vez que veremos a Viper. Si quieres agregar alguna otra cosa a tu OC mejor hazlo ahora antes de que encuentre la forma de agregarlo._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Noche de Gala

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Noche de Gala**

Yuto se encontraba caminando por la ciudad de Heartland. Yuma y los demás tenían día de clases, por lo que no podían acompañarlo, Rio había insistido que el entrara a su escuela, pero se negó, no podía perder el tiempo en la escuela cuando un grupo del que no sabes nada te persigue.

El fragmento de Zarc andaba pensando en que hacer a partir de ahora, no sabia como encontrar a esos tipos, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que ellos aparecieran y con suerte sacar algo de información pero no era la mejor idea, tanto tiempo de haber luchado contra Academia le enseñaron muchas cosas, sobre todo que esperar a que pase algo no es lo mejor, por lo que al menos debía de estar listo cuando ellos vinieran.

Inconscientemente, ese pensamiento lo llevo hasta la zona de comercio de la ciudad, la Heartland de esta dimensión era igual a la suya, por lo que sabia hacia donde ir para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Paralelamente en otro lugar, un albino y un pelinegro casi idénticos llevaban unas bolsas de supermercado, aunque el primero era el que llevaba la mayoría.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacerte el ignorante y llevarte estas bolsas? Que no soy tu sirviente- dijo Riku molesto por cargar con casi todo.

-No te quejes, te hace bien salir a tomar aire, mira que tu querido hermano fue tan generoso para acompañarte con las comprar que Mama te pidió- dijo su hermano, comiendo un cono de helado.

-Cállate y ayúdame, Noctis- gruño Riku.

-Ya lo hago, estoy cargando estas dos bolsas- respondió risueño el pelinegro de nombre Noctis.

-Eres insoportable, ¿te lo han dicho?-.

-Si, pero de los dos yo soy el que atrae a las mujeres-.

Ambos hermanos siguieron caminando de frente, al mismo tiempo, paralelamente Yuto caminaba en su dirección, ninguno de los tres iba tan concentrado en el viaje.

Cuando los tres estuvieron cerca, Yuto paso de lado a los hermanos y ellos de el, unos pocos segundos después los tres levantaron sus ojos y se detuvieron, volteando sus cabezas hacia atrás.

-¡Pero tu eres...!- Exclamaron Yuto y Riku al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si eres con el que estaba luchando contra Riku el otro día. No esperábamos encontrarte aquí- dijo Noctis, comiendo otra porción de su helado.

-Yo tampoco...- respondió Yuto sin saber que decir.

-¿También te mandaron a comprar?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Eh? Algo así-.

-Oye...- llamo Riku. -Aun tenemos que terminar un duelo, espero que no lo olvides-.

-Claro que no, solo que ahora estoy ocupado con ciertos asuntos, pero algún terminaremos ese duelo- aseguro Yuto con expresión desafiante.

Noctis, al ver la interacción de su hermano y el chico de cabello picudo se le ocurrió una idea. -¿Que te parecería venir a nuestra casa esta noche? Nuestra madre va a hacer una fiesta de gala y la verdad son bastante aburridas, y es poco común que Riku haga amigos, por lo que seria una buena manera de conocerse mejor, y tal vez terminar su duelo- propuso Noctis.

-¿Que?- Exclamo sorprendido Yuto.

Riku rodeo el cuello de su hermano y se dieron vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros para que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Que es lo que estas tramando?- Pregunto Riku en un susurro.

-Parece un buen tipo y quería invitarlo, solo eso, además es raro verte socializar con alguien que no sea yo o los mayordomos- respondió Noctis también susurrando.

-Tu no eres quien para decir eso-.

-Mira. Ambos no tenemos escapatoria, al menos, no para esta noche, invitar a alguien hará que esa fiesta sea mas soportable-.

-Tch- aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Riku sabia que su hermano tenia razón, su madre era alguien que siempre le importa la clase social y había echo de todo para que ellos si asistieran esta noche y no se escaparan como otras ocasiones.

Los hermanos se dieron vuelta, mirando a Yuto que tenia una expresión rara al verlos. -Es algo que siempre hacemos, no te preocupes- dijo Riku.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices? Si te preocupa de que no tengas traje, descuida, te regalaremos uno allá, también puedes invitar a tus amigos, mientras se comportan no debe de haber problema- dijo Noctis.

Yuto lo medito un momento, en la situación que estaba no podía relajarse e irse de fiesta ya que en cualquier momento los de la Organización podrían atacarlo, pero otra parte de el estaba bastante interesado en ir, nunca había asistido a fiestas antes en su Heartland, la única en la que participo fue la celebración de la culminación de la guerra dimensional, y aquella vez ya era un espíritu dentro de Yuya, por lo que no contaba.

Finalmente, diciéndose que una noche de descanso no haría daño, dijo: -Claro, suena interesante-.

-¡Bien! Toma entonces- Noctis le entrego a Riku un papel dorado. -Hay esta la dirección de nuestro hogar y la hora, te dejaran pasar cuando la enseñes. Esperamos verte en la fiesta- dijo Noctis, despidiéndose.

-Lamento las molestias, Yuto, pero en verdad también agradecería que fueras- dijo Riku.

-Descuida, no creo que sea malo- respondió Yuto.

-Cuando vayas, sabrás de lo que hablo- fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco, retirándose con las bolas.

Yuto guardo el sobre en un bolsillo de su capa se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, después le avisaría a Yuma y los demás cuando volvieran de la escuela, mientras tanto debía al menos comprar lo que necesitaba para defenderse.

* * *

 **(En LDS)**

-¡Que lindo!- Exclamo Yuzu con ojos tiernos.

Desde el ataque de tristeza de Ruri, ella había tomado el control del cuerpo mientras su contraparte Xyz se recuperaba, Serena y Rin hacían lo posible para levantarle el animo a Ruri, pero la chica seguía triste por todo lo sucedido y Yuzu podía sentir su dolor, ella probablemente estaría igual si se volviera a separar de Yuya de nuevo después de todo lo que pasaron.

Ahora mismo, ella se encontraba en una habitación especial, el lugar tenia juguetes por el suelo y otras cosas para bebes.

-U-Ugah- trataba de hablar un bebe de cabello morado claro y ojos azules, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Yuzu, quien al no poder resistir mas lo tomo en brazos y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

La pelirosa le dieron la tarea de cuidar al pequeño Reira, Reiji pensó que eso seria una buena manera de mantener a ambos bajo protección y de paso, que alguien cuida a Reira mientras que el y Akaba Leo están ocupados con la amenaza.

Desde que el alma de Zarc dentro del bebe fue purificada, el niño a sido alguien tranquilo y tiene buen comportamiento normal como cualquier bebe y dejaba a muchos encantados con cuidarlo.

Ruri observaba como espíritu como Yuzu jugaba con el niño como si fuera una hermana mayor, esa acción le hizo sonreír un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para quitarle la pena.

 _-Deja de estar triste, ya veras como Yuya y los demás lo encontraran-_ dijo Serena a su homologa Xyz.

 _-No dudo de ellos, pero no puedo entender por que Yuto, es injusto. Después de lo que sufrimos por el ataque de Academia, pensé que finalmente estaríamos juntos-_ dijo Ruri, sintiendo como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

 _-¡Pero ya pronto se acabara! ¡Yuya y los demás darán con esos tipos y rescataran a Yuto! Así que no te pongas así, de seguro Yuto no se alegraría que estuvieras triste-_ dijo Rin, tratando de calmarla.

-Rin tiene razón, solo hay que confiar en ellos- apoyo Yuzu, dejando a Reira en el suelo para que gateara.

* * *

 **(Con la Organización)**

-¿Qué necesita, mi señor?- Pregunto Layla con su capucha puesta.

Ella estaba arrodillada en el medio de la gran sala de los asientos, estando al frente del asiento mas alto que era ocupado por el líder de la Organización.

-Numero 8, hay algo que necesito que investigues y podría sernos útil- dijo el encapuchado que es el líder.

-¿Y que es eso que quiere que investigue?-.

El del asiento mas alto no respondió, solo hizo aparecer como por arte de magia un pergamino algo viejo a su mano y lo hizo descender hasta Layla, quien lo empezó a leer.

La mujer abrió los ojos de sorpresa al leer el contenido del pergamino. -¡Esto es...!-.

-Si, no confió en Doctor para esta tarea, por lo que te doy la misión a ti, que estas bastante relacionada con ese ser- explico el líder.

La numero ocho de la organización se quedo en silencio, pensando el asunto. Sin duda era una sorpresa para ella, pero si se le daba la confianza suficiente para esta tarea, como uno de los asientos no podía fallar.

-De acuerdo, enseguida empezare a trabajar para ubicar el lugar donde estará sellado- dijo Layla, levantándose.

-Eso espero. Ese monstruo de duelo es probablemente el mas poderoso que haya existido, por eso fue dividido, su poder sin duda nos dará ventaja-.

* * *

 **(A la noche)**

-¡Que grande!- Exclamo Yuma sorprendido viendo la mansión adelante de el.

Después de que Yuto volviera de sus compras y Yuma y sus amigos de la escuela, el pelinegro les conto sobre su encuentro con Noctis y Riku que los invitaban a una fiesta de gala. Todos se emocionaron por esto, aunque Yuma era el menos emocionado por su ultima experiencia con una de estas fiestas, pero Kotori, con una mirada tierna como de perrito lo convenció en ir.

El poder de convención de las mujeres es temible.

El grupo de Yuma usaban trajes negros elegantes y las chicas usaban vestidos, los mismos que usaron en la fiesta del Duel Carnival el año pasado, Yuto era el único que seguía con su ropa de siempre ya que no tenia un traje.

El grupo camino hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde el fragmento Xyz de Zarc le mostro la invitación que recibió de Noctis a uno de los guaridas, que les dejo entrar y les dio indicaciones de donde ir.

Caminaron siguiendo las indicaciones, llegando hasta una gran puerta, donde los esperaban Noctis y Riku, cada uno con un traje de gala; Noctis usaba un típico traje negro y Riku uno de color aguamarina que combinaba un poco con sus ojos.

-Me alegro que si vinieras- saludo Noctis a Yuto, notando enseguida a Yuma y los demás. -Esos deben ser tus amigos. ¡Oh! Pero si es el campeón del Duel Carnival del año pasado y su novia, no esperaba que los conocieras- dijo algo sorprendido.

-¿Campeón?- Repitió Yuto confundido.

-¿No lo sabes?- Pregunto Riku. -Yuma Tsukumo es el campeón del torneo Duel Carnival del año pasado y actual campeón- explico.

-Si, lamento no decírtelo antes, es que se me olvido- dijo Yuma avergonzado, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. -Además, no le tomo importancia a ese titulo-.

-Aunque solo eres el campeón porque mi hermano y yo no participamos el año pasado por asuntos familiares, aunque si fue entretenido ver esos monstruos Numero y tu transformación, ¿cómo hiciste eso? Aun sigue esa pregunta en el aire- pregunto Noctis curioso.

-Ah, bueno... sobre eso...-.

-Eso es un secreto, lo lamento- intervino Kotori. -Cambiando de tema, gracias por invitarnos- agradeció la peliverde.

-De nada, será bastante divertido hablar con alguien que no sea esos viejos empresarios- dijo Noctis como si nada. -Ahora, será mejor que te cambiemos ese atuendo, nuestra madre pegaría un grito al verte así- le dijo a Yuto, mirándolo de arriba y abajo.

-Creo que no es algo que se usa para estos eventos...- dijo Yuto con una gota de sudor. -Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzare- les dijo a sus amigos.

-No tardes- dijo Yuma.

-Ahora, hermanito, ¿por que no llevas a nuestro invitado a cambiarse y yo llevo al resto a la sala?- Dijo Noctis a Riku con una mirada divertida.

-Como quieras, sígueme- dijo Riku, llevando a Yuto a otra habitación mientras que Noctis abría la puerta y entraba con los demás.

Aunque del grupo, solo uno tenia pensamientos que no eran de divertirse.

 _-Con tanta gente rica reunida puedo sacar un buen provecho de estos tontos-ura-_ pensó Flip, riendo traviesamente.

Unos minutos después dentro del gran salón que estaba decorado por adornos de las fina clase, una mujer adulta que parecía que estaba llegando a los 40 conversaba con algunos hombres de la edad de ella o mas viejos, su cabello era de color rubio claro que lo tenia atado en un chongo atrás de su cabeza, ojos verdes esmeralda y usaba un vestido negro que mostraba su espalda descubierta. La mujer era bastante hermosa y todos reconocían esa aura de elegancia y madurez que emitía.

La mujer se disculpo con las personas que estaba conversando y camino en dirección a Noctis, quien estaba apartado del grupo de Yuma ya que fue a buscar un aperitivo de los que hay en la mesa.

-Noctis- llamo la mujer al pelinegro.

En respuesta Noctis solo suspiro, ya sabia lo que iba a pasar y la verdad quería al menos retrasarlo, pero ya no se podía.

Se dio la vuelta, estando cara a cara con la mujer adulta. -¿Que necesitas... Madre?- Pregunto.

-¿Donde esta tu hermano?- Pregunto la reconocida como la madre de Noctis y Riku.

-Esta con el amigo que te dije que vendría, mientras tanto yo estoy con los que lo acompañaron- respondió Noctis sin ganas.

La mujer sabia a quienes se referían, era el grupo de jóvenes que había entrado hace poco. Ella estaba algo disgustada que sus hijos invitaran sin su permiso a su fiesta a unos chiquillos que se notaban no era de clase alta, no le pediría a su hijo que los echaran porque reconocía que uno de ese grupo era el campeón del Duel Carnival y por que habría una razón de que los invitaran.

Razón que ahora averiguaría.

-¿Y se puede saber por que invitaste a esta gente sin mi consulta primero?- Pregunto educadamente, aunque el tono de disgusto no se le escapo a su hijo.

Noctis suspiro por dentro, desde la muerte de su padre, su madre se había vuelto alguien fría con las personas que no eran de "su clase", era una de las razones por las que a Riku se le hacia difícil hacer amigos y el lo sabia. Diablos, hasta el tenia que verse a escondida con sus amigos porque según su madre esa gente era mala influencia y por ser alguien del apellido Caelum no debería juntarse.

Como odiaba ese comportamiento de su madre. Sabia que la muerte de su padre de alguna manera la afectaría, pero no pensó que a tal punto.

-Porque el sujeto que esta ahora con Riku es un amigo de el que conoció en un duelo, en el que ambos estaban parejos. Yo fui quien lo invito y también le dije que podía traer a sus amigos, por lo que si tienes quejas madre, dímelas, por favor- declaro con firmeza Noctis.

La madre del pelinegro hizo una mueca de disgusto, su hijo mayor se había vuelto bastante rebelde contra ella, saltándose clases, no yendo a reuniones de practica, ese comportamiento la estaba irritando, pero debía de guardar las apariencias.

-Además, uno de ellos es el ganador del Duel Carnival del año pasado, eso debería entrar en tus estándares ¿no?- Dijo Noctis.

-Si, pero el resto de los demás no era necesario que los trajeras- replico su madre.

-Pero ya están aquí y echarlos se vería muy mal para los fósiles andantes que invitaste, por lo que tendrás que esperar a que ellos se vayan- dijo Noctis, y se retiro hacia Yuma y los demás sin esperar la respuesta de su madre.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Yuma al ver llegar a Noctis con una cara seria.

-Nada que valga la pena mencionar- respondió Noctis cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio? Parecías estar discutiendo con esa mujer- dijo Kotori que vio la escena de lejos.

-Era solo mi madre, no se preocupen, ella llega a ser algo... pesada con la gente, pero ya le deje en claro que no puede echarlos- respondió el pelinegro.

-No queremos causarte problemas, Noctis-san- dijo Caswell.

-No se preocupen, ella debe de entender también que no puede controlarlo todo-.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Riku, llegando con Yuto. -Nos encontramos con gente algo indeseada- lo ultimo lo dijo con fastidio.

Yuto vestía un traje negro con una corbata celeste que tenia un broche del diseño de una carta pegado a la mitad de la bufanda.

-¡Oh! Te ves bien, Yuto- dijo Bronk al ver el aspecto del pelo de erizo.

-Gracias, la verdad son mas cómodas de lo que imagine- dijo Yuto algo sorprendido por la comodidad del traje.

-Si quieres puedes quedártelo después de la fiesta, tenemos cien mas de esos- comento Noctis.

-Oye Riku, no es muy caballeroso dejar a una mujer hablando sola- dijo una voz femenina atrás del canoso, quien puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla.

Se volteo para enfrentar a la mujer que llego. Era una joven de cabello rubio largo que caía por su espalda, ojos rojos y sonrisa arrogante. Usaba un vestido negro que resaltaba su buena figura, además tenia atado a su cuello una cruz.

-Lamento no ser muy caballeroso, pero por si no lo viste, tengo unos invitados- dijo Riku, señalando con la mano a Yuto y los demás.

-¿Y? Esa no es razón para evitarme, pues seré tu esposa algún día- dijo la mujer con confianza y algo de arrogancia.

-Como si lidiar con mi madre no fuera suficiente problema. Tuve que saber que ella vendría...- susurro con fastidio Noctis, siendo escuchado por el grupo de Yuma.

-¿Quien es esa chica linda-ura?- Pregunto Flip.

-Su nombre es Angelica Edelfet. Pero que el nombre y la apariencia no te engallen, es arrogante y presumida. Es un año mayor que Riku y para la desfortuna de mi hermano ella se encapricho con el después de que Riku le ganara en un duelo y cada vez que se ven no deja de molestarlo con comentarios como el de recién- respondió Noctis.

-Suena a alguien no muy agradable- dijo Cathy quien su orejas temblaban de escalofrió ante la descripción de esa mujer.

-Eso queda corto...-.

-¿Y quienes son ellos? ¿No me digas que invitaste a gente de la calle a nuestro nivel?- Pregunto Angelica.

-Te pediré que no te refieras a ellos de esa forma- dijo Riku con educación, aunque la paciencia se le estaba acabando. -El es Yuto, y ellos son sus amigos- presento a Yuto que estaba a su lado y a los demás que estaban atrás de ellos.

-Un gusto- saludo Yuto, extendiendo la mano.

Angelica miro la mano de Yuto con desagrado. -No entiendo como puedes juntarte con gente como esta, de seguro son duelistas débiles- dijo con desprecio.

 _-Esta chica encajaría bien en la dimensión Sincro-_ pensó Yuto, recordando como era la sociedad de clases en esa dimensión.

-Solo para que sepas, uno de ellos es el campeón del Duel Carnival del año pasado, y Yuto me la puso difícil cuando tuvimos nuestro duelo, aunque no lo pudimos terminar- dijo Riku.

-¿En serio?- Angelica parecía algo sorprendida por la declaración. -¿Yuto era tu nombre no?- Pregunto, a lo que el aludido asintió. -Pues ten un duelo conmigo, veré si lo que dice Riku es verdad o solo es humilde-.

-¿Ahora? No creo que sea buena idea. Estamos en una fiesta y no tengo mi disco de duelos ahora mismo- dijo Yuto, pero alguien intervino.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Les pido su atención!- La madre de Riku y Noctis golpeo con una cuchara una copa de vino que tenia en su mano, atrayendo la atención de todos. -¡Me alegra que todos pudieran asistir a la fiesta, ahora quiero que todos la disfruten aun mas del modo como se hacen las cosas, con un duelo!- Anuncio, recibiendo sonidos de aprobación de todos.

-Esto no me gusta...- susurro Riku, estrechando los ojos.

-Les pido por favor a la señorita Angelica Edelfelt y al señor Yuto que vayan afuera al patio para tener un duelo para que todos disfruten, se les dará un disco de duelo- dijo la mujer adulta.

La madre de los hermanos había escuchado la conversación con interés y había decidido ver que tan bueno era el chico que sus hijos trajeron. Confiaba en que Angelica ganara para que la confianza de su familia en la suya aumentara y pudiera disuadir a Riku para que se llevaran mejor.

-Mierda- dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

-Parece que no tienes otra opción. A menos que quieras huir como cobarde y quedar mal ante esta gente- dijo Angelica.

-Yo nunca huyo de un duelo- contesto Yuto.

-Bien, te espero abajo, no me hagas esperar, clase baja- dijo Angelica antes de retirarse.

-¡Aaargh! Esa mujer es muy pomposa...- dijo Cathy con desagrado.

-Si, además que es muy arrogante- apoyo Bronk.

-Lo lamento Yuto, era por esto que no quería que vinieras. Mama es alguien que se deja llevar por las clases sociales, es así desde que nuestro padre murió- dijo Riku.

-No te preocupes, lo echo, echo esta. Además será una buena oportunidad para hacer sonreír a todos- dijo Yuto. _-Al menos Ruri no esta aquí, ella siempre se molesta cuando me insultaban, sobre todo gente como esa chica-_ pensó con algo de alivio.

* * *

 **(En LDS)**

 _-Ruri, ¿Qué pasa?-_ Pregunto Serena a su contraparte Xyz, quien tenia una sonrisa tierna y una mirada vacía.

 _-No se por que... pero de repente quiero golpear a alguien, a una rubia-_ dijo Ruri dulcemente, mandando escalofríos de miedo a todas sus contrapartes.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí llegamos, mañana Yuto tendrá su tercer duelo en esta Heartland, donde se revelara algunas cosas personales de el.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Avanza lento pero seguro amiga._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Si tienes ideas de como agregarlo, mándalas nomas, que me ayudaran para que tu OC pueda ingresar mas fácilmente._

 **Roxas Strife:** _Sawatari demostró que hasta el puede hacer un buen combo._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	16. Capitulo 16: Busqueda en Todas Partes

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Búsqueda en Todas Partes**

Yuto y Angelica ya estaban en los extremos del patio, cada uno tenia un disco de duelos que le fueron dado por los mayordomos. Yuto veía con interés el modelo de disco. Para el era un modelo algo viejo de los que se usaban en su dimensión antes de que el padre de Yuya llegara y cambiara todo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto Angelica altaneramente.

-Claro que no- contesto Yuto.

-Espero que me entretengas un poco- dijo Angelica, colocándose el visor de duelo.

Yuto también veía el visor que le dieron junto al disco. La verdad con el suyo no necesitaba de ese visor, pero aquí parece que aun no mejoraban la capacidad de los discos de duelo.

Sin mas demora, se coloco el visor y vio como datos se expandían por el lugar.

Yuma y los demás veían con preocupación el duelo, no por que creyeran que Yuto perdería, si no por las implicaciones que podrían causar.

-¿Esta bien dejarlo tener el duelo? No soy del tipo de preocuparse por los problemas, pero creo que el saldrá perdiendo de una forma u otra- dijo Yuma.

Desde que había empezado su relación con Kotori, la chica lo ayudo a cambiar para bien en muchos sentidos. Aun era despreocupado e imprudente pero ahora en menor medida y la chica le daba un sentido un poco realista de algunas cosas. No es necesario decir la sorpresa de varios de sus conocidos y tampoco faltaron las bromas que decían que Yuma era como un perro y Kotori lo tenia amarrado.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada. Cuando mi madre comienza algo, si no se le detiene desde que comenzó, no se le puede parar- dijo Riku con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Crees que pueda ganarle a Angelica?- Pregunto Noctis.

-No lo se. Reconozco que Angelica a mejorado desde nuestro duelo de hace un año, pero se que Yuto no es tan débil- respondió Riku.

-En verdad te cayo muy bien para hablar bien de el- bromeo el pelinegro.

-...Cállate- dijo Riku.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Flip?- Pregunto Bronk, viendo que el enano no estaba con ellos.

-Haciendo de las suyas- respondió Cathy, señalando con el dedo a una parte en especial.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Apuesten señores por su favorito a ganar! ¡No tengan miedo si están seguros! ¡Aquí nadie pierde y todos ganan!- Gritaba Flip, tratando de atraer gente.

-¿Nos consideras tan tontos como para caer en ese truco, niño?- Pregunto un viejo de barba blanca.

-¿Y me considera alguien que puede estafar a todas estas personas?- Pregunto de manera inocente. -Además, solo es un juego, ¿acaso no quiere entrarle? ¿O teme que si apuesta pierda?-.

-¡Ja! Tienes agallas mocoso. De acuerdo, apuesto 100 dólares a que gana la señorita Angelica- dijo el viejo, poniendo esa cantidad de dinero en el sombrero de Flip.

-Yo también quiero participar, apuesto 200- dijo un hombre mas joven.

-Yo también apuesto por la señorita Angelica- dijo otro hombre.

-Yo por el chico, se ve fuerte- dijo una mujer.

-¡Formen una fila ordenadamente por favor!- Pidió Flip, satisfecho por que su plan funciono.

Yuma y todos los demás veían la escena con una gota de sudor correr por si sien.

-¿Siempre es así?- Pregunto Riku.

-Si- respondieron el club Numero al mismo tiempo.

Yuto y Angelica ya estaban listos, por suerte el primero si trajo su deck, por lo que no hubo necesidad de que le prestaran uno, además, algo le decía que si pasaba eso no seria uno que funcione.

-¿Están listos ambos?- Pregunto un mayordomo que seria como el réferi del duelo.

Ambos duelistas asintieron, poniéndose en posición de duelo.

-¡EMPIECEN!-.

-¡Al duelo!- Gritaron Yuto y Angelica al unísono.

* * *

 **(En Egipto)**

En una ciudad del dicho país, una luz brillo en un rincón oscuro de un callejón, de la luz, Layla piso la arena, quitándose la capucha y meciendo su cabello. Había llegado con su carta teletransportadora.

-Estoy en las coordenadas correctas, por lo que será mejor investigar de prisa, que este sol no le va bien a mi piel- se dijo Layla, saliendo del callejón, camuflándose con la gente que pasaba sin ponerse su capucha para no llamar la atención.

Llego hasta el centro de la ciudad, en la cual se dirigió a una gran entrada de un museo, donde no estaba muy lleno por la hora del lugar.

Sin que lo notara, una cámara de seguridad empezó a grabarla al entrar, lo mismo pasaba con una de las cámaras en los lugares del museo que pasaba.

* * *

 **(En LDS)**

La imagen que grababan las cámaras en Egipto, pronto llegaron a la oficina de vigilancia de LDS, donde se encontraba Akaba Reiji observando.

-¿Seguro que es uno de ellos?- Pregunto Yusho a su lado.

-No hay duda, esas ropas son de la organización, no debe usar su capucha para evitar la atención- confirmo Reiji. -Pero, ¿qué hace en Egipto? ¿Qué puede haber allí que ellos quieran?-.

-Sea lo que sea, debemos enviar a alguien para que vaya y se encargue, los duelistas normales no podrían con alguien- dijo Yusho.

-El problema es que hay una gran distancia de Miami y Egipto, aun si rodeamos el lugar, los de la organización tiene una carta especial que permite que se teletransporten- dijo Reiji, cerrando los ojos para pensar en una manera que los beneficie, llegando a una opción. -Llegados a esto, tendré que usar eso- dijo de manera misteriosa, fijando la vista en uno de sus asistentes. -Quiero que por favor llames a Yuya Sakaki, Gongenzaka Noboru y Astrid Ramos para esta misión-.

-Si señor-.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Yusho con curiosidad.

-He estado trabajando en un proyecto que nos ayude a movilizarnos, pero aun esta en fase de desarrollo, pero con esta situación tendremos que pasar a la fase de prueba... además...-.

-¿Además?-.

-Sera algo... divertido- dijo de manera misteriosa, el reflejo de sus lentes cubrió sus ojos y brillaron por una esquina, mientras una diminuta, sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Yusho pestaño sorprendido. No sabia si la palabra "divertido" viniendo de Reiji fuera algo bueno o malo, pero si había salido mas a Leo que a su madre, solo rezaba que su hijo estuviera bien.

* * *

 **(En la Dimensión Sincro)**

-Por aquí debe de estar...- dijo Crow, revisando los alrededores.

En ese momento, escucho el ruido de una explosión venir al otro lado de la calle, corrió a ver lo que pasaba y se encontró justo lo que quería.

Un chico acababa de perder un duelo, y ahora se encontraba corriendo, gritando que se vengaría o algo así. Su oponente era alguien singular ya que tenia una mascara cubriendo su rostro, el diseño era una máscara que cubre toda su cara, las zonas de los ojos tienen dos cristales azules transparentes (pero igual el que la usa puede ver con normalidad) y no tiene nada donde iría la boca.

El enmascarado se dio cuenta de la presencia de Crow, volteando a verlo.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto con tono serio.

-En verdad sorprende un poco como eres con esa mascara- dijo Crow con algo de humor.

-¿Puedes quitarte la mascara para que hablemos? Es algo importante- pidió el pelinaranja.

El enmascarado vio en todas las direcciones para asegurarse que estaban a solas, al terminar, se saco su mascara, dejando ver su apariencia.

Era un joven de pelo blanco con ojos dorados y piel clara. Su ropa consiste en una camisa verde debajo de una chaqueta plateada y pantalones azules en conjunto con zapatillas negras.

-Lamento el tono, pero sabes como me pongo con la mascara- se disculpo con una sonrisa el joven.

-Lo se, no te preocupes, Sam- dijo Crow.

Al estar mejor el ambiente, Crow comenzó a explicarle lo que eran los Lancers y que ahora necesitaban ayuda para un problema que tienen actualmente, omitiendo a la organización por petición de Akaba Reiji.

-¿Por que me cuentas esto?- Pregunto el joven de nombre Sam.

-Por que podríamos necesitar tu ayuda con este problema, por eso, préstanos tu fuerza- pidió Crow.

-Sabes que mi situación es muy complicada y si mi familia se entera estaré en problemas, fue por esa razón que tuve que dejar la Copa de la Amistad, por lo que no creo poder ayudarte- respondió Sam apenado.

-¿Entonces que te parece esto?- Pregunto Crow, sin rendirse. -Tengamos un duelo, si gano, te nos unes, si tu ganas, te dejare en paz- propuso.

-No te rindes, ¿cierto?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Tomare eso como un "acepto"- dijo Crow sonriente.

-¡De acuerdo! Además, será divertido- dijo Sam animado.

Ambos duelistas tomaron la distancia de cada uno. Sam volvió a colocarse su mascara, que le daba mas seguridad al traerla puesta.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Crow, encendiendo su disco de duelos.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Sam.

-¡Duelo!- Gritaron ambos al unísono.

* * *

 **(En la Dimensión Fusión)**

-Esa es la verdad... así que... por favor... ¡pueden bajarme, que no tenían derecho a hacerlo!- Exclamo Raymond colgando de cabeza y atado por completo a una cuerda.

Poco después de terminar su duelo, llegaron Kurosaki y los demás miembros de los Lancers a Academia, acompañado de un grupo de duelistas de LDS. Al ver a Raymond, Shun casi lo enfrenta en un duelo al creer que fue el quien causo esto, pero el joven trato de explicar que no fue así, donde en un descuido suyo, Dennis lo atrapo con uno de sus trucos de magia, quedando en la situación actual.

-Lo lamento, pero hasta no estar seguros, no podemos confiarnos- dijo Dennis con una sonrisa.

-... Te odio- gruño Raymond molesto.

-Ya deja de jugar, Dennis, dice la verdad- dijo Shun llegando al lugar. -Astro acaba de despertar y nos dijo lo ultimo que vio- lanzo una carta a la cuerda, cortándola, provocando que Raymond cayera al suelo libre.

-Gracias... supongo- dijo, acomodándose los lentes.

-Pero todavía no nos has dicho quien eres- dijo Kurosaki.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo- contesto Raymond. -Mi nombre es Raymond Takahashi, y solo diré que no soy de aquí- se presento el castaño.

-¿Eres de otra dimensión? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Pregunto Dennis con curiosidad.

-No lo se, yo me estaba despidiendo de unos amigos y me encontré con un señor en la calle que parecía vagabundo que me dijo cosas raras y antes de darme cuenta había aparecido en esta isla- relato Raymond. -Escuche explosiones y cuando llegue, vi que el chico de cabello plateado estaba en problemas, por que las heridas que tenia no era normales, no podía quedarme quieto viendo, por lo que intervine-.

-¿Te enfrentaste a uno de esos tipos y ganaste? ¡Guau! Debes ser un gran duelista- dijo Dennis impresionado.

-La verdad no gane, empate contra esa chica, pero al final termino bien-.

-¿Chica? ¿Le viste su rostro?- Pregunto Kurosaki.

-Si, era de cabello rosa y creo que sus ojos eran verdes. Además que si no me equivoco, parecía de mi misma edad- retrato a la mujer que enfrento.

-Estos datos si que son interesantes- dijo Dennis.

-Si- concordó Shun, tomando una decisión. -Mejor llevemos a este chico con Akaba Reiji y el le contara los detalles. Ese sujeto sabrá que hacer, además, este tipo puede sernos de utilidad si pudo enfrentarse a un miembro de la Organización-.

-¿De que están hablando?- Pregunto Raymond confundido.

-Te lo explicaremos mas tarde, sígueme- dijo Kurosaki moviéndose.

Raymond no sabia quienes eran estos tipos y que pasaba exactamente, pero por ahora lo mejor era seguir a estas personas para averiguar y que pasaba y como volver a su casa.

Además, lo que mas le preocupaba era que no podía comunicarse con su fiel amiga desde que llego y lo ponía nervioso.

* * *

 **(Con Yuto)**

-Termino mi turno...- acabo Yuto el decimo turno del duelo.

Para todos los presentes, excepto el grupo de Yuma y Riku, había sido una sorpresa que el joven que su cabello parecía una berenjena durara tanto contra la Angelica, que era conocida como las chica mas fuerte en el mundo de los duelos de la clase alta, y que además este ganando.

Yuto tenia en su campo a Javalina Oscura con una unidad Xyz y a una Espada Quebrada sin unidades, pero invocado como una invocación Xyz usando a Guantes Gastado como uno de los materiales y tiene dos cartas boca abajo, pero cero mano y sus puntos de vida son 2200.

 **Javalina: 1600 ATK**

 **Espada: 3000 ATK**

 **Yuto: 0 Cartas en mano, 2200 LP.**

Mientras que Angelica estaba pasándolo mal. Ella había comenzado con una mala mano, pero aun podía recuperarse y se había confiado demasiado al inicio del duelo, omitiendo varias jugadas que le pudieron haber dado la ventaja.

Ahora solo tenia dos monstruos. Su mazo era el arquetipo conocido como **Madolche** y tenia dos de esos monstruos en campo: Uno usaba ropas y gorra de mensajero de color rosa y un bolso verde al igual que el cabello. El otro era una brujita que en vez de escoba tenia un tenedor gigante. Los nombres de los monstruos eran **Madolche Messengerato y Madolche Majoleine** respectivamente. Sus puntos de vida eran 1600 y tenia una carta en mano.

 **Messengerato: 1600 ATK.**

 **Majoleine: 1400 ATK.**

 **Angelica: 1 Carta en mano, 1600 LP.**

 _-No puedo creer que este sujeto me este ganando. ¡A mi! Supongo que Riku no mentía cuando dijo que le pudo dar pelea. Pero esto aun no acaba. Me resigno a ser derrotada por un don nadie_ \- pensaba Angelica. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó.

-Hagamos de este duelo mas entretenido, Angelica- dijo Yuto con una sonrisa igual a la de Yuya cuando daba un duelo de entretenimiento.

-¡Uso a mis dos monstruos para crear la red revestida! ¡Ovarley!- Dijo Angelica, el vórtice de galaxia apareció debajo de sus monstruos, que se volvieron rayos de energía de color morado, entrando en ella, provocando la explosión de la galaxia. - **¡Soberana del Dulce Reino, has tu aparición y endulza a tus enemigos hasta vencerlos! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece: rango 4! ¡Reina Madolche Tiaramisu!**

De la explosión de la galaxia apareció una joven sentada en su trono, usaba un vestido elegante de color amarrillo con la parte del pecho de color café y usaba arriba una capa del mismo color, sostenía un cetro en una de sus manos que tenia muchas joyas. Cabello gris y una tiara adornándolo.

 **Tipo Hada, rango 4, atributo tierra, 2200 ATK y 2100 DEF.**

-Ese debe de ser su as- dijo Yuto, admirando a la reina.

-¡Activo el efecto de Tiaramisu: desacoplándole una unidad Xyz, devuelvo a hasta dos cartas Madolche de mi cementerio al mazo y puedo devolver la misma cantidad de tus monstruos al mazo! ¡Devuelvo a Messengerato y la trampa que destruiste en el turno anterior! Despídete de tus monstruos- dijo Angelica con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Activo el efecto de Javalina! ¡Desacoplándole una unidad Xyz, puedo negar el efecto de un monstruo de mi oponente y reducir su ataque a 0 hasta el final del turno!- Activo en respuesta Yuto.

La ultima unidad toco la Javalina del monstruo Xyz, desapareciendo y el monstruo apunto su arma a la reina, lanzando un rayo.

-¡Activo desde mi mano la magia rápida: **Cáliz Prohibido**! ¡Niego los efectos de tu monstruo, pero a cambio gana 400 puntos de ataque!- Contrarresto la rubia.

Una copa apareció arriba de Javalina, dejando caer un liquido en la cabeza del monstruo que lo hizo desconcentrarse y provocar que el rayo se desviara a un lado de su objetivo.

-¡Esa magia que uso es muy rara de conseguir!- Exclamo Bronk sorprendido por ver esa carta. -¿Como la consiguió?-.

-El poder del dinero lo puede todo- respondió Noctis.

Con ese problema resuelto, Tiaramisu golpeo con su cetro el suelo, apareciendo por un momento las imágenes astrales del monstruo y la trampa mencionadas, para después volverse esferas de energía que golpearon a los monstruos Xyz, desapareciéndolos del campo.

Yuto estaba sorprendido por la facilidad que hizo desaparecer a sus monstruos. Estaba emocionándose cada vez mas con este duelo.

-¡Batalla! ¡Tiaramisu, atácalo directamente!- Ordeno Angelica.

El monstruo Xyz empezó a cargar una esfera de energía en su báculo, hasta que la lanzo hacia Yuto.

-¡Activo mi carta boca abajo: **Robo Defensivo**! ¡El daño se reduce a cero y robo una carta!- La esfera paso de lado el rostro de Yuto por unos centímetros, pero el joven ni se inmuto, sacando con calma su carta.

Angelica chasqueo la lengua con fastidio al ver que su oponente había esquivado su ataque, aunque en el fondo estaba también emocionada. Hacia tiempo que nadie le daba un reto de verdad.

-Con esto termino mi turno. En el siguiente vas a perder, te lo aseguro- dijo Angelica.

 **Angelica: 1 Carta en mano, 1600 LP.**

-Bien...- Yuto suspiro un momento, cerrando los ojos. Había visto a Yuya hacerlo muchas veces y también había sentido como el se sentía en esos momentos, pero ahora que es tu turno de hacerlo se siente nervioso.

-¿Que esta haciendo Yuto?- Pregunto Yuma confundido al ver que su amigo no hace nada.

-Tal vez este nervioso. Solo tiene una carta en mano y sin monstruos en campo, esta contra la espada y la pared- dijo Noctis.

-No lo creo- opino Riku. -Creo que se esta preparando-.

-¿Para?-.

-Eso vamos a ver-.

-¡Damas y Caballeros!- Exclamo Yuto, levantando los brazos, dirigiéndose a todos los que veían el duelo desde la mansión. -¡Ahora mismo me encuentro en una situación difícil! ¡Mi bella oponente tiene un monstruo poderoso mientras que yo no tengo ninguno y solo una carta en mano! ¡Ahora verán como consigo impresionarlos, saliendo victorioso del duelo!- Su manera de hablar era igual a la de Yuya.

-¿Es idiota o que?- Pregunto Angelica por la actitud del moreno.

-¡Mi turno! ¡ROBO!- Saco Yuto su carta.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Perdón si no tuvo mucha acción, pero a cambio tuvo cosas interesantes, como la aparición del ultimo OC y adonde esta Layla. Para quien adivine lo que busca lo saludare y podrá darme cualquier idea para el fic y la tendré en cuenta.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Por ahora aunque no se vio no esta tan mal. Próximo capitulo se vera su versión de un duelo de entretenimiento._

 **SetaianFlame:** _El verdadero duelo de entretenimiento comenzara en el próximo capitulo, y ya apareció tu OC amigo, ¿Qué te pareció? Y sobre tu duda, eso se va a responder mas adelante._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	17. Capitulo 17: Llegando a Egipto

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Llegando a Egipto**

-¡Activo el segundo efecto de **Ala de Caballeros Fantasma** en mi cementerio!- Activo Yuto. -¡Removiéndola, puedo invocar de mi cementerio a un Caballero Fantasma del cementerio!- Explico.

 _-¿Traerá a algún monstruo Xyz o uno de sus demás monstruos para una Xyz?-_ Se pregunto Angelica en su mente.

-¡Invoco a **Caballero Fantasma de la Armadura** **Rota**!- De un agujero que se creo del suelo, emergió un fantasma con cuerpo completo de fuego fatuo, pero cubierto con una armadura de color verde y algo dañada.

 **Nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 2000 DEF y 1000 ATK.**

-¿Por qué invocaría un monstruo tan débil?- Se pregunto Yuma.

-Algo debe de tener planeado- dijo Bronk.

-En resumen: tiene una estrategia- dijo Castwell.

-¡Activo mi carta boca abajo: **Caballero Fantasma de la Brigandina Sombría**! ¡Puedo invocarla como un monstruo de nivel 4, aunque aun seguirá tratándose como una trampa!- Dijo Yuto.

Al activarse la trampa, una armadura pectoral se mostro, y el fuego fatuo pareció cubrirse por la armadura, saliendo un poco por los agujeros, dando la apariencia como si la portara.

 **Nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 0 ATK y 300 DEF.**

-Me había olvidado de su trampa...- dijo Angelica a si misma por olvidarse de ese detalle.

-2 Monstruos de nivel 4...- murmuro Riku. -Va a llamar a ese dragón-.

-¡Con mis dos monstruos de nivel 4: Ovarley!- La galaxia se creo debajo de Yuto, y los monstruos convertidos en energía morada ingresaron. **-¡Colmillos de la gran oscuridad! ¡Acaben con la tonta opresión del enemigo! ¡Desciende ahora! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Muéstrate, rango 4: Dragón Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura!-.**

El dragón oscuro apareció en el campo de batalla, lanzando un poderoso rugido que sorprendió a todos y espanto a algunos.

 **Rango 4, tipo dragón, atributo oscuridad, 2500 ATK y 2000 DEF.**

-¡¿Pero que es ese monstruo?!- Exclamo Angelica algo asustada por la presencia de Rebelión.

Por un momento, a Yuto le dio el impulso de subirse a su dragón y hacer un espectáculo como el lo hace, pero recordó que el disco de duelos que usa no es el suyo, si no uno prestado y si se acercaba a su monstruo solo pasaría la mano al ser solo un holograma.

-¡No se asusten! ¡A pesar de la apariencia, Rebelión es muy amable y vino para hacer su mejor esfuerzo en entretenerlos!- Le dijo Yuto al publico con una sonrisa.

Como si confirmara sus palabras, Rebelión hizo un rugido mas suave y amigable, tranquilizando un poco a la audiencia.

-¡Ahora activo su efecto! ¡Desacoplándole un material Xyz, puedo bajar el ataque de un monstruo a la mitad y ese ataque se va a mi monstruo! **¡Descarga de Traición!-.**

Las alas del monstruo Xyz se abrieron, y unas líneas de rayos salieron disparadas hacia Tiaramisu, atrapándola y tomando fuerzas, siendo transferida a Rebelión.

 **Tiaramisu: 1100 ATK.**

 **Rebelión: 3600 ATK.**

-Con esa diferencia de ataque es suficiente para bajar los puntos de vida de Angelica a cero- comento Noctis.

-¡Vamos, Yuto!- Animo Yuma a su amigo.

-¡Batalla! ¡Dragón Xyz de la Rebelión Oscura! ¡Ataca a Madolche Tiaramisu con tu nuevo ataque! **¡Relámpago de la Resistencia!-.**

El dragón dimensional se elevo a los aires, aun sus alas abiertas, empezando a emitir chispas que provocaban que partículas de electricidad bajaran al suelo como pequeñas luces, creando una vista muy iluminada en el campo que tenia cierta atracción. El dragón se detuvo arriba de su amo, lanzando un relámpago concentrado hacia el monstruo enemigo.

El relámpago golpeo a Tiaramisu, pero en vez de provocar una explosión de humo, fue una explosión con rayos y destellos que fue algo hermoso de ver, hasta Angelica se quedo muda de la impresión.

Cuando el humo se despego, el campo de Angelica estaba vacío, ella estaba en el suelo, atónita de lo que acababa de suceder... había perdido.

 **Angelica: 0 LP.**

 **GANADOR: YUTO SAKAKI**

Los hologramas empezaron a apagarse y Yuto se quito el visor de duelo, sobándose el ojo que lo tenia puesto, para la próxima no volvería a dejar su disco de duelos, esos visores le pueden dañar el ojo.

Yuma y sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir por el duelo que ocurrió, gritando felicitaciones a su amigo, también Noctis y Riku aplaudían.

Uno a uno, el resto de espectadores también empezaron a aplaudir, hasta que el lugar se lleno de aplausos y felicitaciones a Yuto.

-Fue un gran duelo, Angelica- dijo Yuto, acercándose a su oponente y estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Angelica solo se quedo mirando el rostro e Yuto, que a sus ojos estaba brillando. No sabia como sentirse a esta derrota. Debería estar molesta porque un don nadie la derroto y humillo, pero no era así, de echo, sentía cierta satisfacción por el duelo.

-Naturalmente. Agradece que no use todo contra ti, de lo contrario hubieras perdido, plebeyo- dijo Angelica con su actitud altanera, aunque no tan pesada esta vez, aceptando la ayuda de Yuto.

-¡Ya quiero enfrentarme a duelo contra Yuto!- Exclamo Yuma emocionado.

-Seria algo sensacional de ver- dijo Kotori.

-¿Y porque no tienen uno ahora?- Pregunto Noctis. -La fiesta durara mas tiempo, por lo que otro duelo seria bueno- propuso.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Yuma emocionado, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Flip llego a donde estaban, sosteniendo entre sus manos una gran bolsa mientras respiraba cansado.

-¿Que pasa, Flip-kun?- Pregunto Castwell.

-¡Debemos irnos de aquí, rápido!- Grito el de lentes. -¡Estos ricos quieren el dinero de las apuestas! ¡Hay que escapar!- Y sin decir otra cosa, salió corriendo con el costal en brazos, mientras todos empezaban a escuchar voces quejándose que venían hacia ellos.

-¡Tal vez deberíamos hacerle caso!- Exclamo Bronk, comenzando a correr.

-¡AAAAHHHHRRRG! ¡Recién habíamos llegado!- Se quejo Cathy, también corriendo.

-¡FLIP! ¡VUELVE ACA!- Grito Kotori molesta, corriendo hacia el enano con intenciones asesinas.

-En resumen: ¡a escapar!- Exclamo Castwell, uniéndose a la marea.

-¡YUTO! ¡NOS VAMOS!- Le grito Yuma a su amigo, siendo atrapado por un grupo de manos. -¡Suéltenme, el que se fue con su dinero esta al otro lado!-.

Yuto estaba viendo la escena con una gota de sudor cayendo, mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Creo que ya me voy... fue un gusto conocerte, Angelica- se despidió el usuario Xyz, corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo.

Angelica solo se quedo viendo el lugar donde se fue su oponente. Aun estaba sorprendida por ese estilo de duelo que mostro.

-Tal vez debería de observarlo un poco. Tal vez sea digno de entretenerme- comento para si misma.

* * *

 **(En LDS).**

Ruri le había pedido a Yuzu tomar el control del cuerpo, la pelirosa acepto, pronto, la fragmento Xyz se fue de donde estaba hacia una habitación de boxeo donde los estudiantes ejercitan sus brazos, llevando a Reira consigo, claro.

Ahora mismo, la Kurosaki estaba con unos guantes de boxeo, golpeando sin descanso a un saco de boxeo, que ya de tantos golpes empezaba a formarse un pequeño agujero arrugado a donde era golpeado.

 _-Ruri, ¿por qué no descansas un momento?-_ pregunto Rin en su mente, sintiendo, al igual que todas las fragmentos de Ray la furia que tenia la pelinegra.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero desquitarme- contesto Ruri con una sonrisa, siguiendo golpeando el saco de box.

 _-¿Qué le habrá pasado para que tenga esa actitud?-_ Pregunto Serena, era la única de sus contrapartes que entrenaba para peleas, pero Ruri parecía que golpeaba al saco como si ya tuviera experiencia.

 _-No lo se, pero ahora da algo de miedo-_ dijo Yuzu, viendo a Ruri seguir practicando, aun con esa sonrisa tan tierna en sus labios que daba miedo.

Mientras tanto, Reira reía infantilmente viendo a Ruri golpear sin piedad el saco de boxeo.

* * *

 **(En el espacio aéreo del desierto)**

-¡¿Por que accedimos a esto?!- Grito escandalosamente Astrid, sujetándose con fuerza del cinturón de seguridad. -¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VIAJO EN ALGO CREADO POR ESE 4 OJOS!-.

La razón de su miedo, era que a ella, Yuya y Gongenzaka les informaron de que un miembro de la Organización estaba en Egipto, y para llegar allá rápido y evitar que se escapara, Reiji los subió a un prototipo de cohete móvil que su empresa estaba construyendo.

El entusiasmo para subirse no era grande, pero Akaba esta listo para eso, por lo que ordeno a sus guardias subirlos.

El tiempo perdido hasta los ángeles lo lloran, y no podían desperdiciarlo con quejas o su enemigo escaparía.

Y eso los lleva a la situación actual, donde están volando a alta velocidad arriba de un cohete y que además, agito a todos dentro de la cabina mas que en una montaña rusa.

-Como era de esperarse del hijo del Profesor, sin duda hace cosas divertidas- comento Yuri, que había cambiado de cuerpo con Yuya al subirse al cohete, y parecía divertirse en el viaje.

Otro grito de Astrid y de Gongenzaka provoco un gruñido molesto de Yuri.

-Dejen de gritar, son muy escandalosos-.

-¡¿Cómo tu puedes estar tan tranquilo?!- Pregunto Astrid.

-En Academia nos ponían diversos entrenamientos para todo tipo de situaciones, además esto es como una montaña rusa- respondió de lo mas calmado al mismo tiempo que el cohete se agitaba.

-¡Yuri es todo un hombre! ¡Yo, el varonil Gongenzaka no puede ser menos!- Exclamo Gongenzaka, resistiendo a volver a gritar.

-Parece que estamos llegando- anuncio Yuri, viendo por la ventana la ciudad donde debían llegar.

El cohete llego a una cancha vacía que fue arrendada por LDS para estacionar el cohete, se detuvo de manera pesada. Cuando las ventanas se abrieron, Gongenzaka y Astrid se bajaron rápidamente, el primero besando el suelo y la segunda apoyándose en el cohete para no caerse, Yuri fue el ultimo en bajar, como si se bajara de cualquier vehículo.

-Fue divertido- comento Yuri, quitándose polvo de sus mangas.

-Estas loco...- murmuro Astrid, recuperando aire después del susto y tantos gritos. -No volveré a subirme a algo construido por LDS-.

-Estas exagerando, ¿no lo crees, Yuya?- Le pregunto Yuri a su homologo péndulo en su interior.

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con Astrid, prefiero no volver a subirme en eso-_ dijo Yuya.

-Que aburridos...- bufo como niño infantil. -Mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo, yo iré a donde nuestro enemigo nos espera- dicho esto, salió corriendo a la salida.

-¡Espéranos, idiota!- Grito Astrid, pero Yuri ya se había ido. -Juro que si no compartiera cuerpo con Yuya, le daría unos buenos golpes- gruño.

* * *

 **(En el museo)**

-Pero que descorteses son- dijo Layla, viendo a sus oponentes tirados en el suelo.

Mientras el grupo de Yuya llegaba, miembros de LDS de Egipto fueron enviados a retener a Layla el tiempo suficiente para que llegaran.

Pero todos y cada uno fueron derrotados sin problemas por la numero 8 de la Organización.

-Creo que debo de irme, debo de darle estas coordenadas a nuestro amo- dijo Layla, sacando la carta de teletransportación.

La carta comenzó a brillar, pero un látigo de energía roja atrapo la muñeca de Layla, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Pero que...?-.

-Lo lamento señorita, ¿pensabas ir a alguna parte?- Layla miro al otro extremo del látigo, viendo a Yuri, que fue quien lo lanzo.

-Pero tu eres el fragmento de Fusión de Zarc- dijo Layla, reconociendo a Yuri.

-Prefiero que me llamen Yuri, y serás mi oponente-.

-¿Crees que puedes detenerme con esto?- Pregunto Layla confiada, cuando intento quitarse el látigo, este reacciono, apretando mas su muñeca, sorprendiéndola.

-Lo lamento, pero esta cadena no suelta a quien atrapa hasta el final del duelo. Claro, podrías teletransportarte, pero por la cadena me iría contigo- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa.

Layla gruño por lo bajo, por primera vez estaba acorralada, esta maldito látigo no la soltaría hasta que tengan un duelo y se terminara, y si se teletransportaba ahora, el fragmento de Zarc se iría con ella y eso no estaba en sus planes, además, por lo que sabia de los fragmentos, el de la dimensión Fusión era el mas violento de los 4 y también era el mejor duelista de su dimensión.

-No queda de otra entonces- acepto resignada, encendiendo su disco de duelos.

-Me alegra que cooperes, espero que puedas divertirme un poco- dijo Yuri, también activando su disco de duelos.

 _-¡Oye! Recuerda que la necesitamos, por lo que ni se te ocurra convertirla en carta-_ le dijo Yugo en su subconsciente.

-Lo se, ya no hago eso- respondió el pelimorado con mechones rosas.

-¡AL DUELO!- Gritaron al unísono.

-Yo empezare primero- dijo Layla. -¡Mi turno! ¡Activa la magia: **Terraformación**! ¡Me permite agregar una magia de campo de mi deck a la mano! ¡Escojo la magia de campo, **Aldea Secreta de Magos**!- Mostro la carta mencionada. -¡Ahora invoco a **Aliester el Invocado** **r**!-.

En el campo apareció un mago de ropajes blancos y capucha con un cetro en su mano izquierda y un libro en la derecha, tenia un solo lente en el ojo izquierdo y una marca en la mano izquierda.

 **Nivel 4, tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, atributo oscuridad, 1000 ATK y 1800 DEF.**

-¡Activo su efecto! ¡Cuando es invocado agrego a mi mano la carta mágica conocida como **Invocación**!- Mostro la magia.

-¿Que es esa carta?- Se pregunto Yuri, esa magia no le daba buena espina.

-¡Colocare tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno!- Finalizo Layla.

 **Layla: 2 cartas en mano, 4000 LP**

 _-¿Qué clase de turno fue ese?-_ Pregunto Yugo. _-Al menos sabemos lo que tiene en mano-._

-¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido- dijo Yuri. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Empezó. -¡Activo la magia continua, **Predapónico**! ¡Me permite invocar de mi mano o cementerio a un Predaplanta, pero con sus efectos negados! Pero aun no lo usare, en su lugar invocare esto, ¡ **Predaplanta Ophrys Escorpión**!-.

Un escorpión de color verde y apariencia vegetal apareció.

 **Nivel 3, tipo planta, atributo oscuridad, 1200 ATK y 800 DEF.**

-¡Activo su efecto! ¡Descartando un monstruo de mi mano, invoco desde mi deck a un Predaplanta excepto a el mismo! ¡Invoco a **Predaplanta Darlingtonia Cobra**!-.

Descarto un monstruo y el mencionado fue invocado. Su apariencia era como una cobra, pero tenia aspectos de una planta y su cola terminaba en una flor purpura.

 **Nivel 3, tipo planta, atributo oscuridad, 1000 ATK y 1500 DEF.**

-¿Por qué invocarías a esos monstruos?- Pregunto Layla.

-Por sus efectos- dijo Yuri. -El efecto de Cobra es que cuando es invocado de manera especial, agrego a mi mano una **Polimerización** desde el mazo- con una sonrisa, mostro la magia mas usada en su dimensión.

-Aquí viene...- murmuro Layla, sabiendo que Yuri tiene todos los requisitos para invocar a su dragón.

-Si esperas a mi dragón, lo lamento pero no lo llamare ahora, tu monstruo no seria un buen aperitivo para el, además que seria aburrido acabar el duelo de esa forma- explico Yuri. -Pero aun puedo hacer esto. ¡Activo el efecto de Predapónico! ¡Invoco desde mi cementerio a **Predaplanta Cordyceps**!-.

El hongo parasito con rostro apareció en el campo, rugiendo como si fuera una bestia.

 **Nivel 1, tipo planta, atributo oscuridad, 0 ATK y DEF.**

-¡Ahora viene mi función!- Dijo Yuri. -¡Juego **Polimerización** y fusiono a Predaplanta Cordyceps con Predaplanta Darlingtonia Cobra!-.

Los monstruos mencionados flotaron arriba en el aire y un vórtice se formo entre medio, atrayendo a ambos, provocando que giraran y comenzaran a fusionarse.

 **-¡Hongo venenoso, combina tus toxinas con la hiedra que se oculta en los bosques para crear a un nuevo y mas poderoso veneno! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Aparece! ¡Nivel 7! ¡Planta carnívora que devora todo! ¡Predaplanta Quimerafflesia!-.**

Del vórtice salió una gigantesca flor por sus pétalos, pero su tallo era muy ancho por su tamaño, y dos de sus látigos tenían bocas de planta carnívoras, además que el centro de la flor era también una boca.

 **Nivel 7, tipo planta, atributo oscuridad, 2500 ATL y 2000 DEF.**

 **-** _Un nuevo monstruo de fusión-_ comento Yuya sorprendido.

- _Debe de estar realmente confiado si no invoca a su dragón, aunque es mejor para mi-_ pensó Layla.

-¡Activo el efecto de Quimerafflesia! ¡Elijo un monstruo de menor nivel que el suyo y lo destierro!- Dijo Yuri.

-¡Activo mi carta boca abajo **Intocable** **mágicamente**! ¡Selecciono a un Lanzador de Conjuros en mi campo y no puede ser seleccionado por efectos de monstruos hasta el final del turno!-.

Una barrera mágica protege a Aliester frente a el. Yuri chasqueo la lengua.

-En ese caso, no me queda mas de otra que desterrar mi propio monstruo- Escorpión fue devorado de un bocado por una de las bocas carnívoras de Quimera.

- _¡Rayos! Pudimos haber acabado el duelo en este turno-_ gruño Yugo.

 _-¿Pudimos? Yo soy el que esta peleando, tu solo estas de espectador-_ dijo Yuri mentalmente.

- _¡Eres un...!-_ Yugo quería agarrar a Yuri y estrangularlo, aunque no era posible, pero Yuya lo estaba sujetando.

Astrid y Gongenzaka ya habían llegado afuera del museo, les tomo mas tiempo del esperado recuperar aire, pero cuando vieron a Yuri tener un duelo, la primera reacción de Gongenzaka era de sorpresa al ver que era el, y no Yuya quien enfrentaba al enemigo, mientras que Astrid...

-¿Esa cosa tan espantosa es uno de tus monstruos? Malvavisco es mas bonito que esa planta del amazonas-.

-Tus gustos son muy pésimos, mujer, no sabrías reconocer la verdadera belleza aunque te golpeara en la cara- dijo Yuri, y Gongenzaka tuvo que intervenir para que Astrid no fuera a golpear al homologo Fusión de su amigo.

Layla tuvo que recordar que ellos eran sus enemigos y no apoyar el comentario de Astrid sobre las espantosas plantas.

-¿En que estaba? Ah, ya recuerdo- dijo Yuri. -¡Batalla! ¡Quimerafflesia ataca a su monstruo!- Las bocas carnívoras se lanzaron hacia Aliester. -¡En este momento se activa el efecto de mi monstruo! ¡Cuando batalla, el monstruo con quien pelea pierde 1000 puntos de ataque y el mío gana 1000!- Explico.

 **Aliester: 0 ATK.**

 **Quimera: 3500 ATK.**

Ambas bocas atraparon al amigo, masticándolo hasta destruirlo, provocando una onda que aire que hizo retroceder con fuerza a Layla hasta los escalones.

 **Layla: 500 LP.**

-Que fuerte... con un solo ataque me bajo mas de la mitad de mi vida...- comento para si misma. -Pero tengo como recuperarme. ¡Activo mi trampa: **Manzana Dorada**!-.

-¿Vas a comer en el duelo?-.

-Esta manzana hace mas que eso, primero, recupero vida igual al daño que acabo de sufrir- una manzana dorada apareció en la mano de Layla, quien le dio un mordisco y un aura dorada la cubrió, recuperando vitalidad.

 **Layla: 4000 LP.**

-Y el otro efecto es que puedo invocar un token manzana con un ataque igual al daño que recibí- otra manzana apareció, esta vez en el campo de batalla.

 **Manzana: 3500 ATK y 0 DEF.**

-El ataque de Yuri no solo no funciono, si no que ahora esa mujer tiene un monstruo con mas ataque que el suyo- observo Gongenzaka.

-Nada mal, parece que si será un duelo divertido- comento Yuri. -Coloco una cara boca abajo y termino mi turno- finalizo.

 **Yuri: 2 cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-Oye, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...- le dijo Astrid a Gongenzaka en voz baja. -El campo que los Lancers usamos no esta activado-.

-Eso es porque solo Yuya lo tiene en sus discos de duelo, ni Yugo ni Yuri lo tienen en los suyos- explico Gongenzaka.

-Espera, ¿también cambian los discos? Pensé que solo la apariencia cambiaba- dijo Astrid confundida.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien- dijo Gongenzaka. -Pero me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Yuri, a pesar que Yuya dijo que no nos preocupáramos, ese sujeto era el mayor duelista de Academia y el responsable de secuestrar a Yuzu y todas las demás chicas, por lo tanto, no se puede tener la guardia baja con el-.

Mientras ellos conversaban, el duelo, a pesar de recién empezar, ya se estaba volviendo muy intenso.

* * *

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Ahora es el turno de Yuri de tener un duelo, y ya algunos se imaginaran lo que podría pasar al ver el primer monstruo de Layla, habrá un poco mas de comedia el próximo capitulo.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Me alegra que te guste, y aquí esta otra interacción de Astrid y Yuri, reanudando el asunto del belleza XD._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Es cierto que el deck contrasta con la personalidad, pero se conocerá a Angelica mas profundo mas adelante, y lo lamento, pero lo que pasa en tu duelo se mostrara mas adelante._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	18. Capitulo 18: El Nuevo Dragón

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: El Nuevo Dragón**

Cuando Yuri pensó que podría tener ventaja con su nuevo monstruo, solo se emociono al ver que su oponente era resistente y esperaba que lo entretuviera en este turno.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Layla. -¡Empezare por jugar mi carta mágica: **Entierro Insensato**! ¡Puedo mandar un monstruo de mi deck al cementerio!- Explico Layla. -¡Envió a **Familiar Poseído, Winda** al cementerio!-.

-¿Porque habrá echo eso?- Se pregunto Astrid.

-Creo que estamos a punto de saberlo- comento Gongenzaka.

-Ahora verán la razón de mi jugada- dijo Layla. -¡Activo la carta mágica, **Invokación**! ¡Esta carta me permite fusionar monstruo de mi mano para hacer una invocación de fusión!-.

-No me expliques algo que ya se, pero déjame decirte que la única carta que tienes es esa magia de campo, eso fue un error de novata- señalo Yuri.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Por eso usare el cementerio- revelo Layla.

-¿Como?- Los ojos de Yuri se estrecharon ante eso.

-Si invoco a cierto tipo de monstruos de fusión de esta forma, puedo desterrar monstruo de cualquier lado del campo o de nuestros cementerios como materiales-.

-¿Que pasa con ese efecto? Es demasiada ventaja sin ningún costo- Comento Astrid.

-Fusiono desde el cementerio a **Aliester el** **Invocador** y mi **Familiar Poseído, Winda**!-.

Los mencionados aparecieron y se elevaron en el aire hasta que en medio un vórtice, atrayendo a ambos que empezaron a girar y fusionarse.

 **-¡Fuertes vientos, únanse con la magia antigua y traigan al un poderoso caballero que haga volar a mis enemigos! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Ven a mi! ¡Nivel 5! ¡Raidjin Invokado!-.**

Un circulo mágico se puso delante del vórtice, y del vórtice, atravesando el circulo apareció un caballero de armadura completa y capa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su casco cubría su rostro y tenia dos cuernos a los lados, tenia una espada que emitía relámpagos en su mano izquierda, y en su hombro estaba el báculo de Aliester pero encogido y de color blanco con bordes celestes.

 **Nivel 5, tipo guerrero, atributo viento, 2200 ATK y 2400 DEF.**

-Así que también eres una usuaria de fusiones, esto podría ser mas divertido de lo que creí- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa que a Astrid le sonó maniaca.

-Aun no termino, boya, por que activo el segundo efecto de mi magia Invokación, si tengo un Aliester desterrado, mi magia se devuelve al deck, y Aliester se va a mi mano- explico Layla, haciendo el proceso que explico.

-Con ese efecto puede recuperar su magia de fusión y al monstruo que necesita para traerlo, pero que temible- comento Gongenzaka.

-¡Invoco a Aliester y activo su efecto, recuperando mi magia de Invokación, que activo ahora!- Dijo Layla. -¡Y uso a mi Aliester en campo, y a tu Darlingtonia Cobra del cementerio!-.

Los monstruos dichos se juntaron, mientras que el vórtice de fusión aparecía, pero esta vez en el suelo, debajo de los monstruos.

 **-¡Letal veneno, une tu oscuridad con la antigua magia y traigan a un gran poder desde el abismo mas oscuro! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Ven a mi! ¡Nivel 4! ¡Cáliga Invokado!-.**

Otra vez un circulo mágico se puso delante del vórtice, apareció un demonio con las ropas de Alister pero rasgadas, su piel era purpura oscura y en brazos y piernas tenia aletas a los lados y en la espalda el cetro de Aliester pero era transparente y de color azul brillante.

 **Nivel 4, tipo bestia, atributo oscuridad, 1800 DEF y 1000 ATK.**

-Dos monstruos de fusión en un turno, sorprendente- dijo Gongenzaka. -Además, aun tiene ese Token con 3500 puntos de ataque-.

-Pero también esta el efecto del monstruo de Yuri, que aunque es feo, puede aumentar su ataque y bajar el de un monstruo con quien batalle. Sobrevivirá este turno- comento Astrid, sin cambiar de opinión sobre los monstruos de Yuri.

-¡Activo el efecto de Raidjin! ¡Una vez, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, selecciono un monstruo boca arriba en el campo y la cambio a defensa boca abajo!- Dijo Layla.

Un manto verde rodeo a Quimerafflesia, antes de ponerse boca abajo.

-Olvida mi comentario anterior- dijo Astrid.

-¡Batalla! ¡Raidjin, ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!- El caballero de un salto, se puso delante de la carta, cortándola en dos con su espada. -¡Ve tu también, mi manzana, golpéalo!- La manzana, de una manera de caricatura golpeo en la cabeza a Yuri, empujándolo un poco.

-Ser golpeado por una manzana... caí muy bajo...- comento Yuri con algo de vergüenza y molestia.

 **Yuri: 500 LP.**

- _Tuvimos suerte que esa tipa no invocara a su otro monstruo en ataque, o se hubiera acabado todo-_ comento Yuya desde el interior de Yuri.

- _Sospechaba de mi carta boca abajo, eso le dio miedo-_ respondió Yuri el comentario.

-Antes de acabar, activo mi magia de campo, **Aldea Secreta de Magos**!- Jugo Layla, y el lugar del duelo cambio, ahora a una aldea con cabañas y arboles, el escenario parecía de un libro de cuentos. -Por efecto de mi campo, ninguno puede usar cartas mágicas si no tiene un monstruo tipo Lanzador de Conjuros en campo- explico.

-El mazo de Yuri se enfoca en fusiones, para eso necesita Polimerización para invocar a sus monstruos mas fuertes, con ese efecto, mientras que ella tiene tres monstruo fuertes en su campo. Lo acorralo- dijo Gongenzaka al observar el campo.

-Por eso no activo la magia antes, quería primero llenar su campo este turno para poder desmantelar el de Yuri y usar en ultimo momento esa carta para que cuando sea su turno, le sea difícil de remontar- dedujo Astrid.

-¡Esto es divertido!- Se rio Yuri, sorprendiendo a todos. -Es la primera vez que estoy en una situación donde no puedo usar Polimerización, ¡es realmente emocionante! Quiero disfrutar mas de este duelo- dijo con emoción, aunque nadie supo distinguir si era emoción loca o no.

-Este tipo esta retorcido- dijo Astrid.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la joven, solo un lunático pensaría que esas flores que tiene son hermosas- concordó Layla.

-¡Al fin! Alguien que habla mi idioma- dijo Astrid. -¿Ya ves que tus plantas son horrendas?-.

-Es verdad, además esas ropas que tienen, aunque combinan con tu cabello, te dan un toque poco intimidante y en mi opinión, gracioso-.

-¿Te atreves a darme un sermón de ropa cuando tu y todos los tuyos usan la misma túnica?- Pregunto Yuri, una vena empezaba a sobresalir en su frente.

-Yo fui la primera en protestar ante esa idea, pero al ser una mujer en un lugar de hombres que solo tienen en la cabeza los duelos mi opinión no importo. Pobre de mi- Layla se llevo una mano a la frente con pena.

-Te entiendo, en los Lancers soy la única mujer actualmente y estoy rodeada de tontos, y que estamos liderados por un 4 ojos paranoico- dijo Astrid.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a conversar entre ellas de sus problemas, todo ante la mirada de Yuri, Gongenzaka, incluso Yuya y Yugo también veía la interacción, todos con una gota de sudor cayendo por sus cabezas, excepto Yuri que su mirada estaba oculta por su cabello.

-Las brujas siempre están unidas...- murmuro el usuario de fusiones, tosiendo fuertemente para llamar la atención de ambas. -¿Podemos volver al duelo, en vez de perder el tiempo con tonterías de mujeres?- Pregunto ya molesto.

-Hombres...- suspiraron Layla y Astrid al mismo tiempo.

-Pero tiene razón, me disculpo- dijo Layla, recuperando la compostura. -No tengo nada mas que hacer. Termino mi turno- acabo.

 **Layla: 0 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¡Durante tu fase final, activo mi trampa **Predaplanificación**! ¡Mandando al cementerio un monstruo de atributo oscuridad de mi deck, todos los monstruos en el campo ganan un contador de Predador y si sus niveles son 2 o mayor, sus niveles bajan a 1!- Activo Yuri, mandando el monstruo de oscuridad al cementerio, mientras que los Monstruos de Layla se rodeaban un momento de un aura purpura.

-Eso no te ayudara, boya- dijo Layla.

-Eso lo veremos, bruja- dijo Yuri. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó. -Fue entretenido el duelo, pero es hora de acabar. ¡Primero, destruyo mi magia al no poder pagar el coste para mantenerla!-.

La magia continua se destruyo así como así, aunque Yuri se lamento un poco al no poder usar mas su efecto.

¡Activo el efecto de **Predaplanta Hidra Drosophyllum** en mi cementerio! ¡Sacrificando a un monstruo con un contador de Predador de cualquier lado del campo, puedo invocarlo especialmente!- Explico. -¡Sacrifico a tu Raidjin para invocarlo!-.

El monstruo mencionado se destruyo y de entre la tierra, surgió una hiedra con la forma de una hidra, varios punto rojos por todas partes y lo que parecía ser su rostro estaba un poco atrás de sus raíces, pero también había una segunda boca debajo del monstruo.

 **Nivel 5, tipo planta, atributo oscuridad, 2300 DEF y 800 ATK.**

-Ese monstruo debió ser el que mando por su trampa- dedujo Gongenzaka.

-¡Ahora invoco de manera normal a **Predaplanta Clamidorosolis**!- Un reptil que parece una iguana con tres hojas de roció en su cuello y varias moras rojas en las puntas de su cuerpo fue invocado.

 **Nivel 2, tipo planta, atributo oscuridad, 600 ATK y 200 DEF.**

-No importa lo que hagas, no puedes usar magias mientras tenga mi campo, por lo que no podrás hacer fusiones- se burlo Layla, confiada. -Además, si intentas activar el efecto de alguno de tus monstruos en campo, el efecto de Cáliga hará que no puedas activar ningún efecto este turno-.

-No me tomes como un novato en duelos por favor- siseo Yuri con un tono escalofriante. -Te mostrare las verdaderas habilidades de un maestro de fusiones. Te muestro a **Predaplanta Banksiogro** en mi mano- mostro la carta del monstruo mencionado.

-¿Que sentido tiene que hagas eso?- Cuestiono la numero 8 de la Organización.

-Porque su efecto me permite sacrificar a un monstruo con contador de Predador que controles y lo invoco especialmente- explico. -¡Sacrifico a tu Cáliga!-.

El demonio mencionado rugió, antes de ser convertido en pedazos centellantes, apareciendo en el campo de Yuri una planta del tipo Banksia con múltiples ojos en su ser.

 **Nivel 6, tipo planta, cantante, atributo oscuridad, 2000 ATK y 100 DEF.**

 _-Tiene tres monstruos en campo, pero ninguno supera el ataque de mi token, aunque uno de ellos es cantante, pero sus niveles sumados no combinan con ningún monstruo para hacer sincronía e invocar al dragón que representa a la dimensión de sincronía. ¿Qué va a hacer?-_ Se cuestiono mentalmente Layla.

-Parece que estas pensando "¿que voy a hacer ahora?" ¿no?- Dijo Yuri con una sonrisa burlona. -Ahora sin tu molesto monstruo, activo el efecto de Clamidorosolis. ¡Puedo usarlo a el y a monstruo en el campo o mi mano para invocación de fusión de un monstruo de atributo oscuridad!- Revelo.

-¿Hará fusión sin la magia?- Pregunto Astrid sorprendida.

-Como se esperaba de Yuri, con esto puede invocar a su dragón- dijo Gongenzaka.

-¡Fusiono a Predaplanta Clamidorosolis con Predaplanta Hidra Drosophyllum y tu Token, que por efecto de mi Clamidorosolis, es tratado como atributo oscuridad!- Indico Yuri, y el vórtice de fusiono apareció en el aire, y los monstruo se acercaron al vórtice flotando.

-¡¿Fusionara a los 3?! ¡¿No invocara a su dragón?!- Exclamo Layla sorprendida y extrañada.

 **-¡Hermosas y letales flores, combinen sus venenos para dar paso a un nuevo poder que devastara todo! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Ven! ¡Nivel 9! ¡Hermoso dragón de tres cabezas! ¡Predaplanta Triphyovenrutum!-.**

Del vórtice salió un gigantesco dragón de tres cabezas, estaba de pie con dos patas y dos brazos cortos, también dos grandes alas moradas que en las puntas estaban flores venenosas y toda su piel era escamosa verdosa, como si fuera césped seco.

 **Nivel 9, tipo planta, atributo oscuridad, 3000 ATK y DEF.**

-¡¿Pero que es ese dragón?!- Pregunto Astrid retrocediendo junto a Gongenzaka por el tamaño del monstruo.

-Debe ser un nuevo monstruo de fusión. No sabia que tenia mas dragones aparte de Venenoso- dijo el usuario de sincronías.

-Starving siempre ha sido el cazador favorito para los trabajos que me ordenaba hacer el Profesor, pero después de unirme con Yuya quise darle la oportunidad de brillar a mis demás monstruos- dijo Yuri.

 _-¡Maldición! Tiene mas monstruos de lo que pensábamos, y de seguro sus demás homólogos también. Son la mayor amenaza en nuestros planes-_ pensó Layla.

-No se activa el primer efecto de Triphyovenrutum ya que no hay monstruo con contador de Predador en el campo- indico Yuri. -Pero si puedo activar el efecto de **Predaplanificación** en mi cementerio- Activo Yuri, tomando por sorpresa a su oponente. -¡Si invoco por fusión a un monstruo de oscuridad mientras esta carta este en el cementerio, puedo desterrarla y destruir una carta en el campo! ¡Elijo tu ultima trampa!-.

-¡Debe ser una broma!- Exclamo Layla, mientras veía a su ultima defensa irse.

-¡Batalla! ¡Banksiogro ataca directamente!- La planta se lanzo como lanza a golpear a Layla, derribándola, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

 **Layla: 2000 LP.**

-¡Ve, mi dragón, termine con este duelo, que ya me aburrí!- Ordeno Yuri.

El dragón de tres cabezas se puso arriba de Layla, mientras que la mujer temblaba de miedo al ver que las tres cabezas de la criatura juntaron su poder para un disparo, disparo de energía que fue lanzado, golpeando a Layla quien grito un ¡NO! Muy fuerte.

 **Layla: 0 LP.**

El campo se lleno de un gran humo que envolvió a todos unos segundos, Astrid y Gongenzaka se cubrieron los ojos para que la tierra y arena no entrara a sus ojos. Cuando el humo se fue, Layla esta dentro de un pequeño cráter con heridas en su cuerpo e inconsciente, Yuri solo estaba de pie en el mismo lugar mientras el holograma de su monstruo Y el campo desaparecía y desactivaba la cadena.

-Listo, espero que hayas tomado nota de como no perder el tiempo- dijo Yuri, mirando a Astrid.

-Si tome nota, pero de como no ser psicópata- dijo Astrid, acercándose a la inconsciente Layla.

-Bueno, fue divertido tener un duelo después de un tiempo, pero es hora de volver, todo tuyo Yuya- dijo Yuri, y el péndulo de su cuello empezó a brillar, cambiando de lugar con Yuya.

-Oye Yuya, hazme un favor y has que ese loco no se aparezca cerca de mi otra vez, o juro que lo golpeare- le aviso Astrid exasperada.

-D-De acuerdo, jajaja- se rio nerviosamente Yuya.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión de sincronía)**

-¡Batalla! ¡Raikiri ataca a su monstruo!- Ordeno Crow, y su monstruo corto en dos a un dragón de hielo, explotando.

Sam se cubrió con un brazo de la explosión dejaba por el monstruo.

-¡Con esto termino mi turno!- Finalizo Crow el sexto turno del duelo.

El duelo había transcurrido de manera algo rápida, ambos quedando igualados. Crow tenia en su campo a Raikiri y dos cartas en mano, mientras que sus puntos de vida estaban en 1700 por el ataque del monstruo que acababa de destruir.

Sam, con el ataque que recibió. Solo le quedaban 1100 de vida, además que en su campo tenia a dos monstruos. Uno de ellos era un hombre de nieve con bufanda, su nombre era **Hombre de Nieve Come Hombres** y el otro era un anciano con sombrero con forma de copo y larga barba, además de túnicas de color azul. Su nombre era **Estratega de la barrera de Hielo.**

 _-Como se esperaba de Crow, es un oponente duro, pero voy a perder-_ pensó Sam. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!-.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿y que les puedo decir? Yuri hizo lo que sabe hacer mejor, hacer OTK, también introduje al monstruo de fusión que mas me gusto de su arquetipo que sacaron.**

 **Otro aviso, aparecerán cartas del manga también.**

 **Otro asunto, ya estamos cerca de cambiar de Opening, por lo que quiero que ustedes decidan cual quedaría mejor para lo que creen que podría venir en la historia, les dejo estas tres opciones.**

 **watch?v=Mb6TiHLMPEo**

 **watch?v=XD3YFc9oqWM**

 **watch?v=WofLTwSi0uo**

 **Ustedes deciden.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _No sabia ese dato, solo que pensé que cualquiera con algo de cordura reaccionaria así, y Yuri no es el tipo mas cuerdo del mundo._

 **SetaianFlame:** _En eso tienes razón, eso será una desventaja. El dúo de Yuri y Astrid se vera seguido, eso es seguro y si Quimerafflesia es del manga, pero quise incluirlo, también viste el progreso del duelo, aunque tendrás que esperar para el final._

 **Sin nada mas que decir, me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	19. Capitulo 19: El Protector de la Barrera

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: El Protector de la Barrera de Hielo**

-¡Invoco de manera normal al **Criomante de la Barrera de Hielo**!-.

Una especie de monje con una bolsa en la cara y túnicas que cubrían su cuerpo excepto su hombro y brazo izquierdo que sostenía una daga con la imagen de un copo de nueve fue invocado.

 **Nivel 2, tipo aqua, cantante, atributo agua, 1300 ATK y 0 DEF.**

-Un monstruo cantante...- Crow comenzó a contar la suma de los niveles de los monstruos actuales de Sam. -¿Va a invocarlo? No tengo manera de impedirlo-.

-¡Sincronizo a Estratega de nivel 4, con mi hombre de nieve de nivel 3, y mi Criomante de nivel 2!- El Criomante se elevo en el aire, convirtiéndose en anillos verdes que rodearon a los otros dos monstruos. **-¡Las tres lanzas de las destrucción, golpeen el cuerpo, la mente y el alma de quién las desafíe con un frío mayor que el de la propia muerte! ¡Invocación de sincronía! ¡Aparece! ¡Rango 9! ¡Trishula, Dragón de la Barrera de Hielo!-.**

El suelo delante ellos se congelo rápidamente y se rompió, mientras emergía una gran figura de un dragón de tres cabezas de color azul con armadura blanca.

 **Nivel 9, tipo dragón, atributo agua, 2700 ATK y 2000 DEF.**

El dragón guardián y el as de Sam rugió en el campo, haciendo que con su rugido escarchas de nieve cubran por momentos a Crow y su monstruo.

-Ese es el as de Sam...- murmuro Crow.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi dragón! ¡Cuando es invocado por sincronía, puedo remover una carta de tu mano, una de tu campo y una de tu cementerio!- Explico Sam.

Cada cabeza lanzo una ráfaga de hielo a cada punto señalado, una ráfaga toco una carta de la mano de Crow, otra ráfaga golpeo a Raikiri, congelándolo de a poco, y otra a un monstruo del cementerio de Crow.

Al mismo tiempo, las tres cartas fueron removidas del juego, dejando a Crow con el campo vacío.

-Oh, cielos viejo- murmuro Crow.

-¡Batalla, Trishula ataca a Crow directamente!- Ordeno Sam.

El dragón abrió la boca de sus tres cabezas, disparando tres ráfagas de hielo mas frio y concentrado que la que lanzo con su efecto. El aire helado impacto en el pelinaranja, haciendo que volara unos centímetros.

 **Crow: 0 LP.**

 **GANADOR, SAM**

Cuando los hologramas se apagaron, Sam se acerco adonde estaba tirado Crow, extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo, acción que Crow acepto.

-Últimamente parece que siempre pierdo, creo que ya estoy fuera de mi liga- bromeo Crow, masajeándose el cuello por atrás.

-Ambos sabemos que tenias mas monstruos poderosos, simplemente al tratar de convencerme no los invocaste, si lo hubieras echo, tal vez habrías ganado- dijo Sam.

-Tal vez- Crow se encogió de hombros. -¿Significa que no te unirás?-.

-Lo lamento en serio, pero no puedo poner en riesgo mi secreto, o tal vez nunca vuelva a tener duelos- respondió Sam.

En ese momento un sonido proviniendo del disco de duelos de Sam los interrumpió a ambos, el joven se quito la mascara y puso el disco en su oreja, Crow entendió que era una llamada.

-Si... ya... ¿en serio debo ir?... De acuerdo...- colgó la llamada y suspiro. -Tengo que irme, cosas de familia-.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- dijo Crow, sabia por parte de Sam que ser un Top no era tan sencillo como parecía, y en esas situaciones era que agradecía ser un Common.

* * *

 **(En Heartland)**

Era un nuevo día en la Heartland, Yuto y Yuma se levantaban cansados después de tan movido escape de anoche, por suerte no paso a mayores porque Kotori le quito el dinero a Flip y lo devolvió. Ninguno vio al enano, pero la sonrisa de Kotori les decía a todos una misma cosa; lo volverían a ver, muy lastimado, pero vivo.

 _-Ella me recuerda mucho a Ruri-_ pensó Yuto comparando su amiga de la infancia y la novia de Yuma, ambas eran muy parecidas.

-Buenos días a ambos- saludo Mira al par de jóvenes que bajaban las escaleras.

-Buenos días Yuto, buenos días, idiota- saludo Lily a Yuto y Yuma respectivamente, alrededor de ella habían pequeños robots parecidos a ella.

-Buenos días Lily, veo que trajiste a tus hijos- dijo Yuma mirando a los pequeños robot, hasta el día de hoy no sabia como fueron creados esos robots, pero tampoco quería saber.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa al igual que Akari mientras Mira y Lily servían la comida.

-¿Donde esta papa y la abuela?- Pregunto Yuma.

-Kazuma fue ayer a ver un plan que estaba haciendo con Byron y se quedo hasta tarde, ahora esta durmiendo y la abuela salió temprano al Santuario de Duelo del señor Roku- informo su madre, sirviendo el desayuno a sus hijos y Yuma.

Byron Arclight, o Tron, como lo conocía Yuma y sus conocidos había vuelto de estar perdido entre dimensiones un poco después de que Yuma derrotara a Astral y para disculparse con todos y una forma de expiar sus pecados, el y sus hijos empezaron a trabajar con el Dr Faker y Kaito a ayudar a la ciudad, además de un nuevo proyecto que el no sabia, pero le daba curiosidad ya que su padre estaba involucrado.

-Disculpe- llamo Yuto la atención, comiendo con tranquilidad su desayuno, a diferencia de Yuma que lo comía apresurado. -Necesitare que me presten su cobertizo- pidió.

-¿Para que?- Pregunto Akari.

Yuto miro con cautela a Akari, le había pedido a Yuma que no le digiera a nadie de su familia su situación, a los ojos de la familia Tsukumo, solo veían en Yuto un amigo de Yuma que se fue a vivir a esta ciudad y se queda con ellos unos días, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso para que su plan funcione.

-Es un trabajo que mi familia me puso como condición para vivir aquí, ya tengo los materiales, por lo que empezare a construirlo, ya que se acerca pronto la fecha que debe de estar listo- respondió Yuto con una cara de póker que esperaba funcionara.

-¿Que clase de familia hace eso?- Interrogo Akari con un pedazo de comida en la boca.

-¿Una familia que vive en su propio mundo?- Dijo Yuto encogiéndose de hombros, mezclando un poco la verdad.

-No lo molestes, Akari- regaño su madre Mira, sentándose al lado de su hija. -Cada familia tiene su manera de convivir, es normal que le hubieran dado una condición a Yuto para venir a vivir solo a esta ciudad, considerando lo joven que es-.

-Gracias por entender- agradeció Yuto.

-No te preocupes, y claro que puedes usar el cobertizo, solo ordena cuando hayas terminado tu proyecto-.

* * *

 **(30 minutos después)**

Yuto estaba en el cobertizo construyendo lo que seria un censor de detección, de esa manera podría saber si alguien venia. Agradecía internamente a Kaito por arrastrarlo a aprender robótica y maquinaria, aunque nunca estaría al nivel del rubio, la guerra contra Academia le hizo aprender a construir ciertas cosas, entre ellas esta que fue el quien implanto en su disco de duelos y en el de Shun el sistema de viaje dimensional y el sistema de conversión de cartas.

Mientras veía las partes y con su disco de duelos que lo usaba como una tableta para ver los datos, repasaba en su cabeza los pasos que tendría que hacer para defenderse contra la Organización.

Primero, terminar su censor y probarlo para implantarlo cerca de la casa de Yuma mientras se quedaba, si alguien iba a la casa durante la noche o en cualquier momento a buscarlo, el lo sabría y correría a hacerle frente.

Segundo, conseguir dinero para vivir en otra parte. Aunque era agradable estar con la familia de Yuma, les había dicho que solo se quedaría con ellos unos días mientras buscaba un lugar y debía mantener el engaño, no quería involucrar a mas personas a sus asuntos y tampoco ser un aprovechado de la hospitalidad y generosidad de la familia, el problema era donde encontrar el dinero para pagar un hotel, pero se encargaría de eso cuando terminara el censor.

Tercero, tratar de contactar con Yuya y los demás. Había esperado que aun hubiera un enlace con sus homólogos, pero lo que sea que esos encapuchados y esa cadena le hicieron, rompieron toda conexión con Yuya y el, la prueba era que tenia a los monstruos Xyz Péndulo que se crearon por la unión de su alma y la de Yuya en un mismo cuerpo.

Tendría que preguntarle a Yuma si conoce algún laboratorio avanzado, o con suerte, a alguien lo suficientemente listo para ayudarlo sin que hiciera muchas preguntas, no podría usar los datos de su disco de duelo ya que el que tenia no era el mismo que usaba cuando llego a Standart, era una copia del suyo creado cuando cambio por primera vez de cuerpos con Yuya en el duelo contra Ruri Y Serena que en ese momento eran controladas por el Doctor.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba la puerta. Esa persona, al no recibir una respuesta volvió a tocar mas fuerte, pero al no volver a recibir respuesta, hizo lo que cualquier persona haría.

 _¡PHAWM!_

De una patada abrió la puerta, sobresaltando al pelinegro de mechones morados por el golpe. Yuto se levanto en guardia, pero se relajo un momento al ver que no era un enemigo.

-Es de mala educación no dejar entrar a una dama- dijo Rio.

Yuto no sabia que hacia aquí la chica, vio el atuendo que usaba que era una chaqueta blanca sobre una camisa púrpura claro, medias negras y zapatos blancos.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto Yuto con curiosidad.

Rio paseo con la mirada todo el lugar hasta centrarse en los materiales y aparatos en el suelo, subiendo la mirada a Yuto.

-Esto- le entrega una carta con sello abierto, Yuto la toma y la empieza a leer. -En dos semanas se hará una fiesta de final de clases y en esta ocasión, el director sugirió hacer un baile de parejas-.

-Ya veo...- dijo Yuto, aunque un dato le llamo la curiosidad al leer la carta. -Pero si es para parejas, ¿yo que tengo que ver?- Pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.

-Tu serás mi pareja para el baile- respondió Rio como si fuera algo normal.

-¡¿Que?!- Yuto estaba sorprendido.

-No lo sabes, pero soy muy popular en el colegio y no solo por ser la presidenta estudiantil, si no que también por ser hermana del famoso "shark" y por lo hermosa que soy- dijo Rio todo eso con una nota de orgullo. -Por lo que ya varias personas han comenzado a invitarme a que sea una pareja, pero como estoy en una posición de poder y respeto en el colegio, no puedo ir con quien sea, eso mancharía la reputación del cuerpo estudiantil-.

La verdad, Rio no le importa lo que la gente le diga de ella, pero al ser presidenta estudiantil debía tener cierta imagen de respeto que cuidar para que la gente le haga caso, aunque eso a veces le molesta.

Yuto entendió el razonamiento de la peliceleste, en su escuela de duelos en Xyz, Kaito era el mejor duelista y aspirante a campeón, por lo que a veces tenia que tener una "imagen perfecta" para tener el apoyo de la gente y no perjudicar a su familia, aunque a veces eso le impedía hablar tranquilamente en la escuela.

-Pero aun no entiendo que es lo que tengo que ver- dijo Yuto.

-Si escojo a alguien de la escuela, el club de periodismo haría un escandalo y esparciría rumores falsos- dijo Rio, recordando que le paso una vez por culpa de su hermano y de Caswell y Flip. -Por lo que lo mejor es traerme a alguien fuera del instituto, en eso entras tu, además, nadie cuestionaría porque todos vieron tu duelo contra mi en la escuela-.

-Ya veo...- Yuto entendió todo, desde un punto de vista lógico. -¿Pero estas segura? ¿No te equivocaras y te traerá problemas?- No quería que por su culpa, la chica tuviera problemas.

-No te preocupes, si alguien empieza a molestar, simplemente les recordare cual es su lugar- dijo Rio, rodeándose de un aura atemorizante y una sonrisa tiernamente malvada.

Yuto rio por lo bajo, a las mujeres si que les gusta infundir temor en los hombres.

 _-No estaría tan mal-_ pensó Yuto viendo la carta en sus manos, estuvo durante mucho tiempo en el campo de batalla como parte de la resistencia contra Academia, por lo que, aunque fuera egoísta, podría disfrutar esta tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo, si no tienes problemas conmigo- acepto Yuto, guardando la invitación.

-Gracias, Yuto- agradeció Rio, sonriéndole a Yuto. -Entonces ya me voy, no le muestres esa invitación a nadie, que aun no han sido repartidas- dicho y echo, salió del cobertizo.

Yuto volvió a su tarea inicial de construir un censor, aun tendría tiempo antes del baile y lo aprovecharía.

* * *

 **(Con la Organización)**

Todos los miembros lideres estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, solo el de Layla estaba vació.

-Compañeros, nuestra compañera, la numero 8, fue capturada por el enemigo, por lo que tendremos que acelerar un poco la siguiente fase del plan- informo el líder a los otros 11.

-Era de esperarse de esa tonta, nunca me cayo bien- se burlo Bronk.

-Numero 8 fue capaz de obtener los datos que necesitábamos para la siguiente fase y enviárnoslo antes de que la capturaran, pero es probable que no haya tenido tiempo para borrar los datos después de enviarlos, por lo que ya deben de estar en manos de LDS, así que enviare a dos de ustedes para que vayan al lugar de las coordenadas a obtener ese poder- informo. -Numero 11 y Numero 6 serán los encargados-.

-Sera un placer, mi señor- dijo el Doctor de manera agradecida.

-¿Pero que haremos con el fragmento Xyz de Zarc? No podemos dejarlo suelto, además que tampoco a demostrado aun poseer el poder de su ser original y Numero 13 fallo en traer los datos desde Academia- dijo Numero 6, señalando a la persona del asiento mas bajo que era la misma chica pelirosa que enfrento a Raymond.

-No esperaba que ese sujeto apareciera a interponerse y que tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo- se defendió la Numero 13. -Además, ese sujeto no era de las 4 dimensiones, lo se-.

-Puras excusas-.

-Numero 13 tiene razón- interrumpió el Numero 1. -Parece que la capa de las dimensiones se esta haciendo mas delgada, pero no es algo que sea preocupante por ahora. Aunque ese duelista si puede ser un problema- reconoció, fijando su vista en Omar. -¿Puedes pedirle a tu alumno que se encargue de el?-.

-Por supuesto, el idiota ya tenia ganas de participar en esto- respondió Omar.

-Disculpe, señor- hablo el encapuchado que ocupaba el duodécimo asiento, quitándose la capucha, revelándose que era Edward. -Quiero pedirle que me deje a mi el asunto del fragmento Xyz de Zarc- solicito.

-¿Porque deberíamos dejártelo? Fue tu culpa que se escapara la primera vez- señalo Numero 6.

-Y por eso quiero enmendar ese error- respondió Edward desafiante. -Tengo un nuevo recluta que quiere demostrar su fuerza, junto con el iremos a capturar al fragmento Xyz de Zarc y lo traeremos a la base-.

-¿Que pasa si el portador de la llave interviene?- Pregunto el encapuchado del cuarto asiento.

-Por eso iremos dos, uno se encargara de derrotar a Yuto y el otro mantendrá ocupado al portador de la llave- respondió Edward.

El lugar se lleno en silencio, mientras todos, sobre todo Edward, esperaban la decisión que tomaría el líder de su grupo.

-De acuerdo...- acepto el líder. -Numero 12, tienes la tarea de traer al fragmento Xyz de Zarc, o en el menor de los casos, al menos comprobar si aun tiene la esencia del demonio. Si fracasas, se te quitara el puesto que tienes como uno de los Números y tu asiento- señalo el líder con un tono calmado, pero frio y que decía que no bromeaba.

-No fallare, señor-.

-¿Y cuando podremos el resto salir a jugar?- Pregunto la persona que ocupaba el noveno asiento.

-Pronto, amigo mío, muy pronto- respondió el Numero 1. -Con esto, se termina esta sesión-.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí este capitulo. Perdón si fue lento y algo aburrido, pero tuve que dejar clara ciertas cosas, primero, los pasos que hará Yuto para defenderse, alguien como el que ya paso una guerra, tiene experiencia para esperar lo peor y hace todo lo que puede.**

 **También aproveche que en el anime no nos dicen como Yuto y Shun pudieron llegar a la dimensión Standart y convertir a la gente en cartas y lo use para hacer que fue Yuto quien lo hizo, al inicio pensé que fue Kaito, pero luego recordé que el siempre iba de caza solo y parecía haberse alejado de los demás en la resistencia, así que invente un poco.**

 **Y como vieron, también en el capitulo quise incluir los pasos de los malos harán ante para adelante.**

 **Sobre los votos para elegir nuevo opening, sumando los que se votaron el fanfiction y en Wattpad estarían así.  
**

 **El opening 2 Fate UBW: 3 votos.**

 **El opening 2 de SAO Alicization: 1 voto**

 **El opening 8 Black Clover: 2 votos.**

 **Quienes leen mis historias, pero por flojera o yo que se no comentan, les pido que también voten para apoyar a esta historia que me alegra que a mucha gente les guste.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Yuri solo le gusta molestar a Astrid, cálmate, que en el futuro puede que se lleven bien. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo._

 **SetaianFlame:** _No es que haya preferencia, es que hasta ahora el OC de Astrid fue el único hasta ahora que pude darle un duelo completo sin que ralentice la historia, ya estoy arreglando eso con los otros OC, de echo, la victoria de tu OC será por eso mismo, para que después se pueda ver un duelo completo, y gracias por sugerir el opening._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	20. Capitulo 20: Secuestro

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: Secuestro**

-¿Esta bien?- Le pregunto Raymond a Dennis, ambos estaban viendo el actuar raro de Ruri.

Desde hace unos minutos el fragmento Xyz de Ray sintió un mal presentimiento, al igual que una oleada de odio que todas sus contraparte sintieron, incluso algunas personas que pasaban al lado de ella juraban ver un aura purpura y maligna salir de Ruri, quien tenia una expresión de matar a alguien combinado con ojos vacíos.

Los que fueron a la dimensión Fusión sintieron un estremecimiento al verla excepto Raymond, que estaba confundido.

-Ah... Onii-san, bienvenido. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Pregunto Ruri sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Que sucede, Ruri?- Pregunto Shun. -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?-.

-¿Es normal tener deseos de golpear a alguien? Por que no se porque, pero es lo que siento ahora mismo- dijo Ruri. -Y lo peor, por alguna razón siento que Yuto tiene que ver, lo se-.

Shun se estremeció un poco con la pregunta, no sabiendo como responder. No sabia que había echo Yuto, donde sea que este, pero pocas veces había visto a Ruri tan enfadada.

-Creo que para la próxima necesito ponerle una correa a Yuto. Nadie debe de tocar ni ver de lo que es de uno, ¿cierto?- Dijo Ruri, esta vez sonando posesiva.

-Creo que Kurosaki estará un poco ocupado, vamos a ver al Akaba Reiji, ya nos alcanzara- le dijo Dennis a Raymond y este asintió, pasando de lado a los hermanos.

Subieron hasta el ultimo piso del edifico en un ascensor, llegando directamente a la oficina del CEO de LDS, quien estaba sentado en su silla esperando.

-¿Tu eres el joven que no viene de ninguna de las 4 dimensiones?- Pregunto Reiji de forma directa.

Raymond se impresiono un poco por la pregunta tan directa. -Si, mi nombre es Raymond Takahashi- se presento el de lentes.

-Bien, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, siéntate por favor- Reiji señalo a la silla delante de su mesa.

Raymond noto el ambiente serio que lo rodeo, aunque pensó que era normal que no confiaran en el ya que era un desconocido, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia.

Por ahora lo mejor era hacer caso y hablar de manera pacifica, ya que no podría volver a casa sin ayuda.

* * *

 **(Con Yuto)**

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche en todo la ciudad. Yuto se estaba limpiando las manos, había avanzado mucho en el trabajo de su sensor. Para mañana estaría terminado, aunque debería probarlo primero.

-¡Hola!- Saludo Yuma entrando en el garaje, seguido de Kotori, quien traía unos bollos de arroz en sus manos.

-Hola, ¿necesitan algo?- Pregunto Yuto.

-Mi madre me dijo que has estado todo el día encerrado aquí, así que nos pidió que te trajéramos algo de comer- dijo Yuma, y en eso Kotori dejo los bollos de arroz en el piso al frente de Yuto.

Al verlas, el estomago de Yuto sonó de manera ruidosa, demostrando el hambre que no sabia que tenia. el usuario Xyz se rasco la cabeza con un sonrojo avergonzado, tomando uno de los bollos de arroz, dando un mordisco que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡Esto esta muy bueno!- Comento Yuto sorprendido por el sabor, empezando a comer de manera rápida los demás bollos.

-¿Verdad? Mi abuela hace los mejores bollos de arroz- dijo Yuma con orgullo, sentándose en posición de loto frente a Yuto con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-La señora me ha estado enseñando a cocinar tan bien como ella, dice que como seré parte de la familia debo aprender a cocinar para llenar de energías a Yuma- comento Kotori con un pequeño sonrojo.

En menos de cinco minutos Yuto ya se había acabado con todos los bollos, quedando satisfecho.

-Nunca creí que unos bollos supieran tan bien, debo agradecerle luego a tu abuela- comento Yuto sintiéndose aliviado.

-Voy a buscar mas. ¿Quieres que también te traiga, Yuma?- Pregunto Kotori levantándose.

-¡Si! ¡Por favor, Kotori!- Dijo Yuma.

Kotori se retiro, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Yuma, quien se sonrojo y puso una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

-En verdad se gustan, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Yuto con interés y para tener un tema para hablar.

-Si. No sabia que ella se sintiera así. Cuando se me declaro quede muy sorprendido y no saber que decir. Pero después pude ordenar mis pensamientos y corresponderle- respondió Yuma. -Aunque aun no me acostumbro a estos tratos-.

Yuto se río, alegrándose por Yuma. Ahora que veía, Yuma se parecía un poco a su amigo Allen, y Kotori en cierta forma le recordaba a la amiga de Ruri, Sayaka. De repente le entro intriga si en esta Heartland habían contrapartes de sus amigos en Xyz, como fue su caso con sus contrapartes de las otras dimensiones. Seria interesante descubrirlo.

En ese momento, recordó la pregunta que tenia que hacerle a Yuma para que podría servirle.

-Oye, Yuma...- el aludido lo miro. -¿Conoces un laboratorio de tecnología avanzado que este en la ciudad? ¿O alguien que sea muy listo en mecánica y tecnología?-.

-¿A que viene eso de repente?- Pregunto Yuma sin entender las preguntas.

-Eso tal vez pueda ayudarme a volver a mi dimensión- dijo Yuto de manera seria.

-Pues... no conozco ningún laboratorio en la ciudad. Pero si a algunas personas que saben algo sobre viajes dimensionales. Pero no creo que te ayuden sin saber tu situación-.

-¿Son de confiar?-.

-¡Por supuesto! Fueron enemigos en el pasado, pero me ayudaron durante una batalla muy difícil y a recuperar a un gran amigo. Si les decimos tu situación, de seguro ayudaran-.

-De acuerdo. Entonces te pido que te contactes con ellos, por favor-.

-¡KYAAAAH!- Se escucho un fuerte grito femenino afuera del garaje.

-¡Kotori!- Exclamo Yuma preocupado reconociendo la voz, levantándose de golpe, seguido de Yuto.

Ambos hombres salieron del garaje hasta el patio, donde solo vieron unos bollos de arroz en el piso y una hoja de papel.

-¡Kotori! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Kotori!- Grito Yuma preocupado por su novia.

-Mira, parece una nota- apunto Yuto a la hoja en el suelo, recogiéndola y leyéndola, Yuma se acerco para leerla también.

 **" _Fragmento de Zarc, tenemos a la chica, si quieres verla, tu y el portador de la llave tienen que venir a las 20:00 horas en punto al parque que esta justo debajo de la torre Corazón, solo los dos, con nadie mas, o no garantizamos la seguridad de la chica. Hablamos en serio._**

 ** _Atentamente: La Organización._**

-¡Esos tipos!- Exclamo Yuma enfadado, tomando la hoja y revolviéndola con furia.

Yuma ya iba a salir al lugar indicado, pero Yuto lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Cálmate, Yuma. Se lo que sientes, pero no puedes actuar de manera imprudente. Debemos pensar la situación- dijo Yuto.

-¡Pero...!-.

-Escucha, el que nos citaran a los dos es por una razón. Si vamos a la hora acordada, entonces tal vez podamos rescatar a Kotori, pero debemos ir sin decirle a nadie, o podrían hacerle algo-.

-De acuerdo- acepto Yuma a regañadientes.

* * *

 **(En LDS)**

Después de que Raymond le dijera todo a Reiji sobre como llego aquí y cuando enfrento a la tipa de la Organización, le pidió a Dennis que lo llevara a un cuarto en LDS. También pidió analizar el disco de duelos del castaño, pero se negó. Después vería como analizarlo.

Ahora mismo, Reiji estaba viendo su pantalla la información mandada desde Egipto. Astrid le informo poco antes que llegara Raymond que capturaron a un miembro de la Organización y que encontró información reciente en su disco de duelos que le mando. Ahora tenia el tiempo para analizarla y ver que puede encontrar.

Astrid y compañía llegarían a Miami en unas horas. El cohete dejo de funcionar al llegar a Egipto, pero cumplió su propósito, después uno de sus equipos arreglarían los problemas y detalles.

-Veamos que era lo que querrían para salir a la luz del día...- comento Akaba para si mismo, empezando a leer la información.

Mientras mas leía, mas intrigado y sorprendido estaba. Lo que sea que hicieron para conseguir esta información solo viendo la lapida de piedra es asombroso, la tecnología es de alto nivel que ni LDS tiene. Después necesita examinar el equipo de la prisionera cuando llegue, también ordenaría que transportaran la tabla a Miami.

Siguió bajando, leyendo la información. Cuando sus ojo se abrieron de sorpresa y casi se levanta de su asiento.

-¡Pero esto es...!- Exclamo sorprendido, tocando un comunicador de su escritorio, apareciendo la imagen holográfica de uno de sus científicos apareció. -¡Quiero que contacten a Akaba Leo! ¡Debe de ver esta información!-.

 _-"¡Enseguida!"-_ Respondió el científico.

-Así que era cierto... pensé que era un mito, pero parece que es verdad...-.

* * *

 **(Con Yuma y Yuto)**

Ambos se dirigían al lugar indicado a la hora acordada, la noche cubría Heartland pero las calles eran iluminadas por las luces. Yuma tuvo que decirle a su Madre y Abuela que saldría con Yuto a la casa de Bronk y que se quedarían con el. Por suerte la señora Mira no hizo mas preguntas.

Finalmente llegaron al parque que era el mismo lugar donde Yuma había tenido su primer duelo con su primer monstruo Numero y conoció a Astral, no pudo evitar que una pequeña nostalgia viniera a el.

-Aquí deberían de estar...- dijo Yuto, viendo alrededor.

-Debemos de buscarlos- dijo Yuma, cuando iba a empezar a buscar toda la zona. Un brillo salió de la nada frente a los dos en medio del parque.

El brillo trajo a dos personas con las ropas y capuchas negras de la Organización, y en medio de ambos, estaba una Kotori atada por cuerdas y amordazada por un pañuelo.

-¡Kotori!- Exclamo Yuma preocupado viendo a su novia.

-¿Que le hicieron?- Pregunto Yuto molesto.

-Hacia mucho ruido, solo la hicimos dormir- respondió uno de los dos sujetos.

Ambos se quitaron la capucha, Yuto reconoció a uno de ellos, que era Edward, pero el otro le era desconocido.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto al segundo joven. Uno de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Mi llamo Aetos, y seré tu oponente, maldito duelista- se presento el rubio de nombre Aetos.

-¡Liberen a Kotori!- Exigió Yuma.

-No será posible, no sin esfuerzo, al menos- dijo Edward.

-Te refieres a un duelo, ¿cierto?- Dijo Yuto perspicazmente.

-Exacto. Te hemos dejado libre durante suficiente tiempo, fragmento de Zarc. Ahora terminare mi misión y te llevare con la Organización- dijo Edward.

-¿Pero quienes demonios son?- Pregunto Yuma.

-Eso no tienes que saberlo, pero acabaremos con ambos- sentencio Aetos. -Si nos ganan, tienen a su amiga de vuelta-.

-Parece que no nos queda de otra. Prestame tu ayuda, Yuma- dijo Yuto.

-¡Por supuesto!- Acepto Yuma. -¡Disco de duelos, listo!- Se coloco su disco de duelos. -¡Visor de duelo, listo!- También el visor.

Yuma, Aetos y Edward activaron sus discos de duelo.

-¡Al duelo!- Gritaron los 4 al unísono.

-Nosotros empezaremos primero- dijo Aetos.

 **Aetos: 5 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP (Duelo doble, vida doble y compartida)**

-¡Descarto una carta e invoco de manera especial a **Mantarraya Blanca**!- Una Mantarraya del color mencionado apareció volando en el campo.

 **Nivel 4, tipo pez, atributo agua, 1400 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-¡Juego mi carta mágica **Superficie**! ¡Con ella, puedo invocar del cementerio un monstruo de atributo agua de nivel 3 o menor!- Explico Aetos. -¡Revivo al monstruo que descarte: **Murénida Blanca**!-.

Un tipo de anguila de color blanco y mas pequeña que las normales apareció con un "splash" en el campo.

 **Nivel 2, tipo pez, atributo agua, 600 ATK y 200 DEF.**

-Con esos monstruo no puede hacer una invocación Xyz, sus niveles son diferentes- dijo Yuma.

-No hare esa invocación- dijo Aetos. -¡Activo el efecto de mi Murénida! ¡Cuando es invocado de manera especial desde el cementerio, este turno se le trata como un Cantante!- Murénida se rodeo de energía azul y una pequeña onda lo rodeo.

-¿Cantante?- Repitió Yuma sin entender. -¿Dices que va a cantar en un duelo?-.

-No seas tonto, no se refiere a eso- replico Aetos.

-¿Entonces...?-.

-Mira y lo veras. ¡Afino a Mantarraya Blanca de nivel 4, con Murénida Blanca de nivel 2!- Ambos monstruos se elevaron al aire, Murénida se convirtió en dos anillos que rodearon a la Mantarraya.

-Aquí viene...- dijo Yuto, preparándose para lo que viene.

 **-¡Hermosa criatura del mar, asciende a la superficie y demuestra tu enorme intelecto que acabara con mis enemigos! ¡Invocación de Sincronia! ¡Ven, nivel 6! ¡Delfín de Aura Blanca!-.**

Un rayo atravesó a la Mantarraya, de la luz salió como si estuviera en el agua un hermoso delfín de un tamaño mayor a lo normal, usaba un armadura de color blanco en la cabeza y aletas y tenia la piel de color celeste muy pálido.

 **Nivel 6, tipo pez, atributo agua, 2400 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-¡¿Invocación de sincronía!? ¡¿Pero que es eso?!- Exclamo Yuma confundido y sorprendido.

-¡Yuma!- Llamo Yuto al aludido, quien lo miro. -Cuando te dije que pertenezco a otra dimensión también te hable que existen otras invocaciones, ¿recuerdas?- Yuma asintió. -Esta es una de ellas. Se llama invocación por sincronía y se usa en la dimensión Sincro. Se puede realizar cuando hay dos o mas monstruos en el campo y uno de ellos sea de un tipo especial llamado "Cantante". Con ese monstruo, puede unirse a otros monstruo para invocar a un monstruo mas poderoso que su nivel sea la suma de los niveles de los monstruos usados para invocarlo-.

-¿Eso es lo que acaba ese tipo de hacer?- Yuto asintió.

-Ya que la explicación fue dada, acabarlos será mas satisfactorio, malditos duelistas- dijo Aetos. -¡Invoco de manera normal a **Tiburón Sirena**!-.

Un tiburón de color azul y que la punta de su nariz esta la figura de una sirena verde emergió.

 **Nivel 1, tipo pez, atributo agua, 100 ATK y 300 DEF.**

-¡Activo su efecto, agrego un monstruo tipo pez de mi mazo a mi mano, y agrego a **Pulpo Blanco**!- Mostro la carta del monstruo. -Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- finalizo.

 **Aetos: 2 Carta en mano, 8000 LP.**

-¡Yuma! ¡Déjame a mi nuestro primer turno! ¡Tengo mas experiencia enfrentando a estos mazos!- Pidió Yuto.

-¡De acuerdo!- Acepto Yuma.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Yuto.

 **Yuto: 6 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-¡Empiezo invocando a **Caballero Fantasma de la Capa Antigua**!- El fantasma de manto purpura apareció.

-¡Activo mi trampa: **Carga de Profundidad de Peces**!- Intervino Aetos, activando su trampa. -¡Sacrifico un monstruo tipo pez en mi campo y puedo destruir una carta de mi oponente! ¡Sacrifico a Tiburón Sirena y destruyo a tu caballero!-.

El tiburón desapareció del campo y un misil de submarino salió de la carta, destruyendo al monstruo de Yuto.

-Y también puedo robar una carta- dijo Aetos, sacando una carta.

-Maldición...- dijo Yuto ya que su jugada fue interrumpida. -Lo lamento Yuma, pero solo puedo defendernos- se disculpo avergonzado por no poder hacer mas.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargare del ataque- dijo Yuma.

-¡Coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno!- Finalizo Yuto.

 **Yuto: 2 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Edward.

 **Edward: 6 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-No creas que será como en la dimensión Péndulo, esa vez estaba usando un deck falso para capturarte. Ahora usare mi verdadero deck- dijo Edward. -¡Juego mi magia **Doble Invocación**! ¡Ahora invoco a **Aliado de la Justicia,** **Creador de Ciclones**!-.

Fue invocado un cóndor mecánico de color naranja con hélices en las alas y protectores en la espalda y cola de color negro.

 **Nivel 3, tipo maquina, cantante, atributo oscuridad, 1400 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

-Otro de esos monstruos cantantes, ¿también usa sincronías?- Pregunto Yuma.

-Exactamente, ambos se enfrentaran con un poder que no conocen- dijo Edward. -¡Como el efecto de mi magia aun sigue, invoco a **Aliado de la Justicia, Deslimitador**!-.

Un pequeño robot con hélices a los lados apareció.

 **Nivel 2, tipo maquina, atributo oscuridad, 600 ATK y 200 DEF.**

-Aquí viene, prepárate, Yuma- aviso Yuto.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Sincronizo a Deslimitador de nivel 2, con creador de ciclones de nivel 3!- Creador se convirtió en tres anillos verdes que rodearon a Deslimitador. **-¡Poderosa maquina que traerá la seguridad al mundo, usa oscuridad para extinguir la luz maldita! ¡Invocación de sincronía! ¡Aparece, nivel 5! ¡Mi as! ¡Aliado de la Justicia Catastor!-.**

En el campo, apareció una maquina de color blanco de cuatro patas que simulaba a un grillo, como cabeza tenia un núcleo y alrededor de ella un anillo dorado.

 **Nivel 5, tipo maquina, atributo oscuridad, 2200 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

-Este monstruo será su perdición- declaro Edward.

* * *

 **N/A: Con esto termina el capitulo, este será mi primer duelo doble que escriba, por lo que espero hacerlo bien. También espero que hayan pasado una gran Navidad con sus amigos y familia.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Carol, calma a Astrid y que no empiece con sus locuras. Lo que le pasara es lo que les pasa a todo prisionero de guerra, interrogarla._

 **SetaianFlame:** _No te preocupes, esa duda se aclarara después. Pues Ruri ya sintió la perturbación en la fuerza, Yuto deberá rogar por si vida si la ve._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	21. Capitulo 21: Xyz vs Sincronias

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Xyz vs Sincronías**

-¿Que es ese monstruo?- Pregunto Yuto exceptivo.

-El que los derrotara, pero a su momento- respondió Edward. -Coloco una carta y con esto termino mi turno- finalizo.

 **Edward: 2 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-¡Por fin! ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Yuma.

 **Yuma: 6 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-¡Invoco a **Gogogo Gólem**!- Un gigante de roca con grandes manos y pequeños pies apareció desde el suelo.

 **Nivel 4, tipo roca, atributo tierra, 1800 ATK y 500 DEF.**

-¡Activo desde mi mano el efecto de **Kagetokage**!- Activo Yuma. -¡Cuando un monstruo de nivel 4 es invocado, puedo invocarlo especialmente desde mi mano!-.

Una sombra se hizo notoria en el suelo, tomando la figura de una lagartija con ojos rojos que parecían luces.

 **Nivel 4, tipo reptil, atributo oscuridad, 1100 ATK y 1500 DEF.**

-¡Ahora uso a mis dos monstruos para crear la red revestida! ¡Ovarley!- Ambos monstruos se convirtieron en rayos de energía y entraron en la pequeña galaxia debajo de ellos. **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece, rango 4! ¡Gran general de la gran espada! ¡General Zubaba!-.**

De la explosión producida por la pequeña galaxia, emergió un general de armadura blanca con placas doradas, tenia puntas en los hombros y tobillos de oro y usaba una capa de color rojo, junto con un casco que cubría su rostro excepto los ojos y tenia dos cuernos al estilo vikingo. Como arma tenia una gran espada que le llegaba a la cintura.

 **Rango 4, tipo guerrero, atributo tierra, 2000 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

-Es grande, que chiste- dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

-¡No solo es grande, también su efecto!- Dijo Yuma. -¡Activo el efecto de General Zubaba! ¡Quitándole una unidad Xyz, puedo equipar un monstruo tipo guerrero de mi mano a el, y Zubaba ganara ataque igual a los monstruos equipados!- Explico. -¡Le equipo a **Caballero Zubaba** y ganara su ataque!-.

General Zubaba fue rodeado de un aura café, lanzando un grito de estasis al sentir mas poder.

 **Zubaba: 3600 ATK.**

-¡Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!- Finalizo Yuma.

 **Yuma: 2 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-Bien echo Yuma. Fue una grandiosa jugada- felicito Yuto a su compañero. Ahora tenían un monstruo de gran ataque.

-Te dije que me encargaría de la ofensiva- rio Yuma.

-No te confíes porque tienes un monstruo con gran ataque- gruño Aetos. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó.

 **Aetos: 4 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-¡Activo el efecto de Delfín de Aura Blanca!- Activo. -¡Hasta el final del turno, el ataque de un monstruo de mi oponente se vuelve la mitad de su ataque original! ¡Elijo a tu General Zubaba!-.

El delfín lanzo una onda sónica a Zubaba, quien empezó a verse afectado.

 **Zubaba: 2600 ATK.**

-¡Batalla! ¡Delfín ataca a su monstruo! ¡En este momento activo mi magia rápida: **Incremento del Ego**! ¡Dándole a mi monstruo 1000 puntos mas de ataque!-.

 **Delfín: 3400 ATK.**

-¡No lo permitiré!- Dijo Yuto. -¡Activo mi trampa: **Cuchilla de Niebla de los Caballeros Fantasma**! ¡Selecciono un monstruo atacante. Se niega el ataque y sus efectos son negados, además no puede atacar, pero tampoco puede ser seleccionado para ataques!- Explico Yuto.

El Delfín de Aura Blanca fue rodeado por una niebla morada que pareció retenerlo, algo que lo incomodaba.

-¡Y al no tener efecto, el ataque de mi general vuelve a la normalidad!- Dijo Yuma, viendo como su monstruo recuperaba su ataque.

Aetos miro a Edward, quien asintió. -¡Aliado de la Justicia, Catastor, ataca a General Zubaba!-.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Yuma.

-Pero Catastor tiene menos ataque, ¿tendrá algún efecto que incremente su ataque?- Se pregunto Yuto.

Catastor había generado energía en su núcleo de la cabeza, disparándola como un rayo de plasma al monstruo Xyz, quien en respuesta levanto su espada para contraatacar, pero cuando el rayo y la espada se tocaron, Zubaba fue destruido, haciéndose polvo casi inmediatamente.

-¡¿Pero como hizo eso?!- Exclamo Yuma sorprendido. Yuto estaba igual.

-Es el efecto de mi monstruo- comenzó a hablar Edward. -Cuando esta en batalla con cualquier monstruo que no sea de atributo oscuridad, lo destruye antes del calculo de daño- explico.

-¿Eso es posible?- Cuestiono Yuma.

-Este es el poder de las sincronías-.

-Entonces el ataque del delfín fue una distracción para usar el efecto del otro monstruo y destruir al nuestro- comento Yuto. _-Como si supieran que tendría algo para negar el efecto-._

-Se confiaron solo por tener un monstruo de gran poder, típico de gente como ustedes- dijo Aetos con veneno. -Termino mi turno-.

 **Aetos: 3 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-Yuma, ese monstruo solo afecta a los monstruos que no son de atributo oscuridad. Por lo que déjame encargarme a mi- pidió Yuto.

-¡Destrózalo!- Dijo Yuma.

-¡Mi turno! !Robo!-.

 **Yuto: 3 Cartas en mano, 8000 LP.**

-¡Activo mi magia, **Monstruo Reencarnado**! ¡Descarto una carta de mi mano y agrego un monstruo de mi cementerio a la mano! ¡Recupero a Capa Antigua!- Yuto descarto una carta y agrego al monstruo mencionado. -¡Ahora lo invoco, y como controlo un "Caballero Fantasma" invoco a **Caballero Fantasma de las Botas Silenciosas**!-.

 **Capa: Nivel 3, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 800 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

 **Botas: Nivel 3, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 200 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

-Aquí viene...- susurro Edward, viendo el proceso de invocación Xyz.

-Creo que ya lo conocen...- dijo Yuto, teniendo a su lado a **Caballero Fantasma de la Espada Quebrada.**

 **Rango 3, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 2000 ATK y 1000 DEF.**

 _-Tal vez use su efecto para destruir uno de nuestros monstruos y con su segundo efecto tener los materiales para invocar a su dragón-_ pensó Edward. - _Por suerte, ya tengo algo para eso-._

-¡Activo mi segunda carta boca abajo: **Espada de Caballeros Fantasma**!- Activo Yuto. -¡Selecciono un monstruo y este gana 800 puntos de ataque!-.

La espada era una hoja espectral con el mango inclinado un poco hacia abajo y parecía hecho de carne y la punta del mango terminaba en una calavera. La espada del monstruo Xyz fue cambiaba por la de la trampa, recibiendo el aumento de poder.

 **Espada: 2800 ATK.**

-¡Batalla! ¡Espada Quebrada ataca a Catastor!- Ordeno Yuto, y el fantasma se lanzo arriba de su caballo hacia la maquina.

 _-¿Acaso sabe que tengo algo para negar el efecto de su monstruo y prefirió ir al ataque?-_ Pensó Edward un poco sorprendido. -Pero no creas que te lo dejare fácil. ¡Activo mi trampa: **Transportador de Materia Interdimensional**! ¡Selecciono un monstruo en mi campo y se retira hasta el final del turno! ¡Elijo a mi Catastor!-.

El mencionado fue succionado por un agujero dimensional, escapando del corte del monstruo Xyz.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ahora no podemos atacar ya que nuestra trampa nos lo impide!- Maldijo Yuma.

Yuto chasqueo la lengua. Quería deshacerse de Catastor primero, pero tendrá que cambiar un poco sus planes.

-¡Activo mi ultima carta boca abajo: **Suministros de Emergencia**!- Activo Yuto. -¡Envió al cementerio cualquier cantidad de cartas que este en mi zona de magias y trampas al cementerio y por cada una gano 1000 puntos de vida! ¡Mando mi trampa de Cuchilla de Niebla! ¡Con eso, ahora puedo atacar a tu monstruo!-.

La niebla que rodeaba al delfín desapareció, pero un segundo después Espada Quebrada estaba delante del animal, cortándolo a la mitad. Todo eso mientras Yuto y Yuma ganaban algo de vida.

 **Yuto y Yuma: 9000 LP.**

 **Aetos y Edward: 7600 LP.**

El golpe produjo también un corte en la mequilla de Aetos, pero no muy grande. El rubio se llevo dos dedos a la herida.

-Todo por una gota de sangre...-.

-¿Recibió daño real?- Exclamo Yuma impresionado de nueva cuenta. Todo este duelo con esos nuevos monstruos lo confundía.

-Desde que entraron a este campo, todo el daño será bastante real. Tal vez no al punto de matarlos, pero si lo suficiente como para herirlos- explico Edward.

-¿Que clase de tecnología tiene esa capacidad?- Cuestiono Yuto.

-Agradéceselo al Doctor. Esta loco, pero al final sus inventos son muy útiles-.

Yuto apretó los puños con ira al escuchar ese nombre del sujeto que controlo a Ruri y a las demás.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi Delfín de Aura Blanca!- Activo Aetos. -¡Cuando es destruido por una carta del oponente, remuevo desde el cementerio un monstruo tipo agua y lo invoco de manera especial. Además es tratado como Cantante!-.

De un agujero, saliendo junto con un choro de agua volvió el monstruo de sincronía, ahora tratado como Cantante.

-Termino mi turno- finalizo Yuto.

 **Yuto: 0 Cartas en mano, 9000 LP.**

Al terminar el turno, Catastor volvió al campo.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Edward.

 **Edward: 3 Cartas en mano, 7600 LP.**

-¡Primero activo el efecto del Delfín! ¡Reduciendo a la mitad de ataque original a tu monstruo!- Activo Edward y el delfín lanzo un sonar que hizo sacudir al monstruo Xyz de Yuto.

 **Espada: 1800 ATK.**

-¿Puedo usar tu monstruo?- Pregunto Edward a Aetos.

-Has lo que sea para hacerlos sufrir- respondió el rubio.

-Bien...- sonrió el pelinaranjo. -¡Invoco de manera normal a un segundo Deslimitador en ataque!- El monstruo que se uso antes para la invocación de Catastor apareció. -¡Ahora sincronizo a Deslimitador de nivel 2 con Delfín de aura Blanca de nivel 6!- El Delfín se convirtió en 6 anillos verdes que rodearon a Deslimitador. **-¡Poderosa Maquina de la Paz, que ningún aliado de la luz se escape de tu vista! ¡Invocación de sincronía! ¡Aparece, nivel 8! ¡Aliado de la Justicia, Luz Gazer!-.**

Cuando la invocación se termino, apareció un robot que era como un satélite, en la parte mas baja un aro que sujetaba su cuerpo impulsado por levitación y tenia focos de luces en el cuerpo y en donde estaban las manos, reemplazando ese lugar.

 **Nivel 8, tipo maquina, atributo oscuridad, 2400 ATK y 1600 DEF.**

-¡Esa cosa es gigante!- Grito Yuma al ver el tamaño de ese monstruo que era colosal, se podría ver incluso desde su casa.

-Hay que descubrir el efecto de ese monstruo, pronto- murmuro Yuto.

-¡Batalla! ¡Gazer ataca a Espada Quebrada!-.

El monstruo colosal apunto al monstruo de Yuto, iluminándolo con su luz como se ilumina a un actor con un reflector, para que la luz se vuelva un rayo que golpeo al monstruo.

Yuto se cubrió el rostro por la fuerza de golpe y el humo que salió, retrocediendo unos centímetros.

 **Yuto y Yuma: 8400 LP.**

Cuando el humo se fue, Espada Quebrada seguía en campo, pero sin su espada.

-Si el monstruo equipado por Espada de Caballeros Fantasma fuera a ser destruido, puedo destruir esta carta en su lugar- explico Yuto.

 **Espada: 1000 ATK.**

-Bien, mas daño para ti- dijo Edward. -¡Catastor ataca!- Ordeno a su monstruo, que con un salto demoledor aplasto al monstruo de Yuto.

 **Yuto y Yuma: 7300 LP.**

-¡Activo el efecto de mi monstruo!- Activo Yuto. -¡Al ser destruido y enviado al cementerio puedo invocar a dos monstruos "Caballeros Fantasmas" del cementerio aumentando su nivel en uno! ¡Revivo a Botas Silenciosas y Capa Antigua!-.

Los mencionados volvieron al campo en modo de defensa, ambos de nivel 4.

-¿Que hiciste? Ahora tienen dos monstruos de nivel 4 en el campo- gruño molesto Aetos.

-Todo es parte del plan- dijo Edward tranquilo. -Esta carta será la clave de su perdición. ¡Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!- Finalizo.

 **Edward: 1 Carta en mano, 7600 LP.**

-Todo tuyo, Yuma- dijo Yuto a su compañero.

-¡Me encargare esta vez! ¡No perdonare a estos tipos por secuestrar a Kotori!- Dijo Yuma determinado a ganar. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!-.

 **Yuma: 3 Cartas en mano, 7300 LP.**

-¡Ahora uso a mis dos monstruos de nivel 4 para crear la red revestida!- La pequeña galaxia apareció debajo de los monstruos, que se volvieron rayos de energía y entraron en ella. **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece, rango 4! ¡Gran hechicero que supero sus propios conocimientos! ¡Mago Gagagaga!-.**

Apareció a través de un portal mágico una versión mejorada del Mago Gagaga, sus túnicas eran mas largas y tenia mas cadenas flotaban a su alrededor y los accesorios de mago como las hombreras eran mas grandes y puntiagudas.

 **Rango 4, tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, atributo oscuridad, 2000 ATK y DEF.**

-Parece ser un buen monstruo...- comento Yuto viendo al mago.

-¡Activo el efecto de Mago Gagagaga! ¡Quitándole una unidad Xyz puedo invocar un monstruo de mi cementerio que no sea el mismo, pero con sus efectos negados! ¡Vuelve, General Zubaba!-.

El monstruo Xyz mencionado volvió al campo, en modo de ataque.

-¿De que sirve traer a ese monstruo de vuelta?- Pregunto Aetos.

-Dos monstruos Xyz de rango 4...- susurro Edward, como si pensara en algo. -¡No puede ser...!- Exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Si controlo un monstruo que tenga "Zubaba" o "Gagaga" en su nombre puedo invocar esta carta especialmente! ¡Ven: **Zubababanchou - Abrigo Gagaga**!-.

Apareció un monstruo humanoide con armadura negra, pantalones negros que tenían placas de metal a los lados arriba de los tobillos. En los hombros colgaba como capa un manto parecido al de los monstruos Gagaga, su rostro era cubierto por una bufanda roja y en su mano derecha tenia una espada con púas a los lados.

 **Nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo tierra, 1800 ATK y 100 DEF.**

- _Ese monstruo y el Xyz no estaban en nuestros registros. Parece que su deck se actualizo al ya no tener los Números en su poder-_ pensó Edward un poco preocupado.

-¡Activo el efecto de Zubababanchou! ¡Selecciono un monstruo que tenga "Gogogo" o "Dododo" en su nombre en mi cementerio y lo invoco de manera especial! ¡Vuelve, **Gogogo Gólem**!-.

El gólem de roca volvió una vez mas al campo, esta vez en defensa.

-Ya tiene otros monstruos de nivel 4- observo Aetos.

-¡No crean que termine! ¡Sacrifico a Gogogo Gólem...!- Dijo Yuma.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamaron los tres presentes.

-¡Para invocar esto! ¡Ven: **Gogogo Gólem, Forma Dorada**!-.

Gogogo Gólem empezó a desquebrajarse de a poco, hasta romperse, liberando una luz dorada que al reducir su intensidad, mostro una versión diferente del gólem. Estaba hecho de oro y su brazo derecho era enorme, como un guantelete, su otro brazo era normal. Tenia placas en los pectorales y en medio una gema roja.

 **Gólem: Nivel 4, tipo roca, atributo tierra, ? ATK y 1500 DEF.**

-¿Cómo que ataque desconocido?- Interrogo Yuto a su compañero.

El ataque de Forma Dorada se vuelve el doble del ataque del monstruo que sacrifique para invocarlo- respondió Yuma. -¿Te gusta? Hice que me lo volvieran una carta después de que gane el Carnaval de Duelos- sonrió, rascándose la nariz.

 **Gólem: 3600 ATK.**

-¿Qué importa? De todos modos no pueden vencer a Catastor- dijo de manera socarrona Aetos.

-¡Ahora viene lo mejor!- Grito Yuma. -¡Sobrepongo a Mago Gagagaga y a General Zubaba, creando la red revestida!-.

-¡¿Como?!-.

-¿Usa dos monstruos Xyz con rango para una invocación Xyz?- Exclamo Yuto sorprendido.

Los monstruos Xyz entraron en la pequeña galaxia, que exploto.

 **-¡Aparece ahora! ¡Oh ser creado en el pasado, ven hasta aquí para cumplir nuestro futuro! ¡Tu eres la creación del cielo y la tierra, y de nuestro futuro! ¡Numero Futuro 0: Futuro Utópico**!-.

De la galaxia, mostrando la imagen del espacio, se vio volando al campo del duelo una figura cubierta de luz, luz que se iba desvaneciendo de a poco, mostrando la apariencia de un guerrero de armadura de color negro, un protector en el pecho con una gema verde en el centro, protectores en brazos y piernas de color rojo y líneas naranjas en todo el cuerpo. Dos alas en su espalda y dos espadas en cada mano como arma. Su apariencia extrañamente era similar a la de Yuma.

 **Rango 0, tipo guerrero, atributo luz, 0 ATK y DEF.**

-Hizo una invocación Xyz usando a dos monstruos Xyz que seguían teniendo su rango...- hablo sorprendido Aetos.

-Para invocar a un monstruos Xyz de rango 0...- dijo Yuto impactado.

Edward estaba sin habla. Sus superiores le habían dicho sobre este monstruo, pero escucharlo y verlo son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Estaba impactado.

-Yuma... ¡eres increíble!- Reacciono Yuto por fin, alegre y sorprendido por las habilidades de su compañero. Lo que hizo Yuma fue diferente a lo que Yuya y el hicieron cuando crearon sus dos monstruo Xyz-Péndulo.

No solo eso, Yuto puede sentirlo. Ese monstruo es la representación de Yuma. Como si el fuera el monstruo y viceversa.

-Te dije que me encargaría- contesto Yuma.

-P-Pero de todos modos ese monstruo tiene cero de ataque, además, aunque tenga algún efecto, Catastor puede destruir a cualquier monstruo antes del calculo de daño- dijo Edward, recuperando la compostura.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Dijo Yuma sonriendo. -¡Kattobingu da Ore!- Grito su lema favorito. -¡Futuro Utópico ataca a Luz Gazer!-.

Las alas de Utópico brillaron y alzaron, soltando plumas de ave de energía, lanzándose al gigante monstruo.

- _¿Por qué ataca a un monstruo con mas ataque? ¿Tendrá algún efecto parecido al de Catastor, quizás?-_ Pensó Edward.

Al ver al as de Yuma acercarse a su monstruo, abrió los ojos al recordar unas palabras.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _-¡Edward!- Grito Roxas, quien fue el que les había dado esta misión a el y a Aetos._

 _-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto Edward._

 _-Vengo a decirte algo sobre el monstruo as de Yuma Tsukumo-._

 _-¿Lo viste en tu duelo contra el?-._

 _-No, no lo invoco. Esta información es de Numero 1- dijo Roxas. -No sabemos mucho sobre ese Numero, pero parece que puede tomar el control de los monstruos que batalla. Por lo que si lo invoca, ten cuidado-._

 _-Descuida, saldrá todo bien. Ahora que te ascendieron a uno de los asientos te volviste mas paranoico- bromeo Edward._

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

 _-Te lo agradezco, Roxas-_ agradeció mentalmente a su amigo por esa advertencia. -¡Activo mi trampa: **Cambio de** **Objetivo**! ¡Cuando mi oponente declara un ataque a un monstruo, puedo cambiar el objetivo a otro monstruo! ¡Cambio el ataque de Futuro Utópico hacia Catastor!- Indico Edward.

El monstruo de rango 0 se desvió de su curso, dirigiéndose hacia Catastor ahora.

-¡Ahora activo su efecto! ¡Destruye cualquier monstruo que combata con el que no sea de atributo oscuridad!-.

Catastor disparo un laser hacia el monstruo enemigo.

-¡En este momento activo el efecto de Futuro Utópico!- Activo Yuma. -¡Al quitarle una unidad Xyz, esta carta no puede ser destruida por efectos de cartas!-.

-¡¿También tenia ese efecto?!-.

Uno de los dos materiales entraron el pecho de Futuro Utópico y con ambas espadas repelió el laser de Catastor.

-¡Ahora activo su efecto! ¡Cuando batalla con un monstruo no es destruido en batalla y ningún jugador recibe daño de batalla, además puedo tomar el control del monstruo con el que batalla hasta el final de la fase!-.

Futuro Utópico se elevo girando con sus alas cubriéndolo hacia los aire, separando sus alas de el, haciendo que plumas y una luz bañen a Catastor, quien al recibirla, desapareció en un brillo y volvió a aparecer en el campo de Yuma.

-¡Debe ser una broma!- Exclamo Aetos.

-¡Gogogo Gólem, Forma Dorada, ataca a Gazer!- Le ordeno a su monstruo, quien se lanzo de un salto hacia el monstruo de sincronía.

El gólem con su brazo guantelete atravesó al monstruo gigante, saliendo de un agujero que le hizo del otro lado. Gazer empezó a caer como un dirigible, hasta que exploto antes de tocar el suelo, destruyéndose.

Edward fue lanzado hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas por el fuerte golpe.

 **Edward y Aetos: 6400 LP.**

-¡No termino! ¡Catastor y Zubababanchou, ataquen directamente!- Ordeno Yuma.

Ambos monstruos atacaron, Catastor un rayo laser y el segundo salto y dio un golpe cerca del suelo donde estaba Edward. Ambos ataques golpearon al duelista, haciéndolo retroceder aun mas del campo, quedando varios centímetros alejado de su compañero, quien se movió para no recibir parte del impacto.

 **Edward y Aetos: 2400 LP.**

-Con esto termino mi turno- finalizo Yuma. En ese momento Futuro Utópico se puso a su lado y Catastor volvió al campo de Edward.

 **Yuma: 1 Carta en mano, 7300 LP.**

-Esas fueron unas jugadas muy impresionantes Yuma. Nunca había visto un duelo como el tuyo antes- elogio Yuto.

-Si se meten con las personas que quiero, no puedo ser menos- dijo Yuma.

-Maldición...- gruño en voz baja Aetos, apretando sus puños.

Sin que nadie lo notara aun, un pequeño bulto se removía entre el césped. Era Kotori, quien se había despertado por el ruido del duelo.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la espalda de un tipo, luego miro mas al frente, encontrando a Yuto y su novio en un duelo.

Kotori intento gritar, pero se dio cuenta que tenia un pañuelo en su boca y estaba atada, lo que le impedía moverse o hablar, por lo que se arrastro hasta una pared y se apoyo en ella, levantándose.

Yuto vio eso, y codeo a Yuma, provocando que este viera a la misma dirección. -¡Kotori!- Grito al ver a su novia despierta. Iba a correr a ayudarla, pero Aetos lo detuvo.

-¡Suficiente!- Grito el rubio furioso. -¡No perderé ante unos insignificantes duelistas! ¡No lo hare! ¡Usare este poder para acabar con todos ustedes!-.

-¿Que le pasa?- Cuestiono Yuma.

-Tiene mucha ira- dijo Yuto al ver su actuar.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo...!-.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Me inspire mucho al escribir el turno de Yuma por lo que avance rápido. También les digo que los efectos de F0 serán los del anime.**

 **¿Cuántos escucharon la musica de duelos de Zexal al leer el fic? Esas música resonaron en mi cabeza al escribir el duelo.**

 **Otra cosa, el tema para elegir el nuevo opening quedo en un empate de tres votos con los opening 2 de Fate de UBW y el 8 de Black Clover. Por lo que tendrán que elegir uno de ellos. El que mas voto tengan será el nuevo Opening, por favor háganlo.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Necesitaba una razón para hacer el duelo tag y esta se me ocurrió. Ahora Reiji si ha usado bien la cabeza, solo que antes lo hacia mas en secreto y ser egaonizado lo afecto._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Tiene la experiencia. Aunque este capitulo se lo robo Yuma. El trabajo de hermano mayor nunca acaba, Shun tendrá que rezar por Yuto mas adelante._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	22. Capitulo 22:El Alma que Balancea la Muer

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece deberá encontrar la manera de volver a su dimensión con la ayuda de nuevos amigos que conocerá, mientras que Yuya y los Lancers se preparan para una nueva batalla que va pronto a estallar, y que amenaza a todas las dimensiones, conocidas y no conocidas".**

 **( watch?v=TGey5CCywGg)**

 **(Empieza a sonar la música, y mientras se comenzaba a escuchar, se ve la calle, y la sombra de algo grande, y cambiando a veces para ver parte del rostro de Yuto, Yuya, Yuma en ese orden).**

 **Todavía yo no pienso renunciar y hoy seguiré, ya no me detendré.**

 **(Yuto se levanta de una roca, atrás suyo esta su Heartland destruida, y cuando voltea la imagen cambia a la Heartland de Yuma, y Yuto lo ve a el y su grupo saludándolo, corriendo hacia ellos).**

 **La sonrisa en mi cara te dirá, que ya supere, los obstáculos de ayer.**

 **(Yuya estaba sonriendo mientras estaba de pie en un escenario con sus monstruos péndulos, para luego, cambiar la imagen a la de toda una ciudad destruida, y en el cielo estaba la sombra del Rey Supremo Zarc).**

 **Aun si en el camino llego a caer, no permitiré que la oscuridad invada dentro de mi alma.**

 **(Shark estaba sentando en un callejón mientras llovía, pensando en su vida pasada y sus acciones como Barian, un paraguas lo cubrió de la lluvia, abriendo los ojos, vio que era su hermana Rio, quien estaba acompañada de los ex-Barian, y de Yuma, quien le grito animadamente, y Shark solo se levanto con una sonrisa, desapareciendo esos recuerdos).**

 **¿Sera que me falta algo? Esta sensación me impulsara, donde debo estar.**

 **(Yuma estaba viendo el cielo estrellado acompañado de Kotori, sosteniendo su colgante mientras recordaba a Astral, luego sintió la mano de la chica encima de la suya y vio que le sonreía tiernamente, a lo que este le correspondió abrazándola).**

 **No me importa si esta vez, algo no me sale bien. Paso me abriré y al futuro seguiré.**

 **(Yuto estaba en un duelo, atrás suyo estaba Rebelión Oscura, ambos mirando a su oponente que era Riku y Susanowo, y el albino tenia una sonrisa confiada. Paralelamente, Yuya enfrentaba a Edward en lo que parecía ser su revancha, teniendo detrás suyo a su Ojos anómalos y los otros dragones dimensionales restantes. Y cambiando de escenario, Astrid tenia en su campo a todos sus genios de la música, que 3 solo se le veían las sombras).**

 **Ni el viento ya podrá, detenerme nunca mas. Seguiré, nada me detiene, a máxima potencia yo iré.**

 **(Ahora era Sawatari quien tenia al frente al profesor Viper, al igual que Gongenzaka se encontraba con Aetos. Ruri y el resto de los fragmentos de Ray estaban solas, y la joven miraba al cielo con una mirada de esperanza. Y paralelamente Rio y Shark se enfrentaban a encapuchados con capas moradas, para al final, ver a Yuto de espaldas, y dos escalas péndulo desconocidas emergían a sus lados).**

 **(Mientras la melodía sonaba, se veía los asientos blancos que eran ocupados por los trece encapuchados que sus rostros eran cubiertos por sus capuchas, a excepción de quienes ya mostraron su rostro).**

 **¡Vamos! Aun si mis alas no dan mas yo aun así no...(¡Me detendré!) Ya no voy a temer mas porque se que esta vez lo lograre.**

 **(Se veían diferentes escenas: Yuya escapando de Yuzu, una nueva foto familiar de Yuma, las cartas y el disco de duelos de Yuto, Riku y Noctis de espaldas, y por ultimo a Astral de espaldas, estando en el interior de la llave del emperador. Terminando con una imagen divida de Yuto, Yuma y sus amigos en una parte, y la otra de Yuya, los Lancers y sus aliados en el otro lado).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: El Alma que Balancea la Muerte**

-¡Invoco a **Pulpo Blanco**!- Un pulpo del color dicho y con puntos celestes en su cuerpo apareció del suelo.

 **Nivel 4** **, tipo pez cantante, atributo agua, 1500 ATK y 400 DEF.**

-Otro monstruo cantante. ¿Va a hacer otra sincronía?- Pregunto Yuma a Yuto.

-Necesita a mas monstruos para hacer una sincronía, no puede solo con ese- contesto Yuto. Tantos combates contra Yugo pensando que había sido el quien secuestro a Ruri le enseñaron mucho sobre las sincronías.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi Pulpo Blanco! ¡Removiendo un monstruo de atributo agua en mi cementerio y pagando 700 puntos de vida, puedo retirar esta carta junto a un monstruo de mi cementerio, usándolos a ambos para una invocación de sincronía de un monstruo que tenga "Blanco/a" en su nombre!- Explico Aetos.

El rubio retiro a **Murénida** **Blanca** y pago el costo.

 **Aetos y Edward: 1700 LP.**

-¡Afino a **Mantarraya Blanca** con Pulpo Blanco!- La mantarraya apareció en forma espíritu en el campo, siendo rodeado por 4 anillos verdes. **-¡Gran Narval del océano, atraviesa este mundo podrido con tu filoso cuerno y destruye a quien se te interponga! ¡Invocación por sincronía! ¡Aparece, nivel 7! ¡Monoceros de Aura Blanca!-.**

Un rayo de luz atravesó el centro de los anillos, saliendo como si estuviera fuera del agua un narval de piel blanca, tenia un pelaje que le pasaba por la espalda de línea recta y un gran y afilado cuerno que parecía que se enrollaba alrededor.

 **Nivel 7, tipo pez, atributo agua, 2500 ATK y 1500 DEF.**

-¿Otro pez?- Cuestiono Yuma. Ya había visto demasiados mazos que usan peces que parecían no haber otros.

-No es un pez, es un Narval- dijo Aetos molesto.

-¿Cual es la diferencia?-.

-¿No ves el cuerno que tiene? Ningún otro pez tiene cuerno-.

-Pero vive bajo el agua, ¿no? Eso lo hace un pez-.

-¡pero no es cualquier pez!-.

-¡Ves! Admitiste que es un pez, además...-.

-¡Cállate, cállate que me desesperas!- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y las extendió adelante de Yuma en señal de molestia.

-Pero no me tienes paciencia-.

Yuto y Edward veían el intercambio de palabras con una gota de sudor. Eso parecía una rutina de un dúo de chistes.

Edward tosió interrumpiendo el ambiente un poco comico y se levanto con esfuerzo. -¿Por que hiciste eso? Ya tenia un plan- le reclamo a Aetos.

Tenia en su mano **Renace el** **Monstruo**. Con ella reviviría a Gazer, tan solo tenia que esperar que le saliera la carta que necesitaba para poder usar su efecto. Solo tendría que hacer que F0 usara su ultima unidad Xyz para poder destruirlo.

-Seguimos tu plan durante todo el duelo y solo acabamos arrinconados. Ahora lo hare por mi cuenta. No perderé ante ellos- respondió Aetos. -¡Activo el efecto de Monoceros! ¡Cuando es invocado por sincronía puedo seleccionar un monstruo pez en mi cementerio, vuelve al campo, pero no puede atacar este turno!-.

-¡Activo el efecto de Gogogo Gólem - Forma Dorada!- Intervino Yuma. -¡Cuando se activa el efecto de un monstruo oponente, puedo quitarle 1500 puntos de ataque a este monstruo para negar ese efecto!-.

 **Gólem: 2100 ATK.**

El gólem de oro empezó a irradiar una luz en contra de Monoceros.

-¡Remuevo a Pulpo Blanco del cementerio para activar su segundo efecto! ¡Haciendo a mi monstruo de sincronía inmune a efectos que seleccionen hasta después de la fase de batalla!- Jugo en respuesta Aetos.

El narval fue cubierto por un aura azul que lo hizo sentirse mas tranquilo.

-Rayos...- Yuma apretó un poco los puños.

-¡Revive, Delfín de Aura Blanca!- El delfín volvió al alzarse en el campo. -¡Activo su efecto! ¡Reduzco a la mitad el ataque de tu gólem!-.

 **Gólem: 1050 ATK.**

-¡Juego mi magia **Aqua Jet**! -¡Se la equipo a Monoceros, aumentando su ataque en 800 puntos!-.

Un Jet de dos turbinas, una en cada lado en el lomo de Monoceros.

 **3300 ATK.**

-¡Es la carta de Shark!- Exclamo Yuma reconociendo la magia como una de las que usa Shark.

 _-Es hora de usar esta carta-_ pensó Aetos observando una carta que le fue entregada al unirse a la Organización. -¡Activo la magia continua: **Furia de Atlantis**! ¡Cuando un monstruo de atributo agua destruya un monstruo de atributo tierra o fuego. Puedo destruir a todos los monstruos que no sean de atributo agua en cualquier lado del campo y cada jugador recibe 300 puntos de daño por cada monstruo en su control que fue destruido!- Explico.

-Que habilidad mas absurda- comento Yuto. -Un efecto como ese, a pesar de tener ciertas especificaciones, no debería tener solo eso como condición...-.

-La condición es que en cada fase de espera debo pagar 700 puntos de vida o de lo contrario esta carta se destruye junto a todos los monstruos de atributo agua que controle, además, cada vez que se use este efecto, ningún monstruo que yo invoque podrá atacar en mi siguiente turno...- contesto Aetos.

-Eso ya lo hace pasable- comento Yuma.

-¡Batalla! ¡Monoceros, ataca a Gogogo Gólem! **¡Estocada del Narval!** -.

Monoceros golpeo como una espada que da una estocada, golpeando al gólem de oro, destruyéndolo, provocando que Yuma retrocediera con unos cortes en su brazo.

Kotori pareció gritar el nombre de su novio, pero el pañuelo en su boca impidió que saliera cualquier sonido.

 **Yuma y Yuto: 5050 LP.**

-¿Estas bien, Yuma?- Pregunto Yuto preocupado.

-Esto no es nada...- contesto Yuma. El recibió daño en duelos mas grande que este, por lo que estaba mal acostumbrado a soportar el dolor en los duelos.

-¡Ahora se activa el efecto de mi magia! ¡Destruye los demás monstruos en ambos campos!-.

-¡Espera! Catastor es de atributo oscuridad- exclamo Edward.

-El también será destruido- fue la respuesta de Aetos.

Olas aparecieron detrás de Aetos, arrasando con todo lo que pasaban, destruyendo primero a Catastor y dirigiéndose al campo de Yuma y Yuto.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi Numero! ¡Quitándole una unidad Xyz puedo evitar su destrucción!- Activo Yuma.

Las alas del monstruo número se abrieron, volviendo a tener la apariencia de alas con plumas doradas, rodearon al monstruo, creando un campo de energía que lo protegió de la barrera. Pero al resto de monstruos no.

Cuando las olas cesaron, de repente explotaron delante de Yuma y Edward, que fueron sus monstruos los destruidos por este efecto. Ambos cayeron de espalda.

 **Yuma: 4450 LP.**

 **Edward: 1100 LP.**

-Coloco una carta y termino mi turno- finalizo Aetos.

 **Aetos: 0 Cartas en mano, 1100 LP.**

-Estúpido... mira lo que hicieron tus acciones... solo nos pusieron en mas desventaja que antes... malagradecido...- hablo entre cortadamente Edward. El era quien recibió la peor parte en este duelo, su cuerpo estaba casi al limite.

-Por lo que veo hice que su mejor monstruo se quedara sin materiales y mejore el campo y deseche de un monstruo que era mas una amenaza que una ayuda...- dijo mordazmente Aetos. -Si puedes invocar algo en tu turno entonces podremos ganar. Pero si no estas en condiciones para seguir yo me ocupare de todo... me asegurare de aplastar a estos duelistas-.

Ahora era el turno de Yuto, pero estaba impotente. No tenia cartas en mano y sabia que la carta que coloco Aetos era para protegerlo de que use el efecto del monstruo de Yuma. Aun tenia los efectos de sus trampas en el cementerio para invocar a sus monstruos, pero no bastarían para acabar el duelo.

 _-Rayos...-_ pensó frustrado.

 _-Vamos, ataca-_ pensaba Aetos, viendo su carta boca abajo. _-Mi carta es_ **Anulación Blanca** _, mientras controle un monstruo con Blanco/a en su nombre, puedo negar el efecto de un monstruo del oponente. Cuando ataque con ese monstruo, mi Monoceros lo hará trisas. Con este poder no dejare que mas duelistas vuelvan a burlarse-._

Imágenes invadieron un segundo la mente de Aetos. El de niño con su abuelo en un estadio de duelos, ambos observando a un hombre en un duelo de entretenimiento, para después que en un flash cambiaran las imágenes.

Gente abucheando a un hombre, gritos de un infante, una habitación oscura, una soga, un cuerpo. Todo eso alimenta la furia de las olas en el interior de Aetos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Comienza tu turno y para terminar esto!- Exigió Aetos.

Yuto miro a Aetos y fue cuando lo descubrió. Aetos parecía estar furioso con todos. Su estilo de duelo lo decía: se concentraba en acabar con su oponente sin importar nada mas hasta el punto de arriesgarse con sus puntos de vida. Eso le recordaba un poco a el como era cuando se enfrentaba a Academia. Un ejemplo era cuando tomo el cuerpo de Yuya cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez a Astro.

Yuto llevo una mano a su pecho. Ahora tenia otro objetivo, si podía ayudar a ese chico, entonces lo hará. Tampoco podía dejar que Kotori saliera lastimada por su culpa, era por esto que no quería involucrar a mas personas. No importa la adversidad. El triunfara.

-Es mi... ¡turno!- Exclamo Yuto, cuando sin darse cuenta un aura azul lo rodeo.

-¿Pero que...?- Exclamo Yuma al ver esa aura en Yuto.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión Péndulo)**

Yuya, Astrid y Gongenzaka estaban volando en avión hacia la ciudad de Miami, delante de ellos tenia amarrada a la mujer de la Organización que estaba dormida en ese momento. Estaban con otros duelistas escolta de la sección de LDS que había en esa ciudad.

Mientras Astrid y Gongenzaka hablaban de lo que podría pasarle a su prisionera, Yuya sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza.

 _-Eso fue...-_ pensó Yuya al escuchar su latido, llevándose una mano al pecho.

 _-Parece que Yuto esta peleando...-_ comento Yugo, quien sintió lo mismo que Yuya.

 _-Y creo que quiere tu ayuda...-_ comento Yuri.

-Yuto- comento Yuya en voz baja, llevándose la mano que tenia en su pecho a su péndulo. _-Yuto se esta esforzando, así que debo ayudarlo...-._

Cerro los ojos mientras que su péndulo empezó a brillar, atrayendo la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-¿Que pasa, Yuya?- Pregunto Gongenzaka.

-¿Esto es de todos los días?- Pregunto Astrid.

* * *

 **(Con Yuto)**

-¡Robo!- Saco la carta, al mirarla, se sorprendió por su diseño y su efecto.

-Parece que no robaste nada. Termina tu turno- exigió Aetos.

-¿Porque terminaría? La diversión acaba de empezar- dijo Yuto la misma frase que dice Yuya. -¡Activo la magia **Balance de Almas**! ¡Removiendo dos cartas de monstruo en mi cementerio, puedo agregar a mi mano dos monstruos Péndulo!- Explico.

-¿Que?- Reacciono Aetos.

-¡¿Péndulos?!- Exclamo Edward sorprendido.

-Yuma, necesitare usar tus monstruos...- pidió Yuto a su compañero.

-¡Claro! Usa mis monstruos como te plazca para derrotar a esos sujetos- acepto Yuma.

-Bien. ¡Remuevo a Gogogo Gólem y al General Zubaba! ¡Agrego a mi mano estas dos cartas!- Saco desde su deck dos cartas. -Preparate, Yuma. Vas a ver algo que te va a sorprender- aviso Yuto.

-¡Vamos, demuéstrame tu Kattobingu, Yuto!- Exclamo Yuma.

-¡Usando la escala 2 de **Caballero Fantasma del Jinete Maldito** con la escala 7 de **Caballero Fantasma del Guerrero Caído, establezco la escala péndulo**!-.

Los monstruos péndulos se establecieron, cada uno en los costados del campo de Yuma y Yuto, el primero a la derecha y el segundo en la izquierda, su numero de la escala se mostro debajo de sus cuerpos.

Al mismo tiempo, el aura azul que cubría a Yuto se volvió un aura morada que parecían centellar como fuego.

Jinete maldito era un caballero muerto cubierto por completo de su armadura y casco, dejando solo ver dos ojos azules y una llama morada atrás suyo como una especie de manto o capa, estaba arriba de un caballo negro con armadura plateada oscura de ojos verdes y un fuego que pasaba por su lomo.

Guerrero Caído era un caballero con armadura negra y manchada con una capa roja rota y sucia, tenia en sus manos dos hachas y su cabeza eran llamas azules donde como rostro tenia una mascara.

 **Jinete: Escala 2, nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 1100 ATK y 600 DEF.**

 **Caído: Escala 7, nivel 6, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 2100 ATK y 1300 DEF.**

-¡¿Cómo puede poseer péndulos?!- Exclamo Edward sorprendido. _-Se supone que cada fragmento, solo puede usar sus propios métodos de invocación y solo pueden usar otro cuando absorben el alma de otro fragmento, pero el alma de Yuto no tiene el alma de Yuya Sakaki ni de ningún otro fragmento. ¡No debería ser posible esto entonces!-._

-¿De que te sirven esos monstruos si no tienes nada en mano?- Pregunto Aetos, aun cuando estuvo en la dimensión Sincro durante la guerra contra Academia, después de ella se entero lo que paso en su dimensión y el nuevo método de invocación y como funcionaba.

-¡Activo el efecto péndulo de Caballero Fantasma del Guerrero Caído! ¡Hasta dos veces por turno puedo invocar de manera especial a un "Caballero Fantasma" que este desterrado o en el cementerio en modo de defensa y su nivel aumenta en 1, pero sus efectos son negados!- Explico Yuto. -¡Invoco desde el cementerio a Capa Antigua y Botas Silenciosas!-.

Ambos monstruos volvieron al campo en defensa, ambos ahora de nivel 4.

 _-¿Hará otra invocación Xyz? No importa, con mi carta trampa puedo negar el efecto del monstruo que invoque-_ pensó con seguridad Aetos.

-¡Ahora activo el efecto péndulo de Caballero Fantasma del Jinete Caído! ¡Selecciono hasta dos monstruos "Caballeros Fantasma" en mi campo y los devuelvo a mi mano!-.

Capa Antigua y Botas se volvieron esferas de energía que volvieron a la mano de Yuto.

-¡Con esta acción, puedo seleccionar hasta la misma cantidad de magias y trampas en el lado de mi oponente, se destruyen! ¡Destruyo tu carta boca abajo y tu magia continua!- Eligio Yuto.

Aetos miro como ambas cartas se volvían polvo de datos y se iban de su campo.

 _-¡Aun tengo la ventaja! No puedo perder...-_ pensó, entrando en desesperación.

-¡Ahora con mis escalas puestas, realizo una invocación péndulo!- Proclamo Yuto, mientras en medio de los monstruos péndulos se abría un portal de invocación. - **¡Que los espíritus caídos en batalla balanceen su propia almas para volver al campo y cambien el destino! ¡Invocación Péndulo! ¡Aparezcan, mis aliados!-.**

Levanto la mano hacia arriba, donde salieron dos rayos morados del portal al campo, que eran los mismos monstruos que Yuto había devuelto a la mano.

-¡Increíble!- Los ojos de Yuma brillaban ante tal espectáculo. -No se que es eso de invocación péndulo, ¡pero fue asombroso!- Exclamo emocionado.

-Y aun no termino...- dijo Yuto. -¡Activo el otro efecto péndulo de Jinete Caído! ¡Selecciono un monstruo péndulo que se ubica en mi otra escala. Los niveles de todos mis monstruos se vuelven el nivel de la escala del monstruo péndulo que elegí! ¡Elijo a Guerrero Caído y mis dos monstruos se vuelven de nivel 7!-.

Un aura purpura rodeo al monstruo péndulo unos instantes, antes de desvanecer esa aura y que ahora cubriera a ambos monstruos.

 **Capa y Botas: Nivel 7.**

-¿Una invocación Xyz de rango 7? ¿También tiene a esos monstruos consigo?- Pregunto alarmado Edward, recordando la imagen de los dragones péndulo que Yuya Sakaki creo en la guerra contra Academia.

-¡Uso a mis dos monstruos para crear la red revestida y hacer una invocación Xyz!- La pequeña galaxia se formo debajo, los Caballeros Fantasmas entraron como rayos de energía. **-¡Colmillos de la rebelión gana un nuevo poder y corta el velo de la oscuridad! ¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece, mi nuevo as! ¡Nivel 7! ¡Dragón Antelio Oscuro!-.**

De la explosión de la galaxia salió un nuevo monstruo. Este parecía una nueva versión de rebelión, pero tenia mas gemas purpuras en su cuerpo, también un protector de pecho blanco y antebrazos largos del mismo color, sus alas eran mas grandes que rebelión y tenían líneas y marcas verdes.

 **Rango 7, escala 10, atributo oscuridad, tipo dragón. 3000 ATK y 2500 DEF.**

 _-¡¿Un nuevo monstruo Xyz péndulo?! ¡¿Como es posible?! ¡¿Como diablos tiene esta fuerza?!-_ Pensó sorprendido y desesperado Edward.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué clase de monstruo Xyz es ese? ¡Es genial! ¡Nunca había visto algo como ese monstruo en mi vida!- Exclamo sorprendido y emocionado mas que antes Yuma.

-¿De donde saca esa fuerza...?- Pregunto un sorprendido y atemorizado Aetos.

-¡Activo el efecto de Antelio! ¡Una vez por turno, usando una unidad Ovarley puede dividir a la mitad el ataque de un monstruo oponente hasta el final de mi turno y aumentar su ataque en esa cantidad! ¡Además, gano los mismos puntos como vida! ¡Y no puedes destruir esta carta el turno que usa su efecto!- Activo Yuto. **-¡Descarga de Halo Oscuro!-.**

Relámpagos y chispas salieron de las alas y gemas del dragón hacia Monoceros, quien fue rodeado por esas descargas y empezó a drenar su poder, al mismo tiempo, chispas verdes caían sobre Yuto y Yuma.

 **Monoceros: 1650 ATK.**

 **Antelio: 4650 ATK.**

 **Yuto y Yuma: 7100 LP.**

-¡Me siento mucho mejor!- Exclamo Yuma al sentir su energía volver y las heridas sanarse un poco.

-¡Batalla! ¡Dragón Antelio Oscuro ataca a Monoceros de Aura Blanca! **¡Eclipse de Absorción!-.**

Los orbes en todo el cuerpo de Antelio brillaron intensamente dentro de el, liberando esa energía como varios rayos de energía lanzados de todos los lados hacia Monoceros.

Los rayos impactaron en el monstruo, destruyéndolo y haciendo tanto daño que Aetos fue lanzado contra varios centímetros hacia atrás, casi llegando hasta donde esta el muro de la torre, recibiendo el daño que había evitado todo este duelo.

 **Aetos y Edward: 0 LP.**

 **GANADORES: YUTO SAKAKI Y YUMA TSUKUMO.**

-¡SI!- Grito con euforia Yuma ante la victoria. Se giro hacia Yuto, ambos chocaron sus manos.

Mientras los hologramas empezaban a desaparecer, Yuma no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia su novia, desatándola los brazos y cuando le quito el pañuelo de la boca, ella de inmediato se lanzo y planto su labios con los suyos en un beso sorpresivo.

-Eso fue por ganar y salvarme...- dijo Kotori al separarse, viendo la cara sonrojada de Yuma, solo para después darle un golpe en la cabeza. -¡Y esto por tardar tanto! ¡Fue muy incomodo estar atada de brazos, y ese pañuelo ni estaba limpio!-.

-Lo lamento...- dijo Yuma sobándose donde recibió el golpe. Primero lo besa y ahora le da un coscorrón. Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

Yuto miro su nuevo monstruo Xyz-Péndulo. Sabia que este monstruo no lo hubiera podido crear solo. Fue por un instante, pero sintió la ayuda de Yuya en este ultimo turno.

-Gracias, Yuya...- agradeció mirando al cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **(Con Yuya)**

El péndulo dejo de brillar, fue el momento en que abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yuya, ¿paso algo?- Pregunto Gongenzaka.

-Nada. Solo ayude un poco...- dijo Yuya, levantándose para dirigirse a la ventana, terminando la conversación.

Gongenzaka y Astrid solo se miraron confundidos.

-¿Es bipolar acaso?- Pregunto Astrid, aunque sintiéndose un poco hipócrita al preguntar, ya que ella misma era bipolar a veces.

* * *

 **(Devuelta...)**

Yuto camino con una expresión seria a donde estaban Edward y Aetos. Era hora de las respuestas que quería.

Se acerco a Edward, quien era el mas cercano, y por lo que pudo ver en el duelo, el mas sensato. Se puso de rodillas para hablarle.

-Creo que necesito unas respuestas...-.

Edward pensó en sus probabilidades. Estaba agotado y no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para correr hacia Aetos y escapar juntos, por lo que tenia que escapar el. Pero con Yuto tan cerca podría por error transportarlo a el también, y aunque ese era su objetivo, si no lo derrota, no servirá de nada traerlo, además, el conocía la maldad de Zarc. No por nada era un demonio, por lo que no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaría si no hablara.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto finalmente Edward, tratando de aparentar dureza.

-¿Porque me persiguen? ¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente? y, ¿cómo me trajeron a esta Heartland?- Pregunto Yuto.

-Te puedo responder dos de tres- dijo Edward. -Somos una Organización que ha observado desde las sombras de las dimensiones lo que pasa y nuestro líder, que fue quien nos recluto a todos nosotros, nos dio conocimiento sobre las otras dimensiones y mundos paralelos. Ese es un poder de nuestro líder que no se como obtuvo. Yo y Aetos, junto a otros dos somos aprendices por si algo le pasa a uno de los miembros y el asiento queda vacante, dependiendo de nuestra habilidad ocupamos un asiento- explico. -En total son 13. La Organización XIII-.

-¿Pero porque vinieron aquí?- Pregunto esta vez Yuma, quien se acerco con Kotori, ambos escucharon la narración.

-Solo se nos ordeno traer el fragmento Xyz de Zarc a estas coordenadas que estaban impresas en la carta de transportación, del porque ni idea, no formo parte de los asientos- respondió Edward.

-¿Zarc?- Pregunto Kotori.

-Esa es la identidad de su amigo- dijo Edward apuntando a Yuto.

El pelo de erizo se puso nervioso ante la mirada de ambos jóvenes, suspiro internamente al tener que revelar toda la verdad, pero seria después.

-¿Quien es el líder?- Pregunto Yuto.

-No lo conozco. Solo se que tiene bien observado ambos mundos-.

Antes que pudiera decir algo mas, Yuto fue tacleado por Aetos, quien después de derribarlo, se levanto y corrió hacia Edward, tomándolo del brazo con rudeza. Sin perder tiempo, el pelinaranjo saco su carta transportadora, sacando a ambos duelistas de aquí.

Cuando la luz se fue, Yuma y Kotori se acercaron a Yuto, quien se levanto sin daño aparente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Kotori.

-Si...- contesto secamente Yuto. -Lamento que hayas sido involucrada en esto, es mi culpa- se disculpo.

Kotori negó con la cabeza. -Descuida, confiaba en que Yuma y tu ganarían- dijo Kotori.

-Pero no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa...- dijo Yuma.

-Mañana necesite que se reúnan todos, aun hay algunas cosas que no les he dicho- dijo Yuto. -Por ahora, volvamos-.

Así los tres jóvenes empezaron a caminar devuelta a la casa de Yuma, mientras que el mencionado, pensaba en que excusa dar a su familia por las heridas y lo sucio que estaba.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Los monstruos péndulos obviamente los cree yo, al igual que la magia continua, espero no haber exagerado demasiado.**

 **También a partir del siguiente capitulo se usara el opening nuevo, que será el opening 2 de Fate UBW, que fue el ganador, subirá una parte apartado que tiene la letra del opening y me dicen como quedo.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _Sabia que Yuma que llevaría el capitulo después de aparecer F0. Me alegra que te gustara el primer capitulo del fic en el año._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Vi los monstruos en Facebook hace tiempo y quise usarlos. XD. Se puede decir que es un vengador, pero no al estilo Sasuke, (eso espero). Lamento si no salió la invocación que esperaras, pero espero que el Xyz Péndulo lo haya compensado. ¡AH! Y estuve muy cerca de recibir el primer strike, ya que casi terminaba de escribir este capitulo cuando subiste tu comentario, la viste cerca._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	23. Opening 2

**Opening 2**

* * *

 **"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece. Ahora, ambos mundos deberán prepararse para una nueva guerra, mientras el líder enemigo espera su momento desde las sombras".**

 **( watch?v=l1LaBbwn1iM)**

 **(Comenzó a sonar la música, mostrando al líder de la Organización sentado y los demás asientos ocupados por el resto de sus doce miembros. Se vio abrir sus ojos, levantándose de su asiento)**

 **Mi deseo escondido esta en mis manos para despejar este sueño cruel que aun no cesa.**

 **(Yuto viendo su disco de duelos y sus cartas a un lado de este. La cámara se enfoco en la ventana de su habitación, donde estaba el sol de la mañana, para después mostrar a Yuto saliendo, cerrando la puerta)**

 **En el limite de lo real en un mundo extraño mis recuerdos respaldaran cubiertos de la lluvia sin final.**

 **(Yuma paseando con Kotori tomados de la mano hablando y sonriendo, la cámara se movió hacia atrás de ellos, mostrando una Cathy que se erizaba los cabellos y las orejas de gato de celos al verlos juntos)**

 **Tener fe en mi fortaleza en que te puedo cuidar, es contradictorio ahogado en mi inseguridad, pero no me detendré y mañana lograre...**

 **(Se ve a Yuzu caminando hacia la escuela de duelos, sus homologas flotaban a su alrededor hablando con ella, para cambiar la imagen a Shun en las partes destruida de su Heartland, colocando su mazo en su disco de duelos, y al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Rio y Shark frente a un grupo de encapuchados morados que van a enfrentarlos)**

 **¡BRILLAR! ¡Extendiendo mis manos para alcanzar la oración del mundo que a ti me hará llegar!**

 **(Se ve a Omar sonriendo, para cambiar la imagen a Astral esquivando disparos de energía en el mundo Astral, para después ver a Gandora X y Evilswarm Ouroboros disparándose y chocando sus cabezas entre si, mientras Raymond y Soul se miraran de manera desafiante y por ultimo ver a Dragón de Sincronía de Alas Transparentes chocar contra un rayo helado de Trishula mientras Yugo y Sam se perseguían cada uno en sus D-Wheel)**

 **¡Tu me salvaste de la oscuridad! ¡Con mi espada hoy voy a luchar! No importa el dolor , seré fuerte...**

 **(Se ve a Yuya apunto de realizar una invocación Péndulo mientras su colgante péndulo brilla. Para cambiar la imagen, mostrando a Ruri y sus contrapartes viendo el horizonte en su Heartland y la imagen cambia a Yuto viendo el horizonte en la Heartland de Yuma. Para cambiar la imagen mostrando a los 4 fragmentos de Zarc por uno, a Yuma en su casa, a Astral en el mundo Astral, a Riku con su hermano y a Shark de espaldas levantando su mano mientras pasaba el viento)**

 **…Y valiente.**

 **(El líder de la Organización se levanta de su asiento, cambiando el entorno a la sala principal de Academia, teniendo delante suyo a Akaba Leo, quien parecía esperarlo).**

* * *

 **N/A: Ese seria el nuevo Opening para el fic. ¿Que les parece? ¿Les gusto? Informenme su opinión y lo que creen que pasara al verlo.**

 **Esto como es obvio no cuenta como capítulo, por lo que los que no comentaron antes no recibirán un Strike porque subí el opening. Claro, si subo el siguiente capitulo y aun no comentan hay si lo reciben, solo para aclarar.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	24. Capitulo 23: Preparandose

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece. Ahora, ambos mundos deberán prepararse para una nueva guerra, mientras el líder enemigo espera su momento desde las sombras".**

 **( watch?v=l1LaBbwn1iM)**

 **(Comenzó a sonar la música, mostrando al líder de la Organización sentado y los demás asientos ocupados por el resto de sus doce miembros. Se vio abrir sus ojos, levantándose de su asiento)**

 **Mi deseo escondido esta en mis manos para despejar este sueño cruel que aun no cesa.**

 **(Yuto viendo su disco de duelos y sus cartas a un lado de este. La cámara se enfoco en la ventana de su habitación, donde estaba el sol de la mañana, para después mostrar a Yuto saliendo, cerrando la puerta)**

 **En el limite de lo real en un mundo extraño mis recuerdos respaldaran cubiertos de la lluvia sin final.**

 **(Yuma paseando con Kotori tomados de la mano hablando y sonriendo, la cámara se movió hacia atrás de ellos, mostrando una Cathy que se erizaba los cabellos y las orejas de gato de celos al verlos juntos)**

 **Tener fe en mi fortaleza en que te puedo cuidar, es contradictorio ahogado en mi inseguridad, pero no me detendré y mañana lograre...**

 **(Se ve a Yuzu caminando hacia la escuela de duelos, sus homologas flotaban a su alrededor hablando con ella, para cambiar la imagen a Shun en las partes destruida de su Heartland, colocando su mazo en su disco de duelos, y al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Rio y Shark frente a un grupo de encapuchados morados que van a enfrentarlos)**

 **¡BRILLAR! ¡Extendiendo mis manos para alcanzar la oración del mundo que a ti me hará llegar!**

 **(Se ve a Omar sonriendo, para cambiar la imagen a Astral esquivando disparos de energía en el mundo Astral, para después ver a Gandora X y Evilswarm Ouroboros disparándose y chocando sus cabezas entre si, mientras Raymond y Soul se miraran de manera desafiante y por ultimo ver a Dragón de Sincronía de Alas Transparentes chocar contra un rayo helado de Trishula mientras Yugo y Sam se perseguían cada uno en sus D-Wheel)**

 **¡Tu me salvaste de la oscuridad! ¡Con mi espada hoy voy a luchar! No importa el dolor , seré fuerte...**

 **(Se ve a Yuya apunto de realizar una invocación Péndulo mientras su colgante péndulo brilla. Para cambiar la imagen, mostrando a Ruri y sus contrapartes viendo el horizonte en su Heartland y la imagen cambia a Yuto viendo el horizonte en la Heartland de Yuma. Para cambiar la imagen mostrando a los 4 fragmentos de Zarc por uno, a Yuma en su casa, a Astral en el mundo Astral, a Riku con su hermano y a Shark de espaldas levantando su mano mientras pasaba el viento)**

 **…Y valiente.**

 **(El líder de la Organización se levanta de su asiento, cambiando el entorno a la sala principal de Academia, teniendo delante suyo a Akaba Leo, quien parecía esperarlo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 23: Preparandose**

En la oficina de Akaba Reiji, se ve a todos los Lancers disponibles reunidos poco después de la llegada de Yuya, Astrid y Gongenzaka de Egipto. Se llevo a la prisionera a una sala especial hasta que despierte y puedan interrogarla, al mismo tiempo, la lapida y el disco de duelos de ella estaban siendo analizados con mayor profundidad.

-Los reuní aquí pronto porque acabo de encontrar la razón del porque el enemigo fue a Egipto- dijo Reiji, dejando a todos ansiosos por saber. -Descubrimos que en esa lapida, había una serie de coordenadas para un viaje dimensional especifico-.

-¿Un viaje dimensional? ¿A donde?- Pregunto Yuya.

-Al centro de las 4 dimensiones- revelo Reiji.

-¿Como dices?- Pregunto Shun sorprendido.

-Como escucha. Miren...- adelante de Reiji apareció una imagen holográfica.

En la imagen estaban las 4 dimensiones, cada una mostrada como una tierra y las cuatro encerradas en cuadrados del color de la carta de su respectiva invocación, excepto Péndulo, el tiene el color blanco.

-Cuando Akaba Leo intento fusionar las 4 dimensiones, por la presencia de Zarc su plan se detuvo, parando todo y devolviendo la gente convertida en carta a la normalidad. Las 4 cartas que aparecieron por ese medio que se usaron para cerrar la maldad de Zarc dentro de Reira y convertir la dimensión Standart en la dimensión Péndulo, combinado con el intento de unir las 4, creo un pequeño agujero dimensional-.

En la pantalla, se mostro que en centro de las 4 dimensiones separadas un pequeño domo de color morado.

-Akaba Leo localizo ese agujero con las coordenadas que Astrid nos envió cuando venían de vuelta. No sabemos como este fenómeno y la lapida de piedra puedan estar conectados, esperamos resolver esa duda cuando nuestra prisionera despierte. Mientras tanto, debemos enviar un equipo a ese lugar para investigar, ya que ese agujero es una puerta a lo que creemos una dimensión mas pequeña. Lo que sea que se encuentre en ese lugar debe ser importante para que nuestros enemigos lo quieran- finalizo Reiji.

-¿Quienes serán los que vayan?- Pregunto Gongenzaka.

-Como no sabemos que puede haber en ese lugar y es una misión de reconocimiento, solo enviaremos a tres de los Lancers. Los que irán serán; Kurosaki, Gongenzaka y Tsukikage- anuncio el peliplata.

-¿El resto que? ¿Solo esperaremos?- Pregunto Astrid con sarcasmo.

-Estamos preparándonos contra un enemigo que no sabemos nada de el, pero el sabe mucho de nosotros. Los que se queden que estén alerta por si el enemigo decide lanzar un ataque sorpresa-.

-Si lo pones así, creo que no tenemos muchas opciones-.

-¿Como iremos hasta ese lugar?- Pregunto Gongenzaka.

-Mientras hablamos, el equipo de viajes interdimensionales se esta ajustando para que puedan ir a ese lugar y volver a nuestra dimensión de manera segura. Necesito que los tres entreguen sus discos de duelos para actualizar su función de viaje dimensionales. En una hora estarán listos para irse- dijo el usuario de los D/D/D.

Los tres que irán a la misión dejaron sus disco de duelos en la mesa.

-Eso es todo- finalizo Reiji.

Todos se retiraron del lugar. Cada miembro empezó a hablar de su situación actual que pasan.

-Espero que todo salga bien...- dijo Yuya a los tres que irán.

-No te preocupes, Reiji-dono no dejara que nada malo pase- dijo Tsukikage.

-Ese tipo pueden llegar a ocultar secretos a veces, pero sabe lo que hace- dijo Kurosaki.

-Pero me molesta no tener un poco mas de acción y solo esperar. Aunque lo ultimo no es tan malo, debo quitarme un poco de arena que me traje del desierto- dijo Astrid, sacudiéndose las mangas de su camisa, donde cayeron un poco de arena.

-Yo iré a ver a Sawatari en el hospital y saber como esta, ¿qué harán ustedes?- Pregunto Yuya a los demás.

-Iré al Dojo a prepararme física y mentalmente para la nueva batalla que se aproxima- dijo Gongenzaka firmemente.

-Iré a estar con Ruri antes de irme, con todo esto no he podido verla para saber como esta adecuadamente- dijo Shun preocupado por su hermana, no queriendo recordar la conversación que tuvo con ella al llegar y esa sonrisa que le daba escalofrios.

-Yo iré con nuestro invitado, de seguro debe estar aburrido sin hacer nada- dijo Dennis, refiriéndose a Raymond.

-Yo iré a mi casa a bañarme para quitarte esta arena de encima- se quejo Astrid, sacudiéndose aun mas el cuerpo y cabello.

* * *

 **(En la casa de Yuma)**

-¡Hasta que ambos deciden bajar a desayunar!- Reclamo Akari viendo a Yuma y Yuto caminar a la mesa, ambos con sus pijamas y rostros cansados.

-No nos grites por favor, nos duele la cabeza- dijo Yuma, sobándose los oídos.

-Eso les pasa por estar afuera tan tarde- en ese momento también entro Kotori. -Buenos días, Kotori- saludo.

-Buenos días...- respondió el saludo, bostezando.

-¿Porque nos grita a nosotros y a ella la saluda de manera normal?- Pregunto Yuto sentándose.

-Así es mi hermana...- dijo Yuma, metiéndose un pan tostado a la boca.

Cuando llegaron anoche después del duelo, tuvieron que inventarse una gran excusa, pero la mirada acusadora de Akari, mas esa aura oscura que emanaba detrás de ella les hacia difícil decir algo convincente. De no ser por la oportuna llegada del padre de Yuma, tal vez hubieran dormido con unos buenos golpes.

Como era tarde, los padres de Yuma llamaron a los padres de Kotori para avisarles que su hija se quedaría con ellos la noche, ella durmió en el cuarto de invitados cerca de la habitación de Akari y su abuela.

-Apresúrate, idiota, llegaras tarde- dijo Lily a Yuma.

-Hoy no hay escuela, así que tengo el día libre- contesto Yuma sin energías, terminando su segundo tazón de arroz. -¡Otro mas, por favor!-.

El pensamiento de que Yuma, tal vez sea una versión dimensional de Allen, se hacia mas fuerte en la mente de Yuto.

Su mirada se topo por accidente con la de Kazuma, quien había estado sentado en la mesa antes que bajaran.

- _¿Me estaba mirando?-_ Se pregunto en su cabeza. Usando lógica, tenia sentido que se extrañara de porque el y su hijo mas su novia llegaran tan tarde y sospeche de el, por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Que van a hacer hoy?- Pregunto Mira, que estaba al lado de su esposo.

-Yo saldré a ver los departamentos, creo que ya me aproveche mucho de su hospitalidad, así que creo que es hora de buscar mi propio lugar- dijo Yuto, tomando un sorbo de sopa.

-No te has aprovechado, estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitas y tu compañía es bastante agradable- dijo la abuela de Yuma y Akari.

-Agradezco sus palabras, pero no me siento bien de este modo-.

-Te entiendo...- dijo Kazuma. -¿Como lo vas a hacer? Es difícil encontrar ocupaciones vacías en departamentos aun en épocas de estudio-.

-Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarme- el pensamiento de dos hermanos que conoció al llegar pasaron por su mente.

-Entonces deja que te ayude a buscar- dijo Yuma, pero un golpe de uno de los cables de Lily lo callo. -¿Porque fue eso?- Pregunto, sujetándose la cabeza.

-No puedes salir, idiota, hoy te cortas el cabello, lo tienes muy largo, idiota- dijo Lily con tono estricto.

-Es cierto, se te ha vuelto bastante largo este ultimo año, por lo que creo que deberíamos cortarlo- dijo Mira viendo el cabello de su hijo.

-P-Pero eso no es necesario, no esta tan largo- dijo Yuma para defenderse, pero Lily lo volvió a golpear. -¡Deja de golpearme!- Un chichón empezaba a formarse donde recibía los golpes.

-Sin quejas, idiota, no te están preguntando, solo obedece- dijo Lily en tono mandón.

Yuma empezaba a llorar dentro suyo, a veces tenia pequeños deseos de botar a Lily.

* * *

-¿Buscar departamentos?- Pregunto Noctis.

Después de desayunar y salir de la casa, Yuto se dirigió a la mansión de Riku y Noctis, por suerte ambos estaban en el lugar y no tuvo problemas para que lo recibieran. Ahora les conto a los hermanos su problema de hogar.

-¿Porque no te vienes a vivir a nuestra mansión?- Pregunto Noctis. -No te faltara nada, si te preocupa nuestra madre, descuida, ella salió de viaje hace dos días y no vuelven en una semana, por lo que no te preocuparías mucho-.

-Gracias, pero prefiero tener mi propio espacio... además...- Yuto miro la gran sala que era el comedor, todo estaba decorado de manera llamativa y elegante. -No creo poder relajarme en este lugar...-.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Noctis. -Debe ser agobiante para ti estar en una casa tan grande-.

-Conozco unos lugares baratos y muy buenos, te puedo dar una lista- ofreció Riku.

-Gracias...- agradeció Yuto. -También... ¿saben donde puedo conseguir dinero rápido?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Ni siquiera tienes dinero, eso es estar pobre- dijo Noctis. -Pero para tu suerte yo conozco un lugar, búscame a las 7 de la tarde atrás de la mansión para que vayamos-.

-Hermano, no metas a Yuto en problemas- reprendió Riku.

-Descuida, no habrá ningún problema, entramos y salimos-.

-¿A que lugar te refieres exactamente?- Pregunto Yuto preocupado.

-Descuida, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- fue lo único que dijo Noctis.

Yuto empezaba a lamentarse por esta decisión.

* * *

 **(Con la Organización)**

-Con esto, esta todo listo- dijo el Doctor.

Se ubicaba en su nuevo laboratorio, dentro de la guarida de la Organización, aunque era un poco mas pequeño que su laboratorio en Academia, la tecnología era muy superior, por lo que le permitía tener avances mas rápidos.

-Desearía poder volver a crear mis Parásitos Fusionadores, pero no crearlos fue una de las condiciones que me dieron para unirme. Bueno, que mas da, ahora tengo mas posibilidades de investigar- hablo para si mismo.

-Si hablas solo van a creer que estas loco, aunque, puede que ya lo estés y seas el científico loco del grupo- dijo una voz entrando al laboratorio, el Doctor ni siquiera tenia que voltear para saber que era Numero 6 el que entraba.

-A diferencia de otros, yo estoy muy ocupado con mi investigación y descubrir la forma para llegar a nuestro destino sin riesgos- respondió el científico, no despegando su vista de la pantalla.

-Si puedes hablarme de esa manera significa que encontraste la manera para pasar llegar al agujero dimensional- dijo Numero 6.

-Efectivamente, ya estoy actualizando nuestras cartas transportadoras para el viaje. Debo de decir que estoy sorprendido que con una sola carta se pueda viajar a cualquier dimensión, ni siquiera es necesario un disco de duelos para activarla, nuestro señor sin duda es un genio- elogio el Doctor.

El científico loco se acerco a un panel donde estaban las cartas transportadoras suya y la de Numero 6, tomándolas y entregando la que corresponde a su compañero.

-Solo espero que no me estorbes- dijo Numero 6, en eso, el Doctor le extendió una carta. -¿Para que esa carta?-.

-Es el prototipo de las cartas que estoy desarrollando para enfrentar las fuerzas de Akaba Reiji, no es perfecto, pero cuando volvamos y termine será perfecta, incluso podría ser mi obra maestro- dijo el Doctor.

-Yo mismo veré que tan buena es si esos sujetos aparecen- dijo Numero 6, tomando la carta y mezclándola con su deck.

Al estar todo listo, las cartas transportadoras de ambos brillaron intensamente, teletransportándose y desapareciendo del laboratorio.

* * *

 **(En LDS)**

Shun conversaba pacíficamente con su hermana que tenia sus típicas sonrisas y no esa sonrisa escalofriante. No sabe donde esta Yuto o que hace, pero en verdad debe ser malo para que Ruri actuara así, esperaba que se encuentre bien.

-Kurosaki- apareció Tsukikage con todo su estilo ninja frente ambos hermanos. -Los discos de duelos para el viaje esta terminado, Reiji-dono nos quiere a todos adelante del portal dimensional- al terminar de decir eso, desapareció como solo los ninjas lo hacen.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?- Pregunto Ruri desanimada.

-Si, lo lamento, pero volveré- aseguro Shun.

-Solo ten cuidado, perdí a Yuto, no quiero perderte a ti también, hermano- dijo Ruri.

-Descuida, no me perderás. Prometo derrotar a esos tipos y encontrar a Yuto para traerlo de vuelta- prometió Shun, arrodillándose frente a Ruri y colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su hermana.

-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto Ruri, sus ojos temblaban, levanto una mano y extendió el meñique.

-Lo prometo- cruzo su propio meñique con el de su hermana, jurándolo con un acto infantil, pero para ambos era algo importante.

* * *

 **(Con la Organización)**

El líder de la organización miraba a su izquierda, hablando con el que era el Numero 3 de su grupo.

-Numero 6 y 11 ya se fueron, creo que es mi turno ahora- dijo Numero 3, levantándose.

-Suerte...- le deseo el líder, viendo como Numero 3 usaba su carta teletransportadora para irse. -El mundo Astral no es algo que podamos ignorar o tomar a la ligera...-

* * *

 **(El Mundo Astral)**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese mundo donde van las almas nobles y heroicas desde que Yuma había llegado para salvar a Astral y detuvo el conflicto del Mundo Astral y el Mundo Barian.

Los seres del Mundo Astral aun buscaban subir de rango, pero esta vez no desechando el caos o usar mas poder del que es debido, ahora suben con sus propios esfuerzos y lo hacen juntos, como les enseño aquel humano.

Todo esto era observado por el protector del Mundo Astral y quien derroto a Don Milenario la primera vez: Astral, guardián de los Números y del Código Numeron.

Astral veía con una sonrisa su mundo y el cambio positivo que provoco Yuma en ellos, incluso el mismo Eliphas estaba de acuerdo con ese cambio tras perder el duelo contra la otra mitad de Astral.

Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando sintió algo, o mas bien, a alguien entrar al Mundo Astral, no debería ser posible, pero puede sentir esta presencia en las costas.

-¿Que significa esto?- Se pregunto Astral, rodeándose de energía celeste, saliendo volando al lugar donde sentía la presencia.

No le tomo ni dos minutos en aterrizar en la costa de la playa, quedando en frente de un encapuchado de ropas negras.

-¿Quien eres?- Exigió Astral, mirando amenazadoramente al invasor.

-No espere que te aparecieras tan pronto, pero eso me ahorra mucho tiempo- dijo el encapuchado, quitándose la capucha.

Era un hombre adulto de cabello largo que le caía casi a la mitad de la espalda, de color azul. Ojos amarillos y una cicatriz en medio de los ojos que bajaba un poco por la nariz hasta abajo del ojo izquierdo, su edad era aproximadamente de20 a 25 años.

-¿Un humano?- Dijo Astral.

-¡Soy el Numero 4 de la Organización y te reto a un duelo, Astral!- Dijo el hombre identificado como el Numero 4, encendiendo su disco de duelos.

-No se quien eres o como llegaste, ¡pero te expulsare ahora mismo del Mundo Astral!- Dijo Astral, haciendo aparecer su disco de duelos.

-¡DUELO!-.

* * *

 **(En la Dimensión Péndulo)**

Dennis saco a Raymond de las oficinas de LDS para mostrarle la ciudad. Raymond estaba viendo impresionado con las manos en los bolsillos, quitando los carteles de duelos y la publicidad relacionada con la misma, no había diferencia con las ciudades de donde venia.

-¿Que tal? ¿Te gusta nuestra ciudad?- Pregunto Dennis.

-No hay mucha diferencia con las de donde vengo, pero si me sorprende que la gente acepto de manera rápida la existencia de otras dimensiones de buena gana- dijo Raymond.

-Pues no es tan así, aunque no lo creas, existe gente que no esta conforme con la interacción de otras dimensiones, aunque no los puedo culpar-.

Siguieron caminando un poco mas, caminando hacia la parte de abajo de un puente y a su lado estaba un rio, pero un brillo que emano delante de ellos detuvo su caminata, cerrando los ojos por el brillo.

Cuando ceso, ambos vieron a un joven peliblanco enfrente suyos.

-¿Quien de ustedes es Raymond?- Pregunto Soul viendo a ambos.

-¿Quien ere...?- Raymond fue interrumpido por Dennis, quien se puso adelante del joven.

-Yo te conozco, eres una de las personas que Akaba Reiji vio, ¿Soul es tu nombre?- Dijo Dennis.

-El mismo y único, ¿tu eres Raymond?- Pregunto Soul.

-No, mi nombre es Dennis: Duelista de Entretenimiento de la dimensión Xyz y seré tu oponente antes de que enfrentes al joven detrás mío- dijo Dennis, colocando su disco de duelos.

-No me interesas, piérdete- dijo Soul, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se fuera.

-No seas así, yo si estoy interesado en ti, ya que eres el único aprendiz de un miembro de la Organización que tenemos conocimiento, por lo que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono inocente, pero con intención de provocar. -O tal vez sea demasiado para ti-.

-Como quieras, ¡te arrepentiras por haberme desafiado!- Dijo Soul, encendiendo su disco de duelos que tenia el diseño de Academia, pero era de color negro.

 _-Magia de campo: Croosover, activado-_ dijo la computadora del disco de Dennis, activando el campo solido.

-¡Duelo!- Gritaron ambos.

* * *

 **N/A: Ya se vienen los trancazos, hagan apuestas señores, están abiertas.**

 **SetaianFlame:** _Estuvo cerca amigo. Lastima que en OCG lo nerfearon, pero su efecto era tan bueno en el manga que varios mazos lo usarían por lo que tuvieron que bajarlo un poco. Me alegra que te gustaran mis monstruos, es cierto que son algo convenientes sus efectos, ¿pero cuando no hay una carta así en yugi?_

 **CarolRamos22:** _Tendrás que dormir, ya que las respuestas tardaran en llegar, pero llegaran._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	25. Capitulo 24: Batallas

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece. Ahora, ambos mundos deberán prepararse para una nueva guerra, mientras el líder enemigo espera su momento desde las sombras".**

 **( watch?v=l1LaBbwn1iM)**

 **(Comenzó a sonar la música, mostrando al líder de la Organización sentado y los demás asientos ocupados por el resto de sus doce miembros. Se vio abrir sus ojos, levantándose de su asiento)**

 **Mi deseo escondido esta en mis manos para despejar este sueño cruel que aun no cesa.**

 **(Yuto viendo su disco de duelos y sus cartas a un lado de este. La cámara se enfoco en la ventana de su habitación, donde estaba el sol de la mañana, para después mostrar a Yuto saliendo, cerrando la puerta)**

 **En el limite de lo real en un mundo extraño mis recuerdos respaldaran cubiertos de la lluvia sin final.**

 **(Yuma paseando con Kotori tomados de la mano hablando y sonriendo, la cámara se movió hacia atrás de ellos, mostrando una Cathy que se erizaba los cabellos y las orejas de gato de celos al verlos juntos)**

 **Tener fe en mi fortaleza en que te puedo cuidar, es contradictorio ahogado en mi inseguridad, pero no me detendré y mañana lograre...**

 **(Se ve a Yuzu caminando hacia la escuela de duelos, sus homologas flotaban a su alrededor hablando con ella, para cambiar la imagen a Shun en las partes destruida de su Heartland, colocando su mazo en su disco de duelos, y al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Rio y Shark frente a un grupo de encapuchados morados que van a enfrentarlos)**

 **¡BRILLAR! ¡Extendiendo mis manos para alcanzar la oración del mundo que a ti me hará llegar!**

 **(Se ve a Omar sonriendo, para cambiar la imagen a Astral esquivando disparos de energía en el mundo Astral, para después ver a Gandora X y Evilswarm Ouroboros disparándose y chocando sus cabezas entre si, mientras Raymond y Soul se miraran de manera desafiante y por ultimo ver a Dragón de Sincronía de Alas Transparentes chocar contra un rayo helado de Trishula mientras Yugo y Sam se perseguían cada uno en sus D-Wheel)**

 **¡Tu me salvaste de la oscuridad! ¡Con mi espada hoy voy a luchar! No importa el dolor , seré fuerte...**

 **(Se ve a Yuya apunto de realizar una invocación Péndulo mientras su colgante péndulo brilla. Para cambiar la imagen, mostrando a Ruri y sus contrapartes viendo el horizonte en su Heartland y la imagen cambia a Yuto viendo el horizonte en la Heartland de Yuma. Para cambiar la imagen mostrando a los 4 fragmentos de Zarc por uno, a Yuma en su casa, a Astral en el mundo Astral, a Riku con su hermano y a Shark de espaldas levantando su mano mientras pasaba el viento)**

 **…Y valiente.**

 **(El líder de la Organización se levanta de su asiento, cambiando el entorno a la sala principal de Academia, teniendo delante suyo a Akaba Leo, quien parecía esperarlo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 24: Batallas**

-¡Empezare yo!- Dijo Soul.

 **Soul: 5 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-Invoco a **Evilswarm Castor** \- un caballero con armadura, con la mitad de su cuerpo plateada y la otra oscura con un cuerno en el hombro apareció, su capa parecía un poco desarreglada y tenia una espada en su mano derecha.

 **Nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 1750 ATK y 550 DEF.**

-¡Activo su efecto! Invoco de manera normal a otro monstruo Evilswarm. ¡Invoco a **Evilswarm Salamandra**!-. El monstruo invocado parecía mas un dinosaurio en miniatura que salamandra, se sostenía de dos patas y todo su cuerpo era morado y alrededor de la cabeza verde musgo.

 **Nivel 4, tipo dinosaurio, atributo oscuridad, 1850 ATK y 950 DEF.**

-Ya tiene dos monstruos de nivel 4- dijo Raymond viendo el campo de su oponente analíticamente.

-¡Prepárense para asombrarse! ¡Uso a mis dos monstruos para crear la red revestida!- La pequeña galaxia se formo en el campo de Soul, los dos monstruos entraron como rayos de energía. **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece y destroza todo a tu paso con tu hielo oscuro! ¡Rango 4! ¡Evilswarm Ofión!-.**

La galaxia exploto y del humo salió el monstruo Xyz. Era un dragón de color negro, sus alas parecían la letra U hacia abajo y las escamas eran de color blanco azul y rojo, al igual que parte de su cuerpo boca abajo.

 **Rango 4, tipo dragón, atributo oscuridad, 2550 ATK y 1650 DEF.**

-¿Pero que es ese monstruo?- Pregunto Dennis viendo al dragón. Nunca antes había visto a ese monstruo Xyz.

* * *

 **(Dimensión de Sincronía)**

Sam se tiro a su cama agotado, otra día mas donde tenia que soportar los amigos ricos de sus padres y las quejas sobre el cambio a la ciudad y lo que le ocasionaría a su querido dinero.

 _-Ya se vuelve agotador de tan solo escuchar la misma basura varias veces-_ pensó con fastidio.

Cerro los ojos para dormir un rato. Tan cansado estaba, que no noto el brillo que apareció unos momentos en su deck.

* * *

 **(En el duelo)**

-Se ve fuerte...- comento Raymond observando a Ofión.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es de mis mejores monstruos!- Dijo Soul. -¡Activo su efecto! ¡Quitándole una unidad, puedo agregar una carta que tenga **"Infestación"** en su nombre! ¡Agrego **Pandemia de Infestación** a mi mano!- Mostro la carta hechizo. -¡Coloco una carta y termino mi turno!-.

 **Soul: 3 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¡Mi turno! ¡I´s Showtime! ¡Robo!- Comenzó Dennis.

 **Dennis: 6 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-Empezare por esto: ¡Invoco a **ArtiIlusionista Jinete de Pelota**!- El monstruo fue invocado, no tiene parte inferior del cuerpo y su cuerpo parece cohete, un sombrero de payaso que cubría su ojo derecho y era de color morado. Abajo de había una gran pelota de circo que era de donde se sujetaba con las manos.

 **Nivel 4, tipo lanzador de conjuros, péndulo, atributo tierra, 1000 ATK y 1800 DEF.**

-¡Ahora, si hay dos o mas monstruos en el campo, puedo llamar a este amigo! ¡Haz tu entrada, **ArtiIlusionista Truco de Sombrero**!-.

Una capa apareció de la nada, para luego soltar un poco de polvo, apareciendo ahora unos lentes mas guantes y un gorro de mago formándose hacían parecer a una persona.

 **Nivel 4, tipo lanzador de conjuros, péndulo, atributo tierra, 1100 ATK y DEF.**

-Ya tiene dos monstruos de nivel 4, ahora puede hacer Xyz- dijo Raymond, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Con mis monstruos de nivel 4, Jinete de Pelota y Truco de Sombrero! ¡Ovarley!- La galaxia se formo debajo de Dennis, sus monstruos entraron como rayos de energía a ella. - ** _¡The show must go on!_ ¡Artesano aéreo, balancea elegantemente a través del escenario!-.**

Una barra de trapecio se mostro, de la cual salieron dos cuerdas de energía hacia el aire y la barra se movió. Mientras Dennis hablaba, un monstruo daba forma, su capa violeta se abría y sus brazos y piernas se extendían.

 **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece, rango 4! ¡ArtiIlusionista Ilusionista del Trapecio!-.**

Brillando su ojo tras la mascara, apareció un mago de ropas blancas, capa color vino que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, gorro de punta y una mascara que cubría sus ojos que era también color vino y tenia el dibujo de media luna a cada lado de los ojos de la mascara que tenían la misma forma. El mago era en todo momento tenia una sonrisa mientras tomaba la barra de trapecio y se columpiaba a través del campo.

 **Rango 4, tipo lanzador de conjuros, atributo tierra, 2500 ATK y 2000 DEF.**

La expresión de Soul se volvió una confundida. -¿Tu no eres miembro de Academia?-.

-Así es, pero pase tanto tiempo en la dimensión Xyz que me acostumbre a su método de invocación y lo volví mío, permitiendo disfrutar mas de los duelos- respondió Dennis.

Soul parecía sorprendido, por lo que de una manera caricaturesca saco una tableta con notas y se puso unos lentes, empezó a mover las hojas hasta que encontró lo que quería.

-Usas ambos métodos. ¿Quién lo diría?- Exclamo sorprendido.

 _-Idiota-_ esa fue la opinión de Raymond al ver a Soul actuar así mientras una gota caían por atrás de su cabeza.

-De igual modo tu monstruo es mas débil que el mío- señalo el peliblanco, volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto Dennis divertido, empezando a correr. -¡Activo su efecto! ¡Desacoplándole una unidad Ovarley, selecciono un monstruo y este puede dar dos ataques en la fase de batalla por este turno! ¡Lo elijo a el mismo! ¡Ahora, disfrute del espectáculo! ¡Batalla! ¡Ilusionista del Trapecio ataca a Ofión! ¡Primer ataque!-.

Balanceándose en el aire mientras reía, el monstruo Xyz se lanzo, aun sujeto a la barra.

Dennis se detuvo de correr, solo para saltar unos peldaños que estaban en el aire, llegando hasta un tercero, donde salto a un cuarto peldaño, aunque no alcanzo a llegar, su verdadero objetivo era la Action Card que estaba en el borde del peldaño.

-¡Activo la magia de Acción: **Asalto**! ¡Cuando uno de mis monstruos entra en batalla, ese monstruo gana 600 puntos de ataque hasta el final del combate! ¡Elijo a Ilusionista del Trapecio!-.

El monstruo fue rodeado de un aura amarrilla, aumentando su poder.

 **3100 ATK.**

-¡Eso es trampa!- Se quejo Soul.

Ilusionista se soltó de la barra, estando a una gran altura arriba de Ofión, cayendo directo hacia el, dándole una poderosa patada que lo destruyo al instante. Al destruirlo, estrellas salieron en vez de humo o explosión.

 **Soul: 3450 LP.**

-Carajo, con estas cosas los duelos están arreglados...- murmuro el peliblanco, pero su expresión cambio al ver que el monstruo del oponente lo miraba.

-¡Ahora, el segundo ataque! ¡Ataque directo!- Ordeno Dennis con su típica sonrisa.

Soul vio como los ojos de los monstruos brillaron con esa orden, pensó que recibiría el ataque y le dolería, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo una de esas Action Cards, su maestro le conto un poco de ellas, que estaban esparcidas por todo el campo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salto a tomarla y la leyó con rapidez.

- _¡Bien, me sirve!_ ¡Activo la carta de Acción: **Evasión**! ¡Niego el ataque!- Ilusionista del Trapecio paso de lado, pero muy cerca de Soul, fallando su patada.

-Valla, eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo Dennis con falsa decepción. -No importa, solo lograste que disfrute cada vez mas del duelo- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. -Termino mi turno-.

 **Dennis: 4 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¡Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz! ¡Mi turno...!- Comenzó Soul.

* * *

 **(En el Mundo Astral)**

-¡Batalla! ¡Utopia ataca directamente!- Ordeno Astral.

El Numero 39 alzo su espada hacia arriba, lanzando un corte vertical.

-¡Activo mi trampa: **Negar Ataque**! ¡Niego el ataque y termino la fase de batalla!- Activo el Número 4 de la Organización.

-Termino mi turno...- acabo Astral.

Si alguien viera el campo de duelo ahora, diría que ya esta resuelto el ganador, porque Astral tiene en su campo a tres monstruos Xyz: **Numero 39 Utopia** , **Utopia Rayo de Victoria** y **Utopia Rayo**. Pero solo el Utopia normal tiene dos unidades Xyz, además, los puntos de vida de Astral siguen en 1800.

 **Utopia: 2500 ATK.**

 **Utopia Rayo Victoria: 2800 ATK.**

 **Utopia Rayo: 2500 ATK.**

Mientras que su oponente tiene el campo vacío y tres cartas en mano. Sus puntos de vida son de 1800.

-Ya ríndete, no se porque razón viniste, pero en todo el duelo solo te has defendido y enviado cartas al cementerio. El resultado esta claro- pidió Astral. -Si te rindes, prometo no hacerte daño y enviarte de manera segura al mundo humano-.

-¿Porque me rendiría cuando estoy a punto de lograr mi objetivo?- Pregunto el Numero 4, dejando confundido a Astral. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó.

 **4: 4 Cartas en mano, 1800 LP.**

Astral se preparo para lo que vendría. Algo cambio en su oponente, parece que finalmente va a tomar en serio el duelo, algo dentro suyo esta seguro.

-¡Juego mi magia: **Muerte Ciberoscura**! ¡Mando al cementerio cuantas cartas que tengan en su nombre **"Ciberoscuro/a"** quiera desde el deck, pero solo una copia de cada una! ¡Mando a Cuerno, Quilla y Filo **Ciberoscuro** al cementerio!-.

 _-28-_ contó Astral, esta cuenta era el numero de cartas en el cementerio de su oponente, 19 monstruos, 5 magias y 4 trampas actualmente.

-¡Ahora activo uno de los efectos de **Garra Ciberoscura** en mi mano! ¡Descartándola, agrego una magia o trampa Ciberoscuro/a del deck a la mano! ¡Agrego a **Impacto Ciberoscuro** a mi mano!- Con esto, son 29 cartas, quedándole solo 11 cartas en el deck.

- _Esa parece ser su carta clave para lo que vaya a realizar-_ pensó Astral.

-¡Activo **¡Impacto Ciberoscuro!**! ¡Con ella, devuelvo desde mi campo, mano o cementerio al mazo a los tres monstruos que envié por Muerte Ciberoscura y realizar una invocación por fusión! O como me gusta llamarlo: **Fusión Oscura** \- dijo el Numero 4.

-¿Fusión oscura?- Exclamo Astral.

Un vórtice emergió arriba del peliazul, donde se formaron los tres monstruos en una posición piramidal.

 **-¡Que el poder de la maquinaria que se baño en la oscuridad cree un nuevo poder capaces de someter y controlar la fuerza de los dragones! ¡Invocación por Fusión! ¡Aparece! ¡Nivel 8! ¡Dragón Ciberoscuro!-.**

Los tres monstruos se unieron, dando forma a un dragón mecánico hecho por sus cuerpos. el cuerpo y los cuernos de Cuerno Ciberoscuro eran la cabeza y boca, Filo era el cuerpo y las alas, también le surgieron dos pares de garras abajo y Quilla era la cola.

 **Nivel 8, tipo maquina, atributo oscuridad, 1000 ATK y DEF.**

Dragón Ciberoscuro rugió con fuerza, sacudiendo la arena y el agua de la playa fuertemente. Astral se protegió los ojos con los brazos por el gran rugido, tan fuerte era, que no tenia dudas que se hubiera escuchado en la ciudad también.

-Que fuerza...- dijo Astral impresionado. A pesar de que ese monstruo solo tenia 1000 puntos, no debía bajar la guardia.

-¡Activo el efecto del Dragón Ciberoscuro!- Activo el Numero 4 el efecto de su bestia. -¡Cuando es invocado, selecciono un monstruo tipo dragón en mi cementerio y equipárselo, y mi monstruo gana su fuerza de ataque!- Explico. -¡Selecciono a Garra Ciberoscura!-.

El monstruo que descarto antes apareció en la zona de magias y trampas, era un dragón de un solo ojo con un cuerpo casi geométrico y sus extremidades y pecho tenían forma de triángulos, sus brazos y piernas eran cuchillas.

El monstruo se posiciono debajo del Dragón Ciberoscuro. Las garras de este lo atraparon sin espacios para escapar, unos cables salieron de su pecho y se conectaron en su delgada cabeza y cuerpo, succionándole el ataque.

 **Ciberoscuro: 2600 ATK.**

-2600 de ataque...- susurro Astral, pero no estaba preocupado. Rayo de Victoria tenia mas ataque y si atacaba a Utopia Rayo, que tenia sus efectos negados al igual que Victoria, por lo que podrían ser destruidos, el efecto de 39 los protegerían.

-El efecto de mi monstruo no termina. También gana 100 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo que tenga en mi cementerio. En total tengo 16, por lo que gana 1600 puntos de ataque- indico el peliazul.

-¡¿Como?!- Exclamo Astral sorprendido. _-¡Por eso enviaba tantas cartas al cementerio!-._

-Toma el lamento y frustración de los caídos y hazlo tu fuerza. **¡Absorción Oscura!-** Ciberoscuro se rodeo de un aura morada y maligna por miasmas que salían del cementerio del miembro de la organización.

 **4200 ATK.**

-Ahora le equipo a mi dragón la magia de equipo: **Disparador de Gravedad**!- Ciberoscuro fue rodeado un momento por aura amarilla. -Esta carta le da 400 puntos mas de ataque-.

 **4600 ATK.**

-¡Batalla! ¡Dragón Ciberoscuro, ataca a Numero 39, Utopia!- Ordeno, y el dragón empezó a generar chispas eléctricas de color negro en el centro de sus cuernos, creando una esfera de electricidad. Esfera que disparo, siendo impulsada desde atrás por un rayo que lo seguía.

-¡Activo el efecto de Utopia! ¡Quitándole una unidad Xyz, puedo negar tu ataque! **¡Barrera Lunar!-** Contraataco Astral.

-¡Eso no será posible! ¡Por efecto de mi magia! ¡Los efectos del monstruo de mi oponente son negados!- Dijo el ojiamarillo.

-¡No puede ser!-.

El ataque golpeo a Utopia, haciéndolo explotar al tener también negado su efecto que impedía su destrucción excepto contra monstruos Números. Astral retrocedió algunos metros hacia atrás por la fuerza de explosión.

 **Astral: 1900 LP.**

Su cuerpo tintineaba, señal de que estaba debilitándose y que el ataque le afecto. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por su estado, ya que al mirar hacia adelante, su oponente estaba adelante suyo, solo unos centímetros alejado de el.

De sus mangas, el miembro de la Organización saco las mismas cadenas que Edward y Roxas usaron contra Yuya para separarlo de Yuto. Lanzo las dos puntas de la cadena directo al pecho de Astral. El guerrero del Mundo Astral lanzo un grito al sentir la corriente eléctrica de las cadenas que entraron dentro de el y empezaron a sacudirlo, la sensación es parecida a cuando estuvo atrapado en el ultimo duelo contra III, pero peor.

Pero Astral no se dejo dominar, soportando el dolor, tomo las cadenas con ambas manos y empezó a concentrar su energía en sus manos y pecho para repelerlas, una luz celeste empezó a surgir por esa acción. Ante esto, el Numero 4 aumento la fuerza de sus cadenas, empezando a soltar chispas a todas partes, algunas golpeaban la arena de la playa y el agua cercana.

Los monstruos de duelo desaparecieron, quedando el duelo sin ganador.

Astral lanzo un gran grito de voluntad, al tiempo que la luz aumentaba mas su fuerza, para después salir retrocediendo unos metros hacia atrás y las cadenas volando hacia atrás, siendo repelidas correctamente, pero en sus puntas sujetaban dos cartas en cada punta que estaban completamente en blanco.

El peliazul arrastro las cadenas devuelta al interior de sus mangas, tomando las cartas en ambas manos, viendo como de a poco tomaban forma. -Solo 4 Números... supongo que no esta tan mal- guardo las cartas en sus bolsillos.

-¡Espera!- Grito Astral, levantándose apenas, respirando cansado por la cantidad de fuerza que tuvo que requerir soportar esas descargar y rechazarlas. -¿Quien eres... y que es lo que harás con esos Números?- Pregunto apenas con aliento.

-Estos Números servirán para nuestros propósitos y ya te dije quien soy, pero si quieres un nombre... puedes llamarme, Nagato- dijo el peliazul identificado ahora con el nombre de Nagato.

Astral quería detenerlo, pero Nagato saco su carta de teletransportación, y con un brillo, se había ido del Mundo Astral.

Astral ya no pudo aguantar mas y cayo a la arena agotado, su cuerpo seguía tintineando, pero de manera mas pausada.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión de Sincronía)**

Jack Atlas patrullaba una vez mas por toda City. Había salido de su departamento en la parte alta de City al tener un mal presentimiento y estaba explorando para ver si tenia razón, o al menos, quitarse esa sensación.

Mientras exploraba arriba de su D-Wheel, veía con una sonrisa como las personas de la partes bajas de la ciudad, los "Commons" ahora caminaban libremente por las partes "altas" de City. Como alguien que había nacido y crecido en la pobreza, había sido un placer el ascender y ser coronado como Rey de la ciudad, aunque nunca olvido sus orígenes, en secreto donaba dinero a las partes bajas para que aun existieran, pero nadie lo sabia, excepto su representante, debía cuidar las apariencias desde que se volvió Rey.

Esa era otra razón por la que la gente siempre lo veía enfadado, le molestaba el trato de la ciudad, pero aun con su poder y puesto, no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pensamiento de la gente. Solo a través del duelo la gente podría cambiar, por eso, había protegido su puesto como Rey mientras esperaba la llegada de un digno oponente que en un duelo contra el pudiera cambiar las cosas, pero se había visto decepcionado al ver que cada oponente que llegaba contra el perdía fácilmente.

Así permaneció, hasta que llego Yuya...

 _-¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa carta al final acabaría en sus manos?-_ Pensó Jack con ironía. El destino tenia increíble formas de trabajar.

Cuando vio a Yuya en la Copa de la Fortuna la primera vez en su duelo, no se impresiono al ver las dos invocaciones que nunca había visto antes. Su primer pensamiento después de vencerlo había sido decepcionante, pero también lo dejo intrigado, por eso había estado atento viendo sus duelos con una expresión estoica.

Pero cuando invoco a Maga Afinadora, su sorpresa no pudo ocultarse. Esa carta la había dado hace mucho a un niño que ya no recordaba y pensó que nunca la volvería a ver, pero de alguna manera sabia que ese era la misma carta que había dado y supo que era el destino trabajando.

El duelo que sostuvo contra Yuya en la final fue el mejor. Por primera vez, toda City se unió para ver el duelo de ambos, y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pudo pelear con toda su alma.

Y tras ese duelo, ahora la ciudad y su gente se unían. Lentamente, pero algún día las clases sociales ya no importarían. Por eso, a pesar de ya no ser el Rey, protegería esta ciudad de cualquier amenaza.

-No importa quien sea, yo, Jack Atlas no los perdonare si se atreven a interrumpir la paz de City...-.

-¿Puedes respaldar tus palabras?-.

Jack miro hacia arriba, de donde provino la voz. Vio como en uno de los edificios, salto una D-Wheel, aterrizando de manera algo pesada en la calle por donde estaba Jack, quedando detrás del rubio. Jack vio como se le acercaba una D-Wheel enorme, su largo era mas que cualquier otra D-Wheel que haya visto antes y podía escuchar que el motor era de gran calidad y con mucha fuerza y a pesar del tamaño era bastante aerodinámica.

La D-Wheel del desconocido alcanzo la de Jack, quedando al mismo nivel, Jack le hubiera podido ver el rostro, si es que el sujeto no estuviera usando una mascara. Esa mascara estaba partida en dos colores, la derecha de color negro y la izquierda de blanco, ambos lados tenían líneas del color contrario al igual que los ojos. El desconocido también era rubio, pero su cabello era mas largo, casi pasándole de la cintura y estaba rizado, pero se veían algunos flequillos morados en los cabellos de los lados de la mascara.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para estar en mi presencia y decir esas palabras?- Pregunto Jack, fue cuando se fijo en el abrigo negro que el desconocido usaba. -Esas ropas... eres de la Organización- mas que pregunta, era un hecho.

-Efectivamente, y vengo a enfrentarte, Jack Atlas-.

-Si quieres enfrentarme, adelante. No dejare que perturben la paz de City- dijo Jack, acelerando su D-Wheel.

-Prepárate, como el Número 7 de la Organización, me quedare con tu poder- dijo el desconocido, ahora identificado como el Numero 7 de la Organización.

 _-Mundo de Velocidad, activado-_ dijo la computadora de ambos vehículos.

Las calles empezaron a cambiar y modificarse al recibir la señal de dos D-Wheel que van a tener un Turbo Duelo, por lo que Jack y el de la Organización se cambiaron a otra calle para tener el duelo.

-¡DUELO!- Gritaron al unísono.

* * *

 **(En el duelo de Dennis y Soul)**

-…¡Robo!- Comenzó Soul.

 **4 Cartas en mano, 3450 LP.**

-¡Te arrepentirás de haberme atacado, terminare el duelo justo ahora!- Declaro el peliblanco. -¡Activo mi trampa continua: **Infección de Infestación**!-.

-¿No era la magia?- Exclamo Dennis sorprendido, había visto que la magia que agrego era una magia rápida y supuso que esa era la carta que coloco.

-¡Una vez por turno, puedo barajar de mi campo o mano un monstruo **"Iswarm"** al mazo y añado desde mi deck un monstruo con ese nombre! ¡Devuelvo un monstruo de mi mano y agrego a **Evilswarm Kerykeion**!-.

-Parece que se aproxima algo interesante- susurro Dennis.

-Invoco a **Evilswarm Kerykeion** en ataque- un monstruo con alas, armadura que cubría su cuerpo de color negro y un casco que cubría su rostro excepto sus ojos rojos que tenia dos cuernos apuntando hacia arriba. En cada mano tenia dos cetros, en el de la derecha el cetro tenia en la punta un espejo y el de la izquierda era mas un báculo que la punta hacia abajo estaba girada entre si. Ambas echas de oro.

 **Nivel 4, tipo lanzador de conjuros, atributo oscuridad 1600 ATK y 1550 DEF.**

 **(N/A: Lo se, esta descripción me salió muy mala pero esta si fue difícil)**

-¡Activo su efecto! ¡Remuevo un Evilswarm del cementerio y puedo agregar a mi mano a otro, si hago esto, puedo hacer otra invocación normal!- Explico Soul. -¡Remuevo a Salamandra y recupero a Castor! ¡Para posterior, invocarlo!- El caballero apareció una vez mas.

-Lo va a volver a hacer- comento Raymond.

-¡Con mis dos monstruos de nivel 4! ¡Ovarley!- La secuencia de invocación volvió a producirse. - **Frio oscuro, levanta tus alas y mediante el miedo de tu fuerza controla a quien sea con tu fría presencia!-.**

En la galaxia, un ser se levantaba, extendía sus alas y garras, dejando salir un aliento helado.

 **-¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece, rango 4! ¡Evilswarm Bahamut!-.**

La galaxia exploto, dejando aparecer al monstruo. Era un dragón con el cuerpo de reptil sin piernas, pequeñas garras de tres unas, tenia cuádruple alas, dos a cada lado de gran tamaño que se extendían a los lados que eran de color negro, sus bordes hacia abajo eran blancos y lo que se considerarían escamas eran tan azules como el hielo.

 **Rango 4, tipo dragón, atributo oscuridad, 2350 ATK y 1350 DEF.**

-Otro dragón, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de este...- susurro Raymond.

-Lo reconozco, tu monstruo me gusto, así que me lo quedare- soltó Soul de repente.

-¿Como dices?- Pregunto Dennis confundido.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi monstruo! ¡Quitándole una unidad Xyz y descartando un Evilswarm de mi mano, selecciono un monstruo de mi oponente, tomo el control de ese monstruo!- Explico, descartando una carta.

Bahamut lanzo un viento helado de su boca que atrapo y congelo a Ilusionista del Trapecio, haciéndolo desaparecer del campo de Dennis, solo para aparecer en el campo de Soul.

-¡Se robo su monstruo!- Exclamo Raymond con los ojos abiertos. -Si conecta ambos ataques, Dennis perderá- menciono preocupado.

-¿Como pudiste robarte a mi preciado amigo? Fu,fu,fu,fu- se río Dennis, pero esta era una risa mas diabólica.

-¿Eso que importa? Lo que importa es ganar en los duelos- dijo Soul. -¡Juego mi carta mágica: **Ola de Frío**! ¡Por efecto de esta carta, las cartas de magia y trampa en el campo no se pueden activar hasta mi próximo turno!-.

-Pero no hay cartas mágicas ni de trampa en el campo de Dennis- dijo Raymond confundido.

-Astuto... eres mas listo de lo que aparentas- dijo Dennis con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Raymond no entendía lo que decían, pero empezó a comprender un poco al ver que el campo entero empezaba a llenarse de hielo, en algunas partes resaltaba mas el hielo que en otras.

-Las Actions Card están en el campo. Aunque no se pueden usar hasta que se toman, también se puede negar su uso con efectos como el que nuestro amigo acaba de usar- explico Dennis. -Pero es muy raro de ver, no cualquiera se percata de esas cosas-.

-Pero la Organización no esta compuesta por "cualquiera"- contesto Soul.

 _-"Tendré que meterme"-_ pensó Raymond, listo para encender su disco de duelos.

Dennis, notando las intenciones del de lentes, levanto un brazo en señal de negación. -No lo hagas- dijo con tono serio.

-¡Pero a este paso vas a...!-.

-Lo se, pero un show debe de continuar hasta el final, y tu, como el único espectador debe de recordar bien la obra-.

Raymond entendió el significado de las palabras, Dennis había tenido este duelo para permitirle a el ver las cartas de Soul, ahora tenia sentido.

-¡Vamos, Ilusionista del Trapecio! ¡Aun cuando no estemos juntos, debemos de terminar la obra con una sonrisa! ¡Por lo tanto, no te contengas!- Le dijo Dennis a su monstruo as.

-¡Batalla! ¡Ilusionista ataca directo!- Ordeno Soul.

El monstruo se subió a su trapecio y con una patada golpeo a Dennis, haciéndolo retrocedes unos pocos centímetros.

 **Dennis: 1500 LP.**

-¡Ve, Bahamut! ¡Termina el duelo!-.

Bahamut lanzo un viento helado directo a Dennis. El aprendiz de Yusho solo recibió el ataque con una sonrisa, siendo mandando a volar hacia atrás por el impacto.

 **Dennis: 0 LP. GANADOR: Soul.**

-¡Dennis!- Exclamo Raymond, corriendo hasta el duelista de entretenimiento, ayudando a que su parte superior del cuerpo se levante. -¿Como te sientes?-.

-Un poco adolorido, pero son los oficios del trabajo...- dijo Dennis con una sonrisa, tomando su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

-Sigues tu, cuatro ojos...- dijo Soul, señalando a Raymond.

-No dejare que tus esfuerzos sean en vano- dijo Raymond, dejando a Dennis en el suelo para que descansara, caminando unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Soul, encendiendo su disco de duelos.

-¡DUELO!- Gritaron ambos al unísono.

* * *

 **N/A: Todo muy intenso ¿verdad? Y aun falta mucho, ahora viene lo bueno.**

 **Si se preguntan porque a los monstruos Horda de Maldad los llamo por su nombre en ingles, es porque me gustan mas sus nombres en ingles que en español, suenan mejor, es lo mismo con los Raidraptor.**

 **CarolRamos22:** _No gano el Bob Patiño, pero Raymond vengara su derrota._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Ya se descontrolo todo. Y si, es el mismo, aunque no me he visto el anime es un OC de un amigo, aunque no tendrá tanta participación como los otros y ya ves que algunos monstruos si reaccionan a los monstruos de Soul, pero eso ya tendrá su explicación._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	26. Capitulo 25: Batallas, parte 2

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece. Ahora, ambos mundos deberán prepararse para una nueva guerra, mientras el líder enemigo espera su momento desde las sombras".**

 **( watch?v=l1LaBbwn1iM)**

 **(Comenzó a sonar la música, mostrando al líder de la Organización sentado y los demás asientos ocupados por el resto de sus doce miembros. Se vio abrir sus ojos, levantándose de su asiento)**

 **Mi deseo escondido esta en mis manos para despejar este sueño cruel que aun no cesa.**

 **(Yuto viendo su disco de duelos y sus cartas a un lado de este. La cámara se enfoco en la ventana de su habitación, donde estaba el sol de la mañana, para después mostrar a Yuto saliendo, cerrando la puerta)**

 **En el limite de lo real en un mundo extraño mis recuerdos respaldaran cubiertos de la lluvia sin final.**

 **(Yuma paseando con Kotori tomados de la mano hablando y sonriendo, la cámara se movió hacia atrás de ellos, mostrando una Cathy que se erizaba los cabellos y las orejas de gato de celos al verlos juntos)**

 **Tener fe en mi fortaleza en que te puedo cuidar, es contradictorio ahogado en mi inseguridad, pero no me detendré y mañana lograre...**

 **(Se ve a Yuzu caminando hacia la escuela de duelos, sus homologas flotaban a su alrededor hablando con ella, para cambiar la imagen a Shun en las partes destruida de su Heartland, colocando su mazo en su disco de duelos, y al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Rio y Shark frente a un grupo de encapuchados morados que van a enfrentarlos)**

 **¡BRILLAR! ¡Extendiendo mis manos para alcanzar la oración del mundo que a ti me hará llegar!**

 **(Se ve a Omar sonriendo, para cambiar la imagen a Astral esquivando disparos de energía en el mundo Astral, para después ver a Gandora X y Evilswarm Ouroboros disparándose y chocando sus cabezas entre si, mientras Raymond y Soul se miraran de manera desafiante y por ultimo ver a Dragón de Sincronía de Alas Transparentes chocar contra un rayo helado de Trishula mientras Yugo y Sam se perseguían cada uno en sus D-Wheel)**

 **¡Tu me salvaste de la oscuridad! ¡Con mi espada hoy voy a luchar! No importa el dolor , seré fuerte...**

 **(Se ve a Yuya apunto de realizar una invocación Péndulo mientras su colgante péndulo brilla. Para cambiar la imagen, mostrando a Ruri y sus contrapartes viendo el horizonte en su Heartland y la imagen cambia a Yuto viendo el horizonte en la Heartland de Yuma. Para cambiar la imagen mostrando a los 4 fragmentos de Zarc por uno, a Yuma en su casa, a Astral en el mundo Astral, a Riku con su hermano y a Shark de espaldas levantando su mano mientras pasaba el viento)**

 **…Y valiente.**

 **(El líder de la Organización se levanta de su asiento, cambiando el entorno a la sala principal de Academia, teniendo delante suyo a Akaba Leo, quien parecía esperarlo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 25: Batallas, Parte 2**

-¡Empezare yo!- Dijo Raymond.

 **Raymond: 5 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

El joven vio las cartas en su mano, sonriendo, ya que le toco una bastante buena. El campo y las Action Cards desaparecieron al terminar el duelo de Dennis, por lo que tendría un duelo normal, algo que puede ser tanto bueno como malo.

-¡Empezare con esto, invoco al **Héroe Elemental Stratos**!- Un guerrero de traje azul y visor que cubría sus rostro hasta la nariz de piel azul y turbinas en la espalda como alas fue invocado.

 **Nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo viento, 1800 ATK y 300 DEF.**

-¡Activo su segundo efecto! ¡Cuando es invocado normalmente agrego a mi mano un monstruo **"Héroe"** de mi deck! Escojo al **Héroe Visión de Vyon-** agrego al mencionado, mostrando su carta. _-Lo mejor es ir a la defensiva por ahora, si muestro mis monstruos mas fuertes puede controlarlos con ese dragón-_ pensó, recordando a Bahamut. -Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno- acabo.

 **Raymond: 3 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¿Eso es todo? Que decepción, el otro sujeto lo hizo mejor- dijo Soul aburrido. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!-.

 **Soul: 6 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¡Invoco a **Evilswarm Castor** \- convoco al primer monstruo de su primer duelo. -Ya conoces su efecto, traigo desde mi mano a **Evilswarm O´lantern** \- un guerrero con armadura negra en el cuerpo excepto en la parte superior del cuerpo apareció, tenia placas arriba en los brazos y su mano izquierda era mas grande por las rocas que tenia.

 **Nivel 4, tipo Piro, atributo oscuridad, 1650 ATK y 1250 DEF.**

-Ya va a invocarlo- menciono Raymond.

-¡Uso a mis dos monstruos para crear la red revestida!- La galaxia se formo debajo del campo de Raymond. - **¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Que el sonido de tus pasos tiemble a mis enemigos! ¡Rango 4! ¡Evilswarm Tánatos!-.**

De la galaxia, apareció un guerrero oscuro de piel verde musgo con armadura negra y un casco con la forma de su cabeza y cubría su boca y estaba montado en un caballo blanco de ojos rojos con armadura del mismo tipo. En una mano sujetaba una daga larga y la otra sujetaba las riendas del caballo.

 **Rango 4, tipo demonio, atributo oscuridad, 2350 ATK y 1350 DEF.**

-¿No invoco a uno de sus dragones?- Exclamo sorprendido Raymond al ver un monstruo distinto.

-Descuida, que ya vienen- dijo Soul al oírlo. -¡Juego **Doble Invocación**! ¡Invoco de manera normal por segunda vez este turno! ¡Aparece, salvaje bestia: **Conejo Rescatador**!-.

La salvaje bestia que llamo Soul apareció. Era un lindo conejo con casco, gafas y radio de trabajador que lo hacia ver mas tierno.

 **Nivel 4, tipo bestia, atributo tierra, 300 ATK y 100 DEF.**

 _-¿Esa es una salvaje bestia?-_ Fue el pensamiento del castaño al ver al conejo.

-Se lo que piensas, pero te equivocas. Esta raza de animales son de las mas salvajes que existen- declaro Soul, mientras a su cabeza volvían recuerdos relacionados con conejos encima suyo.

 _-Si ese conejo es una bestia salvaje mis Héroes son villanos entonces-_ pensó Raymond con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza. Su opinión de Soul bajaba cada vez mas.

-¡Activo su efecto! ¡Desterrándolo, invoco dos monstruos normales del mismo nombre y nivel! ¡Aparezcan, mis dos Evilswarm Heliotrope!-.

Dos guerreros iguales fueron convocados, armaduras negras y casco que cubrían todo su cuerpo, cuernos hacia arriba en los hombros y la cabeza del casco y una espada pequeña en la mano derecha.

 **Nivel 4, tipo roca, normal, atributo oscuridad, 1950 ATK y 650 DEF. (X2)**

-Con un monstruo invoco a dos mas de nivel 4...- susurro Dennis en el suelo, viendo el duelo.

-¡Vuelvo a crear la red revestida!- La galaxia volvió a formarse y los dos Heliotrope entraron. - **¡Invocación Xyz! ¡Aparece y destroza todo a tu paso con tu hielo oscuro! ¡Rango 4! ¡Evilswarm Ofión!-.**

El dragón oscuro volvió a aparecer, enviando una pequeña onda de hielo por el campo. Ese monstruo era fuerte, pero Raymond sabia que ese no era el mejor monstruo de ese tipo.

 **Rango 4, tipo dragón, atributo oscuridad, 2550 ATK y 1650 DEF.**

-Le equipo a mi dragón la magia, **Unidad Xyz**. Aumenta su ataque en 200 puntos por cada rango que posea y esta carta se le puede tratar como una unidad Xyz adicional- dijo Soul.

Una unidad de color verde apareció y comenzó a girar alrededor de Ofión junto a las demás.

 **Ofión: 3350 ATK.**

-¡Ahora activo su efecto!- Activo Soul. -¡Quitándole una unidad Xyz agrego una carta **"Infestación"** a mi mano! ¡Agrego **Pandemia de Infestación**!-.

-Hace los mismos pasos que en mi duelo, ten cuidado, Raymond- dijo Dennis viendo preocupado el duelo. Su disco de duelos estaba funcionando, por lo que una idea se le ocurrió.

-¡Cierto! Antes que se me olvide. Mi Ofión tiene otro efecto- menciono Soul. -Mientras tenga unidades Xyz, ningún jugador puede invocar de manera especial monstruos de nivel 5 o mayor-.

-Maldición...- se quejo Raymond. Ese monstruo era un contra para su deck. Con ese efecto ya estaba arrinconado.

-¡Batalla! ¡Tánatos ataca a su patético monstruo!-.

El monstruo Xyz avanzo con su caballo hacia adelante, la velocidad a la que iba era buena. Paso de lado a Stratos, dándole un corte a la mitad que lo destruyo.

 **Raymond: 3450 LP.**

- _Aunque no funcione tengo que hacerlo o el daño será mayor-_ pensó Raymond frustrado. -¡Activo mi trampa: **Rope of** **Life**! ¡Cuando un monstruo en mi campo es destruido en batalla y mandado al cementerio, revivo a ese monstruo y gana 800 puntos de ataque!-.

Un agujero se abrió del suelo, saliendo Stratos de el.

 **Stratos: 2600 ATK.**

-¡El resultado es el mismo! ¡Ve, Ofión! ¡Acaba con ese monstruo!- Ofión se lanzo de un salto hacia Stratos, cayendo encima de el, volviéndolo a destruir. Raymond se cubrió con los brazos de la pequeña onda que salió del impacto.

 **Raymond: 2700 LP.**

-Coloco una carta y termino mi turno- finalizo Soul confiado.

 **Soul: 1 Carta en mano, 4000 LP.**

-Debo reconocerlo, es bueno- admitió Raymond. El efecto de Ofión le impedía usar a sus mejores monstruos y no tenia por ahora cartas en mano para destruirlo y ahora tenia un campo fuerte contra el. -Pero no me voy a rendir. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó.

 **Raymond: 4 Cartas en mano, 2700 LP.**

El de anteojos vio la carta que robo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, soltando una pequeña risa. -¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto Soul.

-De que saque la carta perfecta para la ocasión- respondió Raymond. -¡Invoco al **Héroe Elemental Soldado Solido**!- Un guerrero de armadura plateada, protectores de brazo mas grandes que sus brazos apareció de manera triunfal.

 **Nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo tierra, 1300 ATK y 1100 DEF.**

-¡Activo su efecto! ¡Cuando es invocado normalmente, puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo **"Héroe"** de mi mano de nivel 4 o menor! ¡Invoco al **Héroe de Visión de Vyon**!-.

Apareció un monstruo que mas parecía un robot, su armadura era purpura con placas metálicas y tenia un casco con una sola lupa como si fuera un ojo de color morado.

 **Nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 1000 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

-¡Ahora se activa el efecto de Vyon! ¡Cuando es invocado, mando al cementerio un monstruo "Héroe" desde mi deck! ¡Envió al **Héroe del Destino Malicioso** al cementerio!-.

-¿"Héroe del Destino"?- Recalco Dennis el nombre. Astro era el único poseedor de esos monstruos, no debería ser posible que haya otro que los use.

Pero pensándolo mejor, Raymond no es de ninguna de las 4 dimensiones, por lo que no seria descabellado que tenga cartas parecidas, eso explicaría porque también su deck es de "Héroes".

-¡Batalla! ¡Soldado Solido ataca a Ofión!- Ordeno Raymond.

-¿Como?-.

-¿Estas loco?- Exclamo Soul, aunque no se iba a quejar.

El Héroe se lanzo hacia el dragón, quien lanzo un aire frio para destruirlo por la gran diferencia de ataque.

-¡Durante el calculo de daño, activo el efecto del **Héroe Elemental Neos Honesto** de mi mano! ¡Descartándolo, un monstruo Héroe gana 2500 puntos de ataque!- Activo Raymond.

 **Solido: 3800 ATK.**

Unas alas parecidas a las de un ángel, pero brillando como oro aparecieron detrás del Soldado, impulsándolo y bañándolo con su aura, cruzando el hielo helado de Ofión, hasta golpear al monstruo en la cabeza, destruyéndolo en una explosión.

Soul se cubrió los brazos por la explosión, sorprendido de que destruyeran a uno de sus monstruos mas fuertes de una manera tan fácil.

 **Soul: 3550 LP.**

-Ahora sin tu monstruo puedo hacer esto. ¡Activo mi carta boca abajo: **Cambio de Mascara**!- Activo Raymond. -Esta hace que envié al cementerio un "Héroe" en mi campo e invoque aun nuevo tipo de Héroes de fusión desde mi extra deck del mismo atributo que el monstruo enviado al cementerio- explico Raymond.

-¿Un monstruo de fusión desde el extra deck sin Polimerización?- Exclamo Dennis incrédulo.

-¡Mando al cementerio a Soldado Solido para la invocación!- Una mascara apareció en la mano del monstruo mencionado, colocándosela al rostro. **-¡Ponte la mascara de la justicia y cambia al Héroe con la fuerza y determinación tan firme como la** **tierra! ¡Aparece! ¡Nivel 8! ¡Héroe Enmascarado Dian!-.**

El cuerpo de Solido brillo de dorado, cambiando por completo y trayendo un nuevo monstruo; su armadura era de plata con diamantes, una capa azul que ondeaba en su espalda por el viento y en su mano derecha una lanza mediana con empuñadura de sable. Su mascara también tenia el mismo material que la armadura.

 **Nivel 8, tipo guerrero, atributo tierra, 2800 ATK y 3000 DEF.**

-¿Un monstruo de fusión invocado sin una fusión, ni siquiera de contacto? ¡Nadie me dijo nada de eso!- Exclamo Soul.

-Este es mi mazo de Héroes, aquellos que pelean por la justicia y junto a ellos no dejare que me derrotes- exclamo Raymond. -¡Batalla! ¡Dian ataca a Tánatos!-.

El héroe salto hacia adelante, quedando justo delante del sol, cayendo ascendentemente, cortando verticalmente al segundo monstruo Xyz como si fuera mantequilla.

 **Soul: 3050 LP.**

-¡Se activa su efecto! ¡Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla y lo manda al cementerio invoco a un monstruo "Héroe" de nivel 4 o menor desde el deck!- Explico el castaño. -¡Invoco al **Héroe Visión de Incremento** en ataque!-.

Fue invocado un guerrero con armadura que podría asemejarse a un futbolista americano de colores azules y platino y bordes dorados, también tenia un casco con un solo visor.

 **Nivel 3, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, 900 ATK y 1100 DEF.**

 _-¿Porque invocaría a ese monstruo?-_ Pensó Soul confundido.

-Casi se me olvida, por efecto de mi Soldado Solido, como fue enviado al cementerio por efecto de una magia, invoco desde el cementerio un monstruo Héroe de nivel 4 o menor en defensa. ¡Revive, Stratos!-.

El héroe de los vientos volvió a aparecer en el campo, esta vez con una rodilla en el suelo y de brazos cruzados para defenderse.

 **300 DEF.**

-Aun estoy en mi fase de batalla. ¡Vyon y mi Incremento te atacan directamente!- Ordeno el castaño y ambos monstruos embistieron contra el peliplata.

Vyon le dio una patada al lado lateral de la cabeza de Soul e Incremento un golpe en la barbilla que terminaron por sacar volando al peliplata como muñeco, cayendo boca abajo a unos centímetros alejado de donde estaba.

-Es oficial... no me simpatizas- dijo Soul con la cara en la cera.

 **Soul: 1150 LP.**

-Aun falta que termine- aviso Raymond. -¡Activo el segundo efecto de Vyon! ¡Retirando del cementerio un "Héroe" me agrego **Polimerización** a la mano! ¡Retiro a Soldado Solido!- Jugo el de lentes, agregando la magia característica de la dimensión fusión.

-¿Otro monstruo de fusión?- Pregunto Soul, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si- contesto Raymond con una sonrisa. -¡Activo **Polimerización** y fusiono a Stratos con Incremento!- Ambos monstruos se reunieron y empezaron a fusionarse dentro del vórtice que apareció detrás suyo. - **¡Gran héroe, con tu brillante amanecer trae la fortaleza a tus aliados para seguir luchado! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Aparece! ¡Nivel 7! ¡Héroe Elemental Amanecer!-.**

Los dos monstruos terminaron de fusionarse en el vórtice, dando como resultado un nuevo héroe. Su armadura era roja con placas doradas en las piernas, tenia antenas que se inclinaban rodando hacia atrás en los brazos y el diseño de su casco hacia parecer junto a sus cuernos la cara de un toro. Una capa azul que ondeaba al aparecer le daba cierto estilo.

 **Nivel 7, tipo guerrero, atributo luz, 2500 ATK y 1200 DEF.**

-Uno de sus efectos es que todos mis monstruos ganen 200 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo de atributo diferente que controle. Mis tres monstruos son de distinto atributo, por lo tanto, todos ganaran 600 puntos- explico Raymond.

Amanecer extendió sus manos a los lados donde estaban Vyon y Dian, ambos fueron rodeados por un aura amarilla un segundo al igual que el mismo Amanecer.

 **Amanecer: 3100 ATK**

 **Dian: 3400 ATK**

 **Vyon: 1600 ATK.**

-Con esto termino mi turno...- finalizo Raymond, suspirando un poco.

 **Raymond: 1 Carta en mano, 2700 LP.**

 _-Tuve que usar casi toda mi mano, pero ahora se le será difícil romper mi campo. Pero de todos modos no debo bajar la guardia-_ pensó Raymond con precaución.

Soul se levanto del suelo y empezó a sacudirse la ropa para quitarse el polvo, se golpeo las mejillas dos veces y camino hasta estar en su posición original.

-Eres realmente bueno- sonrió Soul. -Hace tiempo que no tenia un enfrentamiento con alguien que no sea el maestro o de la Organización. Venir aquí si valió la pena después de todo. Ahora iré en serio- dijo decidido.

* * *

 **(En la dimensión Sincro)**

-¡Empezare yo! ¡Es mi turno!- Dijo Jack.

 **Jack: 5 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¡Cuando no hay monstruos en mi campo, puedo invocar especialmente a Gárgola Roja al campo!-.

Una gárgola de piel roja, 4 brazos y alas de demonio en la espalda apareció, fuego cubría su cintura y parte de sus brazos.

 **Nivel 4, tipo demonio, atributo fuego, 1200 ATK.**

-¡Invoco normalmente a **Resonador Rojo**!- Invoco su típico diablillo con dos instrumentos musicales en cada mano y fuego cubriendo su cuerpo que parecía que el fuego era su cuerpo.

 **Nivel 2, tipo demonio, atributo fuego, 600 ATK.**

-¡Activo el efecto de Gárgola! ¡El nivel de Resonador Rojo será duplicado!- Explico Jack. El demonio fue rodeado de un aura amarrilla un segundo, aumentando su nivel.

 **Nivel 4.**

-Ya viene- dijo el enmascarado.

-¡Afino a Gárgola Roja de nivel 4 con Resonador Rojo de nivel 4!- Indico Jack. Ambos monstruos se elevaron y Resonador se convirtió en 4 anillos verdes que rodearon por completo a Gárgola. **-¡El rugido del gobernante sacudirá el cielo y la tierra! ¡Esculpe en tu alma el poder del único gobernante supremo! ¡Invocación de Sincronía! ¡Preséntate! ¡Cicaluz Dragón Rojo Archidemonio!-.**

El As de Jack apareció con unas llamas como del infierno. El dragón tenia forma humanoide y de piel roja oscura y la cabeza con cuernos que parecía demonio, aunque el de la izquierda estaba parcialmente roto. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices y su brazo derecho tenia una cubierta de piel gruesa que parecía un yeso.

 **Nivel 8, tipo dragón, atributo oscuridad, 3000 ATK y 2500 DEF.**

-¿Ese es el monstruo que representa tu alma? Yo solo veo un dragón que fue derrotado y tiene marcado las heridas de su vergüenza- se burlo el enmascarado rubio.

-¡Maldito! ¡No dejare que insultes a mi as y salgas impune! ¡Ya veras!- Dijo Jack molesto.

-Inténtalo, ex-rey-.

-¡Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!- Finalizo Jack.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!- Comenzó el enmascarado.

 **Enmascarado: 6 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

El misterioso vio las cartas de su mano, pensando bien lo que haría. Este no era su deck, pero si ayudo a crear este deck. No sabia como ese hombre había podido replicarlo, e incluso mejorarlo, pero por ahora necesita de este mazo para pelear hasta que sus fuerzas se restauren por completo, pero primero debía probarlo.

Y que mejor manera para probar este mazo que enfrentarse a alguien que ya conoce.

-¡Invoco a **Gigante Kozak** i al campo!- Un ente robot apareció. -¡Activo su efecto, si no controlo a **"Kozaki"** esta carta se destruye automáticamente!- El monstruo se autodestruyo con una explosión.

-¡Que estúpido! ¿Qué sentido tiene que invoques a un monstruo si se destruye a si mismo?- Dijo Jack.

-Para invocar a un monstruo mas fuerte- dijo el enmascarado de manera misteriosa. -Déjame decirte algo. De todos los miembros de la Organización, por ahora yo soy el peor oponente contra usuarios de Sincronía y te lo mostrare. ¡Aparece: **Emperador Meklord Wisel**!-.

Una parte mecánica se mostro en el campo. Dentro parecía tener una fuente de energía. De a poco, mas partes empezaron a aparecer y a unirse a la primera parte que era un núcleo, de a poco daba forma hasta que dejaron de unirse las partes, mostrando lo que formaron al unirse. Un robot con cuerpo humanoide. El brazo derecho era robusto al igual que el hombro y el brazo izquierdo era mas delgado, pero tenia una chuchilla unida a la muñeca. Su cabeza solo era otra parte que lo mas llamativo era el ojo ciborg de color rojo. La parte del núcleo que era su pecho y el espacio que se veía la fuente de energía que era su protector había cambiado su forma por la forma de infinito.

 **Nivel 1, tipo maquina, atributo oscuridad, 2500 ATK y DEF.**

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunto Jack sorprendido por el monstruo maquina, viéndolo con cuidado, pero lo mas extraño, le era familiar.

-Este monstruo será tu perdición, Jack Atlas- dijo el enmascarado. -¡Activo su efecto! ¡Una vez por turno selecciono un monstruo de Sincronía boca arriba que mi oponente controle y mi Emperador puede absorberlo!- Explico.

-¿Como dices?- Exclamo Jack sorprendido.

-¡Tu dragón ahora es mío- fue su respuesta.

El protector del núcleo del monstruo se abrió, dejando expuesto el núcleo de energía. La fuente expulso látigos de energía que atraparon de los brazos y piernas al Cicaluz, el monstruo rugía y forcejaba para liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y era atraído mas cerca del monstruo maquina lentamente.

Cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente, el Cicaluz fue cubierto de luz por los látigos, convirtiéndolo en una esfera de energía e ingresando dentro del núcleo de Wisel, que al tenerlo dentro cerro de inmediato el núcleo con su protector.

Jack abrió los ojos con mezcla de emociones: impactado, incrédulo, furioso. -¡Maldito! ¡¿Como te atreves a aprisionar al monstruo con el que comparto mi alma?!- Exclamo.

-Tu alma debe ser muy débil si tu monstruo fue capturado tan fácilmente- se burlo el misterioso. -¡Pero aun no termino! ¡El efecto de Wisel no solo absorbe a tu monstruo! ¡También le da sus puntos de ataque!-.

Wisel se cubrió un momento de un aura carmesí que le daba nuevas fuerzas.

 **Wisel: 5500 ATK.**

-¡Batalla! ¡Emperador Meklord Wisel ataca a Jack directamente y acabalo!- Ordeno a su monstruo, quien se lanzo apuntando su chuchilla en su muñeca a Jack.

El rubio giro la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, viendo como el monstruo enemigo se le acercaba peligrosamente para terminar con el.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Trate de que quedara bien en ambos duelos y hubiera suspenso. Ambos duelos serán difíciles para nuestros héroes.**

 **Ya la mayoría debe de saber la identidad del oponente de Jack, creo que lo deje muy obvio, pero al menos el deck espero que no lo haya sido, todo eso se explicara mas adelante.**

 **Ronaldc v2:** _Hace tiempo que no veo tus comentarios amigo ¿dónde estabas? Sobre las presencias, como dije, se explicara mas adelante todo_

 **SetaianFlame:** _Espero que cuando llegue el momento de la explicación te guste. Nagato no es ese Nagato, no se confundan, no se me ocurrió otro en ese momento. No me había dado cuenta de esa similitud... la mencionare mas adelante. Del mundo, en parte se me olvido si hay o no un campo en los Speed Duel de Arc-v. No hay croosover porque ese campo lo dio Akaba Reiji para el torneo de la amistad y aquí tienen un duelo por las calles. No me molesta que escriban mucho, de lo contrario, me gusta que escriban mucho, eso dice que les gusto el capitulo._

 **CarolRamos22:** _Hasta ahora Raymond va ganando, pero en un duelo no se sabe lo que pasa._

 **Roxas Strife:** _A ti tampoco te veía en un rato, ya pensaba matar a tu OC, pero tienes razón, se armo la grande._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	27. Capitulo 26: Batallas, Parte 3

**"Después de la guerra dimensional parecía que la paz reinaría en las 4 Dimensiones, hasta que unos sujetos atacaron a Yuya y separaron el alma de Yuto de el. Ahora, Yuto con un cuerpo y en una Heartland que no es la que pertenece. Ahora, ambos mundos deberán prepararse para una nueva guerra, mientras el líder enemigo espera su momento desde las sombras".**

 **( watch?v=l1LaBbwn1iM)**

 **(Comenzó a sonar la música, mostrando al líder de la Organización sentado y los demás asientos ocupados por el resto de sus doce miembros. Se vio abrir sus ojos, levantándose de su asiento)**

 **Mi deseo escondido esta en mis manos para despejar este sueño cruel que aun no cesa.**

 **(Yuto viendo su disco de duelos y sus cartas a un lado de este. La cámara se enfoco en la ventana de su habitación, donde estaba el sol de la mañana, para después mostrar a Yuto saliendo, cerrando la puerta)**

 **En el limite de lo real en un mundo extraño mis recuerdos respaldaran cubiertos de la lluvia sin final.**

 **(Yuma paseando con Kotori tomados de la mano hablando y sonriendo, la cámara se movió hacia atrás de ellos, mostrando una Cathy que se erizaba los cabellos y las orejas de gato de celos al verlos juntos)**

 **Tener fe en mi fortaleza en que te puedo cuidar, es contradictorio ahogado en mi inseguridad, pero no me detendré y mañana lograre...**

 **(Se ve a Yuzu caminando hacia la escuela de duelos, sus homologas flotaban a su alrededor hablando con ella, para cambiar la imagen a Shun en las partes destruida de su Heartland, colocando su mazo en su disco de duelos, y al final la imagen cambia mostrando a Rio y Shark frente a un grupo de encapuchados morados que van a enfrentarlos)**

 **¡BRILLAR! ¡Extendiendo mis manos para alcanzar la oración del mundo que a ti me hará llegar!**

 **(Se ve a Omar sonriendo, para cambiar la imagen a Astral esquivando disparos de energía en el mundo Astral, para después ver a Gandora X y Evilswarm Ouroboros disparándose y chocando sus cabezas entre si, mientras Raymond y Soul se miraran de manera desafiante y por ultimo ver a Dragón de Sincronía de Alas Transparentes chocar contra un rayo helado de Trishula mientras Yugo y Sam se perseguían cada uno en sus D-Wheel)**

 **¡Tu me salvaste de la oscuridad! ¡Con mi espada hoy voy a luchar! No importa el dolor , seré fuerte...**

 **(Se ve a Yuya apunto de realizar una invocación Péndulo mientras su colgante péndulo brilla. Para cambiar la imagen, mostrando a Ruri y sus contrapartes viendo el horizonte en su Heartland y la imagen cambia a Yuto viendo el horizonte en la Heartland de Yuma. Para cambiar la imagen mostrando a los 4 fragmentos de Zarc por uno, a Yuma en su casa, a Astral en el mundo Astral, a Riku con su hermano y a Shark de espaldas levantando su mano mientras pasaba el viento)**

 **…Y valiente.**

 **(El líder de la Organización se levanta de su asiento, cambiando el entorno a la sala principal de Academia, teniendo delante suyo a Akaba Leo, quien parecía esperarlo).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26: Batallas, Parte 3**

El Emperador Meklord estaba encima de Jack, ya apunto de golpearlo y terminar el duelo.

-¡Activo mi trampa: **Cancelación de Resonancia**! ¡Si recibo un ataque directo, niego el ataque e invoco de manera especial un monstruo "Resonador" desde mi deck!-.

Una onda se libero de la trampa, deteniendo al monstruo oponente de atacar, regresando a su posición original.

-¡Invoco a **Resonador de la Llama** en ataque!- Un resonador igual que Resonador Rojo apareció, este tenia una llama en su espalda.

 **Nivel 3, tipo demonio, atributo fuego, 300 ATK y 1300 DEF.**

-Te salvaste por poco- dijo el enmascarado. -Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- finalizo.

 **Enmascarado: 3 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¡Exijo que liberes a mi Dragón! ¡Alguien como tu no puede encerrar a mi alma ardiente!- Exigió Jack iracundo.

-Si tanto lo quieres, ven por el- dijo el enmascarado, acelerando el andar de su D-Wheel.

Jack comenzó a perseguirlo. A pesar del tamaño, la D-Wheel del desconocido era muy rápida, por increíble que parezca superaba por un margen a la velocidad de su D-Wheel de la fortuna.

La gente que vivía por los sectores por los que pasaban en su Turbo Duelo miraba hacia arriba al escuchar el sonido de las ruedas de las D-Wheel y veían al Emperador Meklord, preguntándose que era ese monstruo y quienes se batían a duelo.

Cuando Jack finalmente pudo llegar a su lado, ambos se vieron las caras, aunque para Jack no era posible por la mascara que usaba su oponente, pero sabia que ese tipo lo observaba de manera analítica. No sabia porque, pero la D-Wheel que el usaba y esa mascara se les hacia demasiado familiar.

Lo peor era ese monstruo, con tan solo verlo sentía un dolor en la cabeza que tenia que apartar la vista rápido para que no afectara su vista.

Sacudió la cabeza, este no era momento para tonterías, debía recuperar a su alma y sabia como hacerlo.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!-.

 **Jack: 3 Cartas en mano, 4000 LP.**

-¡Juego la magia: **Olla de la Codicia** , con la que robo dos cartas!- Saco las dos cartas -¡Y ahora activo la carta mágica! **¡Llamada del Resonador!** ¡Esta carta me deja agregarme un monstruo con nombre **"Resonador"** a mi mano! ¡Agrego a **Resonador Doble**!- Explico Jack. -¡Ahora activo mi magia rápida: **Retorno Carmesí**! ¡Elijo una carta que tenga **"Rojo/a"** en su nombre en el campo y regresa a mi mano!-.

El miembro de la Organización abrió los ojos al entender el plan de Jack.

-¡Cicaluz! ¡Vuelve a mi!- Dijo Jack, una látigo de fuego salía de la magia y se lanzo adentro del núcleo de Wisel.

El monstruo maquina empezaba a sacudirse y acerco sus manos al látigo para quitárselo, pero el látigo de fuego salió por si mismo del interior del monstruo, teniendo amarrado alrededor la esfera de energía que se volvió Cicaluz.

La esfera de energía empezó a cambiar su color de azul a rojo, creando un tornado de fuego a su alrededor, liberándolo y mostrando su verdadera forma, para posterior volver como un as de luz al deck de Jack.

-No importa como, siempre tienes la forma de recuperar tu "alma". En verdad tienes un gran apego por ese monstruo, pero no me sorprende, después de todo ese fue tu primer monstruo de Sincronía cuando eras un huérfano- dijo el Enmascarado.

-Parece que me conoces muy bien- dijo Jack molesto porque este hombre sabia de su pasado pobre, no porque le avergonzara recordarlo, si no porque era algo que nadie tenia el derecho de saber y decir.

-Mi memoria es mejor que la tuya- respondió con simpleza.

Jack no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero no perdería el tiempo pensando en eso, ahora que recupero a su dragón, era hora de demostrar el poder de su alma.

-¡Invoco a **Resonador Doble** al campo!- Un monstruo Resonador con dos caras apareció. -¡Y si invoco a un "Resonador" de manera normal, puedo invocar a Huargo Rojo especialmente!- Un lobo de fuego de nivel 6 apareció en el campo.

-¿Hará una sincronía de nivel 7?- Se pregunto el misterioso al sumar los niveles de ambos monstruos.

-¡Juego mi ultima magia: **Fuego Control**! ¡Pagando 500 puntos de vida, puedo cambiar el nivel de todos mis monstruos de atributo fuego en el campo! ¡Cambio el nivel de Huargo a nivel 5!- Explico Jack, cambiando el nivel de su monstruo.

 **Jack: 3500 LP.**

-¿Sincronía de nivel 5?-.

-¡Afino a mi Resonador Doble de mi nivel 1 con mi Huargo Rojo de nivel 5!- El monstruo afinador se volvió un anillo verde que atravesó al lobo de fuego. **-¡Dragón hecho de las llamas del infierno! ¡Aparece para traer el escenario a tu rey! ¡Invocación de Sincronía! ¡Aparece, nivel 6! ¡Dragón Elevador Rojo!-.**

Un dragón hecho completamente de fuego con forma semi-humanoide apareció, tenia grandes alas y la única parte que seria de carne seria su pectoral que se asemejaba al de Cicaluz.

 **Nivel 6, tipo dragón, atributo fuego, 2100 ATK y 1600 DEF.**

-¡Activo su efecto! ¡Cuando es invocado por sincronía selecciono un monstruo cantante de mi cementerio y lo invoco de manera especial! ¡Vuelve, **Resonador Doble**!- El diablillo hizo su aparición, esta vez en defensa.

- _Dos monstruos afinadores. ¿Acaso va a hacerlo...?-._

-¡Sincronizo a Resonador de la Llama de nivel 3 con Resonador Doble de nivel 1 y Dragón Elevador Rojo de nivel 6!- Dijo Jack. Los Resonadores se volvieron anillos y atravesando al dragón de fuego, pero esta vez los anillos eran también de fuego. **-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¡¿Puedes sentir el vigor de mi alma?!-**

La D-Wheel paso la de su oponente, mientras un aura carmesí empezaba a cubrir la parte de adelante y en los ojos de Jack se veía el fuego de su alma.

 **-¡El rey y el demonio se fusionaran en este momento! ¡Siente el alma del Dragón Carmesí y deja salir un grito de guerra que sacuda toda la creación! ¡Invocación de Sincronía! ¡Aparece, nivel 10! ¡Tirano Dragón Rojo Archidemonio!-.**

Atravesando los anillos un relámpago rojo, del suelo del campo salió como salido del infierno un nuevo dragón. Este tenia 4 pares de alas entre rojo y naranja, además de que sus cuernos habían crecido de tamaño y su cuerpo era de un rojo intenso con rayas naranjas. Su cola era larga y terminaba con una pluma de ave. Este dragón era una versión mejorada de Cicaluz.

 **Nivel 10, tipo dragón, atributo oscuridad, 3500 ATK y 3000 DEF.**

-¿Esa es tu "alma ardiente"? Solo ha incrementado de tamaño- dijo el enmascarado.

-No te burlaras mas tiempo cuando veas su poder- dijo Jack. -¡Activo su efecto! ¡Una vez por turno, destruye todas las cartas que hay en el campo excepto el! ¡Abrasa con todo! **¡Poder Absoluto del Infierno!-.**

Tirano junto una cantidad fuerte de llamas en su mano derecha que la uso para golpear el suelo, lanzando una gran onda de fuego que sacudió ambos campos a la vez, quemando todo.

El monstruo y la carta boca abajo del miembro de la Organización fueron destruidas, mientras que el hacia lo posible por no caerse al perder un momento el equilibrio.

-¡Tonto! ¡Wisel no era mi único Emperador! ¡Como un monstruo que controlo fue destruido por un efecto invoco esto! **¡Emperador Meklord Skiel!** -.

Un núcleo parecido al de Wisel apareció, pero este era de color azul. Partes de maquina empezaron a aparecer y a formarse en el núcleo, dando forma a un nuevo monstruo. Este tenia la apariencia de un tipo de ave, dos partes mecánicas que serian sus brazos o alas de color azul, la cabeza era un pedazo de metal flaco apuntando hacia adelante y lo único en la parte inferior era un arma de fuego.

 **Nivel 1, tipo maquina, atributo viento, 2200 ATK y DEF.**

-¡Ese estorbo no es nada ante la fuerza del rey!- Dijo Jack. -¡Batalla! ¡Tirano ataca a Skiel! **¡Marea Infernal del Infierno Carmesí!-**.

 **(N/A: Si, así se llama el ataque traducido, no lo digo yo, lo dice traductor-san)**

Tirano lanzo una gran llamarada desde su boca en contra del monstruo enemigo, quien fue consumido y destruido fácilmente. El enmascarado tuvo que hacer uso de toda su habilidad para que su D-Wheel no se tambaleara hasta caerse, aunque por eso, su mascara y capucha cayeron.

 **?: 2700 LP.**

-Con esto termino mi turno- finalizo Jack.

 **Jack: 0 Cartas en mano, 3500 LP.**

La D-Wheel del desconocido finalmente alcanzo a Jack, este de reojo vio que ya no tenia la capucha, por lo que ahora veía su cabello, que era uno rubio igual que el suyo, pero bastante largo.

Pero lo mas llamativo era el lado izquierdo de su rostro, que estaba parcialmente quemado desde el ojo y cerca de la oreja y nariz. **(N/A: Como la quemadura de Zuko, un personaje de una serie llamada Avatar)**

-¿Quién eres?- Exigió Jack saber.

-Mi nombre es Paradox, y se mucho de ti, Jack Atlas, mas de lo que piensas- respondió el ahora reconocido Paradox.

-¿Y eso que? Yo ganare este duelo al final- dijo seguro.

-Eso estaremos a punto de averiguarlo- respondió Paradox. -¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!-.

* * *

 **N/A: Lamento por el capitulo tan corto, pero he tenido graves problemas para seguir con este fic por eso es tan corto, por ahora esta incierto el futuro de este fic.**

 **Ronaldc v2:** _Es como dices, cayo un dragón pero aun quedan dos poderosos y sobre los emperadores, si continua el fic se explicara mas adelante._

 **SetaianFlame:** _Aproveche ese vacío XD, personajes de otras dimensiones. Jack se salvo del ataque y remonto, pero no esta seguro._

 **CarolRamos22:** _Pues... si gana o pierde Jack esta en debate aun._

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	28. hay que hablar

Como se podrán imaginar por el titulo no se hablara de algo muy bueno exactamente.

El problema que he tenido recientemente con los capítulos es que he tenido un serio problema de inspiración a la hora de escribir los duelos. Para los que están mas atentos a mis otros fics se darán cuenta que este problema de inspiración es solo con este fic, ya que de Bakugan e incluso el nuevo fic que subí de Fate no he tenido esos problemas.

Ya no tengo las mismas ganas de antes al escribir Yugioh, Sobrexposición de dimensiones y no se que hacer, por lo que si esto no mejora mas adelante, me quedaran tres opciones:

O pausarla indefinidamente o cancelarla...

…O, dejarle a alguien el fic para que lo continúe...

Personalmente, me agrada mas la tercera opción, porque si no termino yo algo, quiero al menos dejárselo a alguien que pueda confiar en que lo termine, si la tercera opción es elegida, entonces vería con esa persona y le contaría la historia planeada del fic.

El problema no es escribir la historia, si no los duelos, ya no me siento conectado a Yugi como antes.

Así que por ahora la dejare en pausa y pensare que hacer con ella en el futuro.


End file.
